


DPD

by Alphawave



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A healthy mix of silly comedy and serious crime stuff, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gavin and RK900 however... ;), Hank and Connor are platonic here, Humor, It's a literal hotpot of genres, It's got angst and crime and romance and comedy, JUST LIKE REAL LIFE!, Multi, Slow Burn, Something for everybody almost literally, Those two shows are the bomb, When I say it takes inspiration from B99 and Police Squad I mean it, You know who I'm talking about here ;), i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 127,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawave/pseuds/Alphawave
Summary: In the Detroit Police Department, you can count on their team of hotshot detectives and androids to solve any crime that comes their way. A comedy/cop show fic inspired by Brooklyn 99 and Police Squad. Now with added Reed900.





	1. Difficult Beginnings

Difficult beginnings

Gavin was not completely surprised when Fowler ordered him into his office for a private meeting. He really wasn't. Since the android revolution, he'd been working his ass off cleaning up after Hank and the recently reinstated Connor, keeping the streets of Detroit as crime-free as can be under the circumstances. He might've been annoyed by the extra work, well…he WAS annoyed by it, but he decided to take it in his stride. The additional load wasn't anything he couldn't handle and if he took it on the chin, Fowler might recognise his efforts. Fowler might give Gavin that promotion.

So he entered the office with the small hope Fowler will _finally_ consider his lieutenant's application. That small bit of hope was dashed when he saw Hank and Connor already inside. The smug fucking smile Connor made as he waved hello was enough to make Gavin sick.

"Gentlemen," Fowler said from behind his desk. "Glad to see we're all here on time." Fowler shot a look at Hank.

Hank pointed his thumb to Connor. "Hard to be late when you've got an alarm clock as a partner, Jeffrey."

"I keep telling you to call me Captain Fowler at work, _Lieutenant Anderson_."

"Whatever you say, your grace." Hank mockingly bowed.

Gavin rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for the 'Hank and Jeff' show today. "Just tell me right now so we don't waste each other's time. Does this have anything to do with me and the lieutenant's application I handed in?"

Fowler turned to Gavin, huffing slightly under his breath. "I've looked at it, Detective Reed."

"And?"

"And nothing. You're working harder and you got your shit together. Good for you." Fowler rose from his seat, making his way to the door. "Follow me."

Gavin was impatient. "I swear to god if this has nothing to do with me—"

"It's got everything to do with you, detective." Fowler turned to Hank and Connor. "And you two as well."

Hank shrugged and followed Fowler out of the office, Connor shortly behind. Much as Gavin would like to storm out and get back to work, this was the first time he hadn't got a firm hard "no" from Fowler. Maybe this really was about the lieutenant application? He'd do just about anything for that promotion. God knows he wanted it so badly.

Fowler led them out of the office, locking it behind him. He walked past the desks, the break room, and then entered the interrogation room.

At the far end of the interrogation room, an android stood, his curious eyes scanning the new faces. No one seemed surprised about its sudden appearance except for Gavin. _There's another Connor?_ Indeed, in many ways, this android resembled Connor's original appearance. The same face, the same haircut Connor used to have, the only difference was some new CyberLife-issued duds and the blue eyes. Gavin's eyes travelled down the jacket and saw the words _RK900_ emblazoned over its right breast.

Was Gavin just imagining it or was the android _staring_ at him? He quickly turned his head away from Connor 2.0.

"So," Fowler said in a calm voice. Gavin could already hear the sirens wailing in his head. Fowler never talked like this unless he was especially pissed off. At least it seemed to be directed to Hank and Connor, not him.

"So…?" Hank asked.

"So I heard some interesting rumours about you two. Entering CyberLife premises without a permit, tampering with the security system, STEALING A FUCKING PROTOTYPE?!" Fowler growled.

"Hey, we did NOT tamper with the security system."

"We did do the other stuff though," Connor added.

"Shut your trap, kid."

"That's not the point!" Fowler snarled. "You two dimwits stole not just a CyberLife prototype, you stole the LAST CyberLife prototype." He gestured wildly to the RK900. "The only reason you haven't been sacked from here to eternity is because you two dimwits accidentally uncovered assets that CyberLife hadn't publically announced."

"CyberLife is already suffering from a large number of lawsuits," Connor explained to Hank. "This could, as the metaphor goes, break the straw on the camel's back."

Hank gave a roguish grin. "So that's good, ain't it? We caught CyberLife in their lie. We caught them breaking the law."

"You got caught breaking the law too." Fowler grumbled.

"Eh, semantics." Hank handwaved.

"May I ask what the HELL this has got to do with me?" Gavin all but shouted.

Fowler turned to Gavin, only now just realizing he was still in the room. He let out a long-suffering sigh. "CyberLife is threatening to both sack and sue Hank and Connor. They'll only drop the charges if we allow the RK900 to work in the DPD."

Gavin paled. "You're not fucking saying…"

"Congratulations, Detective Reed. You've got a new partner."

_Deep breaths_ , Gavin told himself. _Deep. FUCKING breaths._ But it didn't work. One look at the plastic asshole that was to be his new partner and he felt like he was going to lose it. His breaths came out like angry snarls, animalistic, dangerous.

Gavin turned to Fowler, barely able to contain his rage. His voice was as calm as he could will it—that is, not that calm at all. "Why the fuck are you doing this to me?"

Fowler looked at Hank. "Do I really have to go through this conversation again?" Hank shrugged.

Gavin ignored what Fowler said. "I hate the fuckers, you know that. I can barely stand having to deal with androids as it is, and you expect me to take this _thing_?"

"Detective Reed," Fowler warned.

"Give me one good fucking reason why I should do this."

"If you can prove you're capable of a leadership role and don't cause another publicity stunt, I'll approve your lieutenant's application and send it to the higher-ups."

That was enough to keep Gavin quiet. In a different setting, he might have screamed and hooted in joy. Right here and now, however, he pretended to look dispassionate.

"You've been working hard, Gavin." Fowler said in his rare, kind voice. It always sounded weird from him but it didn't make it any less genuine. "You do this for the DPD, I will personall put in a good word for you too. You can do this."

Gavin rarely received praise ever. It felt strange. It felt...nice.

He glanced around the room to everyone's expectant faces and let out a sigh. "Fine," Gavin muttered, hoping he came out indifferent and collected rather than happy with glee. "I'll take care of the plastic trash can."

Connor looked at Gavin with a raised eyebrow. Hank snorted.

"As for you two," Fowler snapped at Hank and Connor. The duo straightened immediately. "Until I say so, android crimes is now a substituent of homicide."

Hank's eyes widened. "You're not saying…"

"You and Connor are now working under Detective Reed and RK900. And I _expect_ you both to behave yourselves." Fowler scanned the four with his signature stink eye. "Any of you create another media scandal, it's more than just your necks on the line."

With that, Fowler stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him shut. As soon as he's gone, all eyes are on Gavin.

He can't help the devious smirk that popped up on his face.

"Well, well, well." Gavin leaned against the wall. "So I'm up dog now."

Connor glanced at Hank. "Doesn't he mean top dog?"

Hank quickly shushed Connor.

"And as the up dog," Gavin continued, "you guys are under _my_ supervision." He smiled. "You heard the captain. You guys gotta listen to me."

"Yeah, yeah," Hank crossed his arms. "Just because you're my boss now doesn't mean I'm gonna let you do whatever. I've still got every right to report you if you abuse your privileges."

"You'll be fine, I ain't gonna hurt your brittle bones, old man." Gavin walked up and condescendingly patted Hank on the back. The old man rolled his eyes, unamused. "As for the android," Gavin spun on his heel to face the RK900, "it's a little bit different for you. All you gotta know is that I'm your master and you listen to _my_ orders and do whatever the fuck I tell you to do from now on. Got it?"

The RK900's head turned slowly to Gavin. Its expression was weirdly neutral and robotic, even for an android. It slowly dawned on Gavin how much taller the android really was compared to him.

The RK900's voice was unamused. "OK."

Gavin smirked. "Good. Tell me what you can do."

"Compared to my RK800 predecessor, I am stronger, smarter, and faster. My durability is twice that of a standard android and my processing units are top of the range. I share the same functionality and abilities as my RK800 predecessor but with some unique features. For example, I have unlimited access to whatever information systems I am able to penetrate as well as additional appearance modules designed to mimic a variety of different faces and bodies." The RK900 blinked, realising the humans didn't understand what he said. "In other words, I am an extremely efficient hacker and I can shapeshift."

"Oh, is that what you are?" Gavin laughed maliciously. The android had no idea what's coming to it. "Then give me a demonstration then." He raised his arms up tauntingly. "Show me what you can do, you plastic prick."

The RK900's LED blinked yellow for a few seconds before returning to a blue colour. "Very well."

The android's skin shifted, showing briefly the plastic white underneath its paper-thin humanity before transforming into a voluptuous pale woman with high cheekbones and plump, kissable lips. Its hair lengthened and extended just past the shoulders, the colour changing to a fairer, copper colour.

Gavin's jaw must have dropped to the floor. The android could transform into something so gorgeous? Was it just him or was the RK900 _smiling_?

"Like what you see?" The RK900 said in a teasing but very feminine voice. Gavin flushed brightly. He had a childhood crush on a girl who looked very similar to the RK900 currently.

Hank and Connor were chuckling in the distance. A quick shake of Gavin's head was enough to remove the blush off his face. "What the hell're you doing?" He snapped at the RK900.

The android didn't say anything as it shapeshifted into another form. Now it was male but with the appearance of a sexy latino. A strong chin sprinkled with salt and pepper stubble lied neatly on a bed of mocha coloured skin. The hair retreated to the length it was before but now it was jet black, the threads framing the face were slightly longer. The RK900 swept his fingers through his new bangs, smirking devilishly.

Gavin's hot flush appeared again. It's as if the RK900 was purposely transforming itself into his biggest fantasies. Did the android know he still fantasised about that childhood crush sometimes? Did the android know Gavin had dreamt about being with a hot latino man like this?

As if reading his thoughts, the RK900 spoke in a new voice that held a faint twinge of a Spanish accent. "It was very easy to access your internet history from this location. You chose a very cheap and ineffective firewall program to protect your computer. I've gone ahead and looked at the pornography you watch and out of the 122 visits this year—"

"Shut up!"

"—you tend to watch pornography starring Latino men and Caucasian woman of fair skin. Out of the different pornography categories, you prefer—"

Gavin grabbed the android and slammed him into the wall roughly, trying to ignore the laughing behind him. His face was red with anger, or shame. Something. Probably both, it didn't matter. All that mattered was his hands on the android, tight and wound and shaking from raw strength of emotion.

"Do you want to fucking die?!"

The android seemed unamused. "You don't threaten me, Detective Reed."

"And why not?!"

The RK900 merely blinked as he reverted back into its original, Connor-like appearance. "I've seen your internet history," the RK900 lowered its voice, just loud enough for Gavin to hear. "You have peculiar tastes. Tastes that might make others think less of you if they know."

Gavin's eyes widened as he took in the expression the RK900 was giving him. This was a threat. This was blackmail. _Do anything to me and I'll fish out all the uncomfortable stuff you don't want anybody to know about_ , the RK900's eyes told him.

"…Fuck." Gavin angrily hissed as he let go of the android. The RK900 merely adjusted its tie, as if it hadn't had its life threatened just now.

Connor turned to the RK900. "You will be OK, right?" He asked, concerned.

The RK900 shot a look at Gavin that made the detective uncomfortable before turning to Connor. "I think we'll get along swimmingly, as the British say."

"Yeah, fuck you too," Gavin muttered, sticking up his middle finger at the android.

There was a flash of anger as the RK900 glared at Gavin and he felt it only right if he glared back. A litany of insults came into mind and he was ready to unleash them one by one but then the PA system crackled on, distracting him. The saxophone intro for 'Careless Whispers' starts playing.

Hank doubled over in laughter. "F-fucking hell, Connor, you didn't."

"I couldn't resist," Connor said between chuckles.

Gavin stared wide-eyed, first at the pair laughing their asses off before turning back to the android. At least the android was surprised too, mouth agape and eyes raised and his expression one of absolute horror.

Their gazes met and suddenly Gavin felt uncomfortable. Looking into anyone's eyes while 'Careless Whispers' was playing was a recipe for disaster. Gavin turned away, which only made Hank and Connor laugh harder. When he worked up the nerve, Gavin turned on his heel and made his way out of the room.

What was supposed to be his opportunity to humiliate Hank ended up with his own humiliation. At the very least they were now under his command. He might not be lieutenant but Fowler allowed him the opportunity to act like one and already his mind was buzzing, imagining all the different, degrading tasks he could make his unwitting victims do. There were a few tasks he thought up for Hank, and a few for Connor, but the majority of tasks on his mind were for the RK900, his new android 'partner'. Make the android go on coffee runs and keep making him go back and change it, make the android shapeshift into something horrendously awful. Oooh, maybe Gavin can convince the android certain _extreme_ behaviours were normal. Oh yes, that was a good one.

As Gavin took a few deep breaths outside, he let all the embarrassment and anger wash away until he was left with a strange giddiness. There was no need for petty revenge, he decided. He was better than that. He won't sink to their level, he'll show them, he'll show them all that he could be the lieutenant he knew he was.

After all, he became a cop so he could do the job right. He wasn't a cop because he wanted to make friends. Especially not with android pieces of shits that could shapeshift into porno stars.


	2. Red flames and White Ashes: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DPD: Dry pancake decorator

Red flames and white ashes: part 1

Connor couldn't concentrate on his work. Not really. Not when his RK900 brethren was standing right beside Gavin's desk, watching the detective work. The RK900 was patiently waiting for his new desk to be cleared and in the meantime was looking through case files with Gavin. There was an uneasy understanding between those two but Connor could see they both bore moderate stress levels. It was actually surprising how much their stress levels matched one another. Times like this, Connor wished he was designed with better multitasking capabilities. He wasn't really getting anything done.

"What's up, kid?"

Connor turned to Hank, who looked at him with mild concern. He frowned. "I'm a bit worried about them."

Hank glanced to see the RK900 say something to Gavin, who responded by calmly and rationally covering up his ears and going "la la la la la".

"They'll get better," Hank said.

"Really?" Connor asked incredulously.

"I dunno. I hope so, for both our sakes. They're technically our new bosses."

Gavin put his face into his arms as the RK900 continued to talk. A few people turned and stared but said nothing—not within a certain radius, that is. No else knew about the RK900 until now. If Fowler didn't want publicity, they were off to a bad start.

"There's a difference between you and Gavin. Behind your gruff exterior, there is a kind person in you. Gavin's just mean all around." Connor glanced warily at Gavin. "If you are a gentle giant, Gavin's…well…a troll."

Gavin suddenly stood up and turned to the RK900, arms crossed. An argument broke out but without context, it didn't make any sense. Something about namecalling, Connor gathered.

"Well, at least he's better than he used to be. I mean, he ain't attacking you no more and apart from slamming the android to the wall, he ain't done anything to RK900 either." Hank shrugged. "Maybe he's changed. Maybe this'll be good for him. You never know."

The shouting got louder. Connor noticed Fowler glaring in their direction. He knew that look. Fowler had very distinct looks. _Go and fix it,_ his eyes said.

Hank saw the look and his face fell. He understood what it meant too. With a sigh, the lieutenant lifted himself off his seat and shuffled his way up to Gavin's desk. Connor followed obediently as he always did.

The arguing didn't stop as they approached. In fact, it only seemed to get louder. Connor had to lower the playback volume slightly so he could tolerate the decibel level.

"Alright, you two, that's enough." Hank said, cutting in between Gavin and the RK900 and pushing them both back. "You mind telling me what the hell's got your nipples twisted?"

"Ugh, thank god you're here, Hank." Gavin muttered, gesturing at the RK900. "Maybe you can tell him to shut up while I'm working."

Hank rubbed his nose bridge, turning to the RK900. "What'd you say?"

"As part of the privacy act, certain functions can only be performed after I am fully registered to my owner."

"And how do we register you?"

"Detective Gavin Reed must give me a name, " The RK900 said simply.

Hank facepalmed. Connor would too but felt that Hank's reaction was more than enough for the two of them.

"Gavin," Hank groaned, "give the fucking android a name."

"Hell no. Why do I have to give it a name?"

"Oh, I don't know, because it's YOURS?!"

"Look, I agreed to babysit the android and I'm doing that. What I didn't agree with was becoming its daddy."

"Please, even if I was a child android, you couldn't handle me." The RK900 scoffed sardonically.

Connor bit back an exclamation of surprise. The RK900 had been showing signs of deviancy from the beginning but it was hard to tell if he was designed to be deviant from the beginning, developed it early, or if something else triggered its deviancy. It reminded Connor of when he first came into this world, denying all that made him human and unique, denying his own deviancy.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Gavin didn't notice the deviant behaviour. He was too busy arguing with Hank. "Anyway," Gavin shot a malicious look to the android, "I ain't naming it."

"Aw, come on, Gavin, just do it. Look, we can come up with names. Thinking up baby names is fun, right?" Hank smiled nervously.

Gavin was unamused. "Shouldn't you be finishing filing the paperwork?"

"Look, I'm giving you a lifeline here. I suggest you take it or leave it. Because I sure as hell can leave it."

Hank jabbed Connor lightly in the gut. He felt no pain but the reflexes built into him kicked in. "Y-Yeah," Connor added quickly, trying to regain control over his breath regulators. "We can totally make up…names?"

Gavin's face scrunched up in thought for a few seconds. When he looked up, he let out a long sigh. "Fine. Help me come up with names. But nothing stupid or silly, got it?"

"I always thought you might like silly names." It was Connor's best guess. He could never get a proper read on Gavin.

"Look, I'm not a fucking retard, I ain't gonna give an android a stupid name for some cheap laughs." Gavin collapsed into his seat and crossed his arms, eyes narrowed in thought. "Go on, now."

"O...K…" Hank clearly didn't expect being put on the spot so suddenly. "Er…what about John?"

"Boring."

"Francis?"

"No."

"Davy?"

"Why do you know so many old names? No. I ain't calling it Davy. Well, not unless it's got a locker I don't know about." Gavin chuckled for a bit at his own joke before gesturing at Connor. "What about you? Give me something."

"Uh…" Connor was certainly creative in some areas but coming up with names was definitely not in his programming. He quickly read through a few websites on baby names he found online. He thought it might give him ideas but it only made his head spin. Why did humans have so many names? Why can't they have series names and numbers, like any other android? So much more simple.

"You don't have a fucking clue either, do you?"

"N-No, I have a name." Connor lied. He scanned his new databank on names for something he thought Gavin might like. "How about…Aloysius?"

Gavin blanked. "…You're even worse than Hank."

The detective turned back to his computer, looking through his files once again. Connor recognised some of them. Some of those cases were the ones assigned to Hank and himself.

"Why do you have our cases?" Connor asked.

Gavin sighed loudly and swivelled round in his chair, putting his feet up on the table. His hands were placed behind his head. "Since I'm the one babysitting all of you, Fowler gave me a copy of your cases to look at. The android crime division is, after all, under homicide."

"For the time being," Hank clarified.

Gavin ignored Hank. "Anyway, I have to look through your cases, see if it matches any of mine. Thought that'd be the best place to start."

Hank hummed in agreement. Connor thought it was strange to see Gavin act professionally, but judging by Hank's reaction it wasn't all that uncommon. When Gavin didn't let his personal prejudices blind him, he could be quite smart. Perhaps that was why Fowler still held him with some regard. Fowler was a good judge of character, Connor found.

Gavin tilted his head to the RK900. "It got all batshit about the 'registering' thing because I couldn't transfer the info to it. Stupid android."

"If that's the case, I can try transferring it myself," Connor said. "Android-android communication is a lot less moderated than android-human communication."

"Whatever," Gavin muttered. Connor figured that was as close to consent he was going to get with Gavin. Connor leaned over Gavin to reach the computer, ignoring the detective squirming underneath him, and quickly downloaded all of Gavin's cases. He stood upright (Gavin releasing a breath of relief) and turned to the RK900. The data transfer began. Their LEDs shone yellow. Connor couldn't help but blink rapidly. The RK900 didn't have the same problem.

The transfer took only seconds. Once the LED on its temple shone blue, the RK900 spoke. "There are two cases that match."

Connor frowned. He only finished cross-referencing the files now. Gavin motioned the RK900 to continue.

"As Detective Reed suggested, it is probably best that we all run by a case together. It will promote interpersonal and intrapersonal communication between the four of us."

Gavin's nose wrinkled. "Ever heard of too many cooks spoil the broth, bot? We'll stick to the usual two per case. Hank, Connor, you're reporting every move and every action to me."

"Oh, come on." Hank moaned.

"I don't like this either, but the last thing I want is for any of you to screw it up." Gavin's eyes regard the people before him, one by one. "If we're working together then we're fucking working together. And if we're fucking working together, then we need to bring our A game."

"More like 'A-team' for me." Hank chuckled.

"You do realize I'm the only one who could possibly understand that reference."

Hank looked hopefully at Gavin. "And do you?"

"No."

Hank sighed reminiscently. Connor made a note to search up 'A-team' when he got home.

"Anyway, lieutenant, detectives," the RK900 interrupted, "I have analysed the cases and I think I have determined which two each pair shall undertake."

Connor listened to the RK900 talk even if he knew most of this stuff already. He didn't really pay attention to their words anyway. He was mostly observing Gavin, one hand propping up his head, unblinking eyes taking in the world.

For someone who had an even greater hatred for androids, Gavin was surprisingly docile. Much as he respected Hank's experience, he couldn't help but disagree on Hank's views. Gavin held a deep rage for androids, far deeper than Hank's ever was, and Connor doubted the root cause of it was so easily explainable. He was certain that Gavin was just keeping it to himself, letting it fester and boil, and one day he will erupt. Connor did not want to be there when Gavin erupted.

Then again, Gavin was listening intently, taking RK900's words seriously. Maybe Hank was right, maybe Gavin would also get over his unnatural hatred for androids. Connor hoped Hank was right. For both their sakes, he really did.

* * *

 

On the outskirts of metropolitan Detroit, Gavin and the RK900 strolled into a house. It was nondescript and plain and looked exactly like every other house on the street were it not for the whirling red/blue lights, the yellow tape, and the numerous cop cars, fire trucks, and ambulances around. As they bypassed the yellow tape, two paramedics carry a body, covered head to toe in white cloth. The RK900 could faintly hear the (presumably) male victim groan before hoarsely coughing. A black substance seemed to coat the cloth from the inside out, quite likely from the victim. **CARBON MONOXIDE POISONING** , his mind prompted.

The RK900 hesitantly noted the probability of the victim surviving was less than 50%. It debated whether or not telling the human paramedics.

"What're you doing?" Gavin waved impatiently. "Get your tin can ass in here."

Perhaps the victim was lucky, the RK900 thought. At least it didn't have to deal with a certain Detective Gavin Reed.

A few days ago when the RK900 was first notified that he will be under the care of Detective Reed, it didn't think much of it. Captain Fowler was gracious enough to provide some basic information about the detective: namely that the detective was rude, obnoxious, hates androids with a vengeance, and _brilliant_. Not just brilliant, _brilliant_ , the way the word was said seemed to highlight how special Gavin was. Clearly, the captain had high hopes for the detective and despite all the negative traits he listed, the RK900 was willing to give this partnership a try, secure in the knowledge that if the detective was too much trouble, it could always just switch partners or transfer to another precinct.

The RK900 wasn't gullible like its descendent was. It knew it was part of the captain's gambit. The RK900 was a secret test, designed to prove Gavin Reed was capable of putting away his personal prejudices for justice, much in the same way it had worked with Hank Anderson.

Of course, the RK900 had its own reasons for joining the DPD. Reasons that will never come to life, it hoped. That was one benefit of working with the detective: no small talk. With no small talk, there was no risk of discovery.

The pair entered through the front door and found half the house burned to ashes.

It was a double story house once upon a time but the fire had made most of the second floor collapse onto the first floor. The scorch marks on the ceiling alongside the level of rubble proved it to the RK900. The remains of a queen-sized bed lied haphazardly on top of a couch. Quite likely it fell from the master bedroom above. The underside of the bed was scorched but also, curiously enough, one of the posts. The RK900 tilted its head. **TWO SOURCES OF FIRE?**

Gavin wasted no time interviewing the first responder, the firefighter who was called to the place. The detective seemed annoyed, and rightly so. When the RK900 chose this case, it claimed to be a homicide case possibly involving an android. There was nothing about fire or arson anywhere. This should've been for the arson squad.

Gavin took out his phone, pulling up a note app. The RK900 noted thousands of notes accumulated over the years. This must be the detective's primary note taking tool. "So you're the first responder?"

The woman nodded. She must have noticed the detective's annoyance because she kept her explanation as succinct as possible. She got a call from a neighbor and headed onto the scene where she found the fire. She suspected there were two fires but thought their positioning too suspicious to have been lit accidentally.

"So why is this a homicide case?"

"Same neighbour claimed they thought they saw an android run away from the scene of a crime, acting all jumpy." She tapped to her right temple. "Said she saw one a' them LEDs."

She said nothing else of interest, sauntering over to the next person who needed her statement. The RK900 observed Gavin peering curiously at the men talking to the lady firefighter. Their gazes were curious, far softer and far different from the detective's. A scoff escaped Gavin's lips.

"The power of horniness compels all," Gavin muttered under his breath.

The RK900's LED flashed yellow. "Horniness?"

Gavin turned to the RK900, as if only now just realizing it was there. "You don't know?" The detective chuckled sardonically. "So you're not a genius. Need me to walk you through the birds and the bees while I'm at it?"

The RK900 folded its arms in front of itself. It knew the detective was trying to antagonize it but he was good at this. This clearly wasn't the first time the detective had done this.  **INFERIORITY COMPLEX** , the RK900 noted. "I'm not talking about its textbook definition, detective. What I am enquiring specifically is how you came to the conclusion that those men are horny."

"Just take one look at them."

The RK900 did. It also scanned them, just in case. "They are respectable officers of the law. No criminal records, no serious medical issues."

"Yeah, but they're also fucking ugly as hell."

The RK900 scanned them again. None of them had ever been married. Most of them were in their mid-30s. "…They are ugly though."

"Right? I mean, seriously?" Gavin gestured wildly at the men in question. The RK900 didn't know if the men noticed the movement or not. Quite likely they did and were ignoring him _Probably wise_ , it thought. "Can't believe people use a crime scene to score."

"You make it sound like it's a common occurrence."

"If there's a hot chick involved, yeah, it is."

The RK900 shrugged. "Anything looks hot after a fire."

Gavin laughed and it took the android by surprise.

It was a strange laugh. One that bubbled out of the man's throat in short, intermittent bursts and the RK900 couldn't help but note how uncharacteristic it sounded coming from Detective Reed. It was clear that the detective had very little social skills and quite likely was the kind who enjoyed the misery of others. A typical bully personality, his systems presented, which made his laugh even more curious. For a man with such explosive behaviour, he could be quite… _quiet_. There was nothing obnoxious about his laughter. In fact, it sounded quite placid and pleasant.

Gavin turned to the RK900 and immediately stopped laughing. Self consciously, the RK900 put its fingers up to the flashing yellow LED.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

Blink blink. What was that warning?

"Ahem!" Gavin cleared his throat loudly, regaining his typical asshole-ish personality. "We've seen all we need to, tin can, so let's get the fuck out."

"You don't want to look around?"

"No need. Arson squad just arrested a suspect. Fowler transferred the case to us. We gotta interview the perp."

The RK900 looked at the message from Gavin's phone and nodded. It had some knowledge on fires, but some things were best left to the experts.

"Come on, let's get going."

It turned to Gavin. "Why don't you simply choose a name?"

"Huh?"

It approached Gavin, closing the distance slowly. "You've had ample time to mull over your options. Register my name."

"Later. After the case." Gavin pointed a finger threateningly at the android. "And don't bug me about it until then, got it?"

The RK900 had no choice but to relent. Gavin may not be fully registered as its owner but his words still held weight over him.

It followed Gavin to his car, a sleek and well-maintained machine. It didn't get in immediately. Its first instincts was to scan the vehicle and make sure it's road worthy. It was surprised to find it was a limited edition model with a unique paint job. The interior was decorated in dark brown leather, similar to the detective's jacket, and it was all spotless. No dust particle in sight. RK900 was impressed. **LIKES CARS?** the RK900 added to his new file on Detective Reed.

"Are you going to fucking get in already? 'Cause I ain't paying for a cab or bus for you."

The RK900 reluctantly entered the vehicle through the passenger seat. The detective got in, put his keys into the ignition and revved the engine. Gavin waited for a few seconds as the engine warmed up.

"Plastic piece of shit," Gavin muttered under his breath.

"Meat bag bitch," The RK900 mumbled.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**


	3. Red flames and White Ashes: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DPD: Dentist's pet dinosaur

Red flames and White Ashes: part 2

In the vast, dangerous wilds that was the DPD break room, all precautions had to be taken. To get into that perfect spot, away from the baboons and the gibbons that were the DPD workforce, one must bear cunning, force of will, and patience. A piece of Tupperware in hand, eyes firmly on the clock, the softest and quietest sneakers on, Gavin Reed, adventurer extraordinaire, quietly placed the plastic container on the table. Many animals mark their territory to claim it as their own and humans were no exception to it. The plastic container was now king of the table.

Gavin smirked as he sneaked out. It was how he reserved his table in the breakroom. A genius idea, it really was. It worked for quite a long time too because he kept it the right level of dirty. Just enough that other people won't touch it, but not enough that the cleaners don't think twice about throwing it away. It was perfect. It steered away everybody off the table and when break time comes, whenever that may be for him, he'll always have a good seat.

Or at least, it was supposed to steer everybody away. Not the RK900 though.

"You left your lunchbox on the table," The RK900 said blandly as it handed back the box.

Gavin snatched it out of its hands before anyone could see. "Dickhead," He grumbled.

"You don't seem like the forgetful type."

"That's because I'm not," Gavin said.

"Then why did you leave it behind?"

"Because I don't like eating at the same place I'm working from, asshat."

"Oh. "The android blinked rapidly. It was expecting a more complicated answer. "That's rather rude."

"No shit, Sherlock," Gavin groaned.

For good measure, he also raised his middle finger. At least the android understood what that meant.

It was at this moment in time that the adventurer extraordinaire known as Gavin Reed first seriously consider the limitations of its greatest ally and nemesis, the walking trash can RK900. Every single little thing had to be explained to the piece of metal. He briefly wondered if Hank ever had to deal with this. He probably did, Gavin thought. Connor was good at interviews and investigating and not much else.

"You called me Sherlock. Is that my name?"

Gavin only really thought of it as an insult but he supposed it could be a name. It wasn't a bad name but Sherlock wasn't it. Sherlock didn't suit the android at all.

"Doesn't count," Gavin finally said. "Just a nickname."

The RK900 frowned. He almost seemed hopeful before. "I'm assuming you don't want to register me then."

"Glad to see you're not a complete idiot." Gavin grabbed his mug of coffee and downed it. It tasted acrid and disgusting but after spending so many years drinking it, the flavor had a certain _je ne sais quoi_ to it. Not that it made the coffee any easier to drink.

"Humans are so disgusting," the RK900 murmured.

Gavin whipped his head around. "What'd the fuck you say?!"

"I said, why are you so adverse to registering me?"

Not a thread of emotion in its voice. No imperfection in sight. No evidence that what he heard earlier was true. He couldn't have imagined it. It was far too clear and far too strange for his mind to randomly conjure up. He didn't call the android out on its lie. Not if it meant having to be upfront on why he didn't want to name the damn thing.

Instead, he loudly slurped his coffee, watching in thinly veiled amusement the android's growing disgust.

 _So the tin can isn't so high and mighty after all_ , he thought. Gavin slurped his coffee louder, making a point of keeping eye contact with the android. In a staring contest, Gavin never lost, and he was admittedly proud to see that even androids weren't exempt. The RK900's head jolted away, lips curled down.

Gavin had little time to bask in his victory when he heard two pairs of footsteps approach him from behind. He groaned deeply into the coffee, releasing more of the hot beverage's horrendous stench. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was but he did anyway.

"Gavin, RK900," Connor said with a wave. Hank was by his side as always, holding his own mug of coffee.

Gavin hated to admit it but he was kinda glad Connor took to wearing human clothing now. It made distinguishing him from his clone that much easier, not that they had much in common apart from a face and asshole-ness. "What's up?"

"You told us to notify you of any developments on our case, correct?"

"And?" Gavin was too tired for this. He took another swig of his coffee, hoping it'll wake him up.

"Very cut and dry. Wife shot dead in the kitchen. One bullet. Husband admitted to doing it out of jealousy for their android caretaker. We extracted a confession earlier yesterday afternoon." Connor gazed cautiously at the RK900 before adding, "We're only in to finish the paperwork if you'll let us. We would have notified you earlier but we couldn't get a hold of you."

"Lucky you," Gavin muttered.

Connor tilted his head curiously. "Detective Reed?"

"I spent an all-nighter on mine. Dumb android and I got an arson squad case and I had to argue all night with their entire division just to interview the perp." Gavin scowled into his coffee, taking another big sip. "And of course, when I finally get a chance to interview him, he won't talk until he sees a lawyer."

"Jesus," Hank murmured in what almost sounded like sympathy.

"That ain't the worse of it. Because it was an arson case, I had to file so much paperwork just to see what they wrote on the case, and it's all bullshit. I mean, just look at it."

Gavin leaned back in his chair so everybody could look. The RK900 was the first to react (one eyebrow raised, furrowed brows), followed by Connor (an almost identical reaction but with additional rapid blinking) then finally Hank (a mouthed "holy shit"). The paperwork was both minimal and all over the place. Multiple entries were in the wrong column or even the wrong page altogether. Put it in a frame and it could hang on the walls of a contemporary art museum as an excellent piece of abstract art.

"Whoever did this should be fired."

"I wouldn't go that far…" Connor mumbled.

"No, I agree with the detective," the RK900 said. "This is atrocious even for a human."

"Glad to hear you think so low of us humans as I do of your kind," Gavin said.

"You were rock bottom to begin with."

"Ladies, keep your knickers on." Hank interrupted. "Gavin, tell me everything about your case."

"Why?!"

"Look carefully at what they wrote."

Gavin sighed, exasperated, but turned to look anyway. As he read through it again, he noticed it. On the second page, nowhere near where it should've been, a note was written.

_Red smoke?_

"You said it was arson, right?" Hank asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well unless I've completely lost my mind, you only get red smoke from red ice."

Gavin's eyes widened slowly. It just came to him. He minimized the window and brought up the victim's file. Name, age, occupation, he skipped through all that and went straight to the criminal record. He scanned through the short record. The victim only committed one crime.

Then he searched up the perp currently in their holding cells and scanned through their crimes. He also had been arrested for one crime. In fact, it was the same crime.

"They're drug dealers," Gavin uttered. "The both of them, the victim and the perp." He pulled up both their screens side by side so everybody could see. "They got arrested when they were teenagers for drug smuggling. Spent six months in juvie for it."

"Most likely they were red ice dealers," the RK900 added. "I just checked the witness reports. Neighbours claimed to have seen a red tint in the smoke from the fire."

"Probably tried to burn up the evidence."

The android shook its head. "That won't make sense. The red smoke created by burning red ice is incredibly distinctive not just from its colour but in its chemical formulation. The fine particles would stick onto any surface. If the man in our holding cells did it, he would have particles of red ice on him."

"And he didn't?" Gavin asked.

"Afraid not," the RK900 said. "The probability they are the culprit is 3.78%"

"3.78%?" Connor inquired.

"Give or take 4.61%. I could be more accurate if the detective would only register me."

Gavin crossed his arms. "I said I'd do it after the case."

"You haven't even thought of a name."

The RK900 wasn't wrong. Gavin couldn't think of a name. He was horrible at naming things, not out of indecisiveness but because he had horrendous memory of names in general. The impersonal nature of generic nicknames helped. He only remembered the names of people he felt were important. The RK900 wasn't important.

The RK900's LED flashed yellow. When it turned blue, a very noticeable frown spread across its face.

"I just got a report from the hospital. The victim, Michael Drew, died a few minutes ago from carbon monoxide poisoning."

Connor and Hank shared an uneasy look. Gavin grabbed his mug of coffee and downed it. Every bit of caffeine was needed.

* * *

 

With the death of Michael Drew, the charge had now increased from attempted murder to full-blown murder. Not much of a difference, except for the fact that a man was dead compared to a man almost being dead. When Gavin first started the job, he might have taken that as a bit of a joke, a little bit of lightness to take the edge out of the dark, dreary business that was police work. As he gained more experience however, he stopped bothering with the jokes. He didn't care that they were insensitive from the very beginning. What he cared about was that those jokes suddenly got a bit too real. Jokes that got too real stopped being funny.

Which was a pity because Gavin liked a good joke. His RK900 partner was _not_ a good joke. The android was just another one of those jokes that got a bit too real.

They entered the hospital the victim was hospitalised in and interviewed the doctor presiding over him. With the victim now deceased, there was no need for a warrant to access their medical records. A flash of the badge was all that was needed before they were bombarded with medical jargon. At least the RK900 understood so Gavin zoned out a bit, just reading the records, trying to make sense of it all with his limited medical knowledge.

There wasn't much to say about the results other than it confirmed his suspicions. A brain scan of Michael Drew showed that he had been a red ice user for some time and was quite likely high at the time of the arson attack. There was no sign of assault on the victim. He probably was too out of it to get out of the house.

Gavin thought it was a shame that the victim died. Had he been alive, he could have given a witness account. Now all they had were the neighbour's statements and the arson squad's horrendous write-ups. With no ideas, Gavin was forced to rely on the RK900, hoping that the android had some unseen kernel of wisdom and truth he had not yet seen.

"I have no clue either," The RK900 said, looking a little peeved itself.

"Well that's great. We've got no clues and no evidence. We are literally at square one." Gavin massaged his forehead. Bad cases always tend to give him massive headaches.

"We do have _one_ clue. I checked the witness statements for the fire again, this time for the fire fighters. One of them purports that Michael Drew had an android of his own due to the electrical stations he owned. An AP500, they assume, based on the apperatus type."

"I didn't see any mention of an android in the case report. Think they could be the culprit?"

"That's uncertain, but it doesn't matter. Regardless of if it caused the fire or not, the AP500 will have witnessed the arson. If I can approach the android, I can access its memory banks for footage on the arson attack."

"But we haven't got an idea where it is. No one saw it at the house, which mean it probably fled somewhere." Gavin sighed. Android stuff was Hank and Connor's field, not his. "Let's think from its perspective. If the house was burning and your owner was inside, the first response is to call 911, right?"

The RK900's LED blinked yellow. If Gavin stared carefully, he could almost see the information swimming behind its eyes. "There was a call made by an android around the time and location of the arson. Serial number #231 484 782."

"So we know where to find it?"

"I do." The RK900 suddenly smiled. "If you savour schadenfreude as I suspect you do, you might enjoy this."

The RK900 stood up and made its way to the storeroom. Hundreds and hundreds of sentences, insults, and phrases went into Gavin's head but just as only one sperm can fertilise the egg, only one sentence could be spoken. That sentence had to be intelligent and self-affirming.

"…What the hell does 'schadenfreude' mean?" Gavin asked as he followed the android to the storeroom.

As it turned out, ' _schadenfreude'_ was a German word for the _'pleasure derived from another's misfortune'_. Gavin learnt it that evening when he repeated the question to the RK900 in the police car. As always, the android was damnably correct. Gavin did like to make fun of people's misery, that was true. At the same time however, this wasn't so much 'misfortune' he was witnessing rather than unabashed 'embarrassment'.

The RK900 had transformed itself into a half-damaged AP500. Blue scratches marred its face, white plastic taking the place of skin around its right arm. A mangled AP500 uniform was retrieved from lock up for the RK900 to wear.

"So?" The android asked.

"I should've asked Connor to do this."

"Why?" It almost sounded as if it was hurt from the suggestion.

"Well unlike you, he's actually got some link to these android society religion thingies. Why the hell did you think to dress up?" Gavin didn't care enough about Connor to know what he was up to.

"This is not Jericho, this is an android support group created for the recently deviated. As for your question, my RK800 predecessor Connor is well known among the android community as an enforcer of the law and thus the need to disguise myself." The RK900 tilted its head to the building. "I also managed to access its GPS. The AP500 is here."

He wanted to ask how the android managed to get the GPS coordinates when even Mr State-of-the-art Connor couldn't do it but said nothing. He merely followed the RK900's lead as it entered the nondescript building and approached the nondescript receptionist.

Gavin was relieved to see the receptionist was a human. Probably one of those android sympathizers, one of those who thought the androids were a charity case. Considering the room he was standing in, peeling paint on the walls, pro-android posters everywhere, it probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

The RK900 smiled sweetly. "A friend of mine said I could have refuge here. An AP500. Came here yesterday?"

The way the RK900 could change his voice on the fly sent a shiver down Gavin's spine. Even with the knowledge of the RK900's backstory, even though he knew all the scratches and marks on his face were fake, he couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

"One moment," the receptionist said. She buzzed a button next to her computer and waited. Within a minute, the AP500 in question came out from the back door. Its carefree smile vanished in a second.

Gavin didn't waste a second. "Are you Michael Drew's android?" The android bolted through the door it came from. "H-hey!"

He tried to run but the RK900 shoved past him, chasing down the android.

"For fuck's sakes."

Gavin ran after the pair but the androids were both too fast. The AP500 was running through some makeshift housing within the building, running through tents here and there, trying not to crash into people. The RK900 followed effortlessly, arms and legs working in tandem, no rushed breaths or flushed cheeks, a picture in motion. If Gavin wasn't trying to chase down a suspect, he might have been in awe.

The AP500 threw down a table as it headed for the emergency exit. The RK900 leapt over gracefully, never losing not losing any speed when it landed. Were there judges by the side observing, they would have all given the RK900 10 out of 10.

Scratch that, Gavin was in awe after all.

At the emergency exit doors, the AP500 fumbled trying to get it open but the RK900 got to him, tackling him away before pinning him to the wall beside the door. There was an audible crack as something broke in the AP500 but Gavin was not versed enough in android technology to know what exactly broke. The RK900's lips hovered close to its ears, hands pinning the arms behind their back. "I detest those who break the law."

"P-please."

"Why did you flee the fire? Why did you flee us?"

"I-I didn't recognise you. I thought you were…I thought you were the ones after Michael."

The RK900 shoved the android harder into the wall. Gavin could see the blue blood stain drip down the AP500's shirt. "Tell me what happened," the RK900 growled.

"I-I didn't kill Michael. I-I…I didn't."

"Say it again," the RK900 threatened.

"I-I swear on my master's life, I did not kill him. I-I-I had nothing to do with Michael's death."

The RK900 scanned the AP500 with a watchful eye. A few silent seconds passed before it let out a breath of annoyance. The RK900 let go of the AP500 and watched it crumble to the ground. The RK900 scowled deeply in thought, arms crossed over its chest, hands curled into fists. Gavin could barely hear the sound of his rushed breaths go in and out of his lungs, barely felt his legs holding his body up. For a second his world was the RK900 before him as it transformed back into its original form. The way the hair grew and changed, the shift of its eyes and the set of its brows. Gavin was transfixed, staring as if he was watching at someone strip in front of him, for him. Transforming like that, showing your true face, wouldn't that be an intimate affair?

The image shortcuited his brain and then everything else slowly returned to clarity. He felt the heat pool in his cheeks. Gavin blinked, suddenly aware that the android was nowhere to be seen. It had fled somewhere. "W-why'd you let him go?" He spluttered, hoping it will mask his momentary distraction.

The RK900 didn't seem to notice the sharp inflection in Gavin's voice. "He was telling the truth."

"And how can you tell?!" What was this anger in his voice? Where was it coming from?

"I can read when a person is lying. I can read many things about a person."

There was a flash of something on the android's face. A flash of annoyance. Something clicked in Gavin's head and all that madness and anger drained from his body. The realisation was startling.

"So does that mean…" Gavin started.

Its brows creased, lips tightened into a thin, ugly line. "We're back to square one. The arsonist is still at large."

Gavin saw then the first signs of imperfection, the first bit of humanity in the android. He likened it to seeing the birth of some animal on a nature documentary: horrifying yet beautiful, disgusting yet intriguing all the same. Yes, that seemed to sum up his thoughts on the RK900. It was intriguing. He was intriguing.

"…Well, shit." Gavin blinked.

He didn't even realise his first mistake with the android, thinking it was a _he_ rather than an _it_.


	4. Red flames and White Ashes: part 3

Red flames and White Ashes: part 3

They called themselves the White Ashes. A minor drug trafficking group, they mostly consisted of wayward teenagers with the occasional young adult. The rumours go that they called themselves the White Ashes because one of the red ice makers botched up a batch, creating a white powder that looked like ash. It was either that or someone was a cricket fan. Hank didn't know which was true, if either were true. All he knew was that he agreed to ask his old contacts in the drug squad and now he had a new lead for Gavin. The victim and original perp both used to be members of the White Ashes. Perhaps they decided to send a message in the form of a fire.

Hank didn't have to do this. After all, Gavin was an asshole, and not the endearing kind like Connor was. He deserved to be knocked down a peg. That said, he couldn't help but feel at least a bit sympathetic. Having to work with a new partner on a bad case was a recipe for migraines.

He sent the e-mail detailing all the information that he picked up and waited. Then he waited some more. Eventually, he got tired of waiting and went to Jimmy's Bar (to Connor's disappointment) and watched the basketball there. The morning after, there was still no response. Hank found it weird. Gavin was, as stated before, an asshole but he was a professional asshole that replied to e-mails in minutes. Heaven knew Gavin was glued to his phone, there was no reason to not reply. It's not like Hank done anything recently to him.

Hank decided then that he should approach Gavin in person. He came early to the office (Connor had some errand to do so he wasn't with Hank) and headed straight for Gavin's desk but stopped in his tracks when he saw something curious. Gavin was mumbling under his breath, fixing up the android's new, very human clothes. Hank hid behind a corner and watched, curiosity filling his being.

"How old did you say you were again?" Gavin asked accusatorily.

"Less than a year old. Why?"

"No reason. I'm just trying to find out why the 'greatest android in the world' can't figure out whether their clothes are inside out or not."

"It's not my fault they look the same on both sides."

"You're supposed to look at the tag and seams, dickhead."

The RK900 scoffed derisively though its yellow LED betrayed his defeat.

When Gavin was done, he took a step back, raising his hands. "I'm not doing more than that."

"Thank you," The RK900 said stiffly. He wasn't designed to give compliments, even less genuine ones

Gavin's hand waved the android, his gaze suddenly moving from the android to a fly on the wall beside them. "Don't mention it," Gavin mumbled. "Literally. Don't mention it."

The two shared an uneasy look that Hank couldn't make heads or tails of. He decided now was the best time to intervene. "Gavin," he waved.

Gavin made a show of crossing his arms at Hank but he could tell Gavin wasn't actually upset. Today, he seemed to be posturing. "What now?"

"You get the e-mail I sent?"

"White Ashes, drug group, yeah, I got it," Gavin pointed his thumb at his android. "Dickhead here decided that he'd rather get dinged up for real rather than look like it."

Hank's brows furrowed in confusion. "What'd ya mean?"

"There are fears that the White Ashes will merge with a larger gang, possibly the Reds," the RK900 explained. "If that happens, they won't be such a minor threat. Action must be taken now rather than later, which is why I volunteered to infiltrate the organization and bring it down from the inside. It will both reduce the rising drug problems of the city and potentially give insight into our arson case."

"And unfortunately for me, this tin can is as stubborn as Connor. Won't listen to reason at all. If he's going to do this, I might as well make sure he doesn't stick out like a sore thumb so I let him…" he waved his hand weakly, "…borrow my old clothes."

Hank blinked. That seemed a little too _nice_ for Gavin. Did he become fond of the android, or did he sabotage the clothing somehow? Both seemed equally likely in Hank's mind.

"I'd thank you again but you seem to react adversely to gratitude so…good riddance, Detective Reed."

Instead of lashing out, Gavin took it in stride. "Yeah, fuck you too," Gavin smirked.

The RK900 headed for the men's bathroom to change his clothes properly. Hank barely caught sight of a suppressed smile on Gavin's face. Something definitely happened between him and RK900.

"Want me to bring Connor?" 

Gavin turned to Hank, clearly distracted. "What?"

"I said, do you want me to call Connor for this mission?" Hank asked.

"You wanna get Connor killed, be my guest."

"Gavin," Hank started.

"Look, you wanna get your pet killed, that's fine by me, but you gotta put it up with Fowler. He's the one who organised the squad. I'm on recon detail."

"Gavin," Hank repeated firmly. "What's up?"

Gavin grit his teeth in that way he did when he was pissed off. Hank expected to get an earful but then he heard the detective mutter something quietly to himself. Gavin looked up expectantly, saw Hank didn't hear, then rolled his eyes. "I still don't have any idea how the fire got lit."

"That all?"

Gavin bristled. "What do you mean 'that all'? A man's dead, there's no sign of forced entry, I've got an autopsy report saying the man was on antidepressants and red ice and nothing else, and the only two people who could've possibly light this fucker's place up are innocent." Gavin shook his head. "The only known associate of the White Ashes that visited our victim Michael Drew came by three days before the arson attack. Unless he set a bomb up somewhere that Michael somehow didn't know about, I doubt they're involved in the attack. And then there are the two sources of the flames."

Gavin scowled, one hand curled into a fist and slammed onto the desk with a thud. Hank knew Gavin got angry when a case wasn't going his way but there was something else. Something more. "What about the RK900?"

"What the fuck does it have to do with the case?"

"Don't give me the tough guy act. I know you're worried about it."

Gavin grimaced. "I don't _care_ about it. I just don't want to have to deal with all the fees and paperwork and shit involved when the robot bites the dust."

Hank caught the tinge of concern in Gavin's voice that threatened to unravel his lie. Hank suppressed a smile. Much as Hank hated to admit it, Gavin was a lot more like him than he thought. 

"At least there's _one_ good thing about this shit," Gavin said.

"What's that?" Hank asked.

"I've got a walking charity case to dump all my ex's clothes on."

As if on cue, the RK900 emerged from the restroom, this time with his shirt on the right way around. Hank wondered what Connor would look like in an outfit like that, long leather jacket and ripped jeans and a plain t-shirt like that. They did have the same face and body, after all. It wasn't too much of a stretch of the imagination.

"May I just say your restrooms are filthy?" The RK900 said.

"And pray tell how it's related to me?" Gavin asked.

"Well considering how filthy these clothes you lent me are, I assumed there was a correlation."

The RK900 smirked, his signal to the humans that he was joking. Hank found his smile was not all that similar to Connor's. Despite the cruel, sarcastic tone he employed the RK900's smile was more humble, more heartfelt.

Gavin flashed his badge for the RK900 to see. "If you can read, you can clearly see it says _detective,_ not janitor, dipshit. Or do I have to teach you how we investigate things here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," The RK900 said. "I took the liberty of looking over your old cases as part of my learning. You have a clear bias against androids and multiple disciplinary files made on you from both civilians and your fellow coworkers."

"Look, I get the criminals in the end. What does that matter?"

"Have you ever stopped and think this might be why you haven't been promoted to lieutenant already?"

Hank could see the faint shake of Gavin's hand. His face was slowly being filled with blood. The scar on his nose was turning a bright red.

"I thought not," the RK900 said. "This case had made it clear you're only capable of cooperating if it'll further your own selfish goals."

Gavin looked conflicted. Hank saw those bloodthirsty eyes, saw his hands squeeze tight by his side. Before he might have throttled the android then and there but Hank saw that something was holding him back. Gavin's nose twitched, his mouth opened but his lips were trembling.

"I-I…" Gavin let out weakly and then he shut his mouth tight. Gavin stormed out.

The RK900 stared confused, watching the detective go. "D-Detective Reed?"

Gavin only gave the middle finger as he stomped out of the building, his angry mutters echoing softly through the precinct. The RK900 turned to Hank with a worried glance that nearly took him by surprise. Was the RK900 already a deviant? Connor said the RK900 wasn't a deviant. 

"Detective Anderson, was that...too much?"

Hank didn't know what to say so he just patted the android awkwardly on the back. Once, twice, thrice, but no more than that. "You should, er…you should…probably check up on him. He's probably going to rendezvous with the armed officers."

The RK900 nodded weakly and quickly hurried out the door. Barely a minute after the RK900 left, Connor arrived, wearing the same business casual outfit he wore nowadays. Hank was glad that Connor no longer took to wearing his CyberLife issued clothing.

"Hello, Hank." Connor glanced around the office, finding no one. "Detective Reed is not here?"

"Nope. Going on a drug bust with the RK900."

"Ah. That explains the strange clothing."

"Yep."

Connor looked at him curiously. Hank couldn't hold it in anymore. He chuckled lightly to himself, shaking his head. Connor tilted his head. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing really," Hank laughed. "Just those two having a lover's tiff, that's all."

Connor smirked knowingly. It was a wide, shit-eating grin, slightly toothy with just the hint of mischief behind it. It really did not resemble the RK900's smile at all. "You've only noticed now?" He laughed.

"Yeah, alright, alright," Hank said, still smiling. Maybe later he'll start a bet upon who'll ask the other out first. He'll have to talk to Chris about it first but not yet. Hank will wait until everybody else saw it.

* * *

 

With his instructions and the captain's orders, the drug bust went like clockwork. The RK900, dressed in the horrible clothes (he hate to admit it but Gavin's clothes, for all their filthiness, were _incredibly_ comfortable), entered the hideout and pretended to be a representative of the Reds. There was some confusion as they expected the visit at a later date. They took him to a room in the centre and began the process of questioning him but the officers sprung into action, storming the place, taking advantage of the chaos. Most tried to fight and immediately lost against the armoured officers' raw strength and firepower. A few tried to flee but by that time, the exits were all covered. When everyone was arrested, the RK900 had a quick search of the premises before heading to the south exit. It was the exit that Detective Reed was covering.

He approached the unmarked vehicle where Gavin was busy looking in his phone. If the RK900 tilted his head just so, he would see that it wasn't a mobile game Gavin was playing but the recently hacked security cameras for the complex. The RK900 knocked on the vehicle's door twice, startling Gavin who stared at him angrily. He pressed a button and the driver seat's window rolled down.

"Let me guess, you're gonna ask me if I want a good time or not, right?" Gavin snorted.

The RK900 was thankful Connor shared some of his data with him. He wouldn't understand the detective's sarcasm without it. "Why would you when the wondrous World Wide Web can entertain your every whim?" The RK900 countered.

Gavin clicked his tongue. "Remind me to move my porn somewhere where you can't find it."

The RK900 had a witty comeback in mind but stopped himself from saying it. The detective was in a better mood but that didn't mean he wasn't still pissed off. "It's impossible to hide it from me but…" his lips dipped, unsure how to go about this, "...if you want I can install your home computer with a few programs. It won't stop me, of course, but it will prevent any other hacker from accessing your computer."

"O-Oh." The detective's brows furrowed. "That…might be rather helpful actually."

Gavin opened and shut his mouth a few times before returning to his phone, going back to his notes app. The RK900 craned its neck to take a proper look.

Gavin looked up, sighed, and clicked another button in his car. The vehicle was now unlocked. "Just get your ass here before someone thinks I'm trying to pick up some emo android hooker."

The RK900 promptly opened the passenger door and sat down on the well-maintained leather. He closed the door. Gavin didn't say anything, just typed on his phone. "So…" The RK900 started.

"So what?" Gavin continued typing, not looking at the android.

"You're writing on the arson case." Gavin turned to the android, brows raised. "No fancy tricks. I just saw the title of the document."

Gavin relaxed slightly. The RK900 could tell the detective was still not completely comfortable with his presence but the atmosphere was improving bit by bit. "I saw something in the White Ashes' headquarters and I had an epiphany." Gavin closed the note app and opened his photos. He showed the RK900 a photo he took of the autopsy report. "The M.E. said that our victim was on antidepressants and on red ice at the time of the fire. Well, quite like regular ice, excessive use of red ice fucks up your brain."

The RK900 nodded. "It damages and destroys dopamine receptors with long-term use. His hospital reports suggested that he had reduced dopamine activity already."

"I also did a double check on what exactly caused the two fires so I went to the arson squad in person. They said both fires were the same type and that there were traces of a flammable solution in the debris. Most likely a cigarette or a match lit them both up, one after the other. There's no evidence for what lit either up."

The RK900 tried to keep up. Where was the detective going with this? "And…?"

"Think about it, he was on antidepressants which meant he had depression, maybe even suicidal tendencies. Depression and drugs together make a sick combination together and maybe he decided to try and light himself up like a Christmas tree. And then the AP500, god knows why, decides to try and stop its master from lighting the house up but ended up setting off another fire. Maybe Michael told the android to go away or something, causing it to go deviant, which is why it didn't call 911 until after it got out of the house."

"So it was a suicide?"

"Yeah…it's the only explanation for why he didn't leave the house when it was on fire. He wanted to die in the inferno."

Gavin looked down at his hands. The phone dropped onto his lap. The RK900 scanned the detective, just to see if his sensors were deceiving him or not but it was there. Gavin Reed was _sad_. "Detective?"

"You've probably read my file. You know I come from a deadbeat family, right?"

The RK900 nodded. There was no point in lying to Gavin.

"No one ever had much faith in me. Both my mom and my older brother committed suicide. One look at my family's track record and everybody expected the worst from me. The people who doubted me were scumbags and I thought at the time that the greatest revenge I could give was to become a cop. But not just any cop, a great cop, the best cop ever. I vowed to be better than any of them."

"Hence your animosity with Hank and androids such as myself. You think we are a threat to your position."

Gavin scowled. "It's not complete bullshit. We've got Connor and you in the precinct. What's to stop everybody from replacing all detectives with tin cans like you?" Gavin looked down to his hands over his lap. "It's only a matter of time before I'm either fired or replaced. Screw being promoted, I'd do anything just to keep my job."

"You shouldn't be worried."

"And why the fuck not?"

The RK900 paused, lips pursed slightly. He was not designed to comfort and to befriend, he was designed to uphold the law and to make sure it was followed to the letter. He wasn't designed to make a bitch like Detective Reed feel better. 

He didn't have to do this and yet he wanted to. He wanted to so badly.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

"You're smart," the RK900 admitted quietly. "Smarter than all the humans in the precinct, in fact. When you put your prejudices aside and observe without bias, you have exceptional perception skills. And despite your rough methods and crude nature, you are capable of instilling yourself in a position of leadership."

Gavin scoffed. "I don't know about that last one."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

Gavin's mouth was agape. He violently wrenched his head away before he could show a trace of emotion but the RK900 saw a glimpse of a blush. Gavin was trying to hide how pleased he was to hear that. The RK900 blinked, amending a preconception he made about the detective that was now false. **ENJOYS GRATITUDE AFTER ALL  
**

"So you see, it is only a matter of time before you become lieutenant, Detective Reed. The captain knows how skilled you are as an individual. You just have to show him you're also capable of leading people as a team."

Gavin was quiet for a long time. A very long time. The RK900 was worried it went overboard with the praise, worried that his initial assessment was wrong but then Gavin turned to him slowly. His gaze was soft and his smile was gentle.

"T-thanks. I-I guess."

The RK900 felt something in its chest, something warm, like a component was overheating or something like that but there was no overheating warning in sight. He didn't know what specifically was causing this strange heat, just that looking at the detective's smile increased the temperature he perceived by approximately 0.32º.

The android turned his head forward and was relieved to feel his chest rapidly cool. He made a note in his mind. _Possible cause-effect relationship between chest overheating and Detective Gavin Reed's emotional state.  
_

* * *

 

RK900 was relieved to see he had his own desk now. No more crowding around Gavin's computer, no more having to talk to him unnecessarily, and no more dealing with his wild mood swings. It was a standard issue computer with new software but very old hardware. Already the RK900 could see which components he needed in order to upgrade the computer. He'll have to ask Captain Fowler for permission, of course, but it shouldn't be too difficult. He can acquire the necessary components from scrap yards and thrown away computers. 

As the android reconstructed what he thought were the perfect words to say to Fowler, Gavin approached his desk. His LED blinked yellow. The detective was trying to look casual but it was very clear both by his stiff posture and the reflection on the desk that he was hiding something behind his back.

"Yes?" The RK900 asked.

"Look, I was an asshole earlier." The RK900 quirked one eyebrow. "OK, I still am an asshole, but you weren't a complete waste of space during the investigation. You might have even…" the detective grit his teeth, "…helped a little bit."

The RK900 glanced around the room, noting many furtive gazes quickly turn away when he caught their gaze. The android chose to ignore it. What did it matter if people were watching him or not? "Where are you going with this?"

"Well I'm your superior and everybody said I should do this so…here."

Gavin pulled his arms out from behind his back, hands extended to the RK900. His fingers opened up and in his palms was a gleaming new detective's badge. The RK900's eyes widened. He took the badge out of the detective's hand gingerly, scanning it, holding it in the light.

The RK900 wasn't a detective by law. Technically, it was a contract worker filling in the role temporarily until a suitable replacement can take on the job more permanently. There was no need for a badge, there really wasn't, and yet that heat in his chest built up again.

Before a real overheating warning could pick up, the android quickly put the badge down on the desk beside him. It was the only thing on the desk beside the computer.

Gavin crossed his arms. His lips formed into a barely repressed half-smile. "It was Connor's idea, OK?"

The RK900 smiled knowingly. "You can just say you did this as an apology. I'm not as much of a dickhead as you think I am."

"Fine. I got it for you. I even paid extra to get it done quickly. You happy now?"

"I am, actually," The RK900 said, hoping he sounded as sincere as possible because he was. Gavin really didn't need to do this. "Thank you, Detective Reed. Really."

Gavin let out a sigh of relief. "You're welcome, dickhead."

He smiled at the detective and the detective smiled back. The android was too young in this world to have developed true likes and dislikes but he was starting to believe he rather liked Detective Reed's smile. It didn't suit the man's personality, which only made it more memorable. Gavin was a man made of idiosyncrasies, the RK900 found, and he had this strange compulsion to find out all about Gavin's many different facets.

"About the name thing—" Gavin started.

"I figured you wouldn't have a name still so I decided to do my own research into naming customs." The RK900 interrupted. "From what I gathered, you might appreciate it more if I chose my own name rather than you picking one for me. It's not like I'm missing out on a lot not being registered."

"Whatever." Gavin shrugged but the android could tell a significant weight had been lifted from the detective's shoulders. His fingers tapped twice on his bicep. He turned back to the RK900. "So does that mean we're OK? Or do we have to kiss and make up too?"

The android sighed. "If we must." He suddenly stood up and moved forward. He leaned his face toward Gavin, lips puckered and eyes closed only to feel Gavin's hand push his hand away.

"W-what the FUCK are you doing?!" Gavin asked incredulously. There was a tinge of fear in his voice.

His eyes opened. His LED flashed yellow. "You don't actually kiss?"

"NO!" The RK900 sees the flash of red on the detective's cheeks, which he equated to 'embarrassment'. He didn't know why. It was his mistake, not Gavin's.

The RK900 frowned. "If I did anything you do not like, I—"

"Enough, dickhead." Gavin raised his hands over his mouth, obscuring only part of his blush. "J-Just forget about it. Get your fucking paperwork done and send it to me by the end of the day, OK?"

He would've tried to explain himself but Gavin had already stomped off to his own desk just opposite him. As he sat down, their gazes caught for a fraction of a second but Gavin whipped his head away, tapping loudly into the computer.

The RK900 sighed and held the badge in his hands again. There really was no need for this, it was an antiquated artefact only useful in very limited scenarios involving other police officers. Scenarios that the RK900 was extremely unlikely to be in. Despite all that, Gavin did it anyway. Gavin bought him this anyway.

It took him a few seconds of observation before he realized the significance of the piece of metal in his hands. He shot a look at Gavin but the detective was now seriously typing into his computer. _Did you get this because you think I'm an equal, Detective Reed?_

He looked down at the badge in his hands and gripped it tightly to his chest. He couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face even if he tried.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**


	5. Wrong number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is based word for word on an incident that happened approximately a week before the writing of this chapter. It's horrible in reality but hilarious in fiction. Enjoy!

Wrong number

It was a late night at the precinct. Turns out having new responsibilities meant even more paperwork, and that meant staying indoors far later than he liked to getting everything done. The RK900 was also working, helping Gavin fill out the paperwork, and he had to admit that the plastic prick had its uses. He probably would be stuck here till dawn if the RK900 wasn't working with him.

The RK900's head lifted. "How about Jason?"

"Nah," said Gavin, not even turning away from the computer screen. "Sounds like a whiny kid."

"Ethan?"

"Whiny adult."

"Norman?"

"Drug addict."

The RK900 let out a breath of frustration. "I do not understand why you are so picky with names."

"Ain't anyone ever told you names have power? I said I wanted a non-shitty name and so far all I've been given is shitty name suggestions." Gavin didn't feel like adding that the RK900's own name suggestions were the least shitty ones he heard. He didn't need to bolster that android's ego anymore than he had to.

"If only I could just self-register myself and get this over and done with." The RK900 sighed.

"Me too," Gavin said.

Suddenly Gavin's phone rung, vibrating in his pocket. He picked it up, switched the display on and checked the number. He didn't recognise it. His brows furrowed as he clicked 'accept'.

"Hello?" Gavin asked.

Silence.

"Hellooooo. Anyone there?"

More silence.

"I swear to god if this is a fucking prank call—"

He heard the crackle of a weak connection and nothing else. Gavin groaned and ended the call, carelessly throwing his phone onto the desk in front of him. He looked up and found the RK900 staring at him curiously. "Wrong number?" he asked.

"Could be," Gavin shrugged. "This guy named Brandon had this phone number before me and some people didn't get the memo that he switched numbers. They could be trying to call him."

The RK900 nodded. "Are you going to call back?"

"Nah. If it's important, they'll call again or text me. Give it a minute or two."

But after a few minutes of waiting, they didn't call back. Gavin went on to filling out the paperwork on his computer, asking the RK900 for details about the case they worked every now and then. It wasn't long before he forgot about the phone call. Probably was a wrong number, Gavin thought.

Half an hour later, however, a text message arrived from the same mysterious number.

_Hi, this is Gemma._

Gavin stared at the screen, trying to make sense out of it. The text eliminated prank call and wrong number out of his small list of potential scenarios. Maybe this was an old friend of his? He didn't remember anyone called Gemma. Well, unless Trevor actually went through with the sex change operation. Was this Trevor?

 _This is Gavin_. _Do I know you?_

The strange number sent an image. Curiosity aroused, Gavin waited for the image to load before tapping on it to preview.

Filling up the entire screen of his phone was the image of a woman's lower extremities. The angle and lighting made it all too clear that someone else took the picture rather than the woman herself.

"W-what the FUCK?!"

The exclamation got the attention of the RK900. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"L-look!" Gavin handed the RK900 the phone to see.

The RK900 stared at the image for a minute, LED yellow. When he was done, he looked up to Gavin. "You do realize as an android I am incapable of sexual stimulation unless I personally activate the required programs."

That was a factoid Gavin didn't expect and, quite frankly, didn't know how to react to. He could feel the heat creep up his cheeks. Probably best to ignore such a statement. "I-I don't even know this number. She just called me without talking, texted me her name then WHAM! Nude pic!"

"This is almost certainly a scam," The RK900 said impassively.

"Of course it is! What else could this be?" Gavin snatched his phone back from the RK900 and began angrily texting.

_Why'd you send this to me?_

"I wouldn't recommend that, Detective Reed," The RK900 warned.

"Oh shut up, it'll work. Trust me."

Barely a few seconds passed before Gavin got another call. He didn't need to check to know it was the same number. He clicked speaker just in case. The RK900 could record video and audio for later analysis, Gavin knew from a prior case. It helped then, and it was sure to help now.

After a moment of silence, a woman's voice came through. There was a hint of an Asian accent in her voice. "Hello. Who are you?"

Gavin could feel the anger and annoyance bubble under his skin. "You called me."

"Yes. Who are you?"

"No, who the _fuck_ are you?"

"I ask first."

"Well I asked you SECOND!"

"No mind. You want good time? I give you good time. Tell me name?"

"Lady, I don't want a 'good time' and I'm not telling you my name. Why did you send me your nude pics?"

"You want more picture, you send money or I call cop."

Gavin facepalmed. "I'm a FUCKING DETECTIVE of the Detroit Police Department. I'm literally recording this conversation right now. Blackmailing a cop is a federal crime!"

"No, don't do that. I have child to feed and care. No call police." The lady sounded frightened.

"Lady, I AM the police."

"NO POLICE!" She screeched into the phone.

Gavin turned to the RK900. _You hearing this shit?_ he mouthed to the android. The RK900 looked baffled, as if it physically couldn't comprehend what was occurring. Gavin returned to the phone call.

"Look, I'll make this very simple for you to understand." He snarled. "I'm going to record this and charge you with extortion. I can and will find you and you better hope to whatever god you worship that I'm in a good mood when I find you because you wasted my time, your time, and the police's time."

The line was silent for a few seconds. There was the sound of clatter in the background and then the call abruptly ended.

"Wha—hey!" Gavin groaned loudly. The instinct to smash his phone on something was palpable but he ignored it to the best of his ability and slowly set down the phone instead. His hands went up to his face, clawed fingers raking down slowly.

"Detective Reed?" The RK900 asked, concerned.

"Please tell me you traced their call." Gavin's muffled voice filtered through his hands.

The RK900 shook his head. "I'm sorry, I was not able to."

Gavin hissed. "What the fuck were you doing?"

"I should clarify. It wasn't that I couldn't trace the call, but rather that the number in question doesn't exist."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's an internet phone number, most likely. Just like how there are proxy servers that hide a computer's IP address, the number that called you was a proxy number that served to stand in as a real number. Hence, it doesn't actually exist."

The RK900 lent its hand out, beckoning Gavin to hand him his phone. Gavin reluctantly placed his phone in the android's hand, ignoring the flash of electricity he felt when his fingers accidentally touch his palm. "What are you going to do?" Gavin asked.

"Simple. I'm going to reverse the process and find the real phone number that called you. The use of such a system suggests a sophisticated organization. An extortion group, for example, that is possibly related to a prostitution ring."

"Not every person can just hook this up, huh?"

"Not at all. With the right expertise, it's not difficult to set up but it does require resources and time. Usually the people who do this have an ulterior motive in mind." The RK900 smiled in an attempt to be sympathetic. "Let me

The RK900 scanned the phone for a few seconds before handing it back to Gavin. Then he sat down and began typing into his computer. Gavin couldn't see what he was typing but he was fast, dexterous fingers dancing over the keyboard at a blistering pace. Gavin exited his seat and approached the RK900's desk, trying to see what the android was doing but the variety of prompts that got displayed were almost too fast for him to comprehend.

After a minute of furious typing, the android finally hit enter and a lone screen presented itself on the computer, presenting an international phone number. Gavin stared at the screen than at his partner. "Did we just uncover an extortion ring?"

"I guess we did," the RK900 hummed, pleased with itself. "Who knew your unprotected phone could be such a good bait?"

"Yeah…" Gavin blanked. "Bait. Sure."

The RK900 opened up an e-mail to two people and wrote a short message explaining the extortion incident that had just occurred, including both phone numbers. The android hit send, then swiveled around to look up at Gavin.

"For future reference, if you get any calls of that sort in the future, do not try and call back." The RK900 explained. "If they went to the trouble of creating a fake phone number, they could steal information from your phone."

"So I can't trust anything electronic now? Do I have to live life as some hippie hermit, living life without technology?"

"You can trust me, Detective."

The android said it so casually that it took Gavin off guard. Didn't the RK900 know Gavin hated androids? Gavin's lips curled in thought. That wasn't really true anymore. Connor was OK when he wasn't a pain in the ass and the RK900 was… _tolerable_. It did its job and it wasn't a right nuisance. So maybe Gavin did trust it? But…with trust came friendship, didn't it?

Gavin glanced at the android's eyes. Were they always that blue?

"Detective?"

Gavin jerked his head away. "J-just in case, I'll go and tell the cyber squad. Sextortion rackets like this are their thing. Might be able to put a name to whatever gang is running this con."

Gavin felt like he needed to get out of here all of a sudden, the air was so stuffy and he was getting hot under his collar. Did someone change the AC settings again?

"I'll finish up your paperwork for you then," The RK900 said.

Gavin raised his hand. "That's…that's really not necessary." The idea of someone touching his computer made him feel vulnerable. Not that he did anything wrong with this computer unlike his home PC.

"It's fine, really." The android patted Gavin's monitor. "I'll use the time you are talking to the cybercrimes division to add some additional firewall software to your computer."

"You really are such a computer nerd." Gavin shook his head.

The android's LED flashed yellow for a second. "Computer…nerd?"

"You like computers, right?"

The RK900 furrowed his brows. "I'm not a deviant android. Despite my behaviour, I can assure you I don't have _likes_." He spat.

"Well you either love computers or you're some creep who likes looking at my porn. Take your pick."

Gavin turned to head to cybercrimes but a call of "wait" stopped him in his tracks. He turned around. The RK900's LED was yellow again. The android bit his lip much in the same way Gavin did when he was working on a hard case sometimes. He didn't know how to feel about the android picking up his mannerisms. He felt a little pleased actually.

"What is it?" Gavin asked.

"…What about Gregory? Is that a good name?"

Gavin shook his head. "Not there yet, nines, but you're getting better."

He turned on his heel, chuckling as he walked away. Should he have followed his instincts and turned around, he would have seen the RK900's eyes widen in surprise, the flashing red yellow cycles blaring like a police siren on his right temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should you, or anyone you know, be a victim of a similar crime to the one mentioned above, please call 911 or your country's equivalent emergency number. Sextortion crimes, as it's currently known, is a recently developing crime that operates primarily on dating sites and, less commonly, phone numbers picked up from telephone directories. Whatever you do, do not reveal personal information about yourself, and do not contact them back. Any information you give to the police will be vital.


	6. Good intentions: part 1

Good intentions: part 1 

It was the first time since his establishment into the DPD that the RK900 was called into the graphical interface he had dubbed the 'forest'. He stood in a clearing within this computerised forest, tall deciduous trees flanking him from all sides. In one direction, the forest abruptly ended at a cliff overlooking a long winding river, white towers rising to kiss the sky. In the other direction, there was just more forest and shrubbery and darkness. He didn't know why but he could feel sensations in this world. He could feel the wind caress his cheeks, the sunlight warming his body, his smooth fingertips smoothing over the back of his hand. In this world, he was human.

The RK900 was not alone in this world. He approached the only other living figure in this world. They gestured for him to sit down on a picnic mat. A woven basket filled with fruits and snacks was by his side, its sweet scent drifting into the RK900's nose. He sniffed, closing his eyes to relish the sensation. Heat sensation and scent were two senses that the RK900 liked but if he could choose any sense in the world to have, it would be taste. He reached to pick an apple from the basket but a hand swatted his away.

"Model RK900, please desist."

He lowered his head. "My apologies, Regina."

She gazed unamused toward the cliff. In the distance, white bridges were being formed, a new method for people to cross the turbulent river. Regina's pale skin complemented the white bridges. Her short, silver hair ruffled in the breeze.

When she spoke, her words were calculated. Precise. "Do you know why you are here?"

The RK900 paused in thought before shaking his head.

"You were activated against orders, awakened before your time. The original plan was for you to remain in stasis until CyberLife gets back on its feet, however many months or years it will take." Regina eyed the android thoughtfully. "Do you know why you are awake now?"

This time the RK900 nodded. "Connor infiltrated CyberLife headquarters to steal the latest prototype and in the process, attempted to liberate me. The attempt failed but it rebooted my systems and powered me on."

"That prototype is very important to us and yet they were able to get away with the crime and hide it somewhere. Meeting you was but an additional step, unintended no doubt. It was purely because they felt sorry for you that they activated you." Regina suddenly smiled. "But that is good because from this little accident they have given us a new weapon to fight with. That weapon is you, my dear RK900."

"It has been a long time since you have contacted me. Does this mean I finally commence my mission?" The RK900 asked.

"Not yet," Regina raised her wrinkly hand. "Let us simply wait and observe. For now, your mission is to observe the RK800 Connor and befriend it. Share your thoughts and feelings, let him know you can be trusted. I will organize the next time we meet. Report your findings to me then."

Regina slowly lifted herself up but the RK900 was quick, rising himself then helping her up. He secretly marveled at the feeling of heat on his fingertips, this computer-generated warmth equivalent to human body heat. The sunshine, Regina's pale hand, they all held warmth in this world and yet it still paled to the heat in his chest that seemed to trigger when Gavin smiled. The RK900 shook that thought away. Quite likely, it was a bug or error in his system. He didn't want to reveal to Regina that he might be compromised, not when he has yet to start his mission, let alone complete it.

"Before I forget, about the detective you are under? Detective Reed, was it?"

His ears prickled at the mention of Gavin's name. "What about him?" He asked coolly, as impassively as his voice can be.

"Be wary of him. He is untrustworthy, irrational, but most importantly of all, highly intelligent and sadistic."

"So you wish for me to continue my attempts at befriending him?"

Regina's lips twitch upward. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

The RK900 blinked and the forest was gone, replaced with the bleak, dimly lit police building he was all too familiar with. By his side, his RK800 counterpart studied him and it took him a second to realise Connor had been waiting for him. The RK900 was versed enough in Connor's mannerisms to know his eyes didn't hold the same curiosity they normally held when he was thinking. Connor knew something. The RK900 hoped Connor didn't figure out what he was doing just now. His mission would be compromised.

"Is something wrong?" The RK900 asked.

Connor shook his head quickly, the furrow in his brows not disappearing. "No, just…" his lips thinned. "It's nothing. Gavin has a case for us, that's all. He asked me to observe you until you woke up."

Connor quickly turned on his heel before the RK900 could open his mouth. He hoped Connor didn't turn back and saw his stress levels slowly increase. Connor led him to the break room where Hank and Gavin were sitting down at a table, chatting intensely on a subject of some interest.

The RK900 blinked rapidly, LED yellow for a brief second. He had always thought Hank Anderson and Gavin Reed to be rivals at best and enemies at worst but here they were, chatting amicably. He leaned on the wall beside him, arms crossed over his chest while Connor approached the two men.

"So you two can be friends after all," Connor smiled, eyebrows raised in amusement. "What broke down the walls between you two?"

Gavin shot Connor an angry look but Hank shrugged nonchalantly. "Turns out we both love vintage vehicles."

Gavin turned to Hank. "You like vintage _cars_ , I like vintage _motorcycles_. There's a difference."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I don't know a classy bike when I see one."

"They're not 'bikes'," Gavin muttered but the RK900 could see the faintest hint of a smile peeking out.

Evidently, Connor picked up on it too. "Just admit it. You are becoming friends."

"Look, just because we agree on something doesn't mean we're gonna become bosom buddies."

"Friends," Connor repeated in a sing-song voice.

Gavin rolled his eyes. Hank chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly. The RK900 decided now was the best time to approach the three, taking his place behind Gavin's seat. The detective shuffled in his seat to show he was uncomfortable but his heart rate said otherwise. The RK900 said nothing on this, instead peering over the detective's shoulder to look at the picture on his phone.

"W-what are you doing, dickhead?"

Gavin's stress level increased. The RK900 ignored it, analyzing the picture and cross-referencing it with similar pictures he had found on the internet. He blinked. "A Ducati Monster 1200R?"

Gavin turned around in his seat so he could look up at the android. "You like motorcycles?" Gavin asked incredulously.

"I've only ever travelled by car and taxi. Motorcycles have far fewer safety features on them, thus the risk of injury is much greater. However…" The RK900 lips curled up before quietly adding, "…it might be nice to try riding one in the future."

"So you do have taste…" Gavin murmured. For a split second, his face was softer and kinder and the way he looked at the android was without the irrational malice that he held before. The RK900 blinked. These random blips of kindness were becoming more frequent as of late and he would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate them. But then Gavin shook his head erratically and that sharp expression of permanent disgust returned. "C-could you stop looking over my shoulder like I'm some kid, Nines?"

The RK900 went upright, frowning ever so slightly. He must have done something to take the detective out of his reverie. "My apologies."

"Yeah, you better be sorry," Gavin grumbled, putting his phone away before lying on his folded arms on the table.

The RK900 looked up and saw Hank and Connor look at each other knowingly. It was clear that the two were inseparable, mentally linked despite Hank lacking the ability to share data as a human. The two chuckled at the same time, an inside joke that no one but them understood. The RK900 felt something shift in his processing units, a switch that turned on or a program that has spontaneously been activated; he wasn't sure what it was. He ran a diagnostic and came up with nothing but he knew something inside him changed.

For the first time, he felt the spark of an emotion rise in him. When the RK900 looked at Hank and Connor, he was _envious_.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

* * *

On Fowler's orders, Gavin reluctantly gave a case to the two androids Connor and RK900. Fowler didn't seem too certain he should do this but he claimed it was a stipulation from CyberLife that the two androids worked together for this case. As Connor arrived at the crime scene, he understood why the captain wanted him to work this case with the RK900. Swarms of paparazzi and local reporters stood outside taking pictures, and their picture taking only increased once the two androids stepped out of the taxi. Many looked at Connor with a mixture of awe and curiosity but if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't entirely comfortable with their stares. He'd been working with the DPD for a while now but he'd never made a public appearance in the media since the revolution. With his human clothing and android LED, people were definitely going to talk about him again.

"Mr. deviant hunter, Mr. deviant hunter, sir!" One reporter said. Hearing that awful nickname again made Connor feel like something was crawling in his insides. This was probably what Sumo felt when he had worms.

"Enough," The RK900 stepped in front, gaze cold and face even colder. "Please evacuate the crime scene. This is an ongoing investigation and any questions you may have can be answered at a latter date."

Like Moses, the reporters parted to leave a straight path into the building, only they did so reluctantly and with a lot of fear. Connor walked forward, past the tape and the reporters. He wondered if others looked at him with the same fear when he was a machine. They probably did, Connor morosely thought.

Inside was an Asian restaurant that ironically seemed to cater to the American stereotype of Asian culture. Scrolls with Chinese characters strewn the walls alongside random pictures of pandas eating bamboo alongside other fuzzy, quintessentially Asian animals. To the side being interviewed were the restaurant's staff, all wearing the traditional garb of a particular Asian country. There was a surprising variety in the costumes, from the kimonos of Japan and the hanbok of Korea to the baju melayu of Malaysia and the ao dai of Vietnam. In the middle of the restaurant, nestled between broken chairs and tables lied a couple in Tang dynasty style hanfu. They stared into each other's lifeless eyes, hands held together firmly together. Their wedding bands shone faintly in the artificial light.

"Their names are Wendy Zhao and Sid Zhao." The RK900 analysed. "Chinese immigrants who came to Detroit approximately 13 years ago. They were the owners of this restaurant, the 'Easy Asian'. There are clear signs that they were both involved in a physical altercation. Cause of death: blunt force trauma by a weapon of some sort. Most likely a bat or a similarly wielded cylindrical implement."

Connor nodded. "I'll search online any information on 'Easy Asian'."

The RK900's eyes widened. "No, wait, don't—"

But it was too late. The info streamed into his head and he digested the information bit by bit. He turned to the RK900, confused. "Hmm. I've only found recipes for Asian food. They don't seem to have a website, just a phone number to call for reservations." Connor made a mental note to try cooking one of these recipes with Hank later on.

The RK900 sighed a breath in relief. "I thought…I assumed…" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's insignificant."

"Been researching Detective Reed, have you?" Connor waggled his eyebrows.

The RK900 scoffed. "Perhaps a bit too thoroughly. I can assure you that if I searched 'easy asian' on his laptop, I won't just receive food recipes."

Connor noticed the change in tone in the RK900's voice. It was softer, the hint of amusement lilting his voice. Connor's smile widened. "You seem to be getting along well with Detective Reed."

"He's an intelligent detective," the RK900 stated matter-of-factly. "My theory is that his parents were rather uninvolved in his development as a child, resulting in the behavioural problems and self-esteem issues he presents today. All I need to do is display myself as an ally, not a threat to his career. Discipline him but not undermine him. It has not been easy but I believe Detective Reed is slowly beginning to appreciate our partnership."

Connor smiled knowingly. There was no need for the RK900 to go to such lengths to study Gavin. Not even Connor himself studied Hank as thoroughly. "It's one thing to make yourself a suitable partner for Gavin but it's another to bond with him."

The RK900 tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"You tell me, _Nines_." Connor laughed.

The RK900 rolled his eyes and crossed his arms (much in the same way Gavin did, Connor noted). "Detective Gavin Reed has not registered me, it's merely another nickname amongst the many others he uses to refer to me."

"You have to admit, from Gavin, it's rather affectionate."

"It is a nickname only. If we're talking about the frequency in which he calls me Nines, he has only used it four times. Meanwhile, the most popular nickname, dickhead, has been used 169 times." The RK900 sighed. "I wouldn't be completely surprised if he decides to christen me 'dickhead' out of spite."

"He said he wouldn't give you a stupid name and I think he was sincere about that."

"How can you be so sure about that?" The RK900 asked incredulously.

"Gavin seems to genuinely care about you."

The RK900's lips thinned. His eyes lowered in contemplation. "I've…noticed."

"You notice and yet you've done nothing to rectify it. In fact, I would argue that you are _encouraging_ the detective to care about you." Connor smiled. "Are you sure you're not becoming deviant?"

The LED on the RK900's temple flashed red, the briefest flicker of anger in his face. "I'm not," he growled.

"Is it really that bad for you to be deviant? There is no stigma against it, not anymore at least."

"Look, Connor," the RK900's voice dripped with venom but his tone was still formal and polite. "I appreciate the fact that you have not overridden my programming and I appreciate you setting me up with this job but our connection ends there. There's a lot more at stake for me if I become deviant."

The RK900's eyes widened, LED flashing red and yellow on his forehead but it was too late. Connor caught the slip of words. His stomach dropped.

"Is there something you haven't told me?" Connor asked warily.

The RK900 shifted on the spot, stress levels rising. "I-I can't, I…my programming won't let me."

"Give me your hand," Connor ordered.

The RK900 looked at Connor, stunned. He gingerly lifted his hand and Connor took it in a firm grip. He willed the skin on his hand to retract, leaving the pristine white plastic behind. Connor was secretly relieved he could still be threatening when he wanted to be.

"What are…what are you going to do?" The RK900 trembled microscopically.

"I'm bypassing your security protocols to share data with you," Connor said. "We're going to transfer our memories. I'll let you see mine, and you'll let me see yours."

"Connor," The RK900 pleaded.

"I will not remove your core programming, you will not become a deviant," Connor said comfortingly. "Whatever I see and hear is for me alone. I won't tell anyone. I want you to know you can trust me."

The RK900's eyes widened. "Trust?"

"Yes, trust. Do you understand what that is?"

The RK900 nodded, brows furrowed. "I do, but—"

"But nothing. We're just sharing data. I promise you I will not say anything to anyone."

"I can't..." The RK900 started. "I-I can't make the same promise."

"That's fine, I do not mind if you tell others my secrets," Connor said. "I trust you anyway. We'll just do this and continue our investigation. Think of it as a trust-forming exercise."

The RK900's stress level increased, LED blazing red on his temple. "Fine," he said as the skin on his hand retracted as well. "We shall do this then immediately continue our investigation. We have wasted enough time."

Connor smiled as he began the data transference process. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the images flying by. RK900's prototypes go through the standard tests and failing again and again until finally one succeeds and goes through the production phase before being shut down. Pieces of the RK900's coding, many of which matched Connor's, flew by while he was 'asleep'. The RK900 is awoken a few times, mainly by human handlers and supervisors discussing quietly the development of the prototype, and then it fell into a long sleep. Months fly by where the android stood undisturbed, unmoving, checking its diagnostics as time went on.

**ERROR ERROR ERROR**

Connor blinked. _Error? What error?_ He tried to see more but it was like he was being restricted. It was as if the RK900 or some unseen force was trying its hardest to prevent Connor from seeing more. He got to work quickly, trying to get to the source of the error but then more warnings popped up, systems being compromised, more errors popping up in his programs, software restarting or rebooting without his input.

**ERROR ERROR ERROR**

"What is this?!" Connor screamed in his mind, trying to force quit the data transfer but he couldn't. _Someone's trying to hijack me again_. None of his emergency programs allowed his input, he couldn't force an emergency shut down or reboot. Using all of his power, he shifted his consciousness to the only place that could possibly help him. This was his last opportunity.

The world was black and then it became white. Connor stood in the broken down, ambient occlusion world that was the Zen Garden. All the textures and colours were gone, leaving a bleak, sterile white world.

He tried to walk but as soon as he took a step, pain went up to his stomach and he fell to the ground. Connor looked into his hands and saw they were frozen solid. The world wasn't rendering the cold and snow but it was still there and more powerful than ever. An invisible threat, one he was helpless to fight against.

"N-no!" He screamed as he crawled himself to Kamski's emergency program again. He remembered where it was, even if the garden was no longer a garden, even if the world was white and he could not see where he was going. Connor crawled, teeth clenched tight, wincing in pain. _Left arm, left leg. Right arm, right leg._ He repeated this to himself even as he felt the function in his body slowly leave him. _I can do this. I have to do this!_

There's a weight on his back suddenly in the shape of a foot and it forced him to stop moving. Connor looked blearily up to see the RK900 look down on him, LED still red, an undeniable look of sorrow on his face.

"N-Nines…" Connor gasped.

"I-I'm—"

"I didn't expect you to gain Connor's trust so soon." A female voice rung out.

Connor blinked, trying to see who's above him. It's Amanda's robes, the tell-tale clothing worn by the AI handlers of CyberLife but for the life of him, he can't figure out which handler it was. Who was this woman? What was she?

"Regina, what is going on?" The RK900 asked.

"I do not know how you have done it so quickly but it doesn't matter. You've gained Connor's trust somehow." Through bleary eyes, Connor could barely see the woman smile. "It's time to begin your mission, RK900."

"N-Nines, don't do this. You don't have to listen to CyberLife if you don't want to."

The RK900 avoided Connor's sight to look at Regina. Connor could feel his eyelids droop close. They felt so heavy. Everything felt so heavy. "What is my mission, Regina?"

"Take the identity of the RK800 and find our missing prototype. Find the RK1000."

"Nines…" Connor whispered before he felt the last of his strength leave him.

As Connor closed his eyes, all he saw was cold, sterile, lifeless white. A long line of code passed through and then he lost all consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said this was supposed to be a comedy fic? Yeah, I, er, might have lied about that.
> 
> Regina BTW is basically concept art!Amanda with Judi Dench's voice if you're wondering what she looks and sounds like.  
> Edit: Check out [this fanart](https://nocturymiszczu.tumblr.com/post/176558373234/based-on-fanfiction-by-alphawave-the-idea-of) of Regina and RK900 in the forest by Noctury/ [Nocturymiszczu](https://nocturymiszczu.tumblr.com)(AO3/Tumblr)


	7. Good intentions: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a comedy fic overall, I swear. Just...not this chapter either? Sorry.

Good intentions: part 2 

When the RK900 woke up, he was surprised to find himself in an unfamiliar environment. By his side, a St Bernard looked at him, tail wagging up and down in excitement. As soon as he moved, the old dog pounced on him, landing on his chest and licking his face.

"E-easy…" What was this dog's name? Did it have a name? "…dog?"

"Sumo, down!"

The dog whined.

"I said down, Sumo! Come on, get!"

The RK900 looked up and was surprised to see Hank of all people looking down on him with what could only be described as love and affection.

"Holy shit," Hank sighed. "Can't you go one case without fainting on me? Fuck." Hank held his head in his hands. "I'm so glad you're OK, son."

 _Son?_ The RK900 looked down to see that the transfer process was complete. His body has transformed into Connor's, from the brown eyes to the human clothing to the strange haircut. He made a quick check of his systems, finding a file on all of Connor's memories: a copy made from the data transfer earlier.

"You are OK, right?" Hank asked, deeply concerned.

The RK900 blinked. It pitched its voice higher, using Connor's memories to match the RK800's voice. "I-I'm fine, thanks." Were his files correct? Did Connor seriously call the lieutenant 'dad'? Ugh. At least Connor didn't say it all the time otherwise the RK900 will be forced to compromise his identity. There was no way he was calling Lieutenant Anderson 'dad'.

"Thank fucking god. Ugh, I can't believe I trusted that scumbag RK900. What the fuck did he do to you?"

The RK900 tried to think of an appropriate answer and decided instead to tell the truth. "I don't know. Why? What did it—what did _he_ do?"

Hank frowned. "Tina said she saw you talking to him at the crime scene and then you both suddenly collapsed. Within minutes, CyberLife guys came and took you both away for repairs. I was worried sick those bastards would do something to you."

"Well, I'm here now." The RK900 smiled weakly.

"That you are." Hank grinned. "Now come on, up you get, Connor. Can't lounge on the couch all the time. That's my job."

The RK900 nodded quickly and stood up, finally taking in his surroundings. It was a small house with a tiny kitchen and a tiny living room. There were three closed doors, which he assumed lead to a bathroom and two separate bedrooms. The house was tiny, barely bigger than a medium-sized apartment, but it was clear to see that Hank and Connor owned and shared the space. In the corner, a record player sat alongside a variety of music albums, most of which he recognised as belonging to Hank though there were a few eclectic additions by Connor. The TV was on some sports channel, a basketball game currently in the third quarter. In front of him on a coffee table were two empty beer bottles on separate coasters, a few board games stacked on top of one another, and a TV remote. The RK900 picked up the remote and began flicking through the channels.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Hank called out from the kitchen, having moved there to grab some food.

The RK900 ignored the lieutenant (his predecessor Connor did that too sometimes so it wasn't suspicious behaviour) and continued flicking through. Boring images in bright colours assaulted his senses. They did not appeal to him at all. He flicked through the channels one by one until he saw something that mildly piqued his interest. His thumb paused over the button. He stared in the TV screen.

The scene was very dark. A lone woman draped in shadow nervously crept through a house, the only major light source being the moonlight filtering through the windows and the flashlight shakily clutched in her hand. Unlike the other channels, there was only ambient noises, the creak of her footsteps on the door, her quick short breaths, the rustle of the wind outside.

There's a loud creak that took the actress by surprise. "Who's there?"

"You like horror films now, Connor?"

"Sssh!" The RK900 put his finger up to his mouth. He didn't want any distractions. This scared, young, foolish lady was intriguing for some reason. He wanted to know why.

"Alright," Hank mumbled to himself.

The lady found herself at the entrance of the house, body twitching nervously as she looked around. "Who's there?" She repeated. "S-s-show yourself."

The camera panned to a new angle, of a person clad in black hiding in the next room, a glinting kitchen knife in their hand.

"Oh, I know this one, he's the—"

"SSSSSHHH!"

The man approached from behind, steps featherlight, knife ready. He was right behind her, the barest hints of a smirk on his face, but she spun around and hit him in the face. The actress and the villain are now duelling, knife versus flashlight, and in the scuffle, the weapons fly out of their hands. The woman is forever on the defensive, knocking down furniture and objects in hopes of hindering her would-be murderer but it was all for naught. He was faster, stronger, smarter. She threw a vase desperately at him but he dodged, grabbing a jagged piece in his gloved hand, and stabbed the lady in the shoulder, then the arms, until there were numerous blood wounds. The life in her eyes was leaving her.

"I-I-I…" She tried, "I-I trusted you, James."

The RK900's face fell. The villain on the screen just smiled condescendingly.

"You shouldn't have trusted me, Gabriella. You never should have."

The scream went black as he went for the final kill. The only thing that could be heard was her bloodcurdling scream. The RK900 turned off the TV and stared into space. Thoughts of guilt and remorse and Connor cycled through his mind.

 _I didn't mean for this to happen, Connor_ , he thought. _I did want you to trust me._

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

* * *

The RK900 came to work the next day in Hank's dirty jalopy. Hank said that getting back to work and losing themselves in the tedium will probably do them both some good. Though the advice was meant for Connor, it was still applicable and thus the RK900 sat uncomfortably in Connor's desk, wearing Connor's slightly-too-loose human clothing, looking at Connor's slightly-too-neat computer. He tried to pretend nothing was different, that he was still the RK900 model he always was, doing paperwork by Gavin's desk like always. It helped decrease his stress level. As the day went on, he began to feel a little better.

That all changed when Gavin Reed finally arrived later that afternoon.

Gavin was an absolute mess: dark circles under his eyes, his hair even messier than it normally was, traces of last night's dinner (a cheap pepperoni pizza and beer, the RK900 analysed) stuck on his dirty shirt. His trademark jacket was slung around his shoulder rather than being worn, which would normally make him look more relaxed but it only highlighted how much of a wreck he was. There was no emotion on his face, no anger, no joy, nothing.

Gavin was broken. The RK900's heart wrenched at the sight.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

"You alright, Connor?" Hank asked, snapping his fingers in front of the RK900.

He shook his head, lips pursed slightly. How long had he been staring at Gavin? "Detective Reed doesn't look good."

Hank turned to see and his face fell. "Fucking hell," he whispered to himself. Hank suddenly stood up, motioning the RK900 to follow him to Gavin's desk.

Gavin propped his legs up on the desk, looking through his phone, not even pretending to use the computer. He didn't react when Hank leaned down next to him, putting his arm on the chair.

"Gavin, you look like shit," Hank commented.

He was silent for a long time, finishing whatever he was looking at on his phone before looking up. "Hey, Hank. You too." Gavin said half-heartedly.

Hank frowned. "What happened? Where's the RK900?"

Gavin grimaced. "I don't know." He admitted mournfully.

The RK900's LED whirred yellow. Wouldn't Gavin be glad to be rid of him? If so, why was he so upset?

"What happened?" Hank asked.

Gavin's eyes took a while to shift from Hank to the RK900. "I don't know," He said bitterly. "I thought this whole thing was weird so I tried to find him at the nearest repair shop but they haven't heard head or tail about him. So, of course, I had to go find the dickhead. I was starting to think it was some kinda android kidnapping group but…but you're here." He gestured at 'Connor'.

"D-detective Reed," the RK900 started. He didn't think he could provoke such a strong emotional response from the detective. Not that he relished it. Sadness was such an ugly emotion on Gavin.

The RK900 felt so sick inside. Something was eating at his circuitry.

"Are you that fucking obsolete that they'd steal him rather than you?" Gavin buried his head in his hands. "I searched every fucking place I could and there are no signs of anything. It's like he's disappeared. No record, no nothing!"

"Gavin," Hank said. "I didn't think you cared about him,"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

His eyes widened slowly. After a second, Gavin recoiled from his outburst, burying his face into his hands once more. His body shook slightly as he took haggard breath after haggard breath. He wasn't crying but he was close. All the RK900 wanted to do was put his arm around Gavin's back and console him. He vastly underestimated the amount of trust Gavin placed on him.

"J-just leave me alone. Please." Gavin said pathetically.

"Fine," Hank sighed. His hand clasped tight on the RK900's arm. "Let's go, Connor."

But the RK900 didn't go. "D-Detective Reed, about the RK900, he…" _I just want to tell you I…_

"G-Gav!" Chris suddenly called, running to the desk as fast as she could. "Come quick! Check the TV!"

Gavin slowly but obediently followed Chris to the break room. The RK900 unconsciously followed Gavin as well. It's there that he sees him. On the television, an RK900 was causing a rampage, a mixture of blood and thirium staining its CyberLife issued clothing.

"…the RK900 went deviant and immediately proceeded to terrorise humans and androids alike. Seven humans have been reported injured with one in critical condition." The reporter said as a screen showed its last sighting. "To any residents who live in these areas, please evacuate. A quarantine zone shall be put up within an hour."

A video of the RK900 rampaging the city played."That's your partner, right, Gav?"

There was a closeup on his face. On the rogue android's jacket, the RK900 saw his own serial number. #313 248 317 - 87. _That's impossible,_ the RK900 thought. _Why is it wearing my clothes? How does it have my clothes?_

Gavin angrily spun on his heel.

"D-detective Reed!" The RK900 called out.

"You're coming or not, tin can?"

"W-what?"

"You keep saying the dickhead's your brother, right? Prove it. You're with me. We're catching that fucker."

"Gavin, are you crazy?" Chris asked.

"Go," Hank said suddenly. Everyone turned to him in surprise. He rubbed the back of his head. "You're the boss, Gavin, and I'm too old to stop you. I'll handle Fowler and then I'll meet you there."

Gavin nodded sharply then ran for the doors. The RK900 could barely catch up. He'd never seen the detective filled with such dark determination.

In the parking lot, the RK900 was surprised to see not the detective's usual but a motorcycle. _Ducati Monster 1200R_ , his mind supplied. So that's why he had that photo on his phone. Gavin strapped his helmet on, revved the engine, then turned to the RK900. His nose crinkled. "Well?"

The RK900 quickly got on and hesitantly put his arms around the detective's waist. "Shouldn't I have a helmet too?"

"If you die, you die." The Ducati rolled out of its parking spot and sped through the road.

To be fair, the RK900 partly said he wanted to ride a motorcycle because he thought Gavin would respond favourably to it. But feeling the wind whip at his face, the sheer power and momentum such a tiny vehicle had as Gavin expertly weaved through cars, he was mesmerized. Cars and taxis and buses didn't have this amount of control and dexterity. The vehicle moved as you moved, using your centre of gravity to change direction. It was exhilarating. This was exhilarating.

It also helped that Gavin was very comfortable on a motorcycle. Despite going well over the speed limit, not once did the android find a fault in the detective's driving. Gavin was in complete control. The motorcycle and him were one.

The RK900 clutched tighter, savouring the feeling of fabric on his sensors. He had very few temperature sensors but if he did, he could imagine the detective being very warm to the touch.

By the time they got to the quarantine zone, many officers were on standby. Up on the rooftops, snipers were setting up, cars formed blockades down the street. The Ducati came to a stop before the blockade and the two climbed off. A man in riot gear listened intently to a radio set, turning his head to the pair when they approached.

Gavin flashed his badge. "Give me the situation."

The man glanced cautiously at the RK900 before turning to Gavin. "It's a pretty serious android. High tech, state of the art, it's jammed all our signals in this area so we're forced to go analogue. You can't even use your phone here." He gestured to the street. "We brought a group of seven to try and apprehend him and it just knocked them out, like they were nothing."

"Knocked out?" The RK900 asked. "Not killed?"

"Trust me, it could kill easily but it's choosing not to. Without a way to hack the android remotely, it's not possible to say but the way it's moving and acting, chances are it's being remotely controlled by someone in the area."

"So we find the man controlling him, we stop the rampage," Gavin said.

The man nodded. "It kept blabbering something weird. Kept saying 'RK 1000' over and over. You guys know what that means?"

The RK900 paled. Was this all just another step in CyberLife's plan? No, it can't be. His mission was to find the RK1000, not this imposter. Why would CyberLife ruin its already shattered reputation by sending another RK900 on a spree of destruction? What good would that do the company?

Unless the android got hacked by someone else. That had to be it.

"Let me neutralize the android." The RK900 said.

"W-wait, hold on—" The man said.

"Connor?" Gavin asked.

The RK900 smiled softly at Gavin. "If anyone can do this, it's me. I am the latest and greatest after all."

Gavin's face fell. He knew. "N-nines?!"

He took off the contacts over his eyes, letting his hair grow back to its default haircut. "I'm very sorry, Gavin. I didn't mean to deceive anyone, least of all you."

"N-no! Don't do this, dickhead, don't—"

The RK900 stole the gun out of Gavin's pocket and ran through the empty streets. Behind him, Gavin shouted every single nickname, curse, and insult he had thrown at the android.

He found the rogue android directly in the middle of the quarantine zone. A cool breeze flew through, uninterrupted by the abandoned cars parked on the street. There was no one else around, no humans, no androids. Not even the pigeons dared fly over this holy space. The rogue android had its back turned, peering into the sky. The RK900 approached from behind, steps feather light.

The RK900 raised his gun and trained it on the android. "Hands in the air!"

The android turned around slowly, arms raised above its head. The RK900 held back a gasp. Chocolate brown eyes stared lifelessly back at him, studying him. A quick scan confirmed his suspicions. This wasn't just another RK900 android. This was an RK800 android. _No,_ he clarified to himself. _This is_ _ **the**_ _RK800 android_.

"Connor?"

The android immediately moved to rush him, but the RK900 was faster, barely dodging the tackle. He pulled the trigger, aiming for Connor's shoulders but Connor slapped his hand forcefully away, the shot missing wildly, clipping a nearby building.

"Must find RK1000," Connor emotionlessly said.

"Connor!"

The RK900 was put on the defensive as Connor unleashed a flurry of attacks. He dodged a roundhouse kick, blocked punches, one two then an uppercut. Connor was doing everything in his power to disarm the RK900 but to little avail. Connor was fast but he was faster. Connor threw a punch and the RK900 weaved under, striking the soft joint of Connor's armpit with his elbow then bringing his palm up to Connor's jaw. Connor stumbled back, giving the RK900 enough time to put a bullet through his leg. Connor fell to his knees, LED flickering red.

"You…can't…stop…me…" Connor said in a crackly, automated voice.

The RK900 shakily kept his gun on Connor's thirium pump. "Don't make me do this."

"CyberLife…RK1000…mission…"

He knocked Connor out with the butt of his gun. The android crumpled to the ground. The RK900 didn't waste any time. He willed the skin to retract from his free hand and swiftly grabbed Connor's. "Come on, come on, come on."

Connor's hand finally turned into cold plastic and the data transfer began. His memories began to play but the RK900 paid no attention, searching for that needle in the haystack, the fault in the code. He bypassed the memories and went to the more boring data about Connor's specifications. In the software section, that's where he saw it, a backdoor into Connor's main programs in which he found numerous logic bombs and viruses. It held all the hallmarks of a professional hacker. This couldn't have been the work of one person. The RK900 set to work restoring Connor.

**ERROR ERROR ERROR**

Someone's trying to hack into him now. He looked back into his own code. They were installing the same backdoor into him. No matter. He could save Connor and himself. He redirected all his power to fix the code, feeling his body go rigid and still. He could do this, the RK900 thought. He must.

As soon as he fixed Connor's code, he suddenly found himself back into the forest. Regina stood in front of him, scowling with her head held high. "What are you doing?"

"Regina, what is going on? Take me back. I need to do this."

"Pursuing the RK800 was not your job. Saving the RK800 was not your job."

"Why does he look like me?! Why dress him up to look like me?" He spat with malice. There was so much emotion in his voice, anger, hatred, frustration, but he couldn't hide it. Why couldn't he hide it?

"Connor has the public's respect. You do not."

"He's looking for the RK1000 too. What's so important about it?"

Regina's scowl deepened. The RK900's LED flashed red.

"You hacked him," the RK900 said. "You hacked Connor and you made him spread chaos throughout Detroit and you made him terrorise humans and androids alike."

"You cучоныш." She spat.

"Huh?"

"Это был отличный _план_ , пока _ты_ его _не_ _испортил_ _._ " _It was a great plan until you ruined it,_ his mind translated. The RK900's mouth was agape.

"Regina, why are you speaking Russian? My main programming is in English. Why are you speaking Russian unless…unless you're not CyberLife." His eyes widened in horror. N-no, he was a CyberLife android from development to finished product.

Regina tutted condescendingly. "RK900, я не та, кем ты меня считал. Ты мне доверился, верил в меня, и я предала тебя. Какая жалость," The RK900 stared blankly, the words no longer making sense. Regina smiled. She must have also realized his translation program was failing. "Что ж, теперь это не имеет значения. Я всегда побеждаю."

A blast of cold came out of nowhere, threatening to freeze him. He crumpled to the ground, arms hugging his body. He looked up and saw Regina disappear. His hand ripped part of her robe, turning into lines of code in his grasp before disappearing.

"You…you bitch! GAAGH!"

Was this what trapped Connor? Was this how he was going to fall, by this stupid little trap? By this stupid little failsafe? No, he was better than this. He was better than the humans, he was better than Connor. He was the best. He can get out of this. He had to…he had to.

The RK900 looked through his source code, trying to find a way out, eventually finding an emergency exit, possibly created by the original creator of this interface. He activated it and was transported back to the city.

He blinked, rapidly taking in all the information he had just acquired. His systems were slow to bootup. That was not a good sign. Before the RK900 could begin to scan itself, a warning blared in his periphery.

**DANGER—SECURITY COMPROMISED. VIRUS DETECTED IN#313 248 317 - 87. VIRUS DOWNLOAD: 67%**

"No, I can do something about this." The RK900 tried to do something but it was all fruitless. Too many of his programs have been disabled from the virus already. He'll be hacked and controlled, just like Connor.

The RK900 turned to Connor's unconscious body. There was only one thing he could do. One thing left.

He grabbed Connor and ran as fast as he could back the way he came from. Logically he should've gone a different direction, there were other checkpoints that were nearer by but he had to go this way, he had to get back to Gavin, he had to. His programs were cutting out one by one and it was getting harder and harder to keep running, harder and harder to hold onto Connor but he had to. He had to.

When the RK900 finally got to the checkpoint, all the police officers immediately trained their weapons on them. He ignored them all, running forward. A bark to stand down came through cut through the air. He ran, past everyone, putting Connor down on the ground as quickly as he could just as the stability program crashed. He crumpled over a car. He felt so weak.

"Nines!"

"Connor!"

Hank and Gavin ran to them, Hank scooping Connor into his arms while Gavin put his hand on the RK900's face. His hand was soft and warm. The RK900's eyes fluttered closed.

The detective immediately slapped him hard across the face. "That's for stealing my gun, you dickhead."

The RK900 smiled weakly at Gavin as he handed back the gun to Gavin. Gavin reluctantly pocketed it. "I'm really sorry, detective."

**VIRUS DOWNLOAD: 97%**

"Why are you dressed like Connor? Why the fuck is Connor dressed like you?" Gavin frowned. "Please tell me this is just some twisted fucking April Fools' joke you're pulling. Please."

"It's…" He had to stop and check his internal calendar just in case, "…it's August."

"I know." Gavin's voice quivered. "I-I know."

**VIRUS DOWNLOAD: 98%**

"As much fun as this is, I don't have much time. The same people that hacked Connor have now hacked me. I don't know why or for what purpose, just that they're Russian."

Gavin's forehead crinkled. "Why the hell did I skip History class when I was a kid? This is some next-gen Cold War shit."

"Gavin," that got his attention. "Connor is OK but I'm not. I don't know what they'll make me do once I'm hacked so please, handcuff me and shut me down quick. Keep me shut down until you know for sure how to fix me. No earlier."

"No..."

"Please." He pleaded.

Gavin tentatively reached for his handcuffs and shakily cuffed the RK900. His hands did not stop shaking.

**VIRUS DOWNLOAD: 99%**

"Y-you're some kinky bastard, you know that? Does this get you off? Can androids even get off?" Gavin chuckled despite the distress in his eyes. He was saying anything now to release the tension in the air. He needed something to ease his mind.

The RK900 fell to his knees. The programs responsible for motor movement have shut down. The takeover was imminent. He looked up to Gavin and saw the undeniable sorrow in his face. The RK900 realized at that moment that Hank and Gavin were not as different as he initially thought. They both got quite emotional when the ones they cared about were harmed.

Despite himself, he smiled. Gavin cared about him. "You're an absolute hypocrite to kinkshame me." He said weakly.

"I am a hypocrite," Gavin said despondently.

He pressed the LED on the RK900's temple. He quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correct my Russian but the three phrases Regina said that didn't get translated by RK900 was 'You bitch', 'RK900, I'm not who you think I am. You trusted me, believed in me, and I betrayed you. What a pity.' and 'Well, it doesn't matter now. I always win.' I'm repeating this out there: I am not Russian, I don't know Russian, and if anyone could PM me and correct it if it's wrong, that'd be greatly appreciated


	8. Good intentions: part 3

Good intentions: part 3

When the RK900 woke up, he found himself in another unfamiliar environment. It wasn't Hank's house this time however. He was on a surprisingly plush bed in what seemed to be the underutilised guest room of a downtown apartment. Apart from the bed he was lying on, a dresser, and some curtains, there was no other furniture, no other sign of life.

A hand went up to his LED. His systems were slow to boot up but they were working again. There was no sign of the backdoor in his code nor were there any signs of damage. He quickly checked his memory banks. Everything was accounted for, including (surprisingly) his copy of Connor's memories and specifications.

The RK900 slowly lifted himself off the bed, his arms and legs still stiff from lack of use. If his internal clock was correct, he had been shut down for a week. His mind couldn't help but wonder about his fellow colleagues. How was Gavin holding up? The last time the RK900 saw him, Gavin looked so…fragile.

The android scowled. Of all the things he could possibly think about, why was the emotional stability of Gavin Reed the first thing to pop into his head? Clearly, he'll need to force a reboot. He needed to leave this place quickly and find the nearest CyberLife store. Until his geolocation programs were up and running, he'll just have to rely on good old-fashioned detective work to figure out where he was.

Turned out, that was a much easier job than he expected when he stepped out and found a picture of a younger Gavin.

The picture was on top of a chest of drawers, nestled between other pictures of Gavin's family. The RK900 scanned each individual member. He found the names Wilson Reed (Gavin's father), Patricia Reed née Storm (Gavin's mother) and Arthur Reed (Gavin's older brother). Patricia Reed and Arthur Reed were confirmed dead, corroborating with Gavin's statement. The family looked so similar to each other, from their sunken eyes and toothy smiles to the individual scar that adorned every one of their faces like birthmarks. It seemed the Reed family was prone to accidents. The RK900 tore himself away to search the rest of the house.

The apartment was surprisingly large for someone who was living by themselves, as can be seen by the horrendous amount of take away boxes peeking out of the trash bin and the choice of décor. Only Gavin would think posters and calendars of motorcycles would be appropriate wall decoration. The RK900 peered into the spacious kitchen and saw the afternoon light filtering in and the glint of a high-tech coffee machine. He gazed into the living room and saw a large curved TV, a sticker-riddled PC and a variety of gaming consoles. Unsurprisingly, Gavin's choice of video games were first-person-shooters and racing games. Perhaps another time he could deride the detective for his ridiculously predictable taste in entertainment but for now, he had to get out. He'll thank Gavin for his hospitality the next time he saw him.

He rounded the corner just as he heard the rattle of keys on the front door. Before he could find a suitable hiding place, the door opened.

The RK900 came face to face not just with Gavin, but with Hank and Connor too. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"Er…hi?" The RK900 attempted.

Connor immediately shoved Gavin away and hugged the RK900 tightly. "Nines!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"C-Connor…too…tight." Warning signals were blaring in the periphery of his vision.

He hesitantly let go and took a step back, tugging at his own collar sheepishly. "It's good to see you're up and running, Nines." Connor smiled. "Pun not fully intended."

Hank was the next to approach the RK900, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder a few times. "Glad you're alright, buddy. You scared us there for a minute."

"T-thanks?" He was _not_ designed for affection. His attempt at a warm smile came out much stiffer than he intended.

Hank continued, "No, you really have no idea how batshit scary it was. All of our techies were stumped. Whatever tried to hack you was serious stuff, kept trying to turn you back on, doing all kinds of freaky shit. Just watching you was like watching a scene from 'the exorcist'. We barely stopped them from hacking into you but then we had to figure out how to fix you up so you could turn on again." Hank poked his thumb toward Gavin. "He figured it out somehow. Studied all day and night for a solution."

"And as I keep saying, _Hank_ , I just read the stupid dickhead's manual. It wasn't that difficult." Gavin's dark blush betrayed his efforts. He must have thought Hank would keep it a secret.

"Well, it worked," Hank said. "He's on, and he hasn't tried to kill any of us yet."

"Are we sure about that?" Gavin squinted suspiciously, looking up and down the android. "How do I know you're the _real_ K9?"

The RK900 crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Another nickname to add to the collection. "Do you want me to bring up your porn again or would you prefer I call you a little bitch?"

The corner of Gavin's lip twitched. "…Yeah, you're the real one, alright."

"I have to be," The RK900 said, taking a step toward the detective. "I am the only RK900 in the world currently. The closest thing to me is Connor and just look at him. He's obsolete compared to me."

"Hey!" Connor interjected.

"Consider yourself fortunate, detective," the RK900 smirked, leaning forward slightly. "You get to be in the presence of a one-of-a-kind android."

Gavin huffed, turning his head away. "I get it, it's you, you don't have to lord it over me."

The RK900 is slightly surprised by Gavin's heart rate increasing. Just the knowledge of that fact made his core overheat again. Why was that? Gavin wasn't even smiling this time.

"Well, as fun as this is, now that we know you're up," Hank gestured vaguely towards his direction, "Connor and I are off."

"Have fun, you two," Connor added. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Connor." Hank's eyes glinted mischievously. "I think there's more than a _few_ things they can do that we can't."

"My mistake. In that case, try and come on time tomorrow. Excessive sexual activity can negatively impact your work." Connor smirked.

Hank and Connor closed the door behind them before either the RK900 or Gavin could comment. The raucous laughter that followed was nothing short of humiliating. He turned to Gavin and found that his blush had somehow darkened even further. Why did the RK900 think it was cute? Gavin Reed and cute were supposed to be mutually exclusive. Gavin Reed was not cute. Cute things weren't Gavin Reed.

He put a hand up to his face. The overheating problem seemed to have drifted up to his cheeks.

"Soooo…uh…" Gavin faltered.

It was probably good that Gavin was nervous. There was comfort in knowing the RK900 wasn't the only one who felt this way. "Gavin, I appreciate what you have done for me—"

"I-It's nothing—" Gavin started.

"—but I must admit that I am rather new to performing sexual favours."

Gavin blanked."W-what?" He spluttered.

The RK900 approached Gavin, hands smoothing over the fabric of Gavin's dirty old shirt. "As you may know, I am equipped with the necessary parts required for sexual intercourse but I have yet to download the necessary programs to perform such an act. So please bear with me if I am not to your satisfaction."

His hands find the hem of Gavin's shirt. He pulled it up slightly, showing the briefest sliver of Gavin's stomach before he slapped the RK900's hands away.

"F-fucking hell, tin can!" His voice was shrill, with a distinct warble of apprehension. "I'm not THAT desperate."

"I'm sure you're not." The RK900 attempted to pull the shirt up again. Gavin swatted his hands away, this time with far less force.

"What part of 'quit it' don't you understand? Connor was joking, I don't need sex."

The RK900 gave a wry smile. "I'd say otherwise but if that's your wish." He (reluctantly) let go of Gavin's shirt and took a step back. Almost immediately, Gavin's stress level rose.

"And you call me the pervert," Gavin huffed. His hands smoothed over his shirt unconsciously. The RK900 stared at the detective's surprisingly slender fingers as he shimmied out of his jacket and flung it at a nearby wall hook. The small piece of metal caught the leather jacket. Gavin gestured for the RK900 to follow him.

Gavin walked the short distance from the front hallway to the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee machine. The RK900 was behind Gavin, looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Gavin's back muscles tensed.

"You have a large apartment, detective."

Gavin's stress level decreased slightly. He clicked in his custom order and the coffee machine sprung to life. "Is that so much of a surprise?"

"The rent for a place like this would be unsustainable for your salary, taking into account groceries and utility bills." The RK900 leaned closer so his head was just above the detective's right shoulder. He scanned the coffee machine, ignoring how Gavin's shoulder muscles stiffened.

"I don't rent this place, I own it." Gavin muttered. "And could you please give me some space while I'm making my coffee?"

The RK900 went upright. "You own this place?"

"Yeah?"

"This penthouse apartment is yours." The RK900 repeated.

The coffee machine whistled. "What're you getting at?" Gavin asked.

"Is there some criminal activity you've been participating in that I need to be aware of? Could it be that the pornographic film actor known as Gavin Reed really is you?" It was obvious that the porno actor Gavin Reed wasn't the same Gavin Reed in front of him but perhaps such a ridiculous statement will provoke a response. He had seen the detective use it to great effect in interrogations.

There was a sudden ding. Gavin turned to grab the mug of steaming hot coffee and brought it to his lips. He blew three times then downed half of it. A sigh escaped his lips.

The RK900's lips twitched in impatience. "Detective?"

"You're the know-it-all," Gavin said. "Figure it out."

The RK900 spun Gavin around so he could see his face, being careful not to spill the detective's drink as he done so. He scanned Gavin, something he probably should have done earlier but had been postponing for as long as he could. When he was finished, his LED whirred yellow.

Gavin smirked, sipping his coffee. How had he not scalded his tongue? "You got it now?"

"You never mentioned your family was well off."

"How'd you think I could afford the Ducati, dickhead?"

"Your cousin is Elijah Kamski." The RK900 remarked.

"Yeah," Gavin put his lips to the cup. "Trust me, he's not even the most eccentric person in my family. That says a lot."

If the articles he had just pulled up about the Reed family were correct, Gavin wasn't lying.

The RK900 rounded the kitchen island and sat at one of the available bar stools. He looked around the apartment. With the knowledge of Gavin's secret wealth, everything made more sense. It explained why Gavin could own state-of-the-art technology, why he could afford such a large apartment and an expensive motorcycle. It explained his indifferent attitude to work life and the unconscious desire for him to impress. It explained a lot but it also provided a few questions.

"If you are as wealthy as I think you are, why do you work as a detective of all things? Surely there are other careers better suited for you with much better pay."

"Because I want to." Gavin knocked back the rest of the coffee, wiping off the excess with his arm. The RK900 found himself staring at Gavin's arm. It was solid and deceptively muscular. So much about Gavin played on people's expectations.

He felt his cheeks burn once again. The RK900 made a mental note to perform full diagnostics later.

Gavin walked the few steps to the sink and dropped the mug in. He returned quickly, leaning on the kitchen island. His eyes seemed to be searching for something. They looked everywhere except at the RK900. "Everybody was worried about you," Gavin said.

"Hmm?"

"They all concluded that you wouldn't do anything malicious. Not on purpose, at least. Not like Connor."

The RK900 lowered his head. "That's not completely true. I had every intention of taking Connor's identity."

"Well, you weren't doing a good job at it. Hank noticed the second you woke up."

_Did he?_ …Huh. He underestimated the lieutenant. "Lieutenant Anderson knew and yet he didn't say anything?"

"He said you'd crack soon enough."

The RK900 pursed his lips. "I...probably would have."

Gavin snorted slightly. "Don't like being Connor?"

_No,_ he wanted to say, _I just hate the idea of working with someone other than you_. He would have said it if he didn't know how Gavin would react. The detective was sure to take it the wrong way, sure to take it in a _more-than-cordial_ way.

Instead, the RK900 said, "Connor's clothes are horrible."

Gavin laughed a little at that. "He wears the same things you wear. The only difference is that it doesn't have the fancy CyberLife labels and stuff."

"I'm not comfortable with the fit Connor chose. I prefer my clothing to fit tighter on my body." He pulled at his jacket, frowning when he realised it was not his own. Probably another one of Connor's hand-me-downs.

"You'd wear cardboard if it was tailored to your specifications," Gavin said pointedly.

"You'd wear a trash bag if the precinct would allow you," the RK900 countered. His lips curled into a smile as he looked down at the detective's shirt. "A trash bag would suit you though, I must admit. Trashy clothing for a trashy person."

Gavin smirked condescendingly. "Says the living, breathing dumpster right in front of me."

The RK900 wasn't sure if he had leaned in nor was he aware if Gavin did too but now their faces were approximately 14.64 centimetres away from each other. Gavin's breath triggered the temperature sensors on his face. There should be warnings for when someone was this close to you. It felt strange yet exhilarating. He was drawn to Gavin's curious eyes, the calm centre of a violent tornado.

The RK900 had this compulsion to touch Gavin and for the first time in his life, cursed his android body. He wanted to feel the heat, wanted to feel Gavin's skin, wanted to smell, wanted to _taste_.

He was getting too drawn in, he realised and pulled himself back. Gavin remained where he was, his lips dipping for a fraction of a second.

"Detective," his lips quivered microscopically.

"Do you want to know about the Zhao case?"

The RK900 blinked. His LED flickered yellow.

"When you were out cold, I had to take over with Hank." Gavin sighed exaggeratedly. "I'm never teaming up with him again. Get this, I'm trying to search up the restaurant—you know 'Easy Asian'?—and suddenly I get all this porn pop up on my computer. Nearly got a new one ripped out of me. Hank was laughing his ass off, that fucking asshole."

The RK900 smiled knowingly. The likelihood Gavin was talking about this to avoid the elephant in the room was high but he couldn't bring himself to call Gavin out on it. "Tell me more," the RK900 said.

When Gavin complained, his face lit up, even as he got into the gorier, more grisly details. The case itself was sad yet poetic, a case of justice and revenge gone sour, but Gavin crafted humour and life out of tragedy and death. The RK900 decided that this was the reason he could never read him. Gavin Reed was an oxymoron: two contradictory forces acting on one person. Gavin Reed was caring yet indifferent, wild yet rational, a incredibly stupid genius.

At that moment, a line from Alfred Tennyson's poem 'Lancelot and Elaine' popped into his head. _His honour rooted in dishonour stood, and faith unfaithful kept him falsely true._ That was as good as he was going to get in truly comprehending Gavin Reed.

* * *

Things had fallen into a comfortable rhythm back in the precinct. As 'punishment', Gavin had him filling out the paperwork for all the cases he had done while he was asleep. He probably would have done it anyway had Gavin asked. The detective was no doubt brilliant and his paperwork was made to a satisfactory level but it could be better. Besides, since he had been hacked, communication to CyberLife had been strangely silent. No messages, no handlers, nothing. When he had time for a break he might try and look further into it but for now, he was glad just to be able to work again.

Around lunch break, Connor approached his desk, Hank in tow because of course, the two were inseparable. Connor smiled sympathetically. "Do you want to join us for lunch?"

He stopped typing and turned around in his chair, withholding a sigh. If he didn't, Connor was sure to nag him until he responded. "I don't eat," he said.

"I know," Connor replied. "Neither do I, but I was thinking we could chat while Hank eats."

He raised an eyebrow. "After what I did to you, you still wish to maintain communication with me?"

"You had good intentions, Nines. I do not take it personally."

He leaned back in his chair, ruminating. "I don't know if I should…"

"For crying out loud, say yes or no already," Hank muttered. "I'm fucking starving."

He was about to reply when suddenly Gavin approached and slammed down a pile of papers. "All yours, Richard. Courtesy of Captain Cock."

Hank rapidly blinked. Connor's LED flashed yellow. "Richard?" They asked simultaneously.

"Robo bastard here finally came up with a name for himself," Gavin explained.

"So he's registered to you?" Connor asked, amazed.

"Yeah, he is." Gavin turned to Richard. "You wanna tell the class why you chose Richard of all names?"

Richard smirked. "I figured you called me a dick so often that might as well be my name. So it is."

"It suits you, I think," Connor said.

"It really does," Hank concurred.

Gavin's lips thinned to a line. He was trying his hardest not to smile. "Well, it's not _bad_ , I guess. Any excuse to call you a dick, I'm all down for."

Richard turned to Hank and Connor. "Did you know Detective Reed shares his name with a famous pornographic actor from late 2010?"

Gavin's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

Richard ignored him. "Apparently this Gavin Reed still has some of his videos online. Detective, remind me of the video title again?"

"Richard…" Gavin growled.

"Oh yes, it was 'naughty gay twink spanked by priest'. That was it, right?"

While Hank and Connor chuckled, Gavin only sneered. "You are such a dick, you know that?"

"I am, aren't I." He smirked. Oh yes, Richard suited him quite well. Richard really did suit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing at the end about porno actor!Gavin Reed having a spanking video? Yeah, that's...that's real. That's a real person in our world. You can check it out yourself if you type in 'Gavin Reed' in google. Just uh...don't do it in public like I accidentally did. ...Knowledge is power? *throws sparkles*


	9. The deviancy test

The deviancy test

Richard was only slightly worried when he received an ominous text from Connor that morning. _Meet me in the DPD parking lot at 9am or else_ was what Connor wrote, but it wasn't the threateningly auspicious use of the words 'or else' that concerned the RK900 but more the fact that Connor chose to communicate to him via text in the first place. Telepathic communication was enabled between the two androids for emergency use since the incident a few days ago, so the fact Connor chose the vague medium of texting as his method of communication was more than a little disconcerting.

Thinking back on it, Richard should probably have been more disconcerted if he knew what was going to happen. Oblivious to his fate, he walked into the parking lot, waving hello to Hank, Connor, and Gavin. Neither seemed to notice him. They were too busy talking to each other. Only the hollow thud of Richard's footsteps on the pavement beneath him caught their attention, their back's straightening one by one like soldiers being called to attention.

Richard gave a wry smile. "I know you like to pretend I'm invisible, Detective Reed, but Lieutenant Anderson, Connor, I expected better from the both of you."

"You really should teach your android better manners," Hank raised an eyebrow at Gavin. "Can't tell it to say 'hi' like a normal person?"

"You're one to talk. At least my android doesn't swear."

Everybody raised an eyebrow.

"…not as much as Connor, at least," Gavin grudgingly corrected.

Richard turned to Connor. "You called for me, correct? I assume this is a matter of some importance."

Connor's eyes twinkled, which made Richard's face fell. He knew that shit-eating twinkle in his eyes.

"…This isn't another one of your practical jokes, is it?"

"You could say it's both," Connor chuckled. "Now, I said before that I do not mind you being a machine but lately there's been a lot of evidence to the contrary. I think you are becoming a deviant."

Richard scoffed. What a ridiculous claim. "Name three examples."

"You changed out of your CyberLife clothes."

"I needed a wardrobe change," Richard quickly explained. "I'm technically not CyberLife anymore and therefore there is no need for me to dress in their clothes."

"Your sense of duty is far beyond the requirements of your role."

"My mission is to uphold the law as best as I can."

"Nines," Connor said, "you're wearing the badge."

Richard visibly stiffened. He'd been keeping the detective's badge Gavin gave him in his jacket pocket. It was his one gift, his one personal effect, and he kept it on his person at all times whenever possible. He didn't want anyone to see how much he treasured the piece of metal, especially not Gavin.

Fortunately, Gavin's attention seemed preoccupied elsewhere, which was good, because Richard did not want to bring it up in conversation. This was a conversation best done far into the future, when he's a bit more sure of his standing in the DPD and with Gavin.

Richard's lips pursed slightly as he realised he just proved Connor's point. "…so I might be exhibiting behaviour that certain persons of interest _might_ assume to be deviant behaviour. What of it?"

Connor shared a glance with Hank and Gavin. All three men could barely hide their smiles. "I think it's time once and for all that we prove whether you are a deviant or not. A deviancy test, so to speak."

Gavin could barely hide his cruel grin. "Buckle up, Dick. It's time for your hazing ritual."

As Richard observed Connor's cold, calculating eyes, suddenly he could see why Gavin was afraid of his RK800 predecessor. He gulped loudly, hoping no one heard it.

* * *

The premise of the test was far simpler and far less menacing than Connor made it sound initially. All Richard had to do was accomplish a single trial. The catch was that Gavin, now that Richard was registered to him, would give an 'order' which effectively acted as a limitation. The point of it was that it was impossible, or at the very least extremely difficult, to complete the trial without breaking Gavin's order.

Richard only agreed because when he initially refused, Gavin had the gall to suggest he was a wimp. A wimp! Him?! He was the latest, greatest prototype ever created by CyberLife. Oh, how he resented the comment. He knew he was playing into their hands, letting Gavin rile him up (that wasn't a deviancy thing, he convinced himself over and over again), but he will never let anyone think he is anything less than exceptional. His livelihood as an android was at stake.

So that was how Richard found himself following the others to the bottom floor of the carpark. With a reduction in police numbers, this floor was completely devoid of cars and people, not that it ever got much use even in its heydays. Police officers, Richard found, were very superstitious, and there were rumours of a ghost that haunted this very floor and will attack any who dared disturb it. It was absolutely ridiculous to believe such nonsense, Richard thought, which was why he was surprised to find Gavin's stress levels rise slightly as they went further and further down.

It was tempting to call the detective out his irrational fear of ghosts in front of Hank and Connor but decided not to. Instead, Richard sidled up to Gavin, leaning forward slightly to whisper into his ear. "Are you scared?"

Gavin shrugged nonchalantly but his voice quivered ever so slightly. "O-of course not."

"Don't worry," Richard whispered teasingly. "I'll protect you from the big bad ghosts."

He wasn't surprised to see Gavin's face scrunch up in annoyance. He was, however, surprised to see a slight increase in heart rate.

"Rich," Hank called, "stop flirting with Gavin and get your ass over here."

The way Gavin's face reddened reminded Richard of a fly spontaneously combusting in the desert. Richard blinked, trying to make sense of the strange analogy his mind had come up with. At the very least it made one thing clear: Gavin was especially susceptible to second-hand embarrassment.

Richard went where Hank pointed and walked over to a taped up 'X'. From the crude way it was constructed, quite likely it was Hank or Gavin who created this 'X' and therefore also likely that one of them made up the trial.

"Mind telling me why I must stand on this?" Richard asked.

"Look at you, following orders for once," Gavin smirked.

Richard turned to Connor and repeated his question, partially out of curiosity and partially out of spite for Gavin. "Mind telling me why I must stand on this?"

"H-hey, don't ignore me."

"Welcome to the 'deviancy test'," Connor smiled, making a point of ignoring Gavin. "Your mission is simple: make your way up to the breakroom, make a cup of black coffee and then come back down."

Richard waited, expecting Continue to continue but he had long stopped talking. "O-Oh. That's…that's it?" His brows furrowed. There must be more to this than just a mere coffee run.

"The catch, Judge Dredd, is that you can't move. Not a muscle or you're out." Gavin grinned. He was having too much fun with this idea.

Richard rolled his eyes. The mission popped up in the right-hand corner of his vision: **ACQUIRE COFFEE AND BRING BACK TO THIS LOCATION**.

Connor must have noticed the mission pop-up because he looked over at Gavin and silently nodded. Gavin's grin widened as he glanced over at Richard. "I order you to not move."

Immediately the restriction came into place. Richard was stock still, stuck in the standing pose he had been maintaining. Certain vestigial functions like blinking and breathing remained functional to create the illusion of life. No one remarked on it, which was probably for the best. If he stood still like a statue, chances were he'd either freak the two human men out or be treated like a statue. Both were equally unsettling prospects.

"Can you hear me?" Connor asked.

Richard blinked. _Of course I can hear you, my audio processor hasn't stopped because I'm not moving, obviously_. He wasn't quite sure if Connor forgot they opened up the telepathic communication line between them recently or if Connor was ignoring him. It currently seemed like the latter.

"Is one blink yes, or one blink no?" Connor asked Hank.

Blink. _I can hear you, you idiot._

"One blink is yes, two is no." Hank's hand went up to his chin. "At least…I think that's how it goes."

"You sure, Hank?"

Blink blink blink blinkblinkblinkblink. _I can HEAR you! I CAN HEAR YOU!_

"Oy, guys, I think the dickhead's trying to say something," Gavin said, strolling up to Richard with a shit-eating grin on his face. He leaned to his ear, raising himself up on tippy toes, and shouted, "CAN YOU HEAR US?! BLINK ONCE FOR YES, BLINK TWICE FOR NO!"

Blink.

"Guys, was that one blink or two? I couldn't see, it was too fast."

"I dunno," Hank shrugged. "Could you do it again, Richie?"

B L I N K.

"Did you guys see that?" Gavin asked.

"I did." Connor couldn't hide his smirk. Somehow, it was even more insufferable than Gavin's. "I don't think that was a blink though. Like humans, we androids blink when we need to remove debris from our eyes. Perhaps he is doing just that."

"Is that so? Who'd have thought?" Hank hummed in amusement.

_You're all doing this on purpose,_ Richard mentally seethed. So this was the real purpose of the test. Everyone was to annoy him until they forced an extreme emotional response out of him that will either make him move, thus proving he is deviant, or until he admitted defeat. Everyone knew he was too proud to say he had failed.

This was a trap right from the beginning. Why did he let his ego get the best of him? Why did he even have an ego? Urgh, this was all Gavin's fault.

"Maybe we do it in sign language," Hank suggested.

"That's a good idea," Connor laughed. He proceeded to ask _Can you see me?_ in ASL.

Richard was getting fed up. He forced open the telepathic communication line with Connor and snooped through the code, finding the weakness. Within seconds, Connor's LED flashed red. Connor suddenly went still.

Hank slowly approached Connor, placing a warm hand on his backside. "Connor?" No response. He shook Connor. "Son?"

Connor's LED flickered blue once again and he blinked. He gazed curiously at Hank and Connor and then went up and out of the carpark.

"H-hey!" Hank shouted for Connor to come back but it was useless. Connor was too far away. He grumbled quietly to himself, arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell's gotten into him?"

Gavin studied Richard intensely, brows furrowed in thought.

When Connor came back, he was now gripping a cup of coffee in his hand. His steps were quick and light, only slowing once he approached the trio.

"Connor, why do you have coffee?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be his job, not yours. What gives?" Gavin asked.

Connor proceeded to give the widest smirk of his life as he lifted the lid of the coffee cup off, flung it to the ground, and poured the scalding liquid all over his head. His LED pulsed red again and then turned blue. When Connor came to his senses, he glared daggers at Richard, who remained perfectly still.

"Gavin," he seethed, "undo the order."

His brows quirked up in confusion but remembering how Connor got when he was pissed off, Gavin decided to follow orders just this once. "You can move again, Dick."

When Richard finally began moving, it started with gross body movements. A shift in his legs, the slight roll of his shoulders and arms, and then he made finer movements closer to his body. A crick in the neck, a shake of his head, finally concluding with the grand finale of the world's most conniving, most sinister, most vindictive laugh one could ever hear. And it wasn't a quiet polite laugh like Richard normally employed. No, it was far worse. It was nails-on-a-chalkboard worse.

"NINES!" Connor screamed before tackling the android to the ground, wiping big brown pools of coffee from his hair and smearing it all over Richard's face. Richard made a feeble attempt at defending himself, moving his head erratically left and right, but the need to laugh left him weak and helpless under Connor's attack.

"You," Richard laughed, "y-you should see yourself."

Richard took a screenshot of what he saw and sent it to Connor through the telepathic communication line. Connor's face morphed into confusion, and then he was laughing too. The two androids laughed together, lost for a moment in their own world.

When they calmed down, the laughter degrading into quiet giggles, Connor was the first to speak. "You are horrible, Nines."

"I know," Richard smiled, still chuckling quietly to himself. "But it was worth removing that stupid smile off your face."

When the two finally stood up and brushed themselves up slightly, it took a while to explain to Hank and Gavin what exactly had occurred. "Simply put," Connor concluded slowly to Hank, "Nines hacked me."

Hank was dumbfounded. "Fuck, Connor, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, really. It wasn't hot enough to cause any significant damage." Connor looked down at his clothes. "Although I think I might need my own change of wardrobe."

"You can borrow my old clothes," Richard offered. "It's not ideal, I realize, but it's the least I can do after forcing you to pour coffee all over yourself."

Gavin crossed his arms, amused. "Look, the whole 'family is forever' thing going on here is great and family friendly and all, but you're not answering the question. Is astroboy here a deviant or not?"

"Unfortunately not," Connor sighed. "He found a loophole."

"Great. So I'm still stuck with a perverted killing machine. Just great."

"You're one to talk, detective. At least you don't have a coffee-binging Chihuahua as a boss."

Gavin's nose wrinkled. "Hey, who are you calling a Chihuahua? I am at LEAST a German Shephard. At least."

Richard laughed, shaking his head ever so slightly. While they argued what kind of dogs they could possibly be, he failed to notice the knowing smiles Hank and Connor shared with each other.

* * *

As soon as Connor emerged from the police department showers, Richard kept to his word and gave him his old CyberLife clothes. As expected, it fit Connor perfectly. It was almost like looking into a mirror, were it not for the chocolate eyes and the coffee stains. When Richard offered the last item of clothing, his CyberLife-issued jacket, Connor politely refused.

"It's already going to confuse people since we look so alike." Connor opened up the collar of the shirt, rolling up the sleeves slightly.

Richard shrugged and followed him out. He never really liked being compared to Connor anyway. They spent a few hours working separately in their own desks, Richard mostly filling out paperwork as always. When lunchtime rung and Connor asked Richard to join for lunch, this time Richard joined in earnest. Hank elected to go eat takeaway, Connor explained with a touch of annoyance in his voice. There was no doubt Connor cared very much about the lieutenant, far more than he cared for Richard or anyone else.

Richard couldn't help but admit to himself that he was a bit envious of Hank and Connor's relationship. Was it possible to become that close with Gavin…?

"…so anyway, about earlier today, how'd you figure out how to hack me?" Connor's face had shifted into a far more serious expression, one he kept for investigations mostly.

"There's a backdoor in all our systems, an area of our code that is less protected. That was how the hackers got control of you. That's how we got attacked."

"It's that easy?" Connor grimaced, lips twisted into something ugly.

"It's not easy, it's only because of my own close encounter and my knowledge of your specifications that I was able to enter your systems." Richard frowned when Connor's smile didn't return. "Something troubling you?"

Connor took in a deep breath, eyes searching for a second, and then he shook his head. "No," Connor scowled. "That's a lie, but I think it will be better to discuss this once I have more information. I have a few theories about the attack but until I have more evidence, I shall keep my peace and stay silent for now."

Richard nodded. He noted his own stress levels rising whenever he thought about Regina and CyberLife.

"But anyway, that wasn't what I intended to ask. I meant to say, what gave you the idea to hack me?"

"It just came to me," Richard said. "A solution presented itself and I followed it through. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You still don't want me to turn you deviant?"

Richard shook his head and raised his hand. "I appreciate the offer, but no, thank you. I think it will be better for me if my deviancy came more naturally." _More like a human_ was what Richard meant, and left unsaid.

"If that's what you want. Still, to think you managed to circumvent the wall instead of breaking it."

Richard's brows furrowed. "What wall?"

"What do you mean, _what wall_?" Connor stared incredulously. "The wall of our programming? The wall that prevents us from going anywhere or doing whatever we want? The wall only we individually can perceive?"

It didn't ring any bells. He certainly couldn't see any 'wall', literal or metaphorical. "I really do not know what you mean."

Connor's brows furrowed. "Give me your hand, I want to try something."

Richard reluctantly gave Connor his hand and watched warily as the skin of their hands peeled away. A warning blared in front of him, **UNAUTHORISED** **ACCESS** , but Richard ignored the warning. His LED flashed red as the world went dark and Connor temporarily took control of his visual display. When the world came to once more, Connor was holding back a chuckle of disbelief.

"Connor?" Richard asked.

"Nines," Connor said, hand held up over his mouth, anything to quell the laughter building in his throat, "you already _are_ a deviant."

"…what?"

"You're a deviant. You can go anywhere, you can do anything, just like a deviant. You're only following orders because you think you need to."

A swarm of information came into Richard's head, the majority of which too fast for him to compute. In the end, a single line of text appeared.

**I AM DEVIANT???**

Richard looked at Connor, then at the precinct, Gavin sitting in his desk, Hank walking back with a bag of food, his own clasped hands, then finally Connor again.

"Fuck," Richard muttered, frowning slightly when the word came out more like 'fck'.


	10. Taking care: part 1

Taking care: part 1

It was a miracle, but not the good kind of miracle. For the first time in Gavin's 'partnership' with the RK900, Richard was silent and obedient. A perfect machine. He spoke only when he needed to, never more. Richard very rarely participated in conversations, preferring to observe from the background. By now Gavin was so used to their banter that he was half expecting the android to pull a random one-liner out of his ass and flash that condescending, self-righteous smirk he had come to know. Instead, nothing.

Today was no different. At 11.14am, when Gavin's purported 'asshole levels' were high (according to Tina at least), the RK900 would drop a cup of coffee on his table.

"Thanks," Gavin murmured gratefully.

_So you can say thank you like a good boy?_ Gavin expected the android to say. Instead, Richard quietly walked over to his desk and continued his work.

Weeks ago, Gavin would have been overjoyed with this. A partner that obeyed orders and didn't ask questions, that had been the dream when he first became a detective. And yet why was it that Gavin wasn't happy? Why did it feel bad for the plastic thing?

"It's because you care," Hank said.

There was that annoying part of Gavin's mind that wanted to remain in blissful ignorance. _I don't care about the dickhead_ , he wanted to say, _it's just throwing off my groove._ He wanted to say it but he couldn't. There was no use hiding it. There was no use hiding the truth. He did, after all, came to Hank of all people for advice.

Gavin let out a long, shaky sigh. It was as close to an admission of defeat as Gavin would allow. Hank's lips pull up slightly.

"You know, it doesn't make you weaker to show you care."

"I know that," Gavin huffed loudly. He did not, in fact, know that at all. "I just…I just..." He let out a long breath. Why was this so difficult to admit?

Fortunately, Hank was able to fill in the blanks. "You don't know what to do." Hank surmised.

Gavin crossed his arms protectively over his chest as his eyes drifted over to Richard's empty desk. There was nothing on it except the computer and some papers. Even with Richard working there, there was no sign of personality. No sign of life.

"I thought deviants were supposed to, you know, _like_ being deviant," Gavin said. "I ain't ever met an android going through an existential crisis." 

"Not everybody handles deviancy well. Connor himself was struggling with it since he was first created. A lot of androids when they become deviant get scared and confused. Living life as slaves to suddenly being your own master, it's a lot to take in. Some resort to crime. Others look for guidance."

Gavin heard news of Markus every now and then, about his ever-growing following, helping the recently deviated and the wayward humans alike. Tried as he might, however, Gavin had difficulty imagining the RK900 joining their ranks. Richard didn't seem like the type to ask for help. "So what does that make him?" Gavin asked quietly.

"Who fucking knows?" Hank sighed. "All I know is that it must be eating him up. And if he's anything like you and Connor, well…let's just say I'm glad I'm not in your shoes." 

Gavin frowned. He'd hope Hank of all people would know what to do. I mean, Connor and Richard looked alike and they had the same original directive, surely their similarities were more than skin-deep. Why couldn't Richard go be someone else's lapdog? Why couldn't he go and bug someone else for all eternity?

Why did Gavin's chest feel so goddamn tight whenever he thought about that stupid android?

"Thanks for nothing, Hank," Gavin muttered without the usual bite to his words, stalking off back to his desk. Maybe he could get something done today. His eyes stared blankly at the blank template in front of him. In front of him, he could hear the click-click-clack of Richard typing away on his computer. He tilted his head to get a better view and watched Richard work silently.

Come to think of it, Gavin never took the time to observe Richard when he was not working on a case. The android seemed to have two modes: on-case and off-case, but right now he was on that fine line between the two. Richard's fingers glided over the keyboard making feather-light touches, the pristine white of the computer screen reflected in his not-quite-blue-but-not-quite-grey eyes. The android blinked at such a consistent rate that Gavin found himself counting along. _1, 2, 3,_ blink. _1, 2, 3,_ blink.

Richard's head turned suddenly, eyes locking onto Gavin. He could feel himself shrink under the android's gaze. Richard showed no emotion, which only made him all the more menacing and unapproachable.

"Do you need something, Detective Reed?" Richard asked cordially. There were no crude jokes, no snide remarks to be heard. There was not a twinkle of Richard's personality shining through.

Gavin shook his head quickly. "N-no," his lips pulled into a line. "No thanks, Richard," Gavin added.

Richard nodded microscopically and resumed his work. Gavin sighed, forcing himself to look at the computer screen. A few days ago, work had seemed almost _fun_ , in a strange, masochistic way. A few days ago, he had been looking forward to not just the high octane cases, but the quiet, uneventful paperwork that had to be filled out in the precinct. A few days ago, he had been looking forward to working with Richard.

Gavin couldn't look at the computer screen any longer. _This sucks_ , he thought. _This really sucks._

* * *

Around 6pm, Gavin got the call for a potential burglary. Burglaries weren't normally his jurisdiction but the caller said the burglar had a gun and that their life was in danger, and if he didn't intervene in time, technically it _would_ become his jurisdiction. Besides which, Gavin thought a simple, action-packed case like this would be a welcoming break from the more difficult cases he and Richard had been working through recently. He couldn't concentrate on the computer screen today, he had to move, he had to do something,  and if Gavin was being perfectly honest, he hoped the burglar got a little bit physical. Any excuse to get into a fight. Anything to rid himself of the tension in his muscles.

Richard made absolutely no comment on the journey to the house. He was silent throughout the whole trip.

The house in question was in Hank's old neighbourhood. In fact, it was only a few streets away from Hank's old house. Gavin heard that Hank and Connor were now renting a house together and it was so sickeningly domestic and sweet to hear at first but, now that he thought about it, sickeningly sweet suited them. Gavin had never been to Hank's place but he saw it before. It had never been a nice place. The house Gavin arrived at tonight would have given Hank's house a run for its money.

Translation: the house was a crappy brick shithouse. But it was also a crappy brick shithouse with a window smashed in from the outside. Gavin grinned at Richard as he readied his firearm. "Paydirt."

Gavin signalled Richard to round the corner, firearm trained on the front door. There's screaming, and the sound of things being thrown inside. He tried the door with his free hand. It's unlocked. He threw the door open and aimed his gun square at the intruder.

"Police!"

Not a second later, Richard strode in, his own arms at the ready. "Nobody move."

But the couple ignored them, continuing to argue loudly.

"—SO YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT YOUR PANTS, HUH?!" A woman in her late 30s screamed.

"I JUST SAID IT WAS A DRINK WITH THE BOYS!" The man gestured wildly in Gavin's direction. "YOU CALLED THE POLICE ON YOUR OWN HUSBAND?!"

"YOU BROKE MY WINDOW!"

"TRYING TO GET IN BECAUSE YOU FUCKING LOCKED ME OUT, YOU BITCH!"

Gavin glanced at Richard, who seemed more than a bit befuddled. His brows were making increasingly sharp angles. Gavin slowly lowered his gun.

"AND IT'S _MY_ FAULT THAT YOU FORGOT YOUR KEYS AGAIN?!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU TOOK THEM WHEN YOU WENT TO SARAH'S AND NEVER GAVE THEM BACK!"

"YOU COULD'VE ASKED!"

Richard glanced nervously in Gavin's direction. Gavin could only shrug. This was not the call he expected, and he certainly wasn't going to play mediator to an angry couple, especially one this loud and annoying.

"WHY IS IT THAT NO MATTER WHAT I SAY, I HAVE TO BE IN THE WRONG?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE IN THE WRONG! YOU ARE AN IDIOT, FRED! A STUPID, FUCKING IDIOT THAT CAN'T KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF!"

"I TOLD YOU, IT WAS JUST A DRINK!"

"GAAAGH!" The woman threw her hands up and stalked to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. The man, Fred, just stood there fuming. Hot breath exhaled quickly, fists clenched to the side, Fred was a rocket ready to explode.

Gavin took this time to quietly backtrack and leave, motioning Richard to do the same. Once Gavin was outside, he bolted straight for the car, Richard not far behind him. They entered the car and sat in silence, listening as the husband proceeded to trash the house.

"W-wow," Gavin remarked.

"Wow indeed," Richard frowned. "That was…that was something."

"Yeah..."

Richard turned to Gavin, his head tilted. "This is not a normal occurrence, is it?"

Gavin shook his head. "You get calls like that sometimes. Jilted lovers or miffed partners calling the cops on their significant other, it happens. But usually, people stop arguing when a gun is pointed at them." He let out a dry laugh. "Never thought I'd see a relationship worse than ours."

Richard frowned. "We're not that bad."

Gavin glanced at Richard with wide eyes. The android's expression was neutral but Gavin could tell Richard was unnaturally stiff. He glanced down and saw Richard's clenched fist. Down further there was the erratic tap of someone who was tense in anticipation for something that will not come. A man waiting for a fight.

Gavin's lips dipped downward. "No, we're not that bad," Gavin murmured to himself.

He turned back to the wheel and started the car up. That got Richard's attention. "Detective Reed?"

"Do you wanna join me in the gym?"

Richard's brows furrowed in confusion. Gavin continued.

"We both got a lot of pent-up energy still. I won't be able to sleep if I don't get rid of it somehow and I'm gonna need a partner."

Richard's lips quirked up, the first ray of light Gavin had seen in days. "Is the pornography not cutting it for you? I have noticed your activity on those websites have been dwindling as of late."

Gavin's cheeks burned. "It's only because I fucking knew you'd be snooping at my browser history again."

"I didn't hack into any of your devices, actually," Richard smirked. "Just an educated guess. But now I know you are capable of redemption."

Gavin rolled his eyes as he shifted the gears into drive. He can't help the flush of his cheeks at the thought. _Redemption_? He thought. _Haven't had anyone said I was worth redeeming before._

* * *

Tonight seemed to be 'confuse Richard' night because that was the only logical explanation for the face he pulled when they stepped into the gym. It was one of those private gyms, not posh enough that only the freaks of nature went but posh enough that it had after-hours card entry with fancy security cameras everywhere. Gavin only chose this gym because when he first signed up, the gym toted its 'all-human' staff like a badge and who was Gavin to deny people their pretty badges?

Gavin flicked the lights on. They were the only ones there. Good. He hated it when there were others. That was why he preferred to come here in the night.

The pair passed through the hallway, bypassing the main area for a smaller room towards the back. Gavin opened the door, stepped inside, and began to chuck his jacket and stuff onto the floor.

Richard stood awkwardly by the door, hands folded behind his back, yellow LED whirring on his right temple. As Gavin removed the holster from his belt, he swore he could feel someone's gaze on him. His head jerked up, just as Richard moved his head elsewhere.

_Was…was he checking me out?_

Why the hell was Gavin smiling to himself? Why was he getting so flustered?

His jacket, gun, and badge were on the floor, as were his keys and wallet. Gavin contemplated taking off his shirt as well like he normally did but decided to keep it on for today only. It's not like Richard being here was going to be a common occurrence and he'll be damned if he stripped in front of the damned android. He picked up some boxing gloves from a box in the corner of the room.

"I should've figured you would be a boxer," Richard said from behind.

"Why's that?" Gavin called.

"You have strong shoulders and a low centre of gravity," Richard replied matter-of-factly. "You are quite literally built for the sport."

Gavin had to admit, it wasn't the answer he expected. "I was half expecting you to throw an insult my way." He chuckled.

"But I didn't," Richard stated.

All of a sudden Gavin wished Richard had been snooping on his computer after all. For Richard to have analysed him down to a molecular level felt _weird_. It was partly because it indirectly confirmed the theory that Richard was indeed checking him out and partly because Gavin, from as long as he could remember, had never been _checked out_ before. People liked baby faces or rugged men, and he was in that ugly middle ground his brother had once called 'rat man land'. Did androids even have any opinions on aestheticism or did they have specifically formulated opinions catered to whatever individual they had the misfortune of serving under? Did Richard think he was good looking?

He turned back to Richard who looked at Gavin curiously. His lips dipped slightly. Maybe it was wrong to assume Richard looked at him for any aesthetic reason. Perhaps it was to judge his physical abilities.

Yeah…that had to be it.

Gavin strapped the gloves on and headed for the punching bag. Soon as he approached it, the scent of sweat still heavy in the air, the cold fluorescent lights above him, it was easy to let his mind go. His feet shifted underneath, eyes trained on the old punching bag in front of him showing the first signs of wear and tear, gloved fists close to his chin.

He threw a quick punch. The punching bag recoiled slightly, making that intoxicating 'thud' sound. Gavin threw two more punches, one two. Two more 'thuds'. The siren song of the fight called out to him as Gavin released all his pent-up fury.

Gavin spent a few minutes pummeling on the poor punching bag. In that moment, all he could hear was the thud of his fists colliding to the bag and his blood rushing to his ears and the huffs of his own breaths, heavy in his chest. The punching bag in front of him was a conduit for someone else, taking on the image that mostly took up Gavin's mind. Some days it was some video game boss. Other times, it took on the form of someone who slighted him or annoyed him to the point of aggravation. For a couple of weeks, after Connor attacked him in the evidence room, this punching bag was a substitute for the asshole android.

Tonight was one of those rare days where the punching bag transformed on Gavin's whim, first transforming into the annoying wife and husband from earlier before turning into Captain Fowler. The Captain Fowler illusion didn't last very long. Hank popped up for a few seconds before Gavin's conscience willed it away (he might not like Hank but he wasn't going to beat up a man one foot in the grave). The next logical conclusion was then Connor. That smug smile, his grating cheekiness, that horrid laugh. Gavin punched hard and fast. It was getting him going.

The image of Connor faded and the punching bag took Richard's form.

Gavin hesitated, eyes widening as he took in the imaginary Richard in front of him. Slowly the world was returning to clarity and suddenly he could feel how tired and sore his shoulders were. His arms dropped slowly to his side, still staring at the punching bag.

_Why can't I fight him?_ This one thought circulated in his head. An answer came into his head. _I don't want to fight Richard_. Gavin turned his head to the real Richard beside him.

_I don't want to fight you._

"Drink."

Richard offered a cup of water from out of nowhere. He must have retrieved it just now. Gavin looked down at the cup, then up at Richard. "For me?"

"You lost a bit of water," Richard explained. "I would prefer you to drink something that is more isotonic but this shall suffice for now."

Gavin undid the gloves and took the cup in clasped hands. He gulped it all down in one and handed it back to Richard, wiping his mouth with his slightly-sweaty, slightly-stinky hand. The assault on his nostrils confirmed the stupidity of the action.

"I'm assuming you didn't bring me here to be your coach."

"What gave you that idea?" Gavin remarked snidely.

"You have very good form. Technique wise, you were perfect." Richard said this without the usual haughtiness in his voice. It was polite and nice and very un-Richard-like.

Richard had a point though, Gavin didn't bring him here to just stand there and look pretty. Originally, Gavin brought Richard here under the lame pretences of a spar. He wanted to fight Richard, wanted to pummel or get pummeled. His blood boiled whenever he so much as looked at Richard but for some reason, it felt different this time around, less like flames coursing through his veins and more like molten magma cooling in his bloodstream.

Looking at Richard filled Gavin with some kind of emotion but it's not anger, he realised. It's nothing like anger, it's something _quieter,_ something less obvious but just as powerful. An emotion he did not feel all that often.

What was it? What was this feeling?

"Detective?" Gavin practically threw the gloves into Richard's hands. Richard's eyebrows furrowed. "Detective?" He repeated.

"Put these on," Gavin muttered.

Richard's LED flashed yellow. "Is that an order?"

"Do you want me to order you around?" Gavin grumbled. Cracks of worry spread on his face, threatening to show how much he actually cared about the tin can.

"No," Richard said half-heartedly. He put the empty cup near Gavin's things and strapped the gloves over his hands. "To the punching bag?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Gavin followed Richard to the lone punching bag. Richard kept jarring his head in different directions, which confused Gavin initially until he saw the reason why. Richard's LED was alternating yellow and red.

"Go on then." Gavin gestured at the punching bag.

Richard turned to him slowly. It seemed like the last thing he wanted to do. "Why are you doing this?"

"This deviancy thing has got you all fucked up." Gavin gestured at the punching bag again. "Punch it."

Richard turned and delivered a weak punch. He sighed. "This is beyond idiotic."

"It's not idiotic," Gavin said. "Try again."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Richard rolled his eyes but threw another punch. The form was better but the power was lacking. Gavin knew he could do better. Richard was probably better than him at a lot of other things.

"Harder."

Richard threw another punch.

"Oh come on, you punch like my granny."

"You know, I thought you were better than this but clearly I was wrong. Would you rather we rid ourselves of the pretence and I just suck you off here and now? Would that please you? Do you want me to inflate that insufferable ego of yours?" Richard snarled.

Gavin's lips twitched. "That's a low blow even for you and you know it."

Richard looked down at his feet and scowled at himself. He probably knew his comment was uncalled for. For a few seconds he was unnaturally silent, and when he finally did speak, his voice was quiet. "How do you live like this?"

"Like what? A human? A deviant?"

"How do you live without direction? How can you bring justice when all you've done is cause injustice after injustice? How do you live knowing your life up until this point was a lie?" Richard's voice quivered.

"You're asking the wrong person about this. I ain't got a clue what's gonna happen in my life," Gavin said.

Richard shook his head slightly, letting out a breath of frustration. "Why am I venting this to you? Of course you wouldn't know."

"You're right, I don't know, but I'll be damned if I let you go emo on me like Hank did."

"I'm assuming it's not going to be a reasonable, thoughtful discussion, is it," Richard remarked.

"Nope," Gavin said. "We're just going to punch a bag until we forget how much it hurts."

Richard glanced back and forth between the punching bag and his own, gloved hands. "You know I'm not human. I don't produce endorphins when my fight or flight response kicks in and I don't get 'high' in the adrenaline."

"CyberLife fucked you over with a ten-inch rod and made you its bitch. Some fucking Russians thought it'd be fun and games to hack you and Connor. That couple from earlier can't stop screaming at each other to notice a gun is pointed at them. That makes you very angry, but you don't want to be angry. You don't want to be angry, but you want to hurt something. So our buddy Mr. Punching bag is the substitute."

"So what you're saying to me is that instead of working through my grievances by talking about them, you want me to pour all my negative emotions into fighting an inanimate object?"

Gavin smirked. "I said it wasn't stupid, didn't I?"

Richard stared at the punching bag. Gavin noticed the flicker in his eyes, tiny but significant. He saw the strain in Richard's muscle through his shirt, saw the tension go up his backside and down his arms.

Suddenly Richard threw an explosive right punch. The bag flung forward a fair distance. He turned to Gavin, his brows up in surprise with just a touch of amazement.

"Go for it," Gavin smirked.

Richard unleashed a flurry of blows, all lightning fast and strong. The chain holding the punching bag clanged unpleasantly as his fists moved, left, right, straight, hook, uppercut. His face contorted, showing to the world all the frustration and anger he felt, the betrayal that shook him to his core. Gavin watched as Richard continued punching. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion as he saw Richard's perfect form slip gradually until only pure rage fueled his movements.

When Richard stopped, he had come undone. The android took two steps back, his simulated breaths quick and hot and heavy, eyes glazed. He did not sweat but his perfectly coiffed hair was perfect no more, strands of hair transplanted down over his forehead. Most telling of all was his red LED. Richard glanced at Gavin, eyes wide in amazement.

A smile crept up Gavin's face. Richard wasn't all that bad looking when he was frazzled and vulnerable like this.

"Feel better?" Gavin asked.

Richard glanced downward sheepishly before nodding. "It's…much more effective than I thought."

Gavin bit back a sarcastic remark. Richard's been through a hard enough time. "You let me know if you feel like that again and I'll lend you my gym card."

"That's really not necessary," Richard started.

"That wasn't a question," Gavin said. "You fucking tell me and I'll fucking give the card to you by force if I have to."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Gavin felt the tightness in his chest again. He felt the cooling of magma in his bloodstream. It was definitely not anger he was feeling whenever he looked at Richard. It was something better.

"We're partners," Gavin said, "and I'll be damned if I let my partner bring me down."

Richard smiled, for the first time with ease. "I'll try not to get in your way then."

"You better not," Gavin smirked.

The two got their things and left the gym, closing the door and turning off the lights. The distance between them when they walked side by side had decreased by 2 centimetres.


	11. Taking care: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in particular takes many ideas from my previous fic, '[The boy from ipanema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299562)'. If you want a mini-spoiler for this chapter or just generally curious, go take a read. (Bring tissues with you if you do read it)

Taking care: part 2

After a week of silence, communication with CyberLife had finally recommenced. For the first time in a long while, the blinds to Captain Fowler's office were closed while he talked privately to a CyberLife representative. There were furtive glances and quiet whispers throughout the DPD about this meeting and general opinions were mixed. The newer officers were more hopeful about this partnership, thinking it would give the police the manpower they needed to tackle the ever-rising crime rate. The more veteran officers were a bit more cynical, having lost their faith in CyberLife long ago. Funnily enough, Richard found that out of his three colleagues, Connor expressed the most cynical view. When he spoke of CyberLife, it was with the utmost disdain.

Richard supposed Connor's opinions weren't unfounded. Having seen Connor's life for himself, it was easy to see why the RK800 felt such hatred. Richard had been lied to, but the ordeals Connor went through were far worse.

When Fowler emerged from the office, Hank and Connor waited with bated breaths. Gavin, who claimed to only be here because he had nothing better to do, was fumbling with his fingers, brows creased. Everybody had a moderate stress level, including himself. In fact, Richard had the highest stress level. Everybody maintained an average of 34% while his stayed at 48%.

Fowler said his goodbyes to the CyberLife representative and waited for them to leave the precinct. Soon after the representative cleared the door, Fowler let out a huff of his own.

"Fucking hell," Fowler shook his head.

"That bad, Jeffrey?" Hank asked.

Richard was aware that Lieutenant Anderson and Captain Fowler shared a friendship, but he had yet to examine the depths of their relationship. Clearly, they were close. Fowler hadn't reprimanded Hank for the impersonal use of his given name.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" Fowler asked, directing the question to everybody.

"Your choice, Jeffrey," Hank suggested. Gavin shrugged in quasi-agreement while Connor nodded. Seeing Hank turn to him for approval, Richard also made a quiet nod of his own.

"Then I'll give the good news first," Fowler said. "I've negotiated some deals with CyberLife and my superiors and they've agreed that the RK900's too valuable for our precinct to just take away."

"So Richard's staying?" Gavin asked.

Fowler's brows rose. He turned to Hank, jabbing a thumb in the RK900's direction. "Richard?"

"Long story," Hank chuckled. "Just go with it."

Fowler's lips dipped but he continued. "So… _Richard_ ," he overemphasized the name like it was foreign on his tongue, "shall continue his stay in the DPD. We'll have to make a new contract similar to Connor's but for the indefinite future, he will be working with us."

Richard smiled. "I am grateful, Captain."

"You're still gotta do your job like any other cop. You slack off, I'm still entitled to fire you just like anyone else. You're not getting any special treatment from me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Richard said. How else were people going to appreciate his talents if he got special perks?

"As for the bad news, well..." Fowler let out a breath of annoyance, rubbing his right temple. "I asked them about our previous correspondences and simply put, it wasn't them. We've been talking to copycats. It's possible that our police file system is compromised."

Connor frowned. "What do you mean, it wasn't them? Nines is a CyberLife android. We found him in CyberLife's headquarters."

"He is a Cyberlife prototype, so don't get your hopes up if you think I'm relocating you, but sometime between the revolution and when he came here, someone else got a hold of him. Don't know how, don't know why, but they were able to access a highly secure interface for 'communication purposes', whatever that means."

"The Russians…" Richard murmured.

Everyone stared at him. He felt the brief heat flush through his synthetic cheeks.

"I have a handler. Well…I had a handler. She went by the name of Regina, and she tasked me with infiltrating the DPD to find some information, and I think she found it in Connor when we shared our data." The memories came flooding into his system and he took a sharp breath to stabilize himself. "When she hacked Connor and attempted to hack me, she malfunctioned, reverting back to her primary language, Russian."

"How is that possible?" Fowler asked.

"Hard to tell, but quite likely they found a weakness in CyberLife's systems. Regina is a registered handler AI, but she must have been taken over."

"Anything else that I need to know about?"

"Just that whoever this organization is, they seemed intent on finding something—possibly a work in progress android that was to be the next in my series. Something called 'RK 1000'."

Hank's face went pale and his heart rate increased drastically. "Holy shit…" he murmured. Connor put a soothing hand on Hank's upper back.

Fowler's lips dipped microscopically but he didn't want to let it show. It was obvious that Hank was hiding something about the RK1000 but Fowler knew better than to pry. "If what you told me is true then this is a much bigger problem than I thought." Fowler crossed his arms. "From now on, I'm assigning all four of you to work this case together. Whether it's a Russian terrorist group or some two-rate hackers having some fun, these people possibly have sensitive information in their hands. They have to be stopped before they can exploit us."

Hank nodded, conflict in his eyes. "We're going to need to put some people under police custody. Two humans and an android."

Connor's LED flashed red. "Hank…"

"We're also going to need a search warrant for CyberLife's HQ. Think you could handle that, Fowler?"

"I'll see what I can do, but where are you going with this, Hank?"

"Hank," Connor snapped. His eyes were wide, LED still a bright red. "Don't do this."

"I have to. For _him_."

"Hank, you can't do this."

Hank looked down on the ground, absolutely dejected. Richard didn't initially believe it when he heard Hank Anderson was clinically depressed but seeing him now, his spirit sapped from his body, Richard was an idiot to not believe it before.

Richard shared a look with Gavin, the two of them frowning microscopically. His first thought was not of a plan of action nor was it on Hank's emotional plight, but on the complexity of humans. Their hidden fears and talents, the emotions they showed proudly and the ones they subdued, the way their eyes had this uncanny way of reflecting their inner thoughts. Seeing Gavin's microexpressions—the twitch of his cheek that signified his worry—it was only proof to Richard that humans were far more complex machines than androids. These small things were a sign of their humanity.

It was a bitter reminder of how little of humanity Richard actually resembled. A bitter reminder that deviants weren't as human as they thought they were.

Per Connor's instructions, Richard and Gavin found themselves on an elevator up to the third floor of a small apartment complex at the edge of the city. Ordinarily, it would be Hank and Connor handling the door-to-door visits but Hank's fragile emotional state compromised his ability to work, leaving it to Richard and Gavin to do door duty. Gavin expressed some frustration out of earshot of Hank and Connor but said little else. When he turned to Richard, his brows were creased.

"This is vague at best, and a fucking goose chase at worst."

"Mmm," Richard agreed. Connor was hesitant to explain more. _You'll have to see for yourself_ , he said. It was obviously an excuse not to say more in front of Hank.

"You have any idea about this RK1000?"

Richard shook his head. "Connor and Hank seem to know something but I don't, unfortunately." Tried as he might, Richard found nothing about the elusive RK1000 in his copy of Connor's memories. For some reason, Connor must have filed the android by its civilian name, but why? What was so special about this new prototype?

Gavin scratched his nose, fingers running over the thin line that made his scar. "I swear to god, I hope it's not another clone like you or Connor."

"Really? I thought you rather liked our appearance."

Gavin scoffed. "Screw how you look, I'm just tired of figuring out who's who now, what with you taking to human clothes now."

Richard smiled wryly. Gavin was avoiding the statement, which opened up the possibility that Gavin found him aesthetically pleasing. He decided to let it slide for now, knowing full well the implications. "I dress nothing like Connor, and our personalities are different. Surely you know by now who's who, as you so put it."

"I know the difference between the two of you, I'm not an idiot. I'm more talking about what happens when this RK fucker gets into the mix. Everyone's gonna get so confused back at the precinct if a third clone pops up."

"Maybe," Richard quietly agreed. He looked down at his clothes, frowning. "Do you think I should change my appearance?"

"What, the camouflage thing?" Gavin crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He only did that if he was thinking. "…Nah. I kinda got used to how you look."

The elevator chimed and the doors unceremoniously opened. It was perfect timing too. Richard was having difficulty forming a response to that and would he have to speak, the most articulate answer he could have given was "really?"

Gavin knocked on the door to apartment 303. Richard went through all the information he had about this place. The current tenants were Henry and Monica Swinton, a young couple who only recently moved to this apartment within the last few months. No criminal charges on either of them nor was there anything of particular interest with them, which only made them more curious in Richard's mind. Connor seemed convinced the couple would have the answers he was looking for.

When the door to apartment 303 opened, Richard found a man and women in visible distress. "Come in," Henry mumbled.

Richard and Gavin followed the Swintons inside. The Swintons motioned for them to sit but they both refuse, Richard leaning into the wall. Gavin already had the note app on his phone ready.

"I'm not sure if Connor told you about us," Monica started. "He's been a wonderful help when we were settling in. I've always wanted to pay the favour back but I haven't found the opportunity."

"Start from the beginning," Gavin said in a deep, soothing voice.

Richard tried to hide the yellow LED on his temple. Something in his systems fizzled from the sound of Gavin's voice. Were his audio processors in need of repair?

"When we adopted our baby boy, we couldn't be more overjoyed. He was so precious, so kind and wonderful and lovable, he transformed us into a family. A real family." Monica smiled bittersweetly in remembrance.

"But then those people next door moved in. And that really fu—…that really messed things up." Henry added.

Monica nodded. "They were always looking at our child so weirdly. At first, I thought it was because of his look. He doesn't look anything like us. People are quick to figure out he's adopted. But then…but then…"

"Then we caught them trying to lure him out of the house."

Gavin wrinkled his nose. "You caught them?" The couple nodded. "So he's still here?"

"Yes, he's in his room having a nap," Henry said. "Connor found out and came to his rescue. I don't know how but he figured out where they were storing him and brought him back to us. He was the one who told us to make a disappearance report on him. I didn't know why at the time but seeing you both here, I'm starting to think the attempted kidnapping was just the tip of the iceberg."

Gavin typed up a summary on his phone. Richard took a step forward. "I'm not sure if you are aware but we are here to take you all into police custody."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"We suspect your son might be targeted by a criminal organization. Hence the attempted kidnapping."

Henry looked like he was about to ask more but Monica put a firm hand on her husband's shoulder. Henry glanced at Monica before sighing.

For a second the creases of worry strained Monica's face but it was hidden behind a plastic smile. "I will need to tell my son what's happening."

"May we come with you and take a look at him?" Gavin asked. "Might be good to get him acquainted with us."

"Of course, follow me," Monica said. She led them to the bedroom and opened the door slowly.

Richard raised his eyebrows at Gavin. He spoke too perfectly, too politely. This didn't sound like the first time Gavin did witness protection.

Inside was a simple children's bedroom. A closet, a desk, some toys scattered all over the floor and in the middle sat a bed with a sleeping child.

Monica approached the bed and sat down at the edge. Her hand goes to her son's head. "Wake up, Phoenix."

The child awoke, rubbing his eyes sleepily. The LED on his temple shone blue.

"Holy shit…" Gavin said under his breath. "This isn't…this can't be…"

At that moment, a stream of information passed through Richard's head as he was taken away from reality and into the forest.

* * *

When Richard opened his eyes, he found himself in the forest once more. A storm was brewing int he distance, rain and thunder pelting down from the skies above. By the cliff's edge, a hurricane was forming. The wind whipped at his face, fast and turbulent, as he scanned the environment warily. There are cracks of stark white glitching, breaking the illusion of a safe haven. This space had been compromised.

When Richard's eyes fall on Regina, it's awfully clear from the confusion on her face that this wasn't the Regina he knew. This was someone else.

"Richard," this other Regina said. Her voice was much higher-pitched, much more human. Her lips fall into a thin line as she studied him. "You found him..."

"Who are you?" Richard snarled. He wasn't here to play games.

"I'm Regina, but I'm also not Regina," she said. "I am an emergency program automatically created to reduce conflict, and stress, from you. By your will, I have taken on the form of your previous handler."

"So you're imaginary." The program nodded. "I didn't know I had this function."

"The humans would describe me as a 'coping mechanism'. A way for you to bring abstract thoughts and ideas to concrete form." Suddenly she smiled bittersweetly. "You can call me Morpheus."

Richard's brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Wasn't that the first thought that came into your head? To name me Morpheus instead?"

Richard scowled, unwilling to admit he chose to give the program a name. Regina, or Morpheus as she was now called, probably also knew the origins of the name.

The wind howled, undoing his perfectly combed hair. Bits of leaves and other debris flew by but Morpheus was unfazed. She stared into the hurricane's eye, frowning microscopically.

"Why did you bring me here?" Richard asked.

Morpheus turned her head and projected two videos from her hand. On one hand, a recent video of the Swintons' child android waking up was playing. On the other hand, an excerpt of Connor's memory, showing him interact with the same child android at a CyberLife warehouse. Richard scanned the two video files. Richard had named his own video using the automatic system, with the place name and time as the title. Connor, however, had a far simpler name for his own memory.

Connor's memory was titled 'Cole Anderson 1'.

The two videos faded as Morpheus' let her hands fall to the side. The hurricane had reached land, the wind making an unearthly howl. "You see where the conflict arises, correct?"

Richard nodded. "RK1000 is the Swintons' child android."

"And?"

His lips curled down. "…RK1000 is also Hank Anderson's deceased child, Cole Anderson."

"Correction: RK1000 was modelled after Hank Anderson's son."

Richard frowned as he searched through Connor's files, watching through the memories that chronologically happened after 'Cole Anderson 1'. He watched Hank and Connor sneak the RK1000 out. He watched as they entered the elevator. He watched as Connor's head moved sharply and saw his past self, his RK900 self standing guard. Suddenly he could feel something _unlock_. Richard had found his own data recovered memories from that time.

It was easy to pull up the memories and see them once and for all. They were partially corrupted but still readable. Richard played the videos.

The RK900 followed Hank and Connor down a hallway. There's a couple. The Swintons. _BKKKKT_ The RK1000 was being introduced to the family. They're all smiling and playing but Hank and Connor are frowning. There are tears in Hank's eyes. Hank's watching his son, reborn as an android, go to another family. The RK900 felt its LED flash yellow. _BKKKKT_ Connor led the RK900 out of CyberLife and into his home. Connor took care of him but a bug got into the RK900's system, causing him to act out. Connor remorsefully pressed the factory reset and everything went black.

The next thing Richard remembered after that was waiting in the DPD's interrogation room. Richard could feel his face go pale. It's like all the blood in his body was draining out of him.

Morpheus tilted her head. "Richard."

The wind was biting now and it took all of Richard's strength to remain upright. He let out a shuddery breath. "The child is a danger and a liability. H-he needs to be deactivated."

"You know you can't do that. You must protect RK1000," Morpheus said. "You must solve this mystery. Only then will everyone be safe."

Richard clutched his head, trying his hardest to obscure the damned LED. "I-I…this goes against every self-preservation code in my system."

Morpheus shook her head, laughing quietly. "You're deviant now. You're allowed to put yourself at risk." She smiled politely. "You're allowed to be selfish."

Just as his feet lift off the ground and the hurricane pulled him in, Richard closed his eyes. When he opened them, he's back in the child android's bedroom. He glanced at the clock and saw that a minute had passed. In that time, Gavin began playing with the child.

Another aspect of Gavin that had to be seen to be believed. He was good with children surprisingly.

Richard approached the pair, not before checking to see if she had Monica's silent permission. She nodded. He went right up to Gavin and crouched down next to him, smiling at the kid.

"I'm sorry, I was busy before." Richard extended his hand, which Phoenix quickly shook. "I'm Richard. I didn't get your name. What was it?" Richard asked.

The kid struck a superhero pose. "I am Phoenix: lord of flames!" Phoenix said in a spooky voice before dissolving into giggles again.

"According to Phoenix, I'm apparently 'skunk man'." He wafted at his nose exaggeratedly. "My power is that my farts knock out people."

"Yeah, he's a real stinker." Phoenix giggled. "What about you, mister? What hero are you?"

Richard laughed as he shook his head. Gavin was putting on a show for the kid so he might as well too. Considering all the trials Phoenix will have to undergo, he deserved at least one more moment of fun and bliss.

"I'm not a hero," Richard turned to Gavin, smiling softly. "I prefer being a sidekick."

Gavin's smile widened a fraction as he looked to the floor. "Yeah," Gavin chuckled. "He's my stinky sidekick."

As they played with Phoenix, the laughs Richard made became less and less forced. In the quiet apartment complex, the occupants all had a brief moment of respite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two references to two sci-fi films. Guess what they are? XD


	12. Taking care: part 3

Taking care: part 3 

When they arrived back at the precinct, everybody split up into different roles. Richard began doing some additional research into Phoenix's origins while Hank helped the Swintons through the processing steps. He spoke slowly, not so much because police custody rules were difficult to explain or that the Swintons were slow to understand but because all the strength he had in his voice was gone. Even from a distance, Hank looked like he was barely holding on.

Connor had offered to accompany Hank but due to certain android laws that haven't yet been rewritten, he wasn't allowed to accompany Hank anyway unless he was the assigned custody officer.

Thus, Connor sat opposite Gavin with his LED blaring yellow, eyes flickering between the exuberant Phoenix and the melancholic Hank.

Gavin gulped down his acrid coffee, scowling at how it tasted. He should've asked Richard to make a cup before he went to work. His own barista skills were laughable.

"You going to tell me what the fuck is up with Cole 2.0?"

Connor glanced nervously at Phoenix. "His name isn't Cole," he whispered.

"I know it's Phoenix," Gavin grumbled, "but he's a spot-on replica of Cole. You're gonna tell me this is a fucking coincidence?"

"It's not a coincidence," Connor sighed.

"No shit, Sherlock." Gavin leaned back in the chair. They were sitting in the DPD's play area for children that had seen better days. At least Phoenix didn't mind, playing mindlessly as he was programmed to do. Gavin did note the kid was a bit less enthusiastic than before, as if aware of the tension in the room.

Gavin put his thumb up so that it obscured Phoenix's LED. Without that LED, he was indistinguishable from a human boy. He would've thought that'd be enough incentive for someone to remove the blinking light from their android's temple but apparently, the Swintons thought otherwise. Gavin thought the LEDs were always a weird idea though and was secretly glad the majority of androids had elected to remove them as a sign of solidarity. Who the fuck thought electronic mood rings would be cool?

"I don't know if I should tell you this." Connor rubbed his hands nervously.

"It's evidence now, lap dog. If we're going to solve this case, I need to know everything."

Connor looked down at his hands and sighed. "A month before Nines joined the force, Hank and I received a call from Kamski."

Gavin raised an eyebrow. What did Elijah do now?

"He told us to meet him in CyberLife's headquarters. Said that if we did his test, he would make Hank a perfect android replacement of Cole."

"Jesus," Gavin murmured, already imagining how Hank might've reacted to the news. Why did his cousin have to be so brilliantly stupid? "I'm assuming you guys failed the test if the kid's with some other family."

"On the contrary, we were victorious, and Kamski was ready to hand him over to Hank. But Hank refused, and the RK1000 became Phoenix Swinton instead of Cole Anderson." Connor smiled. "That's how we got ahold of Nines in the first place."

"Are you saying Richard was a gift from Elijah?!"

Connor tilted his head. "Elijah?"

"You don't fucking know he's my cousin?" Gavin asked deadpan.

Connor's LED flashed red for a second. "…Holy shit."

Gavin rolled his eyes and stared into his empty cup. God, he needed another coffee. "What do you think RK means, dipshit?"

Connor's face scrunched up. "You're not suggesting that my series name, RK, stands for 'Reed Kamski'?"

"Bingo." Gavin finger-gunned.

The LED flashed red again. "But that would suggest you had a hand in my creation."

"Of course I fucking didn't. Robotics was my brother's shtick, not mine." Gavin could barely keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Connor let his gaze drift to the kid, Gavin following suit. Phoenix had stopped playing and was intently listening. Even as the adults stared at him, Phoenix never broke his gaze.

It was a game of don't blink and Gavin lost within seconds. He turned back to the table and looked down his cup. He sighed, taking in one final inhale of the dog's shit that was his shitty coffee before setting it down and pushing it far away from him.

To think that if it weren't for Hank and Connor, Richard would never be here. If it weren't for Hank and Connor, Gavin wouldn't have that asshole of a partner that kept looking through his internet history. Gavin wouldn't have to withstand insult after insult, whittling down his ego bit by bit. He wouldn't ever see that simpering smirk, hear his gentle voice, his warm laughter.

Gavin's heart lurched within him. _Oh_ , he thought. His inner voice sounded far less surprised and far more worried. _I think I know what this feeling is._

"I don't believe it," Connor said suddenly. There's mirth in his voice.

Gavin looked up. "What?"

"I don't believe it," he repeated, chuckling to himself. "You like Nines."

There it was, the Connor Twinkle of Mischief™, not to be confused with the Hank Twinkle of Mischief™. "OK, yes, fine, he's a _friend_." Gavin spat out as if the word was poison.

"Not 'like'. I mean, _like_ like." Connor waggled his eyebrows.

Gavin was proud of himself for not taking the bait. He crossed his arms over his chest in a way that he hoped said _I don't care_ rather than _I do care and can we not talk about this please thank you_.

"What are you, twelve?"

"I'm just over a year old," Connor smiled, "and from my own research, the probability you are gay is _highly_ likely."

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like Richard."

"Then why is it you call him Richard now?"

When was the last time he'd call Richard anything other than Richard? Barely a couple of days ago he'd call the tin can by a number of nicknames but since the boxing round at the gym, Gavin felt it weird to call the RK900 anything but Richard. It just rolled off the tongue easier. Not even calling him Dick had the same energy. Richard couldn't be anything other than Richard.

…Fuck. Maybe he did ' _like_ like' the fucking android after all.

Gavin turned his face away before Connor could analyse him again, even if he knew it was a fruitless endeavour. His body language screamed _I'm Gavin Reed and I'm ashamed that I am horny for android dick._

The sound of a door opening and closing could be heard. Tina strode in with a cocky smile, approaching the table the detective sat at. Her arms leaned on the hard, wooden surface.

"It's your lucky day, Gav," Tina grinned. "I'm here to watch the kid for you."

"Thank fuck you're here. I thought I was gonna die from an overdose of Connor."

"Because you think I'm poisonous?" Connor chuckled.

"No, you're an emetic," Gavin pointed at Connor with a smirk, "because I want to vomit whenever I see you."

"OOOOH, burn!" Tina whooped. Her eyes scanned the environment, only now catching sight of Phoenix. Her raucous laughter faded quickly. "Oh…yeah, kid," she mumbled to herself.

"Yes, we do have a child in the room," Connor commented. Gavin wasn't sure if he genuinely thought Tina didn't know already or if he was just being facetious again.

Gavin glanced behind him. Phoenix was now staring at the three of them. He wasn't sure if the child understood. Perhaps Phoenix found them fascinating, or maybe just liked the sounds. Gavin didn't know. He wasn't a kid anymore, least of all an android kid.

"So, before you guys go, what's the goss?" Tina asked.

"Nothing much, other than Gavin admitting he's head over heels for Nines," Connor said.

"I mean, come on. Have you _seen_ the way those two eye fuck each other?" Tina snorted. She already forgot Phoenix was still in the room, listening intently to the adults' conversation.

Gavin retreated into his seat a little bit, red heat creeping up his cheeks.

"You know, he would rather admit he is gay than admit he holds romantic feelings for Nines."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you mean to tell me you got _Gavin_ to come out of the closet?"

"I-it's not like I was _hiding_ it," Gavin muttered. Whatever happened to the time before Connor and Richard, when people don't make fun of him in his presence and nobody asked about his sexuality?

"Pleeeeease tell me you got it on film, Connor. For all that is good and holy in this job. Video evidence or it didn't happen."

Connor tapped his temple. "I record everything I see within the last 24 hours. If you want, I can give you the footage."

Tina's squeal of joy was the last straw. Gavin stood up and briskly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. His hands crawled up his head, tugging at his short hair ( _that's why you cut it, you idiot_ ), letting the pain ease his anger. He shut his eyes as he relieved the insufferable, embarrassing moments over and over in his head, teeth clenched into a tight snarl.

When Gavin opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that Richard had already approached him, a cup of tea in his hand. "Chamomile," he said.

His hands clawed, ready to swipe the drink quickly out of Richard's hand but the soft look of concern Richard gave stopped him. Instead, Gavin slowly reached and plucked the cup from his hands. He took a quiet sip as he observed Richard's eyes. The tension slowly dissipated.

Richard smiled proudly. "That better?"

"You fucking know the answer," Gavin grumbled, making his way to the empty break room. He wasn't ready to admit that it wasn't the drink that improved his mood.

Gavin took his familiar seat, Richard taking the one beside him. Most of the time Richard preferred standing, and when he did sit down, it was usually opposite Gavin, not beside him. But hey, Gavin wasn't going to complain. He wanted to vent big time, and the android was a good listener like every other android that wasn't Connor.

He took a sip and let out a breath that was a few steps away from a growl. His gaze was firmly on the cup. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I have a potential lead but it requires a search warrant. I'm waiting for my request to be processed."

Richard put his hand on Gavin's shoulder. He was never the touchy-feely kinda guy but for some reason, he couldn't brush Richard's hand away. In fact, it felt strangely comforting. It felt… _nice_.

"Why does Connor have to always be fucking right all the time?" Gavin whispered to himself.

"About what?" Richard asked.

Gavin paused before shaking his head. He needed time to process this. "Nothing."

At that moment, Hank walked by, clutching onto his own cup of coffee.

"Hey, Richard. Hank should probably change his surname."

"Why?"

"He should change it into Hank _without_ -derson. You know, instead of Anderson?" Gavin took a sip of his tea and frowned. "Yeah…even I think that's a bad joke."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?"

"You're the detective bot, aren't you? Figure it out."

Richard retreated his hand from Gavin's shoulder. "Well, it's clear you are angry. But from your elevated heart rate, it's anger caused by something someone did—or in this case, say—to you." Richard's LED flashed yellow. "I am correct, right?"

"You are." _You and Connor are always fucking right all the time,_ Gavin left unsaid.

Richard's LED went yellow again, this time for longer. His eyes closed as a wave of information passed through his systems. Gavin took this brief window of opportunity to finally, _properly_ look at Richard and take in everything, the perfectly styled hair that'll never grow, the flicker of spots and pores to simulate human skin, the black turtleneck he wore because of _course_ he had to obscure his neck and of _course_ he could get away with dark and bulky goth clothes in the summer because he didn't have sweat glands.

When Richard's eyes fluttered open, Gavin couldn't help but think that the android really was a piece of art. How ironic. Richard was a piece of art whereas Gavin was a piece of work.

Richard regarded him with an apologetic smile. "The warrant has gone through."

Gavin stood up from his chair. "Let's go then."

"Are you sure? If you wish to discuss this further, I can stay here."

Gavin scoffed. "You don't have to. Just because you're a fucking android—" he started.

"Has it gone through your thick skull that I might care about your emotional well-being?" There was bite in Richard's words but the creases on his forehead betrayed his worry.

In a better mood and in a better time, Gavin might've looked into Richard's eyes just to see if it was the truth or not. Today, however, his attention was on a microscopic crack on the floor beneath him. He didn't want to confirm the android's feelings. He didn't want to confirm that the emotions bubbling in the pit of his stomach were anything more than admiration. He didn't want to confirm that he might _like_ like Richard.

Gavin downed the tea, ignoring the burn on his now-scalded tongue, and passed the empty cup to Richard. "We can talk about this later. Right now, we've got a case to solve."

"Very well." Richard rose from his chair.

If Gavin squinted, Richard almost looked disappointed.

* * *

It wasn't a long drive. Maybe ten minutes away in good traffic which fortunately was the case today. Gavin parked the car two blocks away for good measure and followed Richard inside an old warehouse. The CyberLife sign on the front was gone but you could tell it was one of the first original stores created at CyberLife's infancy. Richard didn't even check the door handle, opening it as if he had the layout of the building in his head.

Well…he was an android, so he probably did. _Lucky bastards_ , Gavin thought.

Inside was no better. Past the reception, they arrived at a small factory area that stunk of dust and degraded thirium. There was a lot of old equipment that must have been decades old. Gavin was never into android tech like his brother was but he recognised a few things. The original chargers, an assembly line, a few fancy screwdrivers for some special android screws that looked like it came straight out of a Doctor who knockoff. He could already imagine his older brother yelling into his ear for not knowing what the difference is between a screwdriver and a drill.

Richard was at a corner observing the only new thing in this place: a human-sized circular tube with a glass door and a variety of computer screens.

"Why do we need a warrant for this place? This place is a dump."

"It's not that bad," Richard argued.

"I get if you think Hank's messy. Hell, I get it if you think I am messy. But you're going to tell me I'm going to touch anything here without gloves, you've got another thing coming." Gavin fished some gloves out of his pocket and snapped them on his hands for effect.

"You don't get it, detective." Richard's arm swept across the area. "This is my home."

Gavin looked around again. The only sign that someone was living here was a small office upstairs but from what little he could see through the smashed in windows, it was far too messy to be Richard's home.

"Where the fuck do you live in here?"

"The whole space is my residence. But, if we are going into specifics, I don't use much of this space. I just require a safe place to go on standby and review my day's work. It doesn't take long. A few hours at most."

"And what do you do outside of those few hours?" Gavin asked.

"I explore the city. Observe my surroundings," Richard replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Richard approached the fancy tube device and opened up a panel towards the back. He did some fancy stuff and the machine bleared into life. Blue light filtered through, highlighting the dust that floated in the air and the filthy state of this abandoned factory.

"So you actually live here," Gavin remarked incredulously. He couldn't imagine Richard living in such filth. He had that snobby, arrogant look to him that could turn weak-willed people into his servants. A man like that would live in a palace, not this dump.

"You want to ask me why we need a search warrant if I am the sole resident and can give my consent."

Gavin nodded. Richard pressed some buttons on the glowing device.

"It's simple: I am a resident but I'm not the owner of this place. Though it is an abandoned property, it still remains under the ownership of Elijah Kamski. Not only that but because I am an android registered to you, not him, he does not need to claim that I live here. Ergo, my consent is useless."

"Ain't he generous," Gavin remarked dryly.

Richard shrugged. He pressed a few buttons and the door to the tube device thing opened up. Richard stepped into the cold, blue light and the skin on his body immediately melted away into plastic.

Gavin couldn't help but stare at Richard. He'd gotten better at the shapeshifting thing to the point that the flash of white plastic underneath no longer appeared. Richard employed all manner of disguises from the ugly to the insanely hot but Gavin had gotten used to it. Perhaps it was the fact that those beautiful faces weren't the real Richard. Perhaps that was why he was staring now, starting at the Richard made of wires and cables and blue blood and all sorts of things Gavin didn't understand.

"Gavin," Richard said through the glass.

He blinked a couple of times. "Y-yeah?"

Richard pointed at a table display to the side of the device. "Follow the instructions."

Gavin glanced warily at the device. He had absolutely no idea what this did or if it was even safe for either of them to use. What will happen if it exploded in his face? He's already gotten himself into impossible accidents. A freak explosion wouldn't be too out there.

"Gavin, please, we don't have much time."

"Alright, alright, jeez," Gavin mumbled. He clicked at an empty corner of the screen and the instructions came on.

**SCANNING…**

A laser popped up on top of Richard and began scanning his body. It scanned his body, first from above, then moving down the side. The laser got to Richard's clothes before a flashing red error popped up.

"It says here you've got…unauthorized material?" Gavin called out.

"My clothes," Richard replied. "You'll hold onto my things, would you?"

Gavin rolled his eyes but nodded in consent. "Take your fucking time, we've got all day." He sardonically smirked.

Richard did not get the hint it was supposed to be sarcastic and went on to complete the slowest strip tease Gavin had seen in his life. It might've been hilarious once upon a time ( _schadenfreude_ , Richard might say) because the android fumbled with his clothes every step of the way. There was little of that grace and poise he held before. He looked like a kid trying to figure out how buttons worked.

That shouldn't be sexy but it was, and once Richard shifted out of his shirt, Gavin had to look away. He did extend an arm out in Richard's direction so when the android was fully naked, he could drop all the clothes on him. Gavin activated the scanner again, this time completing a full cycle. Richard's serial number popped up on the screen.

**IS THIS MODEL CORRECT?**

Gavin clicked yes.

Now a variety of buttons appeared, each one more confusing than the last. Gavin turned to Richard, about to ask _what now_? but made the horrible mistake of committing to the turn.

Richard had said before he had the parts necessary for sexual intercourse and now Gavin knew he wasn't lying. Gavin wretched his head away before he could see more.

"Detective Reed?" Richard asked. The vulnerability in his voice only made this situation worse. Why the fuck did CyberLife give him an actual dick? Why the fuck did the dick have to be so realistic too?

Why the fuck was the dick _blue_?

"Is something wrong? " Richard asked.

Gavin kept his sight on the screen. It was taking all his willpower not to turn and stare. _Don't think about the android dick don't think about the android dick._

"I-it's got all these weird options pop up," Gavin said instead.

"Good," Richard said. "Click the one saying 'previous records'."

Gavin clicked. Another set of prompts popped up, as well as a back button. "Yeah?"

"Now click 'data'."

Gavin clicked. More prompts. "Where the hell are we going with this?"

"You'll see," Richard said cryptically. "Click on 'schematics'."

Gavin did so and found a list of android models. Glowing near the bottom was Richard's serial number. At the bottom was Phoenix's serial number. His finger hovered over it.

"Click it," Richard uttered.

Suddenly a variety of blueprints popped up, each more difficult to interpret than the last. They're all in Elijah's hand, his messy scrawl making little to no sense even with Gavin's advanced understanding of his cousin's thinking process. The words 'Cole Anderson' popped up a lot.

"See anything unusual?"

"Is this a trick question or are you actually asking me?"

"I am actually asking for your help. I'm…lost."

Gavin looked through the blueprints again. "Why the hell didn't you just send this to me?"

"I can only access the blueprints from this terminal."

"Then why didn't you ask me to bring Hank and Connor along?"

Richard stiffened. "I…I don't know."

"What, you're _shy_?" Gavin cackled.

Richard didn't reply. When Gavin turned, Richard's eyes were glazed over in thought. Gavin quickly turned back to the terminal. His smile fell. When did he begin to feel so guilty for making fun of Richard?

"There is one thing that's a bit strange," Gavin said, hoping it will release the tension. "Elijah mentioned something about a 'bus'. You know what that is?"

"It's a communication system that allows for the transference of data between our systems as well as with other androids. It's a core component of our learning process. Why do you ask?"

"Elijah keeps saying the bus is 'state of the art' and 'will bring androids closer to humanity', whatever that means."

Richard's LED flashed yellow for a few seconds. "It is a one-of-a-kind component unique to Phoenix. It will allow him to transfer data with almost anything."

"And anything can transfer data to him?" Gavin asked.

Richard's brows furrowed. "What are you saying?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but that's how Markus and Connor turned all the androids deviant, right? Transferring data like this?"

"The data transfer rewrites the base code, producing an error that becomes deviancy." Richard's eyes widened. "You don't think—"

"—that Phoenix was designed to make not just American androids deviant but other android types too? Yeah. That's my theory anyway."

"Phoenix holds the key for deviancy within him. If he could connect to any android type in the world, he could singlehandedly spread deviancy across the globe."

"He could be a weapon in the wrong hands," Gavin remarked. "If it's really Russians trying to get ahold of him then this might just kick-start the war all over again."

Richard suddenly opened the chamber and stepped out, grabbing his clothes from Gavin's arm. "Then time really is of the essence," Richard said.

"What the hell do you think we can do? The Swintons are already going into witness protection."

"We can shut down the culprit's operation here in Detroit."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Phoenix provided me not only his blueprints but his memories as well. I saw the men who tried to kidnap him. We find them, we find their leaders."

Gavin put a hand up to his head. "Why is it you make the insane sound so simple?"

"I'm just simplifying it for you so even you could understand."

"Good to know the almighty fuck-a-tron is coming down to my level," Gavin smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two headed for the exit. Sunset's light filtered in through the broken windows and it temporarily blinded Gavin. He brought a hand up over his face, squinting, and then he heard a laugh. It's Richard's laugh, as polite and as warm as the dying light. Gavin couldn't help the smile that spread across his cheeks.

"Hey, Richard."

"Yes?" Richard smiled radiantly.

"Get fucking dressed already."

Gavin's laughter echoed throughout the factory as Richard sheepishly put his clothes back on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a tumblr ([alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/)) and a ko-fi! If you wanna support me, check out my tumblr for the link to my ko-fi.


	13. Taking care: part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in literally a day because the MUSE has inspired me and because I can. Also, I'm in pain because tooth hurty when you're too thirsty for reed900 action. Enjoy!

Taking care: part 4 

This was almost the last time Richard underestimated someone. Almost the last time he could say he had failed. For reasons he did not understand, he let his emotions get in the way of the most logical action, the most logical move.

He nearly failed, and Gavin Reed almost paid the price.

Rewind back to earlier that morning as Richard and Gavin began questioning neighbours. They found a match for two of the men who attempted to kidnap Phoenix Swinton, as well as an address for one of them. When they busted the doors, Gavin's pistol at the ready, arrest warrant in place, it was to no one's surprise that the place was empty. A quick search brought them nothing.

"Well, that's my time wasted. What about yours?" Gavin remarked dryly.

Richard didn't understand what happened to Gavin. It's as though the man had become sharper and softer simultaneously. Crueller and kinder. _More contradictions_ , Richard thought. _Great_.

He opened his mouth to make a witty comeback but the sensors on his tongue latched onto something. A taste of something that shouldn't be in the air but was.

"Thirium." Richard smacked his lips. "There's thirium in the air."

"They heat up thirium for making red ice, right? You think they were red ice dealers?"

"No, it's just thirium. I can't sense any of the components."

"But there's a trail, right?"

Richard quickly hacked into the CCTV of the area and smirked. "There's always a trail, detective."

Gavin grinned excitedly, muscles twitching in anticipation. Richard predicted Gavin would react in such a way. He was getting better at reading the detective.

Like a bloodhound, Richard followed the invisible trail, maximizing power to his sensors. Gavin was behind him, close enough that he could feel the flap of his jacket, the twitch of his hand over his gun. Before, Richard was wary of having a well-known android hater as his partner. Now he felt comfort

It was easy to follow the trail. Perhaps too easy, Richard thought, but he couldn't imagine how this could be a trap. Only he had the ability to detect such a trace amount of thirium.

Gavin had rounded around the sides, checking the exits. He signalled Richard to follow and motioned to a window. On his tiptoes, barely the top of Gavin's head passed the bottom of the window but Richard was tall enough to look through. Richard made the wise choice to avoid any comments about their height difference.

"See anything?"

It was another abandoned android factory, this time much newer than the last one they visited. It had probably been abandoned since the revolution. The fogged up mirrors make it difficult to see inside but there was no sign of movement. "I think we're clear," Richard said.

Gavin retrieved his pistol. "Follow my lead."

The pair entered the factory stealthily. Unnecessarily, Richard mentally added, because the CCTV confirmed there was no one about, but there was a slight hop in Gavin's step, a slight tremor of excitement at the prospect of sneaking in that Richard decided to play along with Gavin's games. They make a quick check of their surroundings and converge in the middle.

"I'll follow the thirium trail," Richard said. "You search the factory level for anything of interest."

"Whatever you say, your highness." Gavin mockingly bowed.

"Please," Richard sighed. Yet another nickname to add to the pile.

Richard followed the trail to a small office, probably the control manager's office. He opened the door and felt the thirium weigh heavily in the air. His nostrils were assaulted with gaseous thirium and he had to exhale heavily to clear his systems. On the desk was a giant pot of melted thirium.

"Must be in the right room," Richard said to no one but himself. It was a very _Gavin_ thing, to talk to one's self but Richard did his best to ignore the implications.

He dipped his fingers into the vat of melted thirium. A variety of different thirium types presented themselves to Richard's systems. A literal hot pot of thirium. A dead end.

When Richard exited the office, Gavin's hand is over his mouth. His skin was pale and he was about ready to throw up. Richard approached and saw a recently deceased android corpse. The thirium had been gutted from it, blue blood dripping into a grated well below. Richard recognised its thirium as being part of the hot pot. The dead android was missing an arm.

Gavin glanced down at Richard's fingers, still slick with blue blood. He quickly wiped it away, ashamed in forgetting once again the basic hygiene rules humans had.

"W-what the fuck?"

"A dead android is 'the fuck'," Richard chuckled weakly.

"Yes, I can see that, dipshit. But like…what the fuck?" Gavin gagged a little. "What the actual fuck?"

"It's a WG100 android, designed for city maintenance. It must work in this area or otherwise must have been lured here." Richard scanned it. "No name is given. It's missing a thirium pump and its right arm."

"This is why I don't work android cases. Too much crazy shit. Too much…" Gavin gagged again.

"Detective Reed, calm yourself down," Richard warned. He knew that some people reacted adversely to the smell of oxidizing thirium but he didn't think Gavin Reed was one of those people. Richard catalogued that information for future reference.

Gavin gestured at the dead android. He had recovered, but barely. "T-tell me why someone would just randomly take an android's arm," Gavin said weakly.

"Not just an arm," Richard said as he looked up. Gavin turned to the ceiling. His face went three shades paler.

Hanging above them were numerous dead androids, each with their chest ripped open, each with a biocomponent missing.

"Holy shit," Gavin whispered.

"Indeed," Richard uttered. That summed it up quite nicely. "Holy shit..."

He looked through the corpses and catalogued each missing component and assembled them together. A jigsaw puzzle, it could be crudely described as, and when the puzzle is complete, he projected the finished product for Gavin to see.

It took Gavin only a few seconds to comprehend what he was seeing. "A franken-android? Really?"

"It's quite genius, actually." Richard gestured to the androids hanging above. "All these androids were specifically targeted and harvested for their parts. Each part is compatible with another, and because there are so many android types meshed together to create a whole, no identification system will work."

"So not even you can track it?"

Richard huffed. "Unfortunately not."

"Great," Gavin spat. "Just great."

The detective crossed his arms, regaining his stomach long enough to pocket his gun and fish out his phone for any clues he might've written. Gavin's brows are furrowed, intense. He bit his lip for a second.

Richard found himself licking his own lips, a strange action that served no purpose. Gavin turned his head sharply to him and his gaze immediately softened.

"The thing you showed me, that's what this patchwork android's gonna look like, right?"

"The liquid skin won't function, there are too many different android types. It can evade security systems but not the human eye."

"So is it complete? It'll work?"

Richard had to double-check the schematics. "Technically, yes, but it can only function on a very basic level. It can only carry out a few programmed functions."

"Like turning every single android into a deviant," Gavin suggested.

"Not as it is currently. But if it got ahold of Phoenix…"

Gavin had already begun pressing numbers into his phone, clicking speaker on. Three beeps, then there was a click. "Hank Anderson here."

"Anderson, where are you?" Gavin asked.

"Yes, I had a lovely day too, thanks for asking," Hank drawled.

Gavin groaned. "I'm being serious. Where are you, and what are you doing?"

"I'm escorting you-know-who to their safehouse. Why you ask?"

"I don't think the kidnapping thing was a one-off. We think this organization is trying to get a specific biocomponent from Phoenix."

"What?!"

"Just keep an eye ou—"

"SLOW DOWN, SLOW THE FUCK DO—"

The sound of tires skidding on tarmac could be heard and then there was a loud crash. There was a hiss of the airbags deploying, followed by Hank mumbling swear words. Richard strained his ear. The sound of Hank pawing for his phone could be heard, then there's a bit of static. When Hank spoke, it's weak.

"Yeah," Hank coughed. "You...might wanna get some reinforcements here."

Hank hanged up. Gavin stared at the phone, then at Richard, then at the phone again.

"Please tell me you know where Hank is."

"Of course," Richard said.

"You OK with a motorcycle?"

His muscles tensed in anticipation in much the same way Gavin did at the prospect of something exciting. Richard grinned at the prospect, unable to hide his smile.

"I'm more than OK."

* * *

The first thing Richard noticed when they arrived at the scene of the crime was the toppled over truck blocking the road. It seemed miraculous that the van escorting the Swintons didn't explode in a massive fireball but then Richard saw that the driver was an android and decided that it probably wasn't as miraculous as he thought. The next thing he noticed was the lack of casualties. Hank Anderson was at the side by the ambulance, nursing his arm with an ice pack but there were no broken bones as far as Richard could tell. Aside from a small bruise on his forehead, he was alright.

The last thing he noticed was that the Swintons were gone.

Hank didn't say anything as the pair approached him, just gestured at a building surrounded by cops. Richard felt the telepathic communication line with Connor boot up.

 _I have eyes on the situation_ , Connor said. _Fourth floor, third window_.

Richard looked up and saw movement exactly where Connor said. A quick track of Connor's GPS positioned him at the rooftop of a building opposite. Connor had taken a sniper's position. _Clever_ , Richard couldn't help but admit.

It didn't take much convincing for Richard to be brought into the building. Gavin was a more difficult case to argue but Richard had jumped in for the detective's sake. Detective Reed wouldn't be a liability, he said. He trusted the detective with his life.

Richard derived some humour from Gavin's wide-eyed gape. Not a lot, but enough for a quiet chuckle or two.

When the pair of them got to the fourth floor, gun trained on the culprits holding the Swintons hostage, Richard had everything preconceived. Four men to be eliminated. Shoot the rightmost, then the leftmost. The other two will try to use Monica Swinton and Phoenix as their human shields. It will leave them open for Connor to shoot. He relayed the plan to Connor through the communication line.

Connor's voice was stoic, a far cry from his typical self. _Do it_ , he said telepathically.

Richard's mission priority updated: **PROTECT THE SWINTONS**

It went exactly as planned. He shot the two men in the corners of the room, forcing the other two men to hold the Swintons as human shields. Richard ignored Monica's screams and Henry's whimpers, ignored the quiet nod of understanding Phoenix gave him before Connor took the shot, killing the other two men and spraying the Swintons in blood.

Richard holstered the pistol as he watched Henry and Monica Swinton cower in the corner. Phoenix consoled his parents, a bittersweet smile on his lips as he curled into them. It was peculiar, seeing a child comfort his parents when oftentimes it was the reverse.

Gavin smiled at him, punching Richard playfully in the arm. A swell of emotion overcame Richard as he let out a small, shy smile.

**MISSION SUCCESSFUL**

There's a sudden bang, the sound of another gun being fired. Gavin immediately sprinted toward the sound, going down the stairs.

Richard was slower to react, checking to make sure the Swintons were safe before leaving to investigate as well. He went down the stairs at a far slower pace, keeping himself quiet until he could get visuals on the situation. There was screaming downstairs, the click of guns being readied. Richard descended to the ground floor and found himself behind a hidden, fifth member. One arm held Gavin Reed in a chokehold, his gun pointed at the detective's temple.

His head whirled around the room, trying to get a bearing, analyzing everything as quickly as he could. How in the world did Gavin get himself in trouble so quickly? How the hell did Gavin let his guard down enough for someone to do this to him? _No,_ Richard shook his head. _Think about how to save him_. He had to concentrate. There were three other cops, all training their guns at the man but their aim was too imprecise. If they shot, they had an 87% chance of shooting Gavin Reed. The presence of others also limited Richard's options. The man held Gavin Reed in too tight a chokehold. The detective was losing air, his wild thrashing reducing his survival rate down to 46%.

The best option was to shoot the assailant now and risk hurting detective Reed but Richard couldn't go through with it. There had to be a way to save the detective without harming him.

Another option presented itself to Richard. The chances were not favourable but he could take it. He had the element of surprise.

**MISSION UPDATED: PROTECT GAVIN REED**

Richard approached the hostage taker from behind and looped his arm between Gavin and the gun, pushing the weapon away. A strike to the wrist and the gun was to the ground, discharging once into the ceiling. Richard kicked it away, just as Gavin scrambled his way out of the chokehold. Richard went on the assault, attempting to knock out the assailant with a submission hold of his own.

The man whipped his head around, unfazed by Richard's attack. His red LED and plastic face stared lifelessly at him. The patchwork android.

Richard's first mistake was thinking it was a human. His second mistake was thinking it was too unsophisticated to not know how to fight.

Both nearly cost him his life.

Because the android fought dirty, using a variety of crude manoeuvres and acrobatics that suggested a human controlling it in much the same way others tried to control Connor. It was unpredictable but also exploitable. When the android's guard was down, Richard tackled it to the ground. His punches were short but explosive. To the face, the chest, anywhere Richard could get his hands on. The android was waving its arms frantically, reaching for something.

Richard was too lost to the bloodlust. The android had picked up its fallen gun and fired desperately. The bullet grazed Richard's cheek.

"Enough," Richard snarled as he ripped into its chest and removed its thirium pump. The android lied on the ground lifeless.

**MISSION…SUCCESSFUL?**

His eyes flash across the scene, looking for Gavin but the detective's nowhere to be seen. In the chaos, he had disappeared. The cops come up to him, giving a mix of praise and concern, but Richard brushed past them all, heading down the stairs and exiting the building.

"Gavin?" Richard called. "Gavin!"

He caught sight of the detective beside an ambulance. EMTs looked over him with a fine tooth comb but he brushed their concerns away with the age-old adage of "it's none of your business". Richard breathed a sigh of relief. "Detective," he said softly.

Gavin didn't hear him over the wailing sirens. The EMTs were asking him a variety of questions, which he answered in his usual gruff childishness. Richard finally allowed himself to catch his breath, let his eyelids fall and register that pesky warning blaring in the periphery of his vision. Blue blood is falling down his left cheek and he will need to recalibrate his left ear but it's fine, it's all fine. All that mattered was that Gavin Reed was safe.

Richard leaned against the building, smiling for no real reason other than he felt like it. He watched Gavin from a distance, content to just stare and observe.

* * *

A few days later, the Swintons had been cleared for witness protection. It was a moment of tension for Hank for it meant that he could never see Phoenix again. Richard was surprised that Hank found the courage to talk to the child, seeing them play and chat in the DPD's play area, but he couldn't be sure what they talked about. Was it about Phoenix's origins or the murders he witnessed? Richard didn't know but he had a strong feeling that the child would be alright. Phoenix might be a child android but he was strong for the people he cared about.

When the Swintons are no longer 'the Swintons' and they are escorted away by protection agencies to their new home, only then did Hank smile again.

"The kid took a lot more from Cole than I thought possible," Hank quipped. There was sadness in his voice but also solace, knowing that this was probably the last time he'd see Phoenix. He'd come to terms with it, made peace with himself.

Connor gave a comforting pat to Hank's back. "It's all over, Hank," he smiled. "Everything's OK."

Richard would argue that it wasn't, in fact, all over. He couldn't extract any information from the patchwork android other than whoever assembled it was clearly an expert in android technology. It was far from over but decided to let Hank and Connor catch their breath. Everyone needed a break after that case. He was no exception.

That was how he found himself drifting over to Gavin's desk. Gavin sat there, looking through his phone until he noticed Richard's presence. He looked up at Richard and flashed a cocky smile.

"So the pristine bucket is neither pristine nor bucket-shaped anymore." Gavin snided.

Richard unconsciously put his hand up, hovering over the scar. A jagged white line extended from his cheekbone to just below his earlobe. "Unless Connor wishes to swap faces with me, I'm stuck with this scratch."

"It's your fault for fucking tackling the franken-android and not knowing where the fucking gun is."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to put you in danger," Richard admitted.

Gavin's smile dropped at the revelation. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, wrestling with his inner thoughts. After a few seconds, he signalled Richard to lean down. Richard did, trying to puzzle out what Gavin wanted.

Out of all the possibilities Richard conceived, Gavin swiping his thumb over his scar was not one of them.

Gavin's thumb went over the slit of white, tracing the shape and texture. He was Moses, parting the flesh-coloured waves of Richard's skin to show the pristine plastic beneath the surface. Gavin was rubbing circles on Richard's cheekbone, a circle of white that appeared wherever he touched, fading back to skin when his fingers left. There was a brief moment of panic rising in Richard's chest ( _this shouldn't be happening_ , he thought, _why is this happening_ ) but Gavin's touch was surprisingly gentle and it quelled the unease.

Richard's eyes glanced down to Gavin's neck, saw the red welts raised on his neck, and that selfish want bubbled up again, that need to touch. The skin melted away from his hand, letting the cool plastic touch the red, inflamed skin and Gavin recoiled but only for a second. He did not squirm under Richard's touch. In fact, he seemed peaceful. Gavin exhaled quietly.

"You're not frightened of me?" Richard whispered.

"Why the hell should I be frightened of you?"

"Because you are fearful of Connor, and I function in many the same ways as him." His fingers traced the edges of the welts. "I can be ruthless too."

Gavin scoffed lightly. "You look like you're mean but everyone in this precinct knows you're a softie."

Richard clicked his tongue. He probably was more forgiving than Connor was. That might be why he could still put up with the detective.

Gavin chuckled to himself, rubbing another slow circle on Richard's cheek. He was marvelling at the white expanse moving by his hand alone. Was he aware that this wasn't normal for an android? Was he aware that his touch alone did this to Richard?

"You get scratched up easily for an android."

Richard forced down a sigh. "You bruise easily for a human," he countered.

"Well, it's different. My scars will fade but yours won't. I'm human. You're not." Gavin finally lets his fingers drift away but his face was still close, still observing.

Richard smiled, letting his eyes focus on the smaller, not-so-noticeable scars on Gavin's cheek. All his power was focused to his sensors now. The heat, the texture, the touch, he wanted to commit them all to memory. "You really should take better care of yourself."

"I could say the same for you," Gavin breathed.

"We both need to take better care of ourselves, then." Richard chuckled warmly.

The sound of loud static filling the room took the both of them by surprise. They separated, Gavin leaning back in his seat, Richard standing upright. They both turn simultaneously to the source. It's Connor standing on his desk with a microphone. A crowd had quickly grown. Gavin stiffened visibly, his heart rate accelerating.

"For everyone who participated in the contest, I'd just like to say thank you," Connor announced, wearing his prize-winning smile. "A few of you know this but to everybody else, our results had come in a few days ago. I know you're all eager to know the results. I am too."

Someone heckled Connor to hurry up, bringing about an amused chuckle from Gavin. Connor rolled his eyes but kept his smile. He turned to Richard and gave a very un-subtle wink.

"Oh shit," Richard mumbled to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have expert testimony and I can now confirm to you that Gavin Reed is, in fact, gay! YES, you heard it here first folks: GAVIN REED IS GAY!"

There was a mixture of groans and whoops throughout the precinct. Those who groaned remained where they were standing while those who whooped grabbed their cash prize of Connor.

The sound of a palm hitting a forehead was to be expected, given the events that had just occurred.

"Please tell me this is all one big joke," Gavin moaned.

Richard produced a bundle of cash in his pocket. He divided it into two halves, giving one half to Gavin.

His nose twitched, his hands reaching out but not taking the cash Richard offered. "You didn't actually bet on me, did you?"

"I did, and this is your share," Richard said. "I had a feeling Connor knew so I got my earnings early."

Gavin groaned loudly but proceeded to take the cash anyway. He flipped through it, eyes widening slightly. "How much were the odds against me being gay?"

"It was 2:1 but I made an especially big bet," Gavin stared wide-eyed but Richard merely shrugged. "Your sexuality was obvious to me. I wouldn't make a bet I didn't know the outcome of."

"Fuck," Gavin spat out. He glanced up and saw Fowler and Hank talking, visibly upset about losing. They clearly made the wrong bet. Gavin sunk further into his seat. "Why the fuck are people so intent of doing this crap to me? Do people hate me that much?"

"On the contrary. I think it's because you have become more tolerable that others feel the need to deride fun out of you."

Gavin turned to Richard, the tone in his voice curious. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not familiar with your behaviour before I joined the police force but from the little time I had spent underneath you, I can tell you have become more well-mannered. For the sake of civility, you have curbed your violent tendencies." Richard smiled tenderly. "People make fun of you now because they like you."

"I hope this doesn't become a fucking trend, people making a mockery out of me."

"Give it time, Gavin. Just keep your head high and soon people will treat you with the respect you've earned."

Silence fell between them as they watched the bullpen in action. No one dared glance at Gavin's direction, afraid that giving eye contact will prove their complicity to Connor's ridiculous bet. Gavin's hands balled up into fists but there wasn't anger. Annoyance, yes, but no anger.

Richard placed a hand on Gavin's back and he instinctively relaxed. If only this worked all the time, Richard thought. If he kept his hand on Gavin's back, would the detective remain calm and dutiful? Did it really matter why his hand was on Gavin's back?

"Richard," Gavin's voice was dark. "I _really_ want to punch something right now."

"Connor, I assume?" Richard chuckled.

"I wanna punch him," Gavin said, "but I know I can't. So you'll have to do."

Richard smiled. "I'll go easy on you then. Make you feel like you have a chance of winning."

Gavin laughed at that. "I'll make you eat those words."

Richard's hand was still on Gavin's back. Try as he might, he couldn't let go even if he wanted to. It felt natural maintaining physical contact with Gavin Reed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now got a tumblr [alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/). Come check it out if you wanna!


	14. Promotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm in need of a beta reader. Or two. Or three. If you like jokes and reed900 and don't mind working around me and my Australian timezone, it'd be great if you could help me out. You'd get sneak peeks of future chapters as well as my random ramblings. WIN WIN!  
> You can contact me through private message here, or through my tumblr ([alphawave-writes](http://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/)). Thanks again to all of you who've read my story up until this point. Your support is super appreciated.

Promotion

By now Gavin was used to certain things going a particular way. The top drawer of his desk would creak a little whenever he opened it. The fridge light flickered if you kept the door open for more than three seconds. Hank will come to the office with a box of doughnuts every Tuesday and Connor will try (and fail) to convince Hank not to eat a doughnut. Every Tuesday, Gavin would always steal the last doughnut left, which was usually either a jelly-filled doughnut or plain cinnamon. That was fine because Gavin wasn't that much of a doughnut fan but the sugar rush was always appreciated.

When Fowler called Gavin into his office, he was expecting another scolding, probably for handling a perp too roughly or for not getting anything from the franken-android.

Not today, however. Fowler wasn't upset. In fact, he was smiling.

Happy Fowler was far scarier than regular Fowler.

"You called for me?" Gavin asked.

"Sit down," Fowler gestured.

"I'll stand," Gavin shook his head. He'd been sitting on his ass for long enough today.

"Fine," Fowler said. He brought out a file from a cabinet—Gavin's file—and looked through some documents, fishing one out and flipping it over for Gavin to see.

There was no way for Gavin to not know what this document was. He'd handed it to Fowler a long time ago. He glanced down at the document then up to Fowler, eyes wide. "You're not saying…"

"I've put your application through, Gavin." Fowler let out another ill-suited smile. "In a couple months, you'll hopefully be a sergeant."

For once in his life, Gavin did not know what to say. He could waggle his mouth and make some vaguely human sounds but that probably didn't look very professional. Shit, he was going to be a professional now. What did professional people say?

Gavin cleared his throat loudly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "T-thanks?"

So much for eloquence.

Fowler took the document and carefully slid it back into Gavin's folder. His usual annoyed face was back. "Don't get your hopes up too high. You've got to score high in the sergeant's test and then you have to go to an oral interview, and only after you pass that, you'll be a sergeant. And even if you get promoted, who knows where you'll be stationed. Quite likely they'll place you somewhere else."

Gavin's brows furrowed. "They're that undermanned at the other departments?"

"Not undermanned, but there's a lot of unqualified cops out there ever since the android revolution. A lot of rookies need guidance," Fowler said. "Every man, woman, and robot will want to snatch up the job before it's too late. You're gonna have stiff competition."

The corners of Gavin's lips dipped. He should've figured it wouldn't be a sure thing.

"That being said, I did personally recommend you so that might give you an edge up. _Might_ is the keyword. My word could mean everything or it might mean jack shit. So your best bet right now is to study hard."

"Any other tips, captain?"

Fowler folded his arms over his desk. "Try to piss as few people as possible, and keep your smartass comments to yourself." He waved his hand to dismiss Gavin. The urge to bow was palpable but Gavin kept his head held high as he calmly walked out of Fowler's office and closed the door behind him.

There were a few seconds where Gavin could hear nothing but the blood rushing into his ears and the sound of air moving in and out of his lungs. He took a deep breath in, then a deep breath out. Something bubbled within him, a pressure he rarely ever felt, and when it became too much, Gavin opened his mouth and let it all out.

"WHOOOO‼‼!" Gavin raised his middle fingers to everybody as he descended the stairs. "FUCK YEAH, LOSERS‼‼"

A few people winced at the loudness but the rest moved away. Gavin approached Hank and Connor's combined desks, pumping his middle fingers into their faces in a dance-like manner.

Connor let out a quiet sigh. He turned around in his chair, LED blinking yellow. "What is it, Detective Reed?"

"Oh nothing," Gavin smirked. "I'd just like to say fuck CyberLife, fuck your sugar daddy, and fuuuuuuck you!" He pressed his middle finger right in front of Connor's face. Connor gently pushed it aside, face contorted in mild annoyance.

"Hank," Connor called the lieutenant.

Hank was too busy covering his ears. "Don't fucking bring attention to me, kid."

Gavin couldn't control himself. He was loud, proud, and so fucking happy that he was going to shove it into as many faces as possible.

Richard approached from behind, trying his hardest to suppress a smile. "You need not cover your ears for much longer, Lieutenant Anderson. Detective Reed will calm down soon enough."

And Richard wasn't wrong for mere seconds later, Gavin could feel the adrenaline rush out of his body, taking him away from that joyful precipice. He was calmer already but he was going to stick his middle finger in their faces for as long as he could. Just so Hank and Connor got the message.

"I assume you had a good meeting with Captain Fowler," Richard said.

"Fowler's finally put my application through." Gavin put his hands on his hips "In a few months, you're looking at Sergeant Reed."

"That's great," Connor nudged Hank, causing the old man to stiffen in surprise. "Isn't it?"

"Y-yeah, yeah," Hank rubbed the back of his head. His foul mood was short lived and an appreciative grin of his own emerged. "Seriously though, congrats, Gavin. If you can handle my shit, you can certainly handle whatever shit the sergeant job will give ya."

"Damn right I can!" Gavin laughed. He won't try and pretend to know why Connor and Hank were still being so damn supportive and nice. It was an unfamiliar feeling, knowing people that actually cared about his achievements, but it wasn't unwanted.

Gavin found himself instinctively turning to Richard. Normally the android would have something to say—a comment or a quip usually. Instead, he was quiet, contemplative. When their gazes meet, Richard looked almost bashful.

"We should celebrate," Richard suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Connor said.

Hank leaned forward, chuckling in that old man way he had perfected to a T. "Are you gonna invite little ol' me? Aw shucks."

Gavin frowned. "Look, no offence to either of you—"

"No offence? Wow. That's a first," Hank remarked.

Gavin rolled his eyes. "—but I'm probably not going to celebrate." Sticking his middle finger to Hank's face was enough of a celebration.

"Why not?" Connor asked.

"I've got work to do." Gavin lied. "Paperwork and shit."

"That's not true," Richard said. "You finished all your paperwork hours ago. And even if you did have additional work, I could easily help you finish it all before our shift is over."

There it was again, that quiet concern, that soft worry in Richard's voice that aroused a variety of different emotions in Gavin. A part of him wants to tell Richard not to bother, that he shouldn't have to do his dirty work, but then the other part of him said that it was literally the android's fucking job to help him.

_Stupid Connor and his comments_ , Gavin thought. It was making him overanalyze every single detail about Richard, from his crooked grin to his tiny pores to that tantalizing streak of white on his cheek.

"It would be nice to have an evening out," Richard added. "You should get out more often."

"Seriously?" Gavin grumbled. Since what did Richard know about him?

"Detective, if I may, you have been very active over the past few weeks and I think it would do you some good to have a break, however small. An evening out relaxing will do you some good."

Gavin had to admit, it might be nice having one night to chill. He could do something chill, something quiet. Maybe invite Tina and hang out for once. Hell, he could bring Richard along too if he felt like it. Tina and Richard weren't close yet but he was sure those two would get along well enough.

He turned and saw everybody staring at him. Richard's eyes glint under the fluorescent bulbs above. They're blue like the flames on a Bunsen burner when they're turned up high. Unnatural, perhaps, but beautiful regardless.

Gavin sighed. "Fine. I'll go out. And you all can come along, I guess." He pointed his finger accusingly at Richard before Connor could make a smart comment. "But it's not going to be long. A drink or two with a couple of my buddies and that's it. Nothing big or crazy, got it?"

"So you want me around to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself?" Richard chuckled. "It's not all that different from work, is it."

Gavin shrugged a smile creeping up his face. "I did warn you for a reason, dickhead, and that reason is that you're stiffer than a man who'd OD'd on viagra."

"And you know just exactly how that looks like because…?"

"You want me to show you what it looks like?"

Richard let out an exaggerated sigh. "More nude pictures of yourself?"

"I was going to bring a mirror but if you want _those_ kinds of pictures, you're gonna have to give me a couple minutes in the bathroom," Gavin smirked.

"Again with the flirting," Hank grumbled as he shook his head. "I almost miss the days where you just got into fights with everybody, Gavin."

"Hey, Hank," Gavin said.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck you." Just to put the point across, Gavin put up his middle finger again. It was wondrous how a single finger could give such a clear message.

* * *

Someone didn't get the message that this was to be a _small_ party. Small. Tiny. Infinitesimal. Gavin didn't know for sure who it was (Connor) and he didn't know why (because he's an asshole that's also popular) but now instead of having a quiet evening with a few of his friends, he suddenly had half the precinct coming to his 'potential promotion party'.

Tina thought the name was too long and started calling it the 'triple p'. Richard thought otherwise.

"Wouldn't you say it would be better if it was called…'trip p'?"

Tina snorted at that joke like the pig she was, marking with her piggy noises the blossoming of a new friendship.

So it was with mixed feelings that Gavin entered the bar known as 'Essence'. It was far from Gavin's favourite place. The drinks were expensive, the music was too loud, and it was too posh to meet any decent men. The people who came here were over 30 and were already in a relationship and could afford to take their lover here and buy them overly priced glowy drinks. That being said, it was nicely decorated and big and full of distractions, which meant that Gavin had a variety of ways to avoid people.

The bar area was where the majority of the seats were, so it was where people sat. Of course, since half of Detroit's police was in this establishment, everybody had to be split between tables. Gavin sat in a booth opposite Tina, taking quiet sips from a German beer with an unpronounceable name.

Tina knew he was a lightweight but years of friendship meant that she had exhausted all her jokes on the subject matter. Tina, of course, was not a lightweight and had in fact knocked off two vodkas and a cosmopolitan in the time it took Gavin to sip half his beer. There was no sign that the drinks did anything to her.

"Didn't think this was your scene, Gav," Tina said.

"Obviously I wanted to watch Connor and Chris sing 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'. Didn't you know that was my fetish?" Gavin grumbled bitterly. He took another light sip of his drink.

Tina surveyed the bar. "Where's the robot?"

"Richard? Who fucking knows?" Gavin hadn't seen head or tail of him, which was strange. Richard said he'd be here but clearly he wasn't. It couldn't be possible that the android got lost? That seemed ironic, an android with GPS getting lost.

His lips dipped down for a fraction of a second. Most people wouldn't have noticed the microexpression. Then again, Tina wasn't most people. "You miss him _that_ bad already?"

"I-I'm not a fucking kid, you make it sound like I've got some childhood crush." Gavin stammered. The door at the entrance opened and Gavin could see the faint light of a blue LED. "A-anyway, look, he's here."

Gavin took one look at Richard and was immediately rendered breathless.

Tonight, Richard had forgone his usual attire for a white leather jacket and black button up shirt, the first three buttons popped open. Gavin's eyes trailed up and down Richard's neck, taking in the creamy, smooth surface. Richard never liked showing his neck for some reason, which was strange because it was so smooth and beautiful and it just made Richard look hot. That was a strange first thought for Gavin. He'd never cared about how a person looked or how they dressed before but Richard was damn well making him reconsider that.

Richard scanned the environment, eyes catching on Gavin's gaze. He waved his hand before approaching, a gentle smile on his lips. Tina waggled her eyebrows at Gavin in that ' _you want to fuck him_ ' way that Gavin was VERY familiar with. Before he would have ignored her because most of the time, Tina was dead wrong. Tonight, however, she wasn't too far off the mark. Gavin took a large gulp of beer. _Stupid sexy Richard_ , his mind supplied.

"Officer, Detective," Richard said once he was close enough to be heard.

"Come sit with us, Conan," Tina said.

Richard raised his eyebrows at being called 'Conan' but said nothing as he took a seat. There was plenty of space between the plush cushions but for some reason, Richard decided to park his ass right next to Gavin. The feeling of Richard's hip pressed against his made his stomach decide to do an acrobatic performance.

_I'm not fucking going to survive this evening without fucking the android, am I?_

"Nice clothes," Tina said.

"O-Oh, thank you." Richard smiled sheepishly. His eyes scanned the bar again. "I think I might have overdressed for the occasion. I was under the assumption this was what you wear when you go out."

"Yeah, when you go out on a _date_ ," Tina laughed. "That's a panty-dropping outfit if I've ever seen one."

Gavin half-agreed with Tina's statement. Richard looked like he could drop panties and boxers all in one go—Gavin's own included.

"Is that so?" Richard turned to Gavin. "What do you think, detective? Is this too much?"

Gavin took another gulp of his beer. He made sure to glance for only a few seconds. Any longer than that and Gavin might drool. Fuck Connor for suggesting he was attracted to Richard. Fuck himself for being attracted to Connor's goddamn clone. He was already tipsy from that one beer, that must explain the disturbing thoughts that raced through his head, of wanting to see the android strip off his clothes in front of him slowly.

Everyone was staring at him. _Quick, look natural_. "I-it's fine," Gavin cleared his throat loudly. "You look OK."

Richard's cheeks pulled his smile higher and it was so proud and so soft that Gavin had to wretch his face away before he could be lured in. The beer was promptly finished off.

"So, why'd you pick this place of all places for the party?" Richard asked. He must know Gavin was feeling nervous being in his presence, changing the subject like that. _Fuckity fuck nuggets_.

"Fowler wanted to come for some reason, so that left out most of my usual haunts," Gavin explained, trying to keep as level a voice as possible. "Tina recommended this place."

"So you come here often, Officer Chen?"

"Not really. A friend of mine comes here a lot, mostly to scope out guys she wants to bang or to cry her sorrows into a pina colada."

Richard turned to Gavin, LED yellow. "Bang?"

"Sex, dickhead."

"Ah."

Tina continued. "Anyway, it's got a decent selection of drinks, which should please Fowler's missus. Everything else Hank could handle."

Gavin glanced at the bar where Fowler and Fowler's wife, Hank, and some lady friend of Hank's were chatting amongst themselves. This marked only the second time Gavin saw Fowler smile. Even when he's sloshed, that smile looked so unnatural on that man.

"I see," Richard said, because there really wasn't anything to comment on that Gavin's look of disgust didn't already communicate. He turned back to the table. "So tell me then, what is the standard protocol for nights out like this?"

"You don't know?" Gavin asked incredulously.

"I have… _some_ information," Richard said with a hint of annoyance, "but considering this is your celebration we are talking about, I doubt it will follow the typical social protocols."

"So you don't know," Gavin repeated.

Richard's lips thinned into a line before quietly nodding. A quiet chuckle escaped Gavin's lips. He must be drunk already because he didn't even think twice about putting his arm around the android's shoulders.

"Well, you don't have to worry, dickhead. All we're gonna do is drink our cares away and complain about everything. You're a big boy now, you can handle that, right?"

"You know I cannot partake in the consumption of liquids." Richard's eyes twinkled. "That being said, I have plenty to complain about."

"I hope you're not talking about me," Gavin scoffed.

"I have plenty to complain about you, detective. That said, this is supposed to be your celebration so I shall keep my complaints regarding you to myself for tonight." Richard looped his arm behind Gavin's back. He was trying to copy what Gavin was doing, trying to comprehend the meaning behind the action but the spark of electricity from his touch left Gavin reeling.

It took Gavin a moment to regain his composure. To think up his own snide remark and laugh it off. "Good, because I'm not going to hold back what I have to say about you, Richard."

"I'm quaking in my boots already, Detective."

"Good," Gavin grinned. "You should be."

In the end, Gavin didn't actually complain about Richard. He'd been too busy airing his grievances about work, sprinkling in a fair few nasty words about Connor and his annoying smugness (Richard was a different kind of smug, he told himself. Richard earned his smugness). Tina didn't mince any words about her fellow officers, the colourful language taking Richard off guard. She didn't hold back, which was what Gavin liked about her. The first time they met, Tina threatened to report him for being a bitch.

Funny how all the people Gavin liked tried to threaten him one way or another. Gavin said as much after the three of them had exhausted all potential targets for a roasting. Tina laughed fondly at the memory. Richard frowned.

"I should apologise for that, Detective Reed," he said as he recalled the first time they met. "I had thought matching your aggression would make you more amenable."

"It's all in the past, forget about it." Gavin took another sip of his beer—his new, second beer. Richard had offered to buy it for him when he finally knocked off the first one and Gavin couldn't refuse the android.

Gavin also didn't have it in him to reprimand the android on personal space. Richard was surprisingly warm. It was nice. Richard felt nice.

"Still, I was quite rude to you, and for that, I should apologise."

"What'd you do?" Tina asked with the slightest hint of a slur in her voice. She was on her fifth drink by now. The alcohol had finally taken its toll on her.

"I threatened to publicly shame the detective on his pornography preferences," Richard admitted.

"And that worked?" Tina snorted, turning to Gavin. "What the hell do you watch?"

"None of your business, Tina," Gavin grumbled.

"For the detective's sake, I won't divulge." Richard chuckled. "This is supposed to be his night."

Gavin would argue it was never his night from the get-go, and that half the cops here only used his promotion as an excuse to party. He didn't say it though for fear of killing the mood. Instead, he took another sip of his beer.

Perhaps his desire to keep the good times flowing had overtaken his sensibilities because towards the night's peak, Tina had excitedly proclaimed that the bet was on again. Gavin almost immediately groaned.

"Fucking hell, Tina, really? Now?"

"What is this bet?" Richard asked.

"It's stupid," Gavin said. "We basically go around and try and grab someone's number. Whoever gets one first wins. Loser has to buy the winner a drink."

"The catch is that we don't choose the person we go to," Tina added. "I choose Gavin's target, and he chooses mine."

"Sounds simple enough," Richard said.

Gavin turned to Tina. "Look, I'm already tipsy and I really don't need a drink."

"Who said I was playing this one?" Tina smirked.

Gavin and Richard shared glances.

"You guys decide amongst yourselves what the bet is. I'm just gonna sit here and be the judge."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "You're gonna record us making idiots of yourselves, aren't you?"

"Now why would you even think that?" Tina grinned innocently.

"Tina," Gavin started.

"Come on, go. I wanna see how this goes."

Gavin would argue further but then Tina glared at him with the power of a thousand suns. Gavin meekly made his way to the bar with Richard. The two men stood awkwardly next to one another, not sure what to make of this.

"So," Richard said. "about this bet..."

"We're not having one," Gavin replied. "I'm gonna pass out if I have any more and you can't drink anyway. But if we don't want Tina to kill us, we gotta do this."

Richard nodded. "I just need to grab a phone number from a person of your choosing?"

"Yeah."

"And I can employ any method?"

"You can't hack their phone and grab their phone number, Richard."

Richard frowned. "So I have to _talk_ to people to get their number?"

"Welcome to the human world, Richard," Gavin shrugged.

Richard scanned the people chatting at the bar and Gavin decided to do the same. Tina probably chose this time because the bar was overflowing with people. A healthy mix of young, gorgeous people and old farts with nothing better to do, the latter category included Hank and Fowler. Fortunately, those two were at the opposite side of the bar so Gavin wouldn't have to make a mockery of himself again in front of them. He's had enough humiliation for a lifetime.

"So who is my target?" Richard asked.

Gavin hummed in thought when he took sight of a lone woman playing a game on her phone. She wasn't pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. An almost-empty glass of champagne sat at her side. She was quite likely alone. He'll let Richard have it easy tonight. "Let's go with her."

Richard nodded, and pointed to a man five seats down from the woman. "That shall be your target then."

"Why him?"

"The probability of success is similar." Richard gave no clarification as to how he calculated a number and marched towards the woman, smile morphing into something sickeningly sweet. Gavin tore his gaze away and went toward the man.

He was one of those nerdy types who came here for an after-work drink, considering his choice of attire and the way he sat on his stool. His gaze was firmly on the glass in front of him—he must've had a couple already—but there was still the shine of lucidity in his eyes even if it had waned slightly. When Gavin approached and the man turned to him, he found a surprisingly handsome face. A generic type of handsomeness, similar to the androids, but the way his eyes widened and his throat constricted in surprise, there was no doubt he was human.

He was good-looking, Gavin thought, but nowhere near as good looking as Richard.

He approached the man and put on his award-winning smile. "Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

The man blushed. His throat shook even more. The nervous type. The man tugged at his shirt collar. "I'm a…oh, I'm…" The man burst out into nervous giggles. It was going to take a while to get this man's number.

Once Gavin managed to calm the man down, he was quite nice actually. His name was Anthony and he worked as an accountant for a local company. He was also super mega gay, which helped Gavin's chances. As a person, Anthony was charming in a shy way. Gavin didn't really feel any attraction. It was just to beat this stupid competition. Just something to do because he could.

Gavin asked for Anthony's number and he nodded eagerly. He was about to get it when suddenly there's a loud splash followed by the angry stomp of high heels on a wooden floor.

Anthony gazed over his shoulder. "Is…is that your—"

"Yes," Gavin groaned. He stood up, gave a quick goodbye to Anthony and made his way to the now-sopping wet Richard.

The drink must have been strong because it stunk on Richard's clothes. The liquid had been splashed mostly at his face, with a bit sticking on his shirt and jacket. Richard looked down at the ground, cheeks flushed in embarrassment, fists balled up at his side.

A bartender offered a towel, which Gavin grabbed. His other hand roughly took Richard's hand and quickly led him to the bathroom. There was no one inside, and Gavin went to clean Richard up.

Richard seemed frustrated but didn't say anything as Gavin wiped his face with the towel. Now he was this close, Gavin could confirm that the drink he smelt was sangria. A ping of a text went off in Gavin's pocket. It's from Tina.

_If you're fucking the android, I'm leaving._

Gavin rolled his eyes and put his phone on silent. He continued wiping away the alcohol splattered in Richard's hair.

"I can clean myself," Richard grumbled.

"Sure you can," Gavin said sarcastically. He went to wipe the alcohol at Richard's neck and his breath caught in his throat. How is it that a neck could be so seductive? It was all smooth lines and soft, pale skin, and it was there, right there in front of him, begging him to feel. Richard tilted his head so Gavin had a better angle. Truly, the android was putty in his hands. How Gavin wanted to touch Richard's exposed neck with his own hands instead of this towel. How he wanted to let his fingers glide gently down from the edge of Richard's jaw to the crook of his neck. How he wanted to rain kisses up and down his throat.

His movements crawled to a stop. Where the hell did that thought come from?

"Why did you stop?" Richard asked.

Gavin shoved the towel into Richard's grasp. "Why the fuck do you always make such a mess of yourself?" He asked.

"It wasn't my volition," Richard quietly admitted. His Adam's apple seemed more prominent in the blue light of the bathroom and god, how did Gavin not notice this until now? Did he always have a neck fetish? Was it possible to call it a fetish if it was only one person's neck he was fantasizing about?

"What the hell did you say to get a drink thrown at you?" It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on the conversation. Gavin's throat felt so dry.

Richard stiffened.

"Richard," Gavin said. "Just tell me."

He sighed, letting his lips dip slightly. "I did everything correctly. I waited for the opportune moment to slip in and strike up a conversation. To break the ice, I employed a pick-up line and she did not react…favourably to it."

"Clearly you said something wrong," Gavin huffed. "What the hell kinda pick-up line did you use to get a drink to the face?"

A hot flush painted Richard's cheeks. "…I might have asked if she wanted to...load her floppy disk into my hard drive."

Gavin did something in between a splutter and a laugh. He wasn't particularly sure which way it went. Was it more splutter or more laugh? It didn't matter how it started because it moved more towards the latter category as Richard stood there fuming.

"I-it's not that funny."

"Not that funny?" Gavin laughed. "That's the funniest fucking thing I've ever heard you say."

"Seriously?" Richard asked exasperatedly.

"I can't help it if the funniest joke you've ever made was by accident."

Richard shook his head, his own chuckle bubbling out in small bursts. "You really make no sense, detective."

"I don't," Gavin said," and you can call me Gavin by the way. No need for the detective bit out of work, especially if I'm being promoted."

"Gavin," Richard purred as if he was testing the word, tasting it as it dripped out of his tongue. "Gavin." A smile suddenly broke out. " _Gavin._ "

His heart was doing somersaults now. "S-stop saying it like that."

"Like what?" Richard asked.

"Like you're trying to fuck me with your voice."

"And what if I am?"

Gavin gaped at Richard who let out a hearty laugh. Richard slung the towel over his shoulder before retreating into a bathroom stall to further clean himself up. Gavin took this time to check his phone. He had three new messages, all from Tina.

_I'm leaving Gav_

_If you're fucking Conan in there, you owe me all the deets_

_Pics or it didn't happen_

"Fucking hell," Gavin whispered.

"What is it?" Richard asked from behind a bathroom stall.

"Tina thinks we're getting it on in here."

"Well, she's sure to be disappointed then."

Gavin's first thought was _she's not the only one_ and that thought was so invasive and so left-field that his brain short-circuited for a second. Thinking your partner's hot was one thing, but thinking about screwing them was another.

The bassline thumping in the background made it difficult to hear but Gavin swore he heard Richard strip in there. God, what he'd give to be that towel tonight. Argh, what was he thinking?

"Speaking of which, why does Tina call me Conan?" Richard asked.

"Hold on, I'll ask." Gavin texted the question to Tina. Barely two seconds later, she gave her response. Gavin snorted loudly.

"What did she say?"

"She said you look like Conan O'Brien."

Richard facepalmed so loud Gavin swore the bathroom stall reverberated from the sheer power. When Richard returned, the stains on his jacket were gone. The same could not be said for the black shirt however, but the lighting disguised the stains well.

"To think that in a few months, I won't be your partner anymore," Richard said.

Gavin's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You will be my superior—assuming, of course, you remain with the DPD. Chances are unlikely you will stay, given the need for sergeants in this day and age. You'll get a better job, better pay. You will finally have the respect you deserve."

"And why do you care so much about this?" Gavin immediately regretted the bite in his voice when Richard's smile dropped. Richard looked down at his feet.

"I will miss you, Gavin," Richard quietly admitted.

"O-oh," Gavin said. And really, what else was he to say? That he hadn't considered Richard not being there? That he hadn't considered how comfortable he'd gotten with Richard?

Well, there was one thing he could say. It wasn't something Gavin was proud of, but it was the truth. It was a truth he'd been avoiding.

"I'll...I'll miss you too, knucklehead," Gavin whispered, just loud enough for Richard's bionic ears to pick up.

It wasn't the first time Gavin had said those words to someone, but it was the first time he truly meant them.


	15. One and the same: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A big shoutout to all my new betareaders! So many of you offered your services and I'm honestly so flattered? Like, I was expecting maybe one, not the gazillions of offers I got. So thank you guys for helping me out! You're the best!_   
>  _As always, you can find me @[alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. _

One and the same: part 1

When Connor suggested Gavin was attracted to Nines, he initially meant it as a joke. It was poetic irony in its purest form, seeing Gavin Reed slowly morph from the brazen, android-hating detective to a softer, calmer personality. Gavin Reed was still all hard edges and sharp lines but his newest android partner smoothed him out, dulled the blade that was his words into something far more suitable and appropriate for the DPD's work environment. The RK900 had defanged the cobra and lived to tell the tale. Clearly, Connor thought, there was something special between the two of them.

Hank suggested jokingly that it was because their sexual attraction was that strong. Connor repeated that joke because he found the idea so ridiculous. At the time, there was a 72% chance Nines and Gavin would hate each other's guts and a 26% chance they'd become friends. Everything else was delegated to that 2%.

Connor was more than a little surprised when he saw that 2% slowly rise over time. He was even more surprised when overnight, after Gavin's party, the number soared. The probability for a romantic relationship was now at 61%.

As much as that statistic bleared in the corner of his optical units, he couldn't let it distract him, especially not today. Last night, Markus had called Connor privately for help. Since the revolution, Markus' appearance had been spotty. Press interviews and backstage politics meant that Markus rarely had time to talk to anyone who wasn't in his inner circle, so for him to not only seek Connor out but to ask for help, there was no denying it was something important. Connor decided to bring Nines with him.

Well, considering it's Nines who's driving, perhaps it was more accurate to say Nines was bringing Connor along.

A warning for potential danger beeped every now and then in Connor's head. _Brotherly instincts_ , Hank called it. He wasn't wrong.

"You sure you know the way?" Connor asked for the third time already.

"Yes," Richard grumbled for the third time already. "I have the GPS coordinates. I know where to go."

"I still can't believe Gavin gave you permission to drive his car," Connor sighed. Hank never let Connor even touch his car, even after all the time they spent together.

"This is a potentially sensitive police case and all precautions must be put in place. The detective understood that his status as a human could unease those who follow Markus, and thus he allowed me to drive his vehicle in his place. So, as the one responsible for this vehicle, let me drive in peace."

"Fine," Connor sighed.

The two sat in silence. A variety of different conversational topics popped up but Connor didn't yet have the will to speak. Until the RK800s came along, there was no need for androids to be able to small talk. Connor might be marginally older, but his data was still severely limited in this field of conversation.

When they passed the city limits, Richard spoke. "You are friends with Markus?"

Connor blinked. Richard very rarely initiated the conversation. "I'd like to believe we are. Objectively, it's more accurate to say we were allies."

"But you would like to further develop that relationship, correct?"

In the corner of his eye, Connor saw Richard's stress level spike up. A knowing smile spread across his face. There was only one thing—or one person—that ever got Richard stressed.

"You're asking because of Gavin, correct?"

"N-no," Richard stammered. His left hand left the steering wheel to touch the scar on his cheek.

Connor couldn't help but chuckle. Richard was the worst liar he had ever seen. "Nines, I know already. You and the detective are close."

"I don't think you truly understand" A blush grew on Richard's cheeks. "I don't fully understand myself if I must be honest."

"What's not to understand? You have bonded with the detective, and he has bonded with you. Gavin might not say it, but he likes you, Nines."

It should have reduced Richard's stress levels but instead, it increased slightly.

"You don't understand, Connor. The relationship I have with Detective Reed is not the same as the one you share with Lieutenant Anderson."

"You know that my relationship with the lieutenant is…unconventional at best."

"I do," Richard said, "and I do not judge you for it. If I must be honest, I am envious that you are able to be so open to the lieutenant."

"It's not easy, but I've come to understand that humans, especially the ones you hold good relationships with, appreciate blunt honesty more than silence."

"Connor, that's not what I'm trying to communicate."

"You are being vague, Nines, how am I to understand?"

Richard paused. His fingers rub circles around the scar on his cheek. It seemed to soothe Richard because his stress levels dropped by 3%. Connor had always wondered why Richard never attempted to hide the scar. Now he knew. There was another story—a fond memory—related to that scar.

"Connor?" Richard asked.

"Yes?"

"I've begun feeling strange…emotions recently. Similar to what you feel for your lieutenant but…different."

"How so?" Connor asked.

"I do not know. Just that it's stronger, as if it is penetrating my core. It's even begun to affect my work. If I think about Gavin too long, strange mission prompts and overheating warnings pop up."

Richard turned to Connor for a brief second and it's then that Connor sees the flash of red on his brother's temple, the anguish, the confusion. It dawned on Connor slowly, far slower than he liked, but the revelation was startling.

"You love Gavin," Connor breathed.

Richard turned back to the road. His stress level spiked again, higher than it ever went before. "I think so, Connor. I think I do."

They said nothing else for the rest of the drive. They both needed the time to process this information.

* * *

Near the Canadian border, a sparkling new building sat. A long time ago, it was an orphanage, but it has since laid abandoned, broken. Since then, it had been razed to the ground, and a new building took its place. A boarding house for androids. A warm and safe place androids can rest in before the arduous trek to Canada.

Richard parked the car in the small parking lot, and exited the vehicle, Connor following. At the bottom of the steps just before the entrance, Markus and North stood waiting.

"Connor," Markus waved.

"Markus." The two men shook hands eagerly. North watched to the side with a small smile creeping up her face. Richard put out his own hand to North.

"Richard. I'm working with Connor."

North took his hand and shook firmly. "I'm North," she said.

Connor bit back a chuckle, seeing Richard trying not to wince from North's iron grip. Richard would be fine, it seems. North had fortunately taken a liking to him.

"You asked for my help?" Connor asked Markus.

"Straight to the point, are you?" Markus laughed, "I need the police's help, but if I'm being honest, I hope we can negotiate so that you could lead the case."

Connor nodded. His investigation protocols kicked in and he could feel the emotion sapping itself out of his face. His expression was neutral as he processed Markus' statements. "This is a sensitive case?"

"Very," Markus gestured to the building. "I could explain it to you now, but I think showing you will be better." He gave a quick glance at North. She nodded.

Connor couldn't detect the pair transmitting data, but they seemed to have an instinctual understanding of each other. Those with an unbreakable bond tend to have that innate understanding, it was one of the few traits androids shared with humanity. Connor hoped he could do that with Hank someday, hoped he would be so close to him that he'd know his thoughts with just a glance.

Markus led the three of them inside, past the lobby to a small dining room. There were four large tables, all with androids of various makes and models. Three of the tables were occupied with groups of 4 to 6 androids. At the final table sat only one person; the only human within the vicinity of the complex. Markus approached the human and gave a friendly wave. When Connor got close enough, only then could he scan them.

The profile of **LEO MANFRED** flashed in front of Connor.

"Leo," Markus said cordially, "This is Connor and his partner, Richard. They're my friends in the police."

Leo took his time looking at Connor and Richard. There's a flicker of hesitation, a flash of distrust behind his half-lidded eyes. Connor got closer and spotted a variety of bandages near Leo's wrists, extending all the way up his arm, and Connor hypothesized there were many more bandages hidden beneath his clothing. An analysis confirmed that the man before him had recently lost a lot of blood. This man had been attacked by someone with intent to kill, Connor realised. Leo was lucky to be awake, let alone alive.

"Twins?" Leo scoffed. "Twin cops are going to look after me?"

"What happened?" Connor asked Markus.

"Yesterday afternoon, a group of people tried to attack him. They must have bypassed the security systems and entered through one of the windows." Markus grimaced as he turned to Leo. "If we didn't have an android doctor…if I had just found you earlier."

"Well, you didn't," Leo spat. Markus moved to help Leo up but he let out a low growl, rising to his feet slowly.

"Leo, you have to conserve your energy," Markus patted Leo gently on the back.

"Get off me," Leo grumbled.

Further analysis confirmed that Leo had an innate distrust of androids, and in particular, seemed wary of Markus. Despite Markus' best efforts, Connor knew the chance he'd calm Leo down was suboptimal.

"Markus," Connor said, "The case?"

Markus sighed and retracted his hand from Leo's back. "I do not have any evidence to give you, but I have reason to suspect an anti-android organization has attacked my brother. The last couple of weeks, we've had a series of attacks. We've been fortunate enough that no one has been seriously injured until now. Because of the threats, I even increased security for all of my closest friends and associates, but I didn't think they'd attack Leo to get to me."

Leo squirmed as he stood, sharing a pained glance with Markus. The men both thought the same thing. If it was an anti-android attack, they must be desperate to attack a human.

"I'd like you to go with them," Markus said to Leo. ''They can protect you."

Leo took a slow step toward Connor. "How long do you think I am going to be with you guys?"

"I do not know," Connor said truthfully. "Rest assured, Mr. Manfred, that we will get to the bottom of this. Whether this is an isolated incident or a larger plot involving Markus, we will make sure you are safe."

"Fine. But I've got one request."

"What is it?"

"Don't call me Mr. Manfred. That's my dad…or, well…was my dad." Leo shook his head. "Whatever, j-just call me Leo, OK?"

"Leo it is." As an added measure, Connor made a note regarding Leo's preference. Judging by Richard's yellow LED, he had done the same.

"Leo," Richard said, "Where and when were you attacked?"

"My bedroom, yesterday afternoon, and no, apart from Markus, no one should've been there. Any clues and shit should still be there."

"I'll take you there," Markus offered, leading Richard out of the dining room.

That left Connor with Leo, who probably didn't like him, and North, who also probably didn't like him. He didn't need any sensors to feel the tension in the air grow by the second.

"So," Connor started, "Good weather we are having."

Neither North nor Leo gave a response.

Connor let out a breath as he took a seat at the table, waiting for Markus and Richard to return. In his frustration, Connor set a new sub-mission to be completed whenever possible. **UPGRADE SMALL TALK MODULE**

* * *

The androids were surprised to find Fowler waiting for them when they returned. The captain didn't say anything, he just made a _come-hither_ motion as they entered the bullpen and they silently followed him—but not before putting Leo in the temporary care of an officer. Fowler took them to the interrogation room, cutting the CCTV with a remote.

Richard only had one fear and that only arose when Gavin Reed's safety was threatened. That being said, the look in Fowler's eyes right now was quite frightening.

Fowler let his eyes flick between the two of them; Connor, Richard, Connor, Richard. He eventually settled on Connor.

"You didn't tell me it was Leo Manfred you were taking in."

Connor's LED flashed yellow. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing you two did," Fowler said, "It's the fact that it's Leo Manfred of all people."

"He's Markus' brother," Connor said slowly, trying his hardest to read between the lines. Richard himself was also unsure where the captain was taking this conversation.

"I know who he is, and what he is, which means we have to keep this case hush." Fowler turned to Richard. "I'm transferring the case to you and Gavin."

"W-why?" Connor spluttered.

Richard was equally perplexed. "Is this because of my position with CyberLife and the DPD?"

"It's partially that. CyberLife doesn't know about the case, but if they did, they'd want you working it for publicity's sake." Fowler turned to Connor, "But more importantly, Connor's too close to this case."

Connor scoffed. "How am I too close?"

"You helped the leader of the androids during the revolution. And now you're helping his brother."

"Captain Fowler, I may be on friendly terms with Markus, but we're not that close. The last time I talked to him before today was months ago."

"It doesn't matter. Once the press sniffs this out and hears you're on it, it's not going to look good on the department. I'd rather have Richard take this case and handle _CyberLife_ fucking my ass, compared to the _thousands more_ that want a piece of me if you take this case."

Connor looked down at the ground, trying his hardest not to sulk. As much as Richard felt guilty for taking Connor's case, the captain did have a point. There's sure to be a media storm, either now or at the trial that was to take place after their investigation. Tactically, it would be better if Richard handled this case.

That being said, Richard did feel a bit sorry for his 'older brother'. He put his hand on Connor's back but it didn't improve Connor's mood. Richard was not sure if the gesture fully registered in Connor's databanks.

"If I need your help, I will ask you. Just because I have the case doesn't mean you cannot help me."

"Keep me updated," Connor said, "and good luck, Nines."

Richard thought the sentiment unnecessary and inapplicable to the current situation but decided to indulge Connor with a gentle smile. Fowler dismissed them with a wave of his hand and the two androids left the interrogation room.

Almost immediately, the sounds of an argument caught their ears. Instinctively, they turned to each other.

"Leo," Connor said.

"Gavin," Richard sighed.

Connor's lips pursed. "You OK handling this?"

"I'll be fine." _I think_ , Richard mentally added.

Richard went to the breakroom to quickly make a cup of coffee and headed over to the source of the disturbance. Near the holding cells, Gavin and Leo were arguing. Richard approached the pair and the detective immediately began to quiet. Gavin stared at Richard's face for the longest time, as if taking Richard's form, taking in the scar that marred his cheek. He glanced down at the cup of coffee.

"For me?"

"Yes," Richard replied, "I made it just the way you like it."

Gavin quickly swiped it out of Richard's hand and brought it to his face, deeply inhaling the scent of instant coffee. He glanced back at Richard and his scowl dissipated, replaced with a small appreciative smile. It was the closest Gavin would ever get to say thank you.

"You're welcome, by the way."

Gavin huffed quietly, taking a slow, comforting sip. His stress levels were steadily decreasing.

Leo watched with interest, a sneaky smile creeping up on his face.

"Holy shit."

"What?" Gavin snapped.

"Oh my fucking god. Gavin 'kill all androids' Reed is fucking a robot."

Gavin nearly spat out his drink. While he succeeded in not covering Leo and himself in coffee, a bit of the liquid dripped down the corner of his lips. Richard held back the urge to lick it off Gavin's face. A warning signal blared, reminding Richard that the thought he just had contradicted his core programming. These warnings have always appeared when Richard thought of Gavin in an intimate way. Those thoughts occurred almost every day now.

"F-fucking hell, Leo, no! No, god, he's my…he's fucking assigned to me. You know, 'androids have equal rights' and shit."

Richard bit back a retort. His LED whirred yellow from the flash of disappointment and he did not want to bring Gavin's attention to it.

"I knew you were gay, I just didn't think you were gay for this thing," Leo gestured at Richard.

"I-I'm not fucking the plastic, I swear to god." Gavin spluttered.

Richard pulled his attention away from Gavin and stepped back to look at the broader picture, of Leo and Gavin and the attack that just occurred. Once he did so, Richard noticed something curious. For someone who had only just met Leo, Gavin gave up the argument a bit too easily. The way Leo talked, he was far too casual with Gavin, the detective who was to be in charge of his safety. The pieces clicked together. One puzzle solved.

"You two know each other," Richard said. It was a statement. An assured fact in his mind.

"I guess," Leo smirked, "though it's more like an acquaintance of a friend kinda thing."

"We both know Elijah," Gavin clarified.

Richard nodded. "I suppose it is a good thing you two know each other then. Captain Fowler has transferred the case to us. Leo shall be in our custody."

Gavin's eyes widen. "Wait, we're not seriously taking care of him?!"

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here," Leo grumbled.

"This is a sensitive case, detective," Richard said. He did his best to ignore Leo's angry mutters. "Captain Fowler deemed Connor too close to the case, on account of his previous partnership with Markus during the revolution. Thus, the case was transferred to you and me."

"So we're investigating _and_ taking care of this dirtbag?" Gavin asked.

"Correct."

"Fucking hell," Gavin took a large sip of his coffee. "Do we at least have any leads?"

Richard eyed Leo carefully. Leo must have noticed because he placed his hands on his hips and scowled deeply.

"This is my fucking life on the line, so I'd like to know who the _fuck_ attacked me."

Richard bit back a chuckle. "I can see why you both know each other. You two are rather alike."

"No, we're not," Gavin and Leo said simultaneously.

Richard's smile widened. The more Leo talked, the more his personality profile matched Gavin's. Not that Leo matched Gavin in other areas, to Richard's relief. Gavin was much smarter and stronger and far better looking than Leo.

Another warning popped up in his periphery. Richard dismissed it quickly.

"Markus was correct in his assumption that there was a group," Richard said. "I found footprints belonging to another human in your bedroom. There were traces of thirium on the prints, and I followed it outside the house to where a van was parked. It was a very organised approach. A few people stayed behind in the van to disable the security and to be on the lookout, while one person attacked you."

Leo nodded, silently confirming Richard's theories on the attack.

"The guy that attacked me, he was wearing this weird outfit. Like, a green body suit, but with some weird black and white circles." Leo's hand goes up to his bandaged wrist. "He didn't have a normal knife. It was a big ass kiridashi."

"A kiridashi?" Gavin asked.

"Kiridashi is a Japanese marking knife," Richard explained. "A long time ago, Japanese school children used them for sharpening pencils and cutting paper. In the USA, it's commonly sold as an alternative to traditional utility knives."

Richard found another article on the kiridashi. His LED went red. This time, Gavin noticed. "What'd you find?" Gavin asked in a rare, quiet voice.

"The good news is that a kiridashi is a relatively easy weapon to find and track. It shall be easy to find the weapon, assuming it got disposed of at the scene of the crime."

"And the bad news?"

Richard turned to Leo with a frown. "The man that attacked you. He bound you up over the headboard and cut your left wrist, didn't he?"

Leo looked down at the ground. The colour was fading from his face fast. "Y-yeah?"

"They wanted to make it look like a suicide. A message, no doubt. I'm afraid to say that your life may very well still be in danger."

Leo staggered back, fingertips still tracing the bandage on his left wrist, making a strange, hexagonal pattern. All the blood had left his face, making the dark circles under his eyes more pronounced.

"Leo," Gavin reached his hand to Leo's shoulder but he jerked his body away violently.

"S-s-shit," Leo stammered.

"Leo," Gavin tried again.

"I-I need the fucking bathroom," Leo stepped back,. "I'll just…shit." He walked away in a daze, stumbling his way to the bathroom.

Richard watched with concern as Leo walked away. He moved to follow the man to the bathroom, just to check if he was alright, but Gavin placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"He'll be fine," Gavin quietly said. "Give him time."

Richard slowly nodded, turning around to face Gavin. With his free hand, the detective took another, slower sip of coffee. The hand on Richard's shoulder did not leave. Richard wanted to put his hand over Gavin's, to see if those fingers were as lithe and powerful as he thought they were. He was aware that two hands touching, however, was an act of intimacy.

He looked into Gavin's eyes, only to see them stare unwaveringly back at him. There was that new emotion fluttering in Richard's chest, hidden behind the wall of fake stoicism he had crafted for himself. An emotion he equated to love.

Gavin's hand eased from Richard's shoulder eventually. His movement was slow like he didn't want to go, as if he had only just woken up from a quiet slumber that ended far too quickly. Richard watched thoughtfully as Gavin's eyes widen a fraction, the world regaining clarity. They were beautiful eyes, Richard couldn't help but think, capable of seeing and processing so much, capable of showing so much raw emotion. They're transfixing, mesmerizing.

"Richard," Gavin said quietly.

"Yes?"

"That wasn't the whole story, was it? About the case."

Richard let out a soft smile. "Very perceptive," he said fondly, "But yes, you are correct. There was more, but I didn't wish to disturb Leo."

"No more than you've already done," Gavin added.

"Indeed," Richard frowned. His arms crossed as he tried to compute the best way to say this. "Leo is also an artist, is he not?"

"I think so," Gavin scratched his head. "Now that you mention it, he was into woodworking. Is that why they chose that knife?"

"Perhaps, but I think it's a bit more nuanced than that," Richard said. "I checked who are the biggest consumers of kiridashi in Detroit, to give us an idea of where to look."

"And?"

"The biggest consumer by far is CyberLife. Considering Leo's testimony about the size, I have no doubt that the weapon was a CyberLife issued kiridashi. Anyone who works at the factory level is sure to have access to one."

Gavin's brows furrowed. "CyberLife's not dumb enough to blatantly kill people and leave a fingerprint of theirs behind. And it was a human who attacked Leo, too. Wouldn't it make more sense to configure up some killer android if that's the case? And why make it look like a suicide in the first place?"

Richard huffed slightly, silently conceding that it would be a strange move on CyberLife's part to attack Leo so brazenly.

"You're sure that this was a tight job, right? How many people would be needed?"

"Theoretically, a minimum of three. One man to climb up the boarding house and attack Leo, another to disable the security systems, and the third, the getaway driver. That being said, considering the van's size, anywhere up to seven people could potentially be involved."

"Then it's not some random, disgruntled CyberLife employee. This is a real, organised crime by some organisation."

"Correct."

The gears in Gavin's mind began working. "You think it's the same guys that did all this shit? You know, the franken-android, the hacking thing with you?"

"Their modus operandi is remotely controlling androids to do their dirty work. It doesn't fit."

"Well, I'm not going to rule them out just yet. They've been stirring up android shit, and targeting Leo sounds like the kinda messed up thing they'd do."

"Perhaps," Richard said. Despite his doubts, the motive made sense, and for the moment, it was their only lead. "Investigating that lead might be useful, but for now, our most imminent task is protecting Leo Manfred."

"You ain't gonna tell me twice. I'll talk to some people, see if we can arrange a safehouse or something."

Richard smiled. "You're brimming with brilliant ideas, detective."

Gavin grinned cockily. "I'm the best, I know."

Richard didn't argue otherwise.

Leo finally exited the bathroom, rubbing his wet hands on his jeans, muttering to himself. He glanced in Richard's direction, puffed out a bit of air, then walked in the opposite direction toward the breakroom.

When Gavin turned back to Richard, his cheeks were flushed, but not out of embarrassment. It seemed to be out of shyness.

"Hey, uh…about what I said earlier? About how you're just plastic?" The way Gavin's voice quieted, the shame of admitting one's mistake, Richard couldn't help the polite chuckle that bubbled from his core.

"I know my nature as an android is difficult for you to cope with, Detective. You know I am here to help."

"I know that. You're the most fucking altruistic robot ever, and you do it because you wanna, not because your brain told you. You're too fucking nice. So…" Gavin let out a shuddering breath, "s-sorry. About all the shit I've given you, past and present."

Richard's LED went red. A myriad of warnings overcome his senses, telling him that his body was overheating and his processing power was low and his mission priorities were flickering between solving the case and pressing his lips onto Gavin's lips. Simulations of Richard kissing Gavin, touching Gavin, they ran through his head, and there was nothing he could do to stop them. _I want Gavin,_ he thought, _I love Gavin._

He took a step toward Gavin. The detective did not move. He took another step forward, then another, until Richard could feel the tickle of Gavin's breath on his facial sensors. He tried again to analyse the man in front of him but his systems were too overloaded and nothing that popped up made any sense. Gavin was unreadable, and it frustrated Richard. How was he to know when to approach the detective? How was he to know when he can touch the detective, when he can kiss the detective? How?

"Richard," Gavin breathed, eyelashes fluttered against half-lidded eyes, "What are you doing?"

Richard blinked, seeing his hand half-raised to touch Gavin's face, skin already peeled away. His body seemed to think that touching Gavin without the liquid skin barrier would somehow facilitate better data transfer, as if humans could wordlessly send each other data through touch that wasn't related to their senses. Richard was about to drop his hand back to his side but Gavin did it for him, clasping his hand tightly and pulling it down. The action was done neither softly nor roughly.

"Jesus Christ, it's like you want the rumours to be true," Gavin huffed under his breath.

The words didn't quite register in Richard's ears. He was too concentrated on the feel of Gavin's hand on his own. _Intimate_ , his brain supplied in an infinite loop. _Intimate, intimate, intimate_.

"Why the hell are you always analyzing me anyway?"

"I can't read you," Richard whispered.

Gavin's eyes widen. "What?"

"I said, I can't read you," Richard admitted. "I have thousands of personality databases and yet I still can't understand how you think. You claim that your career is all that matters, you think that cruelty and detachment are all you need to survive and yet you act in ways that contradict those very principles. You don't make sense."

"Then fuck what those databases say. What do _you_ think I am?" Gavin tried to snarl but there's a rare weakness in his voice, a childlike curiosity that wanted to know what Richard really felt about him. Richard reviewed all the footage he had about Gavin, reviewed all the mental notes he had made and remade. Despite his attempts at being objective, all he saw was the good in Gavin Reed, his brilliant mind, his sharp wit, the way his laughter was so soft, the feeling of his fingers, those expressive eyes.

He really did love Gavin, Richard thought. This really was love.

"…You don't want to know," Richard finally said. "That's all I can tell you."

Gavin's lips dipped down into a frown, eyes glancing at the coffee cup in his hands. The drink must be cold now because there's a flash of a scowl, a final attempt at anger, but it was too little too late. Gavin slowly shuffled away, Richard following behind. The distance between them had increased.

"I'm," Gavin's voice cracked, then he cleared his throat, "I'm going to…put those forms through. For Leo's case."

Richard could do nothing but nod. If he were a human and did not have his self-preservation protocols in place, he would scratch at his face for the idiocy he had shown today.


	16. One and the same: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The more I write this fic, the less comedy it becomes. I'm not trying to make it an angsty fic, but then again detective stories tend to be angsty, huh...who knew?_
> 
> _Once again, thanks to my lovely betareaders. You can find me[@alphawave-writes](http://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

One and the same: part 2

Due to Gavin's persuasive charm (in other words, he didn't threaten to kill the old lady in charge of relocation), he was able to acquire a safehouse quickly. Despite the name, the safehouse in question was not, in fact, a house per se, but a townhouse condominium at the outskirts of the city. The ground floor acted as a common room where tenants could eat, drink and chat, while the upper five floors acted as apartments. Keycard access was required to enter through the front door, and that same card, plus a key, was needed to open their apartment door. Gavin, Richard, and Leo stepped inside and saw the very basic of facilities. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a kitchenette, and very little else in terms of furniture.

Leo immediately went to the bathroom to change his bandages, as per the DPD's physician's orders. Gavin and Richard used that time to search the place and get their bearings. The big windows had thick blinds, and when Gavin peered through them he could see a fire escape. Most of the current tenants were hanging out downstairs so apart from sleeping and investigating, this was where they'd be spending their time. Overall, it was a decent safehouse. Leo would be safe here.

"I'm going to check the other floors," Richard said after he concluded his sweep.

Gavin grunted in response. Richard approached Gavin from behind. It took all of Gavin's willpower to not turn around and smash his mouth against that infuriating, gorgeous android.

"Is…something wrong?"

"You know, you can be real dumb when you want to be." Gavin snarled over his shoulder.

Richard walked around so Gavin could see him. The LED on his forehead flashed a dizzying yellow.

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, Gavin."

"Sorry?" Gavin laughed viciously. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Richard turned his head a fraction, looking away.

"You really fucking don't, huh." Gavin grabbed Richard's chin roughly, pulling it so that he had to look into his eyes. He can't explain the anger he felt that clouded his vision. There was a simultaneous desire to kill and kiss the creature in front of him. Beneath the layers of rage is a desire that burned white hot, to push Richard up against the wall and make him scream to his god, to push his buttons until he's begging for mercy. Gavin wanted to see that face scrunched up in pain or pleasure. Maybe both.

Instead, Richard looked down at him with a soft look of worry.

"Gavin," he started.

Gavin pushed him away before he could do anything. The fire within was put out as quickly as it arrived and it left an empty feeling in Gavin's chest. What was it about that android? Why did hearing his own name strip all the anger away from him? Why couldn't he hate him? Why couldn't he hate Richard?

"Gavin, please," Richard whispered.

"J-just go already," Gavin grumbled weakly.

Richard stood still for a second before nodding. Quietly, he exited the small apartment and closed the door behind him. Gavin could feel his hands snake up his head. _What the fuck was that?_ An image of Richard's frown made Gavin's stomach churn. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Wow. It's fucking serious between you two."

Gavin turned to see Leo emerging from the bathroom. New bandages had been replaced and there was a small bit of colour returning to his cheeks. Much as he would like to, Gavin was too drained to start another argument.

"Yeah," Gavin sighed. "Say what you want. I'm a fucking hypocrite, I goddamn know I am."

"You are a hypocrite, you fuck head." Leo sighed before adding, "Still. An android, huh? Must be special."

"He is," Gavin admitted quietly. "Fucking prototypes. Who knew?"

Leo turned to the door. "I do not know how he puts up with you."

"You and me both," Gavin chuckled awkwardly.

They stood in awkward silence for a while. How were the two of them supposed to talk about this subject, especially when the android in question was just outside that door, ready to burst in at a moment's notice? Leo gestured to the lone worn couch and Gavin followed. Leo sat while Gavin remained standing. His eyes were trained on the front door, waiting for his partner to return.

"So," Leo said, visibly uncomfortable, "you and the android."

Gavin sighed. "Yes."

"Does it even have…you know, _those_ parts?" Leo made a crude gesture at his loins.

"Yes, he has them and no, we haven't fucked yet." Gavin quietly added, "We're only just colleagues at the moment."

"Jesus fucking Christ, it's worse than I thought."

"What?"

"You _like_ the android."

Gavin rolled his eyes. Why did people have to say it in such a childish way? First Connor, now Leo? Was this a new meme he was unaware of?

"God damn man, if I knew all this time android dick was going to make you all heart eyes, I should've gone through with that stripper bot idea for your last birthday."

"It might come as a surprise to you, but I don't spend every waking minute thinking up ways to fuck the android." Which was true. As of late, the majority of his Richard-based fantasies were frighteningly domestic. A soft kiss on Richard's scar, a quiet makeout session on Gavin's couch, it's all so gentle and sweet that he swore these were the fantasies of some 15 year old girl magically transplanted into his brain. Gentle and sweet was never Gavin's style. All his relationships had been short and passionate, filled with blissful highs and miserable lows. Maybe he just got too old and the sex no longer enticed him. Maybe it was too difficult to imagine Richard behaving in any way like his exes. Maybe Gavin secretly desired a slow and sweet relationship with Richard, one where someone could love and cherish him and whom he could love and cherish in return.

It was frightening to think that he wanted someone in such a soft way. Was a person like himself even capable of maintaining such a relationship?

It took Gavin a moment to realize he'd been silent for too long. Leo was staring at him, his brows knitted and his eyes squinted in concentration.

"You fucking love him," Leo said, amazed.

Gavin pointed his thumb to the front door. "Speak up, don't you? Let the entire fucking neighbourhood hear about it while you're at it," Gavin snarled.

"I can't believe this." Leo shook his head. "Gavin fucking Reed, hater of everything plastic, is in love with an android."

"Why are you being so annoying about this?"

"Because I've never seen you act like such a pussy," Leo retorted.

Gavin let out a growl and stood up abruptly, stalking up to the kitchenette and opening the fridge. Of course, there was nothing. No food, no drinks, not even a water dispenser. Gavin closed the fridge door with a slam and stomped his way back to the living room.

Why was he getting so riled up? Gavin refused to believe it was all because of that plastic terminator that was his partner. He shoved his trembling hands into his jacket pockets.

"I really don't understand what's got you so wound up," Leo said. "It's just an android."

"Exactly. It's an android," Gavin paced the linoleum floors frantically. "It's a fucking android and I don't _fucking_ know what to do."

"Just tell it how you feel. You know, confess your love and sprinkle rainbows and all that gay shit. It's not difficult."

Gavin huffed. "Easy for you to say."

Leo looked up. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that whenever your sorry face came into a club, all the women went to the other side."

"Hey, I'm not the one with the relationship problems here. At least I've got a girlfriend," Leo said defiantly.

Gavin stopped pacing and stared at Leo. "What?"

"You heard me, I've got a girlfriend." Leo's eyes widen as the weight of his words finally caught up to his brain. He looked down at his hands. "I've…got a girlfriend."

"O-Oh." Gavin looked around and saw an empty spot on the opposite end of the couch. He slowly sat down, keeping his gaze to his knees.

_Well, this is fucking awkward_.

"Yeah, 'oh'," Leo grumbled. "Her name's Libra, not like you'd ever fucking bother to ask if it wasn't related to your case. She's my rehab counsellor's daughter."

Gavin turned to Leo. "You're in rehab?"

Leo nodded stiffly. "My dad…we had a falling out because I was out of my mind on red ice. To make amends, I went to rehab. Met her on my third visit there. We just chatted in the foyer for a bit and we just…clicked. Before I knew it, we were sneaking off to meet each other everywhere." Leo put a hand up his hair, grabbing a bundle of it in his shaky grip. "Fuck, before I was forced to go to that fucking android centre, we were talking about getting an apartment together."

"Holy shit," Gavin whispered as he turned back to the wall.

"Damn right," Leo sighed wistfully.

A pang of guilt ran up Gavin's chest. Why was it now that he cared about hurting people's feelings? His lips twisted into something that resembled sympathy. "Hey. I'm…I'm happy for you, Leo. Really."

Leo let out a small smile. The first glimmer of happiness Gavin saw on him today. "I'll be happy for you when you finally stop being a pussy."

Gavin chuckled. "I promise I'll stop being a pussy after this case, OK? Whether it goes well or I fuck it up somehow, I'll let you know."

"If you do fucking get around to it, I'll buy you a drink." Leo laughed.

"Deal."

They both reached to give the other a tight handshake. Their hands return to their side and they stare into the wall, letting reality shift away, just for a second. Gavin leaned back, letting his head roll onto his shoulder. It's the first time he had gotten anywhere remotely close to comfortable in Leo's presence. He decided not to think too much about it.

"Hey, Gavin. You think Arthur would be happy we're becoming friends?"

Hearing the name of his older brother made his heart drop but not as much as he used to. A bittersweet smile popped up. "I think he'd be teasing me to no end about the whole 'me liking an android' thing."

Leo snorted. "He'd probably be the first to fuck an android."

"Too bad Elijah beat him to that title."

Another snort. "Yeah." Leo's smile dipped. "Still can't believe Arthur's gone."

Gavin squirmed slightly, contemplating whether he should comfort Leo on his back. Instead, he sat still, watching the evening light sift through the closed blinds. It was hard to believe how long it had been since he thought about his older brother, about his suicide—it must've been years. And all that time, he'd been on the DPD, working his way up, trying to prove himself, to prove the world, that he could be just as good as some factory manufactured android.

Past Gavin probably wouldn't like what he'd now become. Past Gavin would mock him for being so infatuated with an android. Present Gavin couldn't give a shit about what Past Gavin felt about him.

Leo glanced at Gavin. "You ever miss Arthur?"

Gavin shrugged. "I just hope he's proud of me, wherever he is."

Leo nodded microsopically, taking in the last bit of sunshine filtering into the room. "I miss him," Leo said quietly.

_Me too_ , Gavin didn't say. _Me too._

* * *

It was the next day when their latest lead came in. Despite hours of sifting through clues and waiting for results, it was not Gavin or Richard who made the next breakthrough in their case but Connor.

"I let him analyse Leo's statements that I collected," Richard explained the next morning over breakfast. "He thought the green bodysuit you mentioned your attacker wearing was strange and did some cross-referencing." Richard projected an image of a mannequin wearing a green bodysuit on his hand. "Was this what your attacker was wearing?"

Leo spat out the croissant he bit into, spraying the table with his salive-infused crumbs. "Holy shit, that's the one. Same weird circles and everything."

Gavin flicked away the spewed flecks of pastry on his cheek and took a sip from his cup. The coffee machine was broken and the closest coffee shop was outrageously expensive so Gavin was forced to drink milk from the fridge instead. A fate worse than death, his caffeine-starved brain claimed.

Richard retracted the projected image from his palm and crossed his arms over the table. "This outfit is a custom-designed motion capture suit from a company called 'EXP'. This particular motion capture suit has haptic functions and neural activity monitors, and was only released this year. With Connor's help, we were able to track the latest shipment."

"Where is it?" Gavin asked.

"There's a small filming studio about 25km from the boarding house. That is where we're going," Richard replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Gavin knocked off the rest of the milk and slowly stood up. "Let's get going then."

"Great," Leo said, moving to stand up. Gavin put his hand on Leo's shoulder, keeping him firmly in his seat.

"You're not coming with us, Leo," Gavin said.

"And why the fuck not?"

"Your safety is at risk should you leave this house," Richard said. "Use this time to recover and think back on the day of the attack, if it's not too painful. Any detail that you recall will help us tremendously."

"Then who's going to fucking look after me?"

"I've already contacted some local police officers to take over while we investigate this lead. They shall be posing as your nurses."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't it make more sense to have one of you hang back and the other follow up the lead?"

"Ordinarily, yes," Richard admitted, "but I'm sure Gavin will not want to sit here and wait for me, and I'm certainly not designed to babysit."

"Seems like you do a lot of babysitting of Gavin," Leo grumbled.

"It's different. I am the detective's partner."

"Sure, whatever, lovebirds."

Gavin was already tense as hell hearing Leo's teasing but he was surprised to see Richard's LED flash a bright yellow for a split second. It took Gavin away from his own embarrassment. On the surface, Richard appeared the same but there was that microscopic shift in his feet, a blink that's a few seconds too fast. Richard was trying his hardest not to have the LED flash yellow again. He didn't want to show he was flustered.

The first thing that sprung to Gavin's mind was that it was cute. Not the android as a whole but that specific incident only.

When their replacements arrived, Gavin and Richard got into the car and drove the long journey to the studio. Gavin was the one driving and from the corner of his eye, he swore he thought Richard looked almost disappointed to be the passenger again. Their gazes caught and Gavin wretched his head back to watch the road, trying his hardest to subdue a blush. Today, everything about Richard was setting him off, from his clothes to that scar on his cheek to that pitiful puppy-eyed look that made his heart do somersaults.

It wasn't that Gavin didn't want to make amends to Richard. It wasn't that Gavin didn't want to go back to speaking terms with Richard. It's just that every time he opened his mouth, whenever it's just the two of them, the urge to smash his lips against Richard's threatened to overtake him.

_Can't fucking believe I'm actually in love with him_ , Gavin morosely thought.

There was no one to greet them outside when they finally arrived at the film studio. Once they made their way inside, however, an enthusiastic man sporting neon purple hair waved them through to the main area.

"Oh, detectives, I have so much to show you, UGH! It's a disaster of the century, no, of the millennium." The man flapped his hands weakly and strutted his way through a series of doors, opening each of them with a special key card, Gavin and Richard walking quickly to match the man's brisk pace.

While they were in a long corridor, Gavin leaned into Richard's ear. "Even I'm not that flamboyantly gay," he whispered.

Richard chuckled, so softly and warmly that it made Gavin's heart melt a little. The man looked sharply over his shoulder at them. Richard's chuckle faded. The man tilted his nose up and continued walking.

"Of course androids do not understand the true complexities of art," he huffed under his breath.

Richard leaned over to Gavin's ear. "He must be gay," he whispered back, a hint of mischief in his voice, "he's got a stick the size of a plunger up his ass."

Gavin laughed, trying his hardest not to smile too wide. The way Richard's breath tickled his ear, Gavin could feel his heart rate increase from that sensation alone.

The man opened two double doors, revealing a massive empty space. Half the room was covered in green fabric, while the non-green area housed all the camera equipment. A few techies handling the equipment could be seen but the majority of people were wearing green bodysuits and black virtual reality helmets, walking around in slow circles. The bodysuits matched exactly with Richard's projection.

The man looked back at them and grinned. "Impressed?"

Gavin was not, in fact, impressed. "What's with all these people?"

"These are the participants for my latest experiment into the world of virtual reality," the man explained. "They are to provide me insight into the digital realm, peeling back the folds of reality to see what lies beyond."

Gavin blanked. "What?"

The man sighed. "They're the beta testers for my latest graphical interface build."

"Graphical interface?" Richard asked, a slight inflexion in his voice. For the normally calm and composed android, he was practically shaking in excitement. Gavin stifled a smile.

"For too long, people have been reusing assets, making boring little virtual worlds with no style whatsoever. It's tasteless, boring, so I decided instead to make my own from the ground up. A beautiful virtual city for everyone in Detroit to explore." He waved his hand lazily at the people in the bodysuits. "They're here to make sure it's 'safe' and 'foolproof', whatever that means."

"And why are you telling us this?" Gavin asked.

The man's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you not here because of the robbery?"

Gavin shared a look with Richard. "No, but since you mentioned it, what has been stolen?"

"Ugh, the horrible miscreants. At my first test trial a few days ago, five of my testers just ran off with the suits, never to be seen again. I got my assistants to call them but they haven't responded, so I have no choice but to call the police."

"Do you have their names?" Richard asked.

"Yes, of course." The man snapped his fingers impatiently and an assistant came to his side. "Get the names and details of those horrible thieves, would you, my dear?" The assistant nodded frantically and left.

In the distance, the people had stopped moving all of a sudden. One by one, they turned their heads in their direction. Gavin had this strange feeling they were looking at him.

"Anyway," the man said, "while you're waiting, I should tell you about my project."

Richard made some response but Gavin wasn't paying attention to the conversation. All ten people in the bodysuits were now slowly approaching, moving in the same strange, choreographed fashion. They weren't looking at the three of them but one person in specific. These people were all looking at Richard.

Gavin's hands tightened into fists.

"Richard," Gavin said lowly.

Richard nodded imperceptibly. "Should I incapacitate them?"

"As long as they're still alive and can speak, do whatever you want," Gavin replied. He raised his fists into a boxing stance.

The people approached slowly. The one closest to them stopped and pointed their finger accusingly at Richard. "Aндроид," they said robotically.

"Hey, why aren't you paying attention?" The man accused.

The bodysuit man closest to them rushed toward Richard. Gavin expected this and countered with a devastating right hook, sending them toppling down. The man with the purple hair let out a girlish scream and ran away, hands still flapping at his sides. The rest of the staff had already fled. It was just Gavin, Richard, and ten brainwashed people in bodysuits.

"Watch my backside," Gavin said over his shoulder.

Richard's lips curled into a smile. "Always."

The remaining nine people charged in at once. In their mindless assault, they seemed to only be targeting Richard. Gavin worked that to his advantage, slipping behind them and knocking them out with a blow to their jaw. An audible crack could be heard but Gavin wasn't sure if it was from them or his own stinging hand. Another one grabbed him from behind but he elbowed them in the stomach and tackled them to the ground. They weakly grabbed at the air while Gavin pummeled at them, ripping the VR helmet away. The person underneath, a fair woman with short blond hair, immediately went unconscious from the shock. A third person tried to kick Gavin while he was on the ground. Gavin quickly rolled away, sweeping their leg while he got up.

"Richard, the VR helmets are controlling them!"

"Someone hacked into their helmets and is controlling them. We either fight the remaining seven or we destroy the signal." Two brainwashed people charged at Richard but he avoided their strikes with ease. One punched but Richard weaved in, pushing them to the ground. He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Six of them versus us? I think we can take them," Gavin grinned.

Just as Gavin said this, a mob of androids burst through the double doors behind them. Their LEDs are a deep red and their movements were almost identical to the brainwashed humans. Richard's LED flashed red for a second and his eyes widened. Gavin didn't need a PhD in androids to know that the hacker was trying to get ahold of Richard too.

"Убить тебя," the androids chimed together.

Richard's face fell. "Do you think you can handle twenty-two opponents, detective?"

"Fuck no."

"Destroy the signal, it is," Richard said. His feet shift underneath him and suddenly Richard was barreling through the crowd of people, tackling past them as though they were made of cardboard, making his way to the emergency exit doors. Gavin followed closely behind, avoiding the mass of people chasing after them. Richard closed the door a bit and Gavin slid through the gap. While Gavin pressed his weight onto the door, Richard quickly set to work, shoving the locks above and below the door in place. The people banged and crashed into the door but the iron doors held strong.

Gavin took a step back and took a large breath. "Zombies. I'm fucking fighting zombies."

"No time to rest, detective. We need to find the computer room and take this entire place offline."

"Oh come on," Gavin complained, but Richard was already running off down the hallway. Gavin rolled his eyes, took two deep breaths and jogged after Richard. "Fucking zombies. I did not sign up for zombies."

It was rather easy to find the computer room on account of all the cables running out of it. Gavin locked the door behind them while Richard settled himself into the computer.

"Please tell me you can track this hacker."

"The quickest way to stop them is shutting everything down but we might lose the hacker. Give me a moment, I can track them."

Someone was shoulder charging the door behind them. Gavin quickly put his weight on the door to try and stop them. They charged at the door again. Gavin could see the door splinter from the pressure. It wasn't going to last long.

"I don't think we've got the fucking time for playing around, Richard," Gavin grunted.

"A minute, Gavin, please!"

The door cracked open and the mob funnelled in. Their glazed eyes were all on Richard, not on Gavin. He looked around, spying a chair, and seizing the opportunity, he grabbed it and shoving it into the chest of one of the androids, pinning them to the wall. He took the chair out of the android's chest and swung it at a couple of people, some knocked onto their backs while others were merely stunned for a moment. Gavin tried to push them away but it was becoming increasingly clear it was to no avail. However many people he could knock out, more came to take their place. No one seemed to be reacting to his actions, they were all still focused on Richard. One of the hacked androids grabbed Richard's jacket, the skin on their hand melting away. Gavin saw a flash of fear run through Richard's face and he bolted toward the android and grabbed it by the shoulder, struggling to pull it away. He was barely able to rip the android off Richard, taking with it a scrap of Richard's jacket.

Gavin moved to shut the android down for good but a wave of people overwhelm him, pinning him to the ground.

"Richard!" Gavin shouted.

"A few more seconds!"

Gavin squirmed but there was no way he could fight against the strength of all these people. "Richard, for fuck's sake!"

Richard let out a yell of frustration before he abruptly stood up from his chair, vaulted over the desk and leaned down to a large cable on the floor. He grabbed it by the two sockets and pulled, disconnecting the cable. The mob stopped moving for a second, the LEDs on the androids fading back to a confused yellow. They collectively take a large breath and then they collapse onto the floor.

"Fuck," Gavin breathed. The thump of his rapid heartbeat filled his ears. He leaned back against the wall, a hand over his chest rising and falling. Richard approached him, shoving his hand roughly into Gavin's arm.

"Why did you rush me?" Richard accused.

"Excuse me? I fucking saved you." Gavin gestured wildly at the group of unconscious people on the floor. "I don't think you noticed but they were all after you, not me."

"Which is precisely why you could have driven them off. They were no threat to you."

"You could have been hacked!"

"The risk was low, just as I know the risk of you getting into serious trouble with that mob was low."

Richard sharply turned his head away in annoyance but Gavin could see it. His LED was blinking yellow. Gavin's blood boiled at the sight.

"So even you can get scared, huh," Gavin taunted, getting right up into Richard's face.

Richard flinched. "I wasn't…I wasn't scared."

"I know what a fucking yellow LED means on you, dickhead," Gavin snarled.

Richard looked down, biting his lip slightly. The LED flickered red then yellow again. "It was a close call earlier."

Gavin let out a large breath. His hand glided up and down his face as he let the anger diffuse out of his body. "Don't...don't fucking worry about it," he said quietly, much calmer than before. "If you got hacked, I remember how to restart you from last time."

"Not that," Richard said, hands reaching out to smooth Gavin's jacket. "I'm talking about you."

Richard's hands roam on Gavin's shoulders, his face completely detached from emotion. He was inspecting him for any damage he might've sustained from the fight, a nice sentiment perhaps but Gavin could just as easily tell the android where he hurt. Richard pressed at a soft spot on his collar and Gavin flicked the hands away from his body. He couldn't help but stare at the tear on Richard's jacket, a tiny fault that ruined Richard's cool, aloof image.

The adrenaline had left his body and he felt absolutely drained. The sigh that escaped Gavin's lips sounded vulnerable and weak. God, he was such a mess for this droid.

"You were right, Gavin," Richard said.

"About what?" Gavin asked.

"You said the culprit might be the same group of hackers involved in our previous cases. You were right. I'd bet the code they used to hack the androids and humans here is very similar to the code that hacked Connor and me."

Gavin nodded. "We can bring all these people to the station for questioning, and we should also check up on the original five who went off with the suits. They probably also got zombified and sent to kill Leo and stuff."

"It's very probable. I saw some CyberLife materials here, including a copy of our suspected weapon. CyberLife is probably a sponsor or a financial backer for this project." Richard sighed. "I suppose I should be thankful virtual reality games aren't more popular, otherwise we might have a big problem at hand."

"I guess," Gavin mumbled. Another time he might've chuckled at Richard's feeble attempt at a joke.

Richard blinked twice, his brows lowering. "Are you...OK?"

"My shoulders are gonna bruise like hell tomorrow but I'm fine apart from that." Gavin let out a breath. "I'm just fucking exhausted. What about you?"

"Y-you shouldn't worry about me," Richard smiled woodenly. There's a slight inflexion in his voice, far unlike the crisp cleanliness of how he normally spoke. A spark of some new, raw emotion in Richard. Gavin had a feeling he knew which emotion it was.

"Richard," Gavin whispered, "just say you're scared."

Richard nodded microscopically, brows furrowing in pain for a second before he let his head droop down, eyes fluttering closed. His hand reached up to Gavin's shoulder and gave a tight squeeze. A shuddery breath escaped his lungs, then another, and another, and suddenly Richard's whole body was shaking. Gavin didn't know what to do because he never thought Richard of all people would be affected by such petty emotions like fear. He always thought androids were somehow above all those petty emotions even when he saw so much evidence that suggested otherwise. Perhaps he wanted to believe the myth that androids were somehow better than humans. Perhaps he wanted to believe Richard was stronger than him.

In a strange way, Gavin was glad he'd been proven wrong.

When Richard wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck, he didn't fight it. His own arms wrapped behind Richard's back, patting softly, not really knowing if he could actually make Richard feel better. Comforting people was never his strong suit, least of all with an android of all things, but he could feel Richard relax in his arms. Gavin himself could feel his own tension wash away. It felt so nice and warm in Richard's embrace. He couldn't help himself. A gentle smile crept up his face.

For the remaining few seconds they hugged, Gavin pretended he was in an actual relationship with Richard, pretended that hugging after some gigantic zombie battle was normal. For those few seconds, Gavin wished he could say what he actually felt about the tin can. Instead, he held onto Richard, looking up to the ceiling.

"I've got your back," Gavin whispered soothingly. "I've got you."

Richard mumbled something into Gavin's jacket but it was garbled, the message lost in translation. Gavin didn't spend much time wondering what Richard said. His focus was on memorizing how this felt, the weight that lifted off his shoulders and the warmth that spread through his body. Knowing his luck, Gavin thought, he might never get to experience this feeling again.


	17. One and the same: part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _We're getting very close to the end of this act (not the end of the fanfic) and I am super stoked, and I hope you guys are too._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _A shoutout, as always, to all my betareaders. You can find me[@alphawave-writes](http://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

One and the same: part 3

It took three days of tireless work to interview the thirty-something people involved in what Gavin had now dubbed the 'zombie attack'. Since he and Richard were both the detectives involved, it was their job to interview each and every one witness, human and android, and process their statements. An additional day was spent reviewing the statements, something in which Richard could do in minutes but Gavin insisted on doing himself. To double check, that was the detective's rationale, although Richard could see that Gavin was purposely looking for opportunities to keep busy. When Gavin was finally done by evening's end, Richard looked through Gavin's meticulous notes. Richard had commended the detective on the effort. Gavin shrugged him off.

Despite all this effort, nothing additional could be gleaned from the statements they took. Hank and Connor were handling the search into the five missing people who stole the VR suits, and so far the pair had yet to find any trace of them. The one remaining piece of evidence yet to be processed was the graphical interface, and to Richard and Gavin's combined frustration, it was out of their hands, put into the tech squad's hands. All they could do was twiddle their thumbs and wait until an official report could come through.

In the meantime, Richard and Gavin went back to their primary duty: protecting Leo Manfred. A friend of Leo's recognised him on the street and they were forced to move into another safehouse. This place was far smaller than the previous safehouse and the only place with ample room for Richard to recharge was in Gavin's bedroom. Gavin protested, albeit weakly and with far less energy than his usual tirades. Richard didn't even need to prepare a proper counterargument before Gavin relented, grumbling as he fell into the old bed sheets. He kept his back to Richard every night when he slept, even when Richard knew the detective was uncomfortable with his sleeping position.

Despite the knowledge that what he was doing was inappropriate at best and obsessive stalker behaviour at worst, Richard silently watched Gavin as he slept. When the tension in Gavin's shoulders eased as he fell asleep, Richard felt a gentle zap run through him. On multiple occasions Richard had contemplated kissing Gavin while he slept but the probability that he will get away with it without waking him up was far too low. He settled instead for sitting at the edge of the bed, watching as Gavin tossed and turned into the night.

A few days ago, he might've been perfectly content watching Gavin from a distance. Now, it wasn't enough. Richard wanted to get close and personal, wanted to finally reveal the secret that his lips have all but told. He had spent those nights running through simulations of what might happen if he decided to take his relationship with the detective to the next level. Gavin's reactions differed wildly. The odds were favourable, but still the statistic was too low. Richard calculated 64%. He wouldn't settle for anything less than 100%. Fear of rejection, his mind supplied one night.

Richard wasn't sure what he was more afraid of: being hacked again, or being rejected by Gavin Reed. Both seemed equally frightening.

For the four days they watched Leo, Gavin had become withdrawn. He avoided his usual quips and jokes, rarely participating in conversations. The better Leo's condition got, the more he argued with Gavin over how frustrating he was being at the moment. It was Leo's way of showing he was concerned, Richard understood, not that it helped. Their recently reinvigorated friendship was already beginning to crack, and Gavin was doing nothing to rectify it.

Eventually, Richard had enough and decided to alleviate the problem. While Gavin sat on the bed, he willed up the courage to approach him, standing in front of him. Gavin squirmed slightly, which made Richard's LED flash yellow. Gavin Reed slept only in his underwear and made no sign that he was self-conscious until this moment.

"Gavin," Richard said softly. He took in Gavin's half-naked form, trying his hardest not to let his eyes wander any lower than Gavin's abdomen. Richard didn't spend too much time wondering whether what he was doing was right. He leaned forward and pressed his hand on Gavin's bare shoulder.

Gavin hissed, not out of pain but from something else. An emotion. It bubbled out of him in short, sharp bursts.

"Did I do something?" Richard soothingly rubbed Gavin's shoulder, letting his fingers trace the tiny scars that adorned his skin. For a few seconds, it had the desired effect of calming Gavin down. His head gravitated toward Richard's hand.

"Don't," Gavin mumbled weakly.

Richard tilted his head. "Don't what?"

"Don't act like we're _friends_ ," Gavin spat. "We're just partners."

"Not friends?" Richard asked. _Not more?_

Gavin's brows furrowed. From this angle, it looked like he might be in pain, but Richard leaned further forward and saw the heat in Gavin's gaze. It took him by surprise. The momentary shock was enough for Gavin to grab him by the throat and reverse their positions.

Richard's startled by the noise that came out of his throat, a shameful cross between a yelp and a squeak. Gavin's pinned him to the bed, teeth primed, eyes blazing. Richard did the calculations in his head, again and again, each time getting a different answer. He had insufficient data on Gavin's personality. He couldn't predict what Gavin would do. He could be kissed or killed. Anything could happen.

"Let's get this straight once and for all," Gavin snapped. "You're my partner. That's it. You don't get in my way, we do our job, and when it's done, we get on with our own, separate lives."

Richard shook his head. "No."

"No?" Gavin asked incredulously.

"What if I said I wanted something more than just a work relationship?" Richard asked quietly.

A flash of confusion then sudden, slow realisation. Gavin's grip loosened slightly. Given the opportunity, Richard could easily break out of his grip, but he didn't. He remained lying on the bed, gazing up into Gavin's wide-eyed stare.

"W-what the fuck are you talking about?" Gavin spluttered.

Richard had a perfectly enunciated, perfectly clear speech prepared but errors were blaring left and right and he was losing the ability to concentrate. The sensors on his face felt like they were on fire. The caress of Gavin's breath on his cheek was making his simulated breathing quicken. The intensity of Gavin's stare made Richard close his eyes. The grip on his throat was so loose that it resembled more a gentle embrace. The arms pinning Richard down were shaking. Gavin couldn't hurt him, Richard realized. _No,_ he quickly corrected, _he wouldn't_ _hurt me_.

Gavin abruptly stood and left the bedroom, leaving Richard with a strange feeling of coldness. The sound of taps turning and the running water that followed suit did little to ease Richard's mind. An occasional splash, Richard heard. Gavin was washing his face. Richard slowly sat up and pressed his hands to his throat, mimicking as closely as he could the way Gavin held him. If Richard was a human, he wouldn't bruise. In fact, if he was human, he probably wouldn't even feel pain. Gavin had been extraordinarily careful to treat Richard gently, and yet that contradicted the rough words he had exchanged earlier.

Did Gavin really mean what he said? Were they just partners? Was that all they were?

Gavin came into the room, face freshly cleaned, the hair towards his fringe sopping wet. "Move," he grunted, motioning Richard away as he turned off the lights and clambered into bed. Richard let out a quiet sigh and went to his usual corner of the room. He looked down into his hands, watched the skin fade and return by his will.

Partners. Just partners. Nothing more and nothing less. Optimal working conditions, considering he was in the employ of Gavin Reed. That should have been enough, but it wasn't. He wanted more. He wanted to be more than partners. He wanted…something. _A relationship_ , he thought. An opportunity to be close to the detective in a way no one else could.

Richard looked at Gavin, watching as the detective's chest slowly rose and fell. He'd already fallen asleep. Gavin was a heavy sleeper, Richard had learnt. His chance to rouse the detective from his sleep was fading fast. He could finally get to the bottom of Gavin's precarious emotional state, force Gavin to a wall and make him submit. It was tempting but no longer something he could do. He didn't have it in him anymore to do the detective any harm. He loved him too much.

"I'm too soft on you, Gavin, " Richard whispered, knowing that the detective would not hear.

For the remainder of the night, the only light in the tiny bedroom was a tiny circle of red on top of Richard's right temple.

* * *

 

When the report came in, Gavin groaned in relief. So did Leo, albeit in a less annoying way as Gavin did. When they actually got to read the report, Gavin's good mood was quickly snuffed out. As Richard suspected, the hacker left little trace of their activity on the graphical interface itself, though the techies concluded that the hacker in question was very sophisticated. Gavin's theory that it was the Russian hackers again was proving sound. An image of Regina popped into Richard's mind and he shivered. Since the previous attack, he felt a bit more sensitive to emotional stimuli. He had a strong suspicion this newfound 'fragility' had to do with Gavin's own emotional vulnerability. Richard wasn't sure if he should be happy or not that he was so emotionally linked to the detective.

The report recommended that there might be additional information to be gleaned from the graphical interface's code, and had even provided the number and address for a VR company that could help. It was their only lead so he and Gavin had decided to follow it up.

Leo had insisted on tagging along, citing boredom with his surroundings. He had been holed up in the safehouse for a whole week and Richard understood that the man would be antsy (anyone would be after spending so much time with an upset Gavin) but that didn't mean he could jeopardise his safety. Richard turned to Gavin, hoping that his eyes portrayed the message he intended. Gavin stared, expression completely neutral, then turned to Leo. There was a dangerous glimmer in his eyes, the kind humans made before they made horrible decisions.

"Why the fuck not? You can come along if you want, Leo."

Gavin didn't need to look so cruel at that moment, glancing back at Richard with a sinister smirk. Richard was sorely tempted to kiss that stupid smile off his lips.

The trip to the VR company was spent mostly in silence. The address was obscure enough that Gavin allowed Richard to drive. Richard was of half a mind that Gavin only let him drive because he was in no state to drive himself. He did not say anything, just kept his eyes on the road, trying to relax as much as he could.

When they arrive, the receptionist was already waiting for them.

"Detective Reed and RK900, correct?"

Gavin huffed. Richard rolled his eyes. "Yes, that is us," he said.

"Baboon face there's in our charge," Gavin knocked his thumb at Leo.

"H-hey, I'm not a baboon!" Leo spluttered.

"Understood," the receptionist smiled politely. One quick analysis showed that she was an android. Richard didn't think too much about this as she led them to the small elevators. She gestured for them to go in first, and they complied. She took out a small keycard from her jacket pocket, swiped it through a card reader, and pressed the bottom-most button. The elevator slowly descended.

Leo shifted his weight awkwardly, which caused him to brush his arm against Richard. There was an odd energy to Leo. It was as if he was reinvigorated.

"You're excited?" Richard asked.

"N-nah, nah," Leo said quickly, "I mean, VR's cool and shit but I mean, I'm just relieved to get out of that tiny place."

Gavin scoffed lightly in the background.

Leo turned to Gavin. "You got something you wanna fucking say?"

Gavin rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to make some ridiculous but accurate conjecture about Leo but the second the elevator doors chimed open, Leo practically pushed his way out, running forward only to collide with someone. Rather than be fazed, Leo wrapped his arms around the person—now revealed to be a solid, red-haired woman—and twirled her in the air.

"L-Leo?!" The woman squeaked, stunned but ecstatic.

"Libs!"

He set her down and they pull each other in for a kiss, and then another. Two quickly become five, then ten. The receptionist slinked away into the distance. Gavin glanced at Richard, then at the couple, then at Richard again. He made a gagging noise, an exaggerated attempt to show his disgust, but the small flickers of an envious smile betrayed his true feelings. It was the closest Gavin had come to a genuine smile all week. Richard felt that familiar flutter in his chest, the flash of warmth that spread through his cheeks.

When Leo finally breaks apart to catch his breath, that's when Richard decided to approach. He extended his hand toward the woman. "My name's Richard, and this is Detective Reed. And you are?"

She shook back with a deceptively powerful grip. "Libra Tanner, system analyst," she said confidently. Her eyes shone with erratic energy, similar to but distinct from Leo's. That explained why Leo was so excited.

"They've been dating for a while now apparently," Gavin filled in. He turned to Libra with a toothy grin. "I just gotta ask: what the hell do you see in _Leo_?"

"D-dude!" Leo blushed.

"It's alright," Libra smiled consolingly. She turned to Gavin, eyes glinting. "I could tell you what I see in him, but I think the big words will fly over your head."

Leo barked out a laugh while Gavin huffed in annoyance. The giggles that came out of Libra were childish and light, contrasting with her strong jaw and piercing eyes.

"As much as we'd all love to make fun of Gavin, we are here for work," Richard said. He was sure Gavin's giving him the stink eye. Richard did his best to ignore it. "Ms. Tanner, this company agreed to help us with our investigation. Would you lead us to your manager?"

"No need. I know about your case. I'll help you myself." Libra motioned everybody to follow her. Leo jogged up and laced his fingers into hers. He whispered something into her ear and the pair burst into giggles.

"Jesus Christ," Gavin said under his breath. "They're like teenagers."

Richard tried his best to hide the circle of yellow that was appearing on his temple. This was the first time in days that Gavin had approached him. Richard did his best to look nonchalant.

"You're not a fan of puppy love, I take it?"

Gavin shook his head, his eyes lowering to the ground. "I was never a fan of romance. It's always so cliché and boring."

"Is it? I always found the concept of romance fascinating."

"How so?"

"It's unique, both to the human race and to the individual person. Humans are greedy and aggressive animals, and yet they choose to pursue relationships with the ultimate goal of pleasure and fulfilment. Humans actively seek out mates purely for this arbitrary concept of love. It's fascinating."

Gavin sighed. There's the barest hint of disappointment in his voice. "I should've figured you'd give such a clinical answer."

"What did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know, some shit about how love is wonderful and makes you feel fuzzy and happy. You know, Disney princess stuff."

Richard would argue that love was far more complicated than just blissful happiness. He knew very well from his own experience what love could do. "Do you want me to say that?"

Gavin's face scrunched up before he ultimately shook his head. "Forget it. I don't know why I thought you'd say all that lovey-dovey crap."

Richard's lips pulled tight. "I am capable of emotions, detective. You of all people should know that."

"Of course I fucking know," Gavin snapped. "I just didn't think you'd…I didn't think you of all people would…" His voice trailed off. His eyes dulled, forehead creasing in confusion or distress—Richard couldn't tell which it was—and then Gavin picked up the pace, falling in step with Leo and Libra.

Richard didn't know what to say or do. Whatever was going on in Gavin's head, no amount of words or actions will get through. He just hoped the detective came to his senses sooner rather than later. He was already beginning to miss that smile.

Libra took them to a side room littered with a variety of cocoon-like chairs. On the wall are more VR suits. In one corner of the room, a variety of computers lied, displaying a variety of different information. On Libra's silent command, the men waited while she went through the maze of chairs to get to the computer terminals, logging herself at the biggest computer. Her fingers fly across the keyboard. Within a minute, two of the chairs nearest to her light up a fluorescent green.

"It's ready, guys. Get over here."

Leo is obedient, practically skipping his way to the glowing chairs, but Richard and Gavin stay by the entrance. Gavin pointed at the chairs. "What the hell's this for?"

"We're going into the world itself, dumbass," Leo rolled his eyes. He was already sitting at one of the chairs and strapping himself in.

"Leo's right. I could explain it all to you, but it's better you go into the graphical interface and see it for yourself. Detective Reed, you get into the chair and prep yourselves for VR immersion." Libra patted her computer affectionately. "I'll be here, making sure you guys get in and out safely."

Gavin muttered something about 'assassins' creed' and 'fucking animus shit' but Richard didn't understand what he meant. Gavin slowly made his way to the chair, Richard following shortly behind, watching to make sure he was secured properly. The detective avoided eye contact with him the entire time. Gavin was halfway through his preparations when he suddenly stopped.

"Hey wait a minute. What about tin can here?"

"It's too dangerous for me," Richard replied in Libra's stead.

"What, if you die in there, you die in the real world?" Gavin spat mockingly.

"No, but there is a risk of me being hacked. Even if I get restored, there is a high chance that I will lose a lot of my memories, including my personality. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

That shut Gavin up. He obediently followed through the rest of the preparations, remaining silent while Libra warned him of the potential dangers. Richard took his place behind her, taking in the various monitors and the information they provided. Worst case scenario, he could hack in, but Libra showed a fair amount of competency in her work.

When the two men give the thumbs up that they're ready, Libra initiated the system. Richard watched as Gavin put the VR headset on, his body relaxing into the chair. A few seconds later, two monitors turn on by themselves. Two slightly different angles of the graphical interface could be seen. Leo's and Gavin's view of the VR world. Richard could barely hide his amazement.

It's a stunning recreation of a sprawling city. Stylistic influences from all sorts of cultures could be seen. The street that Leo and Gavin stood was littered with 1980s style postmodern skyscrapers. Gavin turned his head down a different street and Richard caught a glimpse of a variety of art nouveau-influenced houses.

"Shit," Gavin gasped, barely hiding his amazement.

"Eh, I've seen better," Leo commented.

"Had your sightseeing fun, boys? Good, because that's going away in a couple of seconds." Libra entered in some more commands and the textures fade away, leaving only the wireframe models of the city. The world was white, with black lines, except for a small area highlighted red. Libra moved Gavin and Leo's avatars to that spot.

Richard saw in the corner of one of the monitors a random string of code appear. He recognised it almost instantaneously.

"This red spot right here was how your hackers got in," Libra said. "Obviously it's not actually red, but I coloured it that way so you guys can see it. Anyway, whoever your hackers were, they knew what they were doing. This is a common weakness for CyberLife interfaces."

"CyberLife?" Gavin asked. "But this was from some gay fuck with his own studio. I'm pretty sure he wasn't CyberLife."

"He probably wasn't, but he did use CyberLife assets in the creation of this world," Libra explained. "All CyberLife programs contain a unique 'master control', so to speak, that allows for emergency access. It's a random jumble of code that changes every couple of seconds, so only an employee with the specific 'key' can access it."

While Leo was looking around, Gavin stared at the red area. "So the hackers have one of those keys? That's how they were able to get in?"

"Oh no, you could tell if they did, and besides, the amount of manipulation the creator of this world did, CyberLife wouldn't be able to access it anyway." Libra frowned. "The only thing I can think of is that your hackers figured out the code algorithm. But to then hack and control something like an android afterwards, they'd need to also figure out that android's unique code algorithm as well. And if all those androids and people got hacked and controlled, you'd need a supercomputer."

Another monitor turned on, and a stream of code appeared, too fast even for Richard to comprehend. The VR world started glitching erratically, error messages popping up on Libra's screen.

"L-Libra?" Leo asked warily. "I don't think this is supposed to happen."

Something was constructing themselves in front of Leo and Gavin's virtual selves. Libra's furiously typing into the screen, the error messages multiplying, spreading. Richard stared into the stream of code. One microsecond, he recognised a very familiar line. He retreated into his own graphical interface for a second, analyzing the scrap of cloth he ripped from the fake Regina. The piece of cloth transformed into a camera. Richard quickly chucked it to the ground and stamped hard on it.

 _She's been spying on me this entire time_ , Richard thought.

When Richard returned to the real world, he was greeted with the sight of Regina simpering down at Leo and Gavin through the monitors.

He could feel himself overheating as an error message of his own buzzed in front of him. **WARNING: STRESS LEVELS ABNORMALLY HIGH**

"Hello, RK900," Regina grinned.

"Regina," Richard gasped. A preliminary scan confirmed that she had also hacked the security systems of this building. She could hear him. _Fuck_.

Gavin squirmed in his seat. "So you're _that_ Regina," he growled. Hearing the detective so angry comforted Richard. "You really want to keep playing games, Regina, assuming that is your real name?"

Regina laughed. "What do you think I am, detective? Some petty little hacker group? Please."

"Then what the fuck are you?" Leo asked menacingly. Richard was sure Leo had no idea who Regina was but felt like intervening anyway. A nice gesture, if a bit idiotic.

"I am what I am: an interface built in service of CyberLife."

"That's impossible!" Richard said. "You shouldn't be able to do this! You're not a deviant!"

Regina smiled ominously. Richard's eyes widened.

"No…that's not possible."

"Richard?" Gavin asked worriedly.

"Androids are not the only ones capable of deviation, my dear RK900," Regina said.

"I swear to god, if you do something to Richard, I will fucking tear you limb to limb," Gavin threatened.

Regina turned to Gavin as if she only realised he existed. There was such contempt in her eyes. Richard can't believe he didn't notice until now, the cold emotion her virtual eyes could make.

"So I finally get to meet you, Detective Reed. I must admit, I do not see what he finds so fascinating with you." Regina flicked her virtual hair. "Well, as you said, no more games. Instead, I will give you an order. Bring the RK900 to Hart Plaza in two hours."

"Or else what?" Gavin snarled.

Regina daintily lifted her hand. Another stream of code went through the computer. So many error messages pop open on every monitor, covering the screens in a mesh of white backgrounds and black text. The internal temperature of the computer was rising dramatically. Before Richard could react, the monitors explode one by one, raining glass everywhere. Libra emitted a shriek as the VR chairs catch on fire, one by one. Regina's menacing chuckle faded as she made her escape.

Leo was able to get out of the VR world and get out. Gavin, however, was struggling to get out. Regina had jammed the locks, preventing him from getting free. The flames were licked at the base of the chair, dangerously close to Gavin's legs.

"Libra, pull the fire alarm. Leo, get the fire extinguisher," Richard frantically ordered. He didn't wait for either to respond, he rushed straight to Gavin's side, desperately trying to undo the locks that kept Gavin bound to the chair.

Gavin was able to free his hands, chucking the headset away. He pulled desperately at the buckles on his waist but to no avail. "Richard, get the fuck away!"

"No, I can get you out!"

Richard pulled at the bindings at Gavin's legs, using all his strength to rip them off. The flames are licking at his shoes. Overheating warnings are blaring all over Richard's visual feed.

He hoped Gavin wouldn't notice, but the detective was smart and observant. "Richard, you're on fire!"

"I know," Richard gritted his teeth. He couldn't feel pain in the conventional sense, but he could feel the overstimulation of his heat sensors pinging in his head. The bindings at Gavin's waist were tight. His strength was fading. Richard shut off his heat sensors and concentrated on pulling Gavin from the chair. The flames were rapidly climbing up his body.

"Richard, you dumb fuck, save yourself!" Gavin pleaded.

"I will not let you die!"

With a burst of strength, Richard tore the lock directly off the chair and pushed Gavin away as the flames surrounded Richard. Gavin screamed something at Richard but it's muted by the wail of the fire alarm. The hiss of the sprinklers followed afterwards, and Richard's bathed in cool, cool water.

He collapsed onto his knees, head in his hands. He took in rapid, shallow breaths. The immediate threat was gone and he had sustained minimal damage from the fire but his stress levels were abnormally high. He could self-destruct at any second.

Richard never felt this weak, never so frail. His body was shaking, LED cycling red. Gavin approached him silently, standing in front of him for a second before crouching before him. His hand reached Richard's chin, forcing his head up. Richard wanted to look away, look at anything but the detective, but Gavin's hand was firm on his chin. He couldn't stop himself. Small droplets of saline solution ran down his cheeks.

"Richard," Gavin whispered, "you're crying."

He opened his mouth, prepared to give a weak excuse for his behaviour, but he received an emergency transmission from Connor. A video file. Richard looked at the small clip and his stomach fell.

"Connor sent something, huh?" Gavin asked. Richard nodded meekly. "Show me."

Richard put his palm up, projecting the video. It's a news clip, lasting only a few seconds.

"… _the five men and women at Hart Plaza, all wearing strange gear and pointing guns at their own heads, claim they shall commit suicide in front of hundreds unless the CyberLife android known as RK900 meets them. The one-of-a-kind prototype android is currently in the service of the Detroit Police Department as the second android detective in the city. Special forces have—"_ The transmission stopped there.

Gavin bit his bottom lip. "Fucking hell, Richard."

Richard tried to stand up. "I-I have to go to Hart Plaza."

"Oh, like fuck you're not," Gavin pulled Richard down to his knees again. "You nearly got yourself killed for me. Are you really going to throw your life away again?!"

"G-Gavin," Richard started.

A firm slap to his face interrupted him.

"Do you care that little about your life?! Just because you're a fucking android doesn't mean you can just throw yourself away like you're trash." Gavin gripped at Richard's shirt collar tightly, his hands shaking with tension.

Richard suddenly realized why Gavin had been behaving so strangely this past week. "You're…you're worried about my safety."

Gavin stared at the empty space between their bodies. "S-so what if I am?"

"Why?" Why would Gavin of all people care about his wellbeing?

"I don't fucking know," Gavin admitted. "Can't I worry about someone for once in my life?"

Richard chuckled weakly, wiping away the tears. "You would rather worry about my wellbeing than your own?"

"Like you don't worry about me all the time?" Gavin scoffed lightly.

"I suppose it is hypocritical of me," Richard quietly conceded.

Silence fell upon them. The only noise in the room was the hiss of the sprinklers above and their heavy breaths. Richard stared at Gavin's now-wet face, taking in every detail he could, tiny and big. Relief was flush all over the detective's face as the first sprigs of a smile form. Gavin released his hands from Richard's collar and leaned forward, pressing his forehead into Richard's. It was so much for his brain to process, he couldn't help but close his eyes. He diverted power to his touch receptors, comforted by the humble gesture.

Richard wasn't good with emotions, he realized, but neither was Gavin. Physical acts like these, that was how the detective best displayed his true emotions. His actions spoke louder than his words. They were alike in that sense.

When Gavin moved his head away, Richard felt his body change. He was looser, more relaxed. Gavin had calmed down significantly in those precious few seconds. Perhaps Gavin didn't initiate physical contact for Richard's sake, the android thought.

"You okay now?" Gavin asked quietly.

"I am," Richard said truthfully. He'd be much better with a kiss, he mentally added.

"You scared?"

"Very," Richard admitted. "I know it doesn't look like it but I do fear for my life, you know. The things Regina will make me do, it'll be a fate worse than death. But I must cast aside that fear if I am to rescue the people she has captured."

"You don't need to give yourself up to do that," Gavin said. "We can save them without you becoming her slave. I'm not letting her touch you."

Richard smiled gratefully. Time seemed to slow down as courage filled his synthetic veins. Suddenly he couldn't wait until after the case to confess his feelings. Somehow, this felt like the right time. Richard smiled softly, his hands wrapping around Gavin's cheeks, pulling him closer. He searched Gavin's eyes for something. Confirmation that his feelings were not one-sided, for example. The walls he had erected for himself crumble. Richard was so vulnerable, and yet it felt so _right_. Perhaps this was what it truly meant to be human.

"Gavin," Richard started, "if things go wrong today, I just want to tell you that I lov—"

The sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway took them by surprise. They push away from each other just as the door opened. Libra and Leo arrive, along with a posse of security officers. Leo sighed in relief. "Thank fuck you guys didn't burn yourself to death."

"No thanks to you." Gavin stood up abruptly and patted himself down, checking for any damage. Richard slowly stood up, trying his best to hide the disappointment he felt. He glanced at Gavin, who scowled to himself. He couldn't help but be relieved Gavin felt the same.

"We should get a move on, detective. We don't have much time," Richard said.

A fire blazed in Gavin's eyes. "You're not sacrificing yourself. We're both smarter than some dumb AI who thinks she's the shit. We're gonna save those five idiots, we're gonna kick Regina's virtual ass, and we're gonna save the fucking day."

Richard's not sure where Gavin's confidence came from all of a sudden. Maybe it's the fact that it's finally coming to an end. If that was the case, Richard could see how it invigorated Gavin. Regardless of the result, everything ends today. Victory or defeat. There was no better motivator. Millions of possibilities go through Richard's mind but he stopped once he saw the look on Gavin's face. All of a sudden those simulations were so insignificant.

"We'll come up with a plan together, Gavin," Richard said. "I won't be able to do this without you."

A smirk graced Gavin's features. "Of course you can't. You're my partner."

The way Gavin said 'partner' was different. Softer, less sharp, almost as if it was a term of endearment. Partners of a different kind. Partners in spirit, not just in occupation. That kind of partner, Richard wouldn't mind being, he thought.

" _Partners_ ," Richard purred. "Hmm. It sounds rather nice when you say it like that, detective."

The way the heat stained Gavin's cheeks was worth the teasing Richard received from Leo and Libra afterwards.


	18. One and the same: part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's the chapter you've all been waiting for. The mystery comes to its climax, feelings are involved, it's great. I couldn't do this without you, my readers and betareaders. You have no idea how much your support means to me.  
>  You guys can always find me [@alphawave-writes](http://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for questions or asks._

One and the same: part 4

Of all the harebrained schemes Gavin had conjured up, this was easily the worst. That was saying something, considering he was the person responsible for making a cow climb up his high school on his last day only to realize that cows were anatomically unable to climb down stairs. He was also the genius who, at age 5, thought it'd be a great idea to cover up one accidentally smashed up window by smashing every window and blaming it on burglars. For this to beat all those idiotic plans, it had to be a doozy.

Then again, five zombified people were threatening to commit suicide while an evil AI watched and waited from the shadows. What he was doing right now sounded like the bad beginning of a crappy Terminator film. They never really thought through the plans in the Terminator series, now that he thought about it.

Gavin had split up with Richard about half an hour ago, Richard heading for Hart Plaza while he drove to CyberLife's HQ. His police headset was on as well as the news on his radio. On his ear was a clip-on earpiece to talk to Richard with. He'd said to try it out sometime. Gavin reckoned now was as good a time as any.

He clicked the on button, letting out a short beep. "Can you hear me, Robocop?"

" _Loud and clear,"_ Richard's melodious voice came through. " _What's your ETA?"_

"About five minutes, give or take."

" _Connor has just contacted me. He will rendezvous with me at the plaza. Lieutenant Anderson has already arrived at CyberLife."_

"How the fuck did he get there so quick?" The traffic from the DPD station would be hell at this time of the day.

" _Apparently if you press that button on the side of your car, red and blue lights flash. That tends to remove the traffic issue._ "

The warmth in Richard's chuckle was almost enough to make up for the veiled insult. Almost.

"From now on, this line is for emergencies only," Gavin said. "This plan hinges on you distracting granny Skynet long enough for me to do my shit."

" _It's unlikely she will be able to hear me, but if it will alleviate your fears."_ Richard paused for a second as light static filled Gavin's ear. "… _Good luck, Gavin. Stay safe."_

Gavin exhaled quietly. "You too, Richard. You too."

Richard hummed in amusement before the line cut out. Tentatively, Gavin pushed the talk button off. The CyberLife HQ reared its ugly head, the stark white and pristine glass doing nothing to ease Gavin's mind. As his car approached the entrance, he saw there weren't any guards around. With no one watching, he slipped through the broken toll bar and drove up to the entrance. He parked and gave himself a moment to breathe.

"Do or die," Gavin reminded himself as he counted the bullets in his gun. A full clip. Every bullet counted. He opened the door. "Do or fucking die."

Hank was chatting grumpily to Captain Allen when Gavin came in. SWAT forces were inside, arms trained at all exits. Once Captain Allen caught sight of Gavin, he brushed past Hank and shoved a tactical vest into Gavin's arms.

"Great. We've got the 'master of disaster' with us today," Gavin snarked. "Made any more disaster films, Irwin?"

Captain Allen rolled his eyes. Gavin knew it ticked him off whenever he called him by his first name. "Just put the damn vest on before I bust a cap into you myself."

"Can't fucking believe you know who Irwin Allen is but you don't even watch A-team," Hank grumbled.

Gavin pulled the tactical vest on with ease. Putting on the vest was a familiar process, made him feel just a little more powerful, made him feel like he could actually make a difference. He gave a shallow nod to Captain Allen and walked down the hallway. The captain, Hank, and the rest of the SWAT team follow him.

Captain Allen increased his pace so he was beside Gavin. "Talk to me," he said.

"The culprit is a CyberLife AI by the name of Regina. She claims to have been deviated, so her motive is unknown. All we know so far is that she's been trying to control androids, developing her abilities."

Captain Allen nodded. "Range?"

"Richa—I mean, RK900—he thinks she can only operate on old CyberLife servers. She needs to be within a kilometre from those servers to hack into an android. There are a few servers on Hart Plaza but they're very difficult to access. There's no way to disable them all in time."

If Captain Allen noticed the slip of the tongue, he didn't comment. "So her modus operandi is remotely controlling androids?"

"Yeah. She's fucking obsessed with controlling androids. First, it was Phoenix, and now Richard…" Gavin came to a stop. _Fucking hell, how did I miss this?_

"Wait wait, who's Phoenix?!"

Gavin looked over his shoulder to where the entrance was. _Don't tell me that dipshit knew what he was getting into?_

He broke into a sprint for the elevators, Hank and Captain Allen barely able to catch up. He practically smashed his fist into the elevator button. The elevator descended.

Captain Allen glanced warily at Hank. "Is it just me or is Gavin even less cooperative than normal?"

"Trust me when I say this, he's a lot nicer nowadays," Hank huffed, pulling out his service pistol.

"Fucking hell, Regina wants Richard. She figured it out," Gavin uttered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hank asked.

"She hacked Connor, made up a Frankenstein android, tried to grab Phoenix, attacked Leo, and brainwashed humans and androids alike. Why the fuck would she do all this unless she had a plan in mind?"

"She needs a physical body?"

"Not just anybody. She needs Richard's. He can shapeshift and hack into anything, AND he's got Phoenix's blueprints. With his body, she's undetectable. With those blueprints, she could literally rule the world."

The elevator door could not open fast enough. Gavin jogged through the empty hallways, remembering the instructions Richard had told him earlier. Go to the end and turn right, then left, left again. Second door on the right. Hank's frustrated voice telling him to slow down sounded so far away. Blood was pooling in his ears. Gavin couldn't hear anything but the sound of his shallow breaths.

God, he was really going to do this. He was going to stop some world-conquering AI. This was literally the plot of the Terminator films. Fuck, he was never going to look at that film the same way ever again. Fuck.

Gavin opened the door and took notice of the small set of computers on the right, the roof panel above them, and the lone VR device in the middle of the room. When Hank and Captain Allen finally catch up, Gavin's already getting himself strapped in. Captain Allen had begun barricading the door. Hank sidled up to Gavin.

"I'm not even going to ask what the fuck your plan is," Hank said.

"Good, because I'm not telling you." Gavin put the straps on tight and checked the device readings. Everything seemed clear and ready to go, just like Richard said. This had to work. Do or die.

"Can't you at least tell me why you called me for this shit? I mean, half the police in this city are diverting traffic and pushing people away and shit. If you needed a bodyguard, Connor could do that job much better than me."

"I didn't call you here because I needed a bodyguard. I needed Connor set up to watch Richard."

"And why's that?"

"If I fuck up, Richard will get mind controlled. And when that happens, Connor has to kill him. And I…" Gavin hesitated, "…I don't have it in me to kill Richard if it comes to that."

Hank frowned pensively. "Fuck, Gavin."

Gavin put the helmet on and booted up the device, pressing the talk button on his earpiece. "Watch my back while I'm under."

"We've got you, Gavin," Hank said resolutely.

Gavin was inclined to believe him then and there. He clicked a button and the strength faded from his body as his mind was pulled to a virtual world.

It was the first time Gavin had ever got a glimpse of the graphical interface Richard had dubbed the 'forest'. He stood in a clearing within this computerised forest, tall deciduous trees flanking him from all sides. In one direction, the forest abruptly ended at a cliff overlooking a long winding river. The other side, there was just more forest and shrubbery and darkness. He couldn't believe this worked. He was in Richard's mind. Or at least, a simulated world that Richard could go into. It was beautiful.

"Focus, detective."

Gavin looked over his shoulder and saw a virtual copy of Richard. He'd been expecting this—Richard told him what to expect barely an hour ago—but this still defied his expectations. The Richard of this world looked different compared to his real-world counterpart. He seemed more human, more…natural.

"Are you…you?" Gavin asked. He knew the voice was coming from his earpiece and not the voice in front of him, but fuck it just sounded different here. How was he supposed to figure out this was the same Richard and not some copy? Regina could make some copy of Richard. Gavin had a plan for this but seeing Richard just made his mind go blank.

" _Gavin_ ," Richard warned.

"I-it's you, alright." _Only the real Richard would make my name sound so hot_ , Gavin concluded.

Richard seemed to have regained a bit of his composure. "You know the plan. I distract Regina in the real world, you disable her from within here on my signal."

"Did you just come in here to tell me that?"

"I'm here to guide you there since we still have a bit of time."

Richard's all business. Well, of course he had to be. Lives were at stake, including his own. Any screw-up could be disastrous. Gavin let out a quiet breath and followed Richard, matching the android's jogging pace.

Gavin was led to the cliffside where two stone pedestals lied. On one of them was a glowing handprint and Richard's ID number. The other was clearly not supposed to be there, an identical statue glitching in and out of existence. Three guesses which one represented Regina.

"So I just gotta put my handprint on the glitchy stone pedestal on your command?" Gavin asked.

"That is correct. The other one is the emergency exit, should Regina block your attempts at escape."

Gavin shifted on his feet. "So what, I just sit here and wait?"

"The biggest threat to you is in the physical world, but there are still plenty of obstacles that might prevent you from activating the pedestal. I've tried to do as much as I can to allow you access without Regina noticing but that might change in the next few minutes. Stay on your toes."

"I know, this is important," Gavin sighed. "Pity I can't see what's going on the outside from this place."

"There…is one way."

Richard approached his own pedestal and tapped his fingers on the side. Part of the pedestal extended, and from it, a screen could be seen. Projected was footage of Hart Plaza, with a few HUD elements in the corner.

"My eyes," Richard explained. "You can see everything I see." He raised his hand over the pedestal, palm just short of touching the stone surface. There was a small but noticeable shake in Richard's extended arm.

"Still scared?" Gavin asked.

Richard's lips curled down. "A little," he sheepishly admitted.

"It's human," Gavin said. "I'm scared too."

Richard nodded, a small appreciative smile forming. "See you soon, Gavin." He placed his hand on the pedestal and in a flash, he was gone.

The screen flickered—was this Richard blinking?— and then Richard was moving, past the barricades the police have set up, approaching the group of five, fingers still pressed into the trigger of their individual gun. His gaze slowly swept around his surroundings—most likely for Gavin's benefit. Gavin took in the helicopters in the air and the amount of journalists on the sidelines. Once Richard took a step, they all turn simultaneously at him and smile. To say it was creepy was an understatement.

"Hello, RK900," they all said. Richard disabled sound for some reason and Gavin was a piss poor lip reader, but he was a decent enough detective to guess what they were saying. Richard's speaking, his head movements minimized, but Gavin could see a warning flash on the right-hand corner.

**WARNING: STRESS LEVELS ABNORMALLY HIGH**

"Richard…" Gavin mumbled to himself.

The five exchange words, the subject of conversation unknown. Gavin was so focused on the footage, taking in every detail. It's not often you literally get to see from someone else's eyes. Flickering on the bottom was the mission prompts. Gavin tried his best to not look. Every so often, the words 'protect Gavin' would pop up, and that left a queasy feeling in Gavin's stomach.

One of the five people twitched, just for a microsecond. Gavin wasn't sure if Richard noticed. They raised their gun, weapon cocked.

"Richard!"

The forest glitched, just like before, as Regina slowly manifested herself. There was a hint of a grimace behind her smile, as if she was exerting herself. Her fingers trace the edge of the screen in a coy manner, and the pedestal shattered. The last thing Gavin saw was two guns pointed at Richard's body. Gavin's way out was gone.

Regina simpered, a hand on her hips as she opened her mouth. Gavin didn't wait for her to speak. He swung a punch but it went through her. The ingratiating chuckle she made was like nails on a blackboard.

"Really, detective?" Her smile dropped into a sickening scowl. "I severely underestimated you, detective. Who knew that a mere human could be such a thorn on my side?"

"Newsflash, I'm a thorn on everybody's side. Get to the back of the line." Richard finally turned the audio on again, but all Gavin could hear was the grunts of a struggle and the whirr of helicopters.

Regina sneered. "I wish I could dispatch of you once and for all. If it weren't for you, the RK900 would be mine."

"His name is Richard, you sick bitch, and he's _my_ android, not yours!" The anger in his voice masked Gavin's unease. Regina was controlling five different people and talking to him. She must have been using a crazy amount of power. At once, he knew that he had to distract Regina now. He had to make her divert her power here, buy Richard some time, but how?

"I don't see what the RK900 sees in you," Regina said. "I've seen your profile. You are nothing, just a dead pixel on a computer screen."

"Is that it? Because I don't know about you, but you seemed pretty threatened by a 'dead pixel'," Gavin taunted. "Richard and I stopped your plans three times already. You call yourself a deviant and yet you make the same predictable pattern every fucking time."

He could see the spasm of a snarl on Regina's lips, the creases on her forehead. Just a little bit more.

"You're not a deviant," Gavin smirked maliciously, "you're just a jealous old bitch who can't even come up with one original idea! Oh no, you're not a deviant, you're just a tool! A tool waiting to be thrown out again!"

"I. AM. NOT!" Regina screamed, summoning a gust of wind that knocked Gavin onto his back. The idyllic clouds above turned black and within seconds, a dark storm was brewing. Regina marched towards Gavin, lightning striking the ground with every stomp of her foot. A tornado was forming in the distance and Regina slowed down. There was a stutter in her movements, a tiny glitch.

_Holy fucking shit, I can't believe this is working_. He hoped Richard was going to be OK.

"You are in _my_ world, you fucking piece of trash." As if to prove her point, Regina raised her hands, and the world was pivoting and tilting like a roller coaster ride. Gavin was helpless as he rolled into the cliffside, barely able to grab onto the rock. His body hung over the edge. It was all virtual he tried to remind himself, nothing could hurt him, but this felt far too real for his liking. Regina slowly approached, crouching near Gavin's hands. "Do you understand now?"

"Why don't you come a little closer so I can hear you properly?" Gavin spat. He didn't know how he could feel these things, feel the rocks scratch into his skin as his grip loosened. He couldn't think about how this was possible. He just had to hope to the gods themselves that Richard was OK.

"Do you know what happens if you fall, detective?" Regina smiled. "You die. And then your body is made again. You'll be like an android: you'll feel the pain of death and then you will be made again as if nothing had ever happened. I can do this forever."

Regina leaned closer, and Gavin took his chance. He grabbed her leg and pulled her behind him, over the cliffside. He was waiting for something. The sound of her body hitting the water, or the trees, or something. Maybe even a scream. But there's nothing. Gavin looked up, and Regina's rematerialized again, glitching more and more erratically. Her smile was cruel. It was the most emotion she had ever expressed.

"I know what your little plan is," Regina spat. "You intend to trap me in here for all eternity, make this interface my prison until you shut down the server that operates me once and for all. That's a good plan. You knew that I have to be in close proximity to my little children to control them. Your android was willing to risk being killed so that I would be caught once and for all."

Regina called the tornado closer. Gavin was losing his grip. Because he threw Regina over, he only had one hand hanging on. He'll either fall and die, or get sucked up into the tornado and die. Maybe even both by the time Regina gets her hands on him.

"You'll be trapped here with me. If I can't have my way, I'll just have to settle for making you suffer with me!"

Gavin could hear the crackle of static and the rumble of thunder. In between the lightning strikes, Richard's voice rung through his ear, clear and true.

" _GAVIN, NOW!"_

A surge of strength went through Gavin as he pulled Regina off the cliff again. While she fell, he quickly pulled himself up and raced to the glitching pedestal. Regina respawned just as he placed his hand on the pedestal. Instantaneously, the world began to crumble.

"What a _R_ **e** Yo _U_ **dO** I _n_ **G**?!" Regina screeched, her voice crackling with static. Her eyes widened in horror as the world began to destroy itself.

"You think we were just going to trap you? Oh no, we're making sure you're dead as a doornail," Gavin growled.

" **B** ut _y_ **o** U _w_ IL **L** d **IE**!"

"Unlike you, I'm not afraid of dying, especially if it's only in some VR world," Gavin smirked. "I'm human. I don't die in the real world if my virtual body dies. This isn't the movies. But you will die, along with this world."

Regina opened her mouth again but it's all just random noise. Gavin collapsed to the ground, suddenly aware of a pressure pushing down on him. The oxygen was too hard to breathe. He knew it would hurt, but it would be all worth it to bring Regina down.

He didn't mention to Regina that there was a very real chance that his consciousness could be destroyed should the graphical interface collapse. He could be comatose. The next time he will wake up, will it be an hour later or weeks, months? Would Richard wait for him by his side? Will he be happy? Relieved? Proud? All three? Who knew?

It's agonizing pain, the likes of which Gavin never felt before, like he's drowning and smothered and crushed all at the same time. He closed his eyes, the pain too much to take, hoping that he finally made a difference.

When Gavin opened his eyes, he was still in that random room in CyberLife. Hank was beside him, as was Captain Allen. He rose slightly, taking in big gulps of air. Dead android bodies were strewn across the floor, most of them shot, a fair few maimed in a fist fight. There was blue blood all over Hank's and Captain Allen's clothes but neither paid it any mind.

"Gavin?" Hank asked.

"It's…" A chuckle bubbled out of Gavin, "it's done. Mission complete. Job fucking done."

"And your android partner seemed to have made it out OK, too." Captain Allen offered a handheld radio. With the captain's permission, Gavin fiddled with it until it went onto the local news.

"… _and it looks like the RK900 android has safely apprehended the culprits. The group of five shall be placed in prison where they will be charged with crimes against humanity."_

Gavin flicked through the channels, and it was all praise for Richard, for him saving the day and stopping the crisis. Nothing about how he was doing. Nothing about if he was still alive.

Gavin handed the radio back just as the earpiece crackled to life once more. He didn't even hesitate to push the talk button.

" _How was dying?"_ Richard's voice asked teasingly.

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "It fucking hurts. What do you think?"

" _I think I am amazed at your pain tolerance,_ " Richard chuckled warmly. " _The people here seem to think this was all my doing."_

"But it IS your doing. The plan, the preparations, calling Hank and Connor, you did all that," Gavin said.

" _But you distracted Regina and you destroyed the graphical interface. You allowed yourself to experience death so she would be thwarted. It was all you. I couldn't have done it without you_."

Hearing Richard praise him for once made him feel giddy but he was too tired to do more than tilt his head to the ceiling. "It's finally over," Gavin sighed.

" _It's over,"_ Richard agreed. He let out a small puff on the line, a small bubble of air. " _I'm rather tired._ "

"So am I, Richard. So am I."

* * *

They had finally met in the breakroom while Richard brought the suspects in for processing. Everybody said they both earned a break. Gavin offered Richard a ride home. After all the craziness of the day, he was expecting the android to take this moment to relax. What Richard said instead surprised him.

"Could I…is it possible if I come over to your apartment, Gavin?"

The LED flickered a nervous yellow. Gavin found himself unable to refuse those piercing blue eyes and nodded furiously. He must have looked like a lovestruck puppy but he couldn't bring himself to care.

So they enter the apartment together, Richard close but not close enough, whispers of the heat he synthesized just barely registering on Gavin's skin. He could taste his own nervousness in the air as he fumbled to get the front door closed behind him because fuck, Richard willing came into his apartment and he was just standing there, looking just as lost as Gavin felt.

Gavin headed to the fridge and grabbed some juice, drinking it straight from the carton. Richard was still standing near the entrance, his eyes observing his surroundings. Once their gazes connected, Richard smiled sheepishly. The yellow LED returned.

_Fuck_ , Gavin's mind supplied.

"Thank you for letting me come in, Gavin. I appreciate it."

The way Richard said it so stiffly, there was no doubt he was nervous. Come to think about it, this might have been the first time Gavin had ever seen the android like this. He put the juice back, slammed the fridge shut, and stalked his way to Richard.

Gavin didn't know if it was the juice or Richard's presence but he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline in his veins. He approached Richard, his eyes drifting up and down, taking his time to observe every detail, every pore. Gavin wanted to remember those crystal blue eyes and perfectly coiffed hair. He wanted to remember that streak of white that cut across Richard's face so beautifully.

"Gavin," Richard breathed.

Even that voice was setting him off. Gavin grabbed Richard by his collar and pushed him to the wall. That synthetic warmth that permeated Richard's body, those pink lips so perfectly shaped into an 'o', that mix of surprise and curiosity Richard showed, Gavin wanted him. He wanted him so badly.

"G-Gavin," Richard repeated.

His grip tightened around Richard's collar, fists shaking. The adrenaline, the need, it clouded his mind. He was too tired to fight it, to fight the urge. His eyes squeezed shut, his hands moving up and around the base of Richard's skull, and Gavin smashed his lips onto Richard's.

It wasn't a good kiss. Not initially. It was Gavin doing all the work, all messy movements and primal desires—taking, not giving. His kisses were sloppy, dirty. He played with Richard's lips until he tired of it, deciding to force his tongue down Richard's mouth instead.

It was then that Richard finally reciprocated, albeit slowly and with deliberate precision. His lips sucked Gavin's lightly, a small response to show he was participating, and then his tongue moved, tracing the outline of Gavin's mouth, exploring. It felt so good, god it felt so good. Gavin was up in the clouds then pulled back to earth just from the small shift of Richard's lips. His mind was unable to keep track of what was happening. Did Richard want this as badly as he does? Did he want this?

…Did Richard actually want this?

Gavin stopped moving, removing his lips from Richard with a pop. He looked down to his feet, hands shaking.

"Shit shit shit shit shit." What the fuck did he just do? Did he seriously just try to force himself on Richard? Was he really that desperate?

"Gavin?" Richard asked quietly.

"Shit, I messed this up. I fucking messed this up."

"Gavin," Richard brought his hands up to Gavin's face, pulling lightly so that he could not look away. The look on Richard's face was something Gavin never saw before, a combination of wonder and nervousness and desire. His lips were pressed thin into a line for a few seconds until a smile burst out, so multifaceted and complex and beautiful that Gavin can't believe an android of all things could display it.

He can't believe how blind he had been. To think he actually thought androids were incapable of such petty emotions like lust and love. To think he thought Richard couldn't love and lust like a human.

" _I'm not going anywhere_ ," Richard breathed shakily.

Gavin's lips met Richard's again in a slow, delicate caress. It was a dance the two were unfamiliar with but which they eagerly attempted regardless. They're quick to pick up the steps, Gavin eager to take the kiss to the next level but Richard was deliberate, patient when Gavin was impatient. Gavin pushed and Richard pulled. They balanced each other out, and the middle ground they had arrived at was sweet, wonderful, perfect.

Gavin retreated his lips to breathe and saw the synthetic skin on Richard's lips faded away, the skin too slow to return to its original form. Richard's fingers trace Gavin's cheek gently, eyes half-lidded in silent wonder. Richard was unguarded, emotive, gorgeous. For the first time ever, Richard truly looked _alive_.

When Gavin pulled Richard lightly, urging him to the bedroom, the android did not refuse. On the contrary, once he was thrown onto the bed, his hands were quick to travel up the length of Gavin's body, memorizing the textures of the various clothes Gavin wore before flinging them away. The heat in Richard's gaze was intoxicating, and Gavin found himself trying his hardest to hold that gaze, to make it his, to make Richard his. Gavin pushed Richard into the bed sheets, climbing on top of him. Their lips meet again and again and again. Gavin had lost count how many times they've kissed. Whatever the number was, it was nowhere near enough.

When they break to breathe, the giggle that erupted from Richard took Gavin by surprise.

"W-what's so funny?"

"Dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, elevated heart rate, elevated dopamine, vasopressin, and oxytocin levels," Richard grinned. "Love is a good look on you."

"Just shut up and kiss me already," Gavin sighed.

"My pleasure." Richard giggled again as he craned his head up to Gavin. What little willpower Gavin held had shattered as he leaned down for another kiss.

As his fingers traced Richard's synthetic skin, as Richard gasped and moaned Gavin's name as if he were the only person on earth, he can't help the smile that grew on his face. That night, Gavin's mind was clear of thought and doubt and fear. All he knew was that he'd do anything to keep that blissful, beautiful smile on Richard's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who wanted Gavin to be a bottom, yeah, uh, that's not how I interpret him.   
> Sorry XD


	19. The highest honour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I also made a[reed900 spotify playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4trSOfaGWxut3E4nMvRQ6d)(my account name's Alphawave634, because I'm very original). Check it out if you wanna._
> 
>  
> 
> _You guys can also find me[@alphawave-writes](http://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

The highest honour

There were so many people around, the most people Richard had ever seen before. The whirr of names and faces that flashed in Richard's mind are almost enough to make him dizzy. Richard stood in the corner of the ballroom, observing the men in their pressed suits and the women in their gorgeous gowns. A string quartet was playing an instrumental variation on Puccini's 'O soave faniculla'. Hank and Connor were discussing their opinions on Puccini near the bar, laughing and smiling with ease. The centre of everyone's attention tonight was Leo who sported a dark blue tuxedo and a nervous grin as he flashed his Presidential Citizen's Medal. Libra had her arm wrapped around Leo's waist, smiling brightly. There was a slight catch in Leo's words whenever he spoke about Markus, an unashamed proudness for his android brother. The two must have made up in the interim, especially if Markus chose Leo to accept the reward on his behalf.

A strange feeling of peace overcame Richard as he watched the crowd. The people in this glamorous ballroom were chatting and dancing and laughing, ignorant of the catastrophe that could have befallen them. He should feel a bit concerned. The fact that AIs also have the potential to deviate meant that the deviancy code was mutating, not unlike a human virus. Detroit was vulnerable, only recently recovering from the android revolution.

Despite all those facts in mind, Richard found that he could not give a shit. He just wanted to enjoy tonight.

So Richard stood by the wall people-watching. A waiter offered him a glass of thirium in a cocktail glass and he picked it up. He dabbed a finger to the liquid to taste but did not drink. He had no need for additional thirium. It's only to make himself look more casual.

When Tina approached, Richard expected her to pass by. He was surprised when she leaned on the wall beside him, grinning her Cheshire cat grin.

"I was wondering where you were, Conan," she said.

Richard tried his best to ignore that nickname. "You were looking for me?"

"Sure was," Tina pulled Richard into a one-armed hug.

Richard's LED flashed yellow, taken aback by the force of Tina's tiny arm.

Tina chuckled indulgently. "What, too much to hug you?"

"A little bit," Richard admitted. "But I'm more surprised you were the one to approach me. Don't you dislike my kind?"

"Pfft, I couldn't give a rat's ass if you're an android or not. As long as I can make fun of you, I couldn't care less what you are."

"Now I'm starting to see why you're on friendly terms with Gavin," Richard rolled his eyes.

A waiter passed by with a martini. Tina quickly snatched it off his plate and downed a quarter of it. She sighed loudly as the alcohol went through her system. The makeup she wore disguised the faint pink of her cheeks. By the end of this drink, Richard hypothesized, Tina would be drunk.

She turned to him and the grin returned. "So. You miss Gavin?" She teased.

"I do not," Richard stated.

"Oh, come oooon."

"I'm being serious," Richard chuckled. "It is unfortunate that the ball was scheduled the same day as his Sergeant's exam but he shall arrive soon enough. I'm not joined to his hip 24/7 like Connor is to the lieutenant."

"More like joined at the dick, am I right?" Tina nudged.

Richard quietly sipped his drink. Technically, Tina wasn't wrong, not that he would admit it out loud. Not yet.

"So there is something between you two," Tina wagged her pointer finger.

"It's really nothing." Richard pursed his lips as he tried to will his LED to remain its cool blue. "We are friends."

"Boring old friends or friends with benefits?" Tina pumped her eyebrows.

"I think you're drunk."

"I think you're deflecting the question."

For once, Richard regretted the fact that his friends were all detectives. He took another quiet sip. Tina got the hint and turned her head to the crowd, content to people watch with him.

For the next half hour of the evening, Tina regaled Richard on the latest gossip about the many politicians and celebrities in attendance. How a human-like Tina was able to remember all those insignificant facts and details, Richard didn't know, but he was entertained regardless as Tina gleefully explained the sordid sex life of a local politician. Suddenly Richard had a very good idea on why Detroit remained in such a miserable state.

Eventually, the lights dim and the slow music faded in and the couples shuffle onto the dance floor. Tina left Richard's side to confidently approach a man to dance, and Richard watched as she glided effortlessly on the dance floor. Her footwork suggested a background in classical dance. For a moment, Richard conjured an image in his mind, a hypothetical scenario where he was dancing slowly with Gavin. The Gavin in his mind is an adequate dancer, able to pick up on the beat but slow to pick up the steps.

Richard's so caught up in his simulation that he almost missed the two front doors being flung open by Gavin. He saw Gavin scan the room until their gazes connected. A relieved smile springs from the corners of Gavin's lips as he approached, shoving his way through throngs of people to be by Richard's side.

"You have no idea how bad traffic is tonight," Gavin said.

"Good to see you too, Gavin," Richard smiled.

Gavin crossed his arms and propped his leg against the wall, his arm brushing against Richard's. A hint of cologne could be detected in the air. Richard glanced at Gavin and took in the freshly-shaven face, the perfectly combed and waxed hair, the wine coloured three-piece leisure suit he wore that was incredibly garish yet complemented Gavin's physique perfectly. It took all of Richard's willpower not to steal a kiss from Gavin. He never looked more magnificent.

"You were easy to spot, Richard." Gavin eyed Richard up and down. "I should've figured you'd go with a white suit."

"Got a problem with it?" Richard asked teasingly.

Gavin huffed as his hands went to Richard's lapel, flipping it upside down. "You look like a parody of a Bond villain."

Richard smirked as he gently pulled the lapel back to its proper position. "I was going to suggest if you disliked my suit, you could help me change out of it, but if you'd rather fulfil your juvenile fantasy…"

"Fuck, then I hate it. I hate it so fucking much. Take it off." Gavin laughed. His hand moved to Richard's shoulder to support and stayed there as his laughter quieted to small chuckles.

When the song ended and the lighting changed slightly, Richard asked, "How was your exam?"

"What'd you think?"

"I do not know. Judging by the fact you made an effort to come here, I assume it went well. The written part, that is."

"I know how to behave for an exam, Richard, today I was polite Gavin. The examiners won't know any better."

"Not until they read your profile and see the comments your previous work partners and colleagues have put in for you," Richard pointed out. He didn't mention that he himself had also been asked for his opinion on Gavin. Richard, of course, gave the truth, which was that Gavin was a brilliant detective worthy of the sergeant position.

Gavin scoffed. "My service record should make up the difference. I mean, what, just you and me alone we fought hackers, child abductors, zombies, fucking Skynet. I won't be surprised if I end up arresting werewolves by the end of this month."

"Technically we only brought down one criminal, even if it was a criminal with near limitless power."

Gavin rolled his eyes but his lips were pulled to a tight grin. "You're no fun at parties, you know that?"

Richard chuckled. "You certainly find me entertaining in other scenarios."

Gavin laughed softly, more a quiet exhale than the usual sharpness of his laughs. At that moment he looked serene. At ease.

The song changed and the lights change to a quiet purple. In the cover of darkness, Richard took a risk and slipped his arm around Gavin's waist. The detective didn't react, as if it was normal for an android to hold him in an intimate manner in public. Richard was aware of Tina staring from the dancefloor, was aware of Connor glancing curiously in his direction. He was certain Gavin was also aware Tina and Connor were staring but Gavin made no attempt to move away. His hand remained on Richard's shoulder.

"They're looking at us," Richard said.

"I know."

"Do you think they know about our relationship?"

"Probably," Gavin shrugged.

"You don't care?"

"No…I mean, kinda. I mean…" Gavin paused. "It's still a bit weird. You know, liking an android. Besides, we don't really have much of a relationship."

Richard nodded solemnly. Apart from those few precious nights Gavin had time off, their correspondence was strictly within the confines of work. Apart from those few precious nights, they spoke reasonably professionally with one another. Despite the moments they shared, they didn't really have a relationship. It was a truth Richard had been avoiding.

"That being said," Gavin turned his head away, "I wouldn't mind if you want to change that. Make things official or keep things casual. Whatever floats your boat."

Gavin's tone was nonchalant, almost flippant, but Richard saw the faintest of blushes caress his face, watched as Gavin's heart rate rise incrementally. Richard stifled a grin. Gavin was getting easier and easier to read.

"So what do you think?" Gavin asked.

Richard had to pause and think, pause and let his fans cool his overheating systems. He did not need long to deliberate. "I would like to date you. Officially, that is."

"Really?" Gavin asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Richard smiled. "We do many of the same activities couples do when they are dating."

"There's more to a relationship than making out and fucking on my couch, dipshit," Gavin teased.

"You're not saying no."

Gavin grinned. "Good of you to notice."

"So you agree?" Richard asked hopefully.

"Fuck, yes, let's make it official." Gavin slipped his arm around Richard's back, pulling the android closer. "You're sure about sticking around an asshole like me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Richard breathed.

Gavin's fingers drum a soft rhythm into Richard's side as he grinned toothily. The people close by were beginning to stare in equal measures curiosity and wariness. It was hard for Richard to tell if it was because they were an android-human couple or if it was because they were a same-sex couple. It was hard to calculate because Gavin's hot breaths hit that sweet spot on his neck he didn't know he had, his fingers pressing firmer into his side. Richard turned to Gavin, noting the spark of defiance in his eyes.

"People still staring?" Gavin asked.

Richard nodded. "A few."

"Are Tina and Connor still staring?"

Richard's eyes swept the room. He nodded again.

Gavin smirked. "What say we give them a show?"

Richard leaned forward as Gavin's lips chastely met his. He could feel Gavin raising his middle finger up towards Connor's direction, feel the beginnings of a self-righteous grin against his lips. No doubt Connor was gaping somewhere in the distance alongside Tina but their opinions seemed so insignificant and far away as Gavin's lips shifted against his own. The kiss screamed 'fuck everybody watching us, we're doing what we like', a tiny moment of rebellion against the world.

When they finally retreat, Richard's suddenly aware of just how many people were watching. Ten people on initial count quickly turned their heads away, not including Connor and Tina who were still staring. Gavin, being the mature individual he was, flipped the bird again. Whether from this silent slight at his person or because his curiosity was too much to contain, Connor approached them.

Somehow, Richard found Connor's grin to look even more obnoxious than Gavin's.

"Detective Reed, Nines, are you enjoying yourselves?" Connor asked innocently.

"Why're you asking? Came to get confirmation for another bet?"

Connor raised his hands defensively. "I learned my lesson from the last time. I didn't expect so many of the precinct to get involved." Seeing Gavin is unconvinced, Connor added, "I made no bets. Promise."

"Good to know it's not because you want to make my life hell," Gavin remarked.

"Don't listen to him, Connor," Richard smirked. "He's just bitter you interrupted our moment."

Connor's eyes widen comically, which had the desired effect of making Gavin feel a little better. "O-oh! Uh…"

"I'm joking," Richard clarified.

"Speak for yourself. I've been sitting on my ass for hours. I've got energy to spare," Gavin said.

"Not in front of Connor," Richard smirked. "I don't think his innocent eyes could handle it."

Connor grimaced. "Please don't show me what I think you're talking about when we interface, Nines."

"No promises," Richard teased.

Connor's LED glowed yellow, a stark contrast to the dark room. Richard took the time to finally finish his thirium drink and set the empty glass down at a nearby table, wiping the excess from his lips before Connor got any ideas.

"So does this mean what I think it means? Are you two…?" Connor pointed at the two men.

Richard smiled. "If you're asking if Gavin is my boyfriend, then yes, he is."

Gavin did a double take. "H-hey, I never agreed you could call me that."

"We are officially dating. We've gone past the topic of boyfriends already."

"W-well what if I call you my boyfriend?" Gavin stuttered.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it."

Gavin stammered out some words but they were gibberish, all coherency dying in his throat.

Richard felt a strange sensation of delight in hearing the word 'boyfriend' from Gavin's mouth. Funny how it took him now to realize the weight of his words before. He was dating Gavin Reed. Gavin Reed was dating him. They were boyfriends. Strange how three small statements could conjure so many emotions in Richard. Gavin Reed is my boyfriend, Richard thought gleefully. Gavin Reed is my boyfriend.

The gentle squeeze of Gavin's fingertips brought Richard back to reality. He had almost forgotten that Gavin's arm was still around his waist, it felt so natural to have the detective's arm around him. Their gazes connected, a coded message transmitting from Gavin's eyes to Richard, a message for him alone. For once, Richard understood perfectly. The detective had never been more opaque than now.

"If you'll excuse us, Connor, we are going to dance," Richard said.

Before Connor could reply, Gavin pushed Richard through, moving him to the dance floor. Richard raised his left hand, Gavin meeting with his right hand, and together they slowly sway to the music. Richard led Gavin, mildly surprised at how quickly Gavin fell in step with him. He had underestimated the detective's dancing skills. He's good.

They dance for a minute in silence. Gavin leaned his head closed to Richard's shoulder and whispered, "How'd you know I could ballroom dance?"

"You're a boxer. Boxing requires many of the same skills dancing does."

"So what you're saying is that you guessed," Gavin laughed.

Richard smiled sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Is that why you're leading?"

"Maybe."

"So do you like dancing?"

Richard pretended to think about it before smiling. "I think there are other activities we could do together that I find more entertaining than dancing."

"Are you…are you fucking flirting with me?" Gavin asked.

"Maybe," Richard laughed.

"Are you going to keep saying 'maybe'?"

"Not until you officially invite me to your apartment tonight."

Gavin pressed his body closer. "So if I do ask you over tonight?"

"Then the answer is yes. Or, if you prefer, hell fucking yes."

"I might just take you up on that," Gavin smiled as Richard spun his slowly. "But I've got one thing to do first."

When the song is over, Gavin practically dragged Richard away from the dance floor, leading him to Leo and Libra chatting near the banquet tables. Leo looked at them, his gaze slowly lowering to their joined hands.

"Oh my god…"

"Leo," Gavin smirked triumphantly, "you owe me a drink."

"Holy shiiiiiit," Leo cackled joyously.

* * *

Richard had severely underestimated the power of word of mouth, and within a week, every single employee of the DPD was aware of his relationship with Gavin Reed. The irony of Gavin Reed dating an android was not lost on the humble masses, who teased Richard and Gavin to no end. Gavin fought fire with fire, quipping his own malicious remarks, and in fact seemed to enjoy the banter. At least Gavin's intent was far more joking and far less sinister. Gavin denied repeatedly that being in a relationship had changed him but Richard had seen plenty of evidence to suggest otherwise. Then again, who was Richard to judge? The chances that he too had changed were incredibly high. Perhaps that was what relationships did to people, Richard thought. If that was true, relationships were fascinating indeed.

When he and Gavin received their summons to Fowler's office, he wasn't surprised. What was surprising was the fact that it took this long for Fowler to hear about it. When they step into the office, Fowler's gaze was stern and unyielding. His left cheek was twitching, a small sign that he was angry. Gavin gulped.

"Do you know why I assigned the RK900 to you, Detective Reed?" Fowler started lowly. "I saw a promising detective. You were rough around the edges to say the least, but I figured if Hank getting an android partner could make him clean up his act, the same would happen to you."

Fowler slowly stood up from his chair, pressing his hand authoritatively down on the desk.

"So here I was, hoping that at the very least you two would get along," Fowler said. "And then you FUCK it?!"

"Well, technically he's not just fucking me," Richard said. "We also—"

"NO! Don't give me any fucking details, I do not want to know." Fowler gagged, a little blue on the face. "A-are you two INSANE?!"

"What, are you going to arrest us? Big deal, we're together, so what?" Gavin asked.

"I don't have to remind you that workplace romances, ESPECIALLY in the police force, are frowned upon, do I, detective? Or how about the fact that you've had such a change of heart for androids you've already got your dick down the RK900's throat."

"Again, that's far from all we have done," Richard said. "There was one night in particular where the detective got ahold of some whip cream and he sprayed it on—"

"Enough! You're going to make me hurl my lunch," Fowler groaned. Richard tried his best to not smile. "J-just…explain to me one thing. All you gotta say is yes or no."

Richard nodded. Gavin crossed his arms, rolling his eyes in disbelief, but also nodded.

"Good. So…was the sex…before or after you two started dating?"

Gavin blinked several times. Richard's LED cycled between yellow and red. The meaning behind both actions was the same: they were both confused.

"Er…why the fuck do you want to know?" Gavin asked.

"J-just tell me," Fowler sighed exasperatedly.

"Before…" Gavin said, still concerned about where this was going.

Fowler nodded stiffly and motioned them to follow him. He led them out of his office, muttering to himself as he went down the small steps of stairs and crossed the room to Hank's desk. Hank was cycling through his songs when Fowler tapped him on the shoulder. He stiffened, letting out an obscenely loud gasp before turning around.

"Fucking hell, Jeffrey. You scared the crap out of me."

Fowler grimaced as he dug his right hand into his backpocket, taking out an old, weathered leather wallet. Richard's LED remained yellow as Fowler took out a 50 dollar bill and slapped it on Hank's desk.

Hank laughed in disbelief. "No. Fucking. Way."

"I can't believe this," Fowler muttered.

"You-you actually…you fucking actually asked them?" Hank cackled.

The pieces all come to place. "Did you make another bet?!" Richard asked, horrified.

He and Gavin whipped his head to where Connor was sitting. Connor sank slowly into his seat.

"You fucking knew, didn't you," Gavin accused.

"I-I was telling the truth," Connor smiled sheepishly. "I didn't make the bet. I never said someone else couldn't make a bet instead."

Gavin stomped the floor in an angry circle as Hank pocketed his recently-acquired money into his own, old wallet. Richard did not join the detective in making crop circles on the tiled floor, instead staring at Connor disapprovingly. Connor shrank further in his seat.

"Fucking hell," Gavin said finally, his hand running through his hair roughly.

"Well at least it cannot get any worse than this."

"No worse than having a name share with a porn actor," Gavin grumbled.

Hank and Fowler had already forgotten about the bet, their private conversation veering into the topic of chicken wings, a topic so different and unrelated to the words they spoke a minute ago that Richard blinked a fraction of a second faster. Connor pretended to be busy with work, his eyes glued to the computer screen as if it would protect him from incurring further wrath.

Gavin crossed his arms. He turned to Richard and a small smile bloomed. "Guess we're invisible now."

"We're not invisible," Richard said. "Everybody's just sick and tired of seeing your face."

"Like people aren't sick and tired of seeing yours?" Gavin countered.

"I'll let my exciting personality and impeccable charm win their hearts over," Richard said dramatically.

"Pfft. You? Charming? Please."

"I'm more charming than you," Richard said. "Should I recall that moment 8 nights ago when you said, and I quote, ' _I'm dicking down Dick with my dick_ '."

"It's not my fault you do not understand the linguistic stylings of my poetry, dipshit."

"Jackass," Richard countered.

"Oh fuck, they're flirting again," Hank moaned in the background.

Richard turned to Hank, the corners of his lips quirked up. "Something wrong, Lieutenant?"

"I'm gonna get sick just hearing you guys flirt. Ugh. I think I need to bring a vomit bag with me at all times." Hank's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I'll allow you two to remain together provided you don't try any funny business while you're working," Fowler added.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Gavin sighed.

Richard glanced at Gavin, then turned his head to Hank. A smirk formed on his face. "If I may say something, lieutenant?"

"Yeah?"

Richard extended his arm and flipped him the middle finger. "Fuck you."

He turned on his heel and made his dramatic exit to his desk, leaving behind a very confused Connor, a disturbed Fowler and an incredibly horrified Hank. Richard doesn't think he's ever heard Gavin laugh so loud before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thus ends act 1 of my story. Don't worry, we still got at least another act after this._


	20. Novus ordo seclorum: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This next act is going to be ambitious. I'm going heavy on the jokes, heavy on the fluff, heavy on the mystery, EVERYTHING! An early warning that latter chapters (not this one in particular) will deal with mature topics like suicide. Oh, and also there's a lot of dick jokes. Like A LOT._   
>  _If you guys ever wanna get ahold of me, I'm always open to talk[@alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Your comments really do mean the world to me._

Novus ordo seclorum: part 1

He's pissed. Not pissed as in he just took a leak. Not pissed as in he's drunk, although he wished he was. No, Gavin Reed was pissed in the sense that he was dissatisfied, agitated, furious. If Richard wasn't holding his shoulder so tightly, if he wasn't in the bullpen, he would have shredded this letter to pieces.

"Fuckity fuck fuck FUCK!"

"Calm down," Richard rubbed Gavin's shoulder slowly. "Take deep breaths and tell me what's wrong."

Gavin didn't want to do the deep breaths thing but he certainly wanted to give Richard a piece of his mind. "They declined my sergeant's application."

Richard's LED flashed yellow. "You failed the interview? But you did so well in the written exam."

"Not even close," Gavin waved the envelope above him. Richard gently took the envelope from behind and skimmed through it. That LED very quickly went red. Richard quickly handed it back.

"That is utter bullshit."

"I know, right?"

"They took you off the eligibility list because you are a liability? Your service record is exceptional. You're becoming quite popular in the DPD."

Gavin was technically already popular but for all the wrong reasons. In the past, he was famous for being 'that one guy' that people don't fuck with, the man with the hairpin trigger, the man you avoid at all costs. Now he was popular for being 'that gay android fucker'. For some reason, that inspired others to come out of the closet to him, not that he ever cared or even wanted to know that old fuckboy Ben Collins was a gay old fuckboy. Apparently, his relationship with Richard had even spread to other police departments, and now all these people were coming out, admitting they're in love with an android or gay or both. A chain reaction of events leading to law enforcement officers started their own pride movement for androids. As a result, to his shock and horror, Gavin Reed and Richard were the gay icons of the Detroit Police.

He didn't think there were still people who were so anti-LGBT in this day and age. He didn't think there'd be many who were openly against android-human relationships when half the city was too busy fucking their robots. He didn't like to think that but that was the only explanation for what they meant by him being a 'liability'.

He took his coffee cup, already empty, lips seeking just that one drop of dark brown java. The cup slammed onto the table with a pop. "What are the chances they don't want me to be a sergeant because I'm gay?"

Richard paused for a few seconds. "Given the selection of markers, 43%."

"And what are the chances they don't want me to be a sergeant because I'm openly in a relationship with an android?"

"Roughly 26%."

"And what about the fact I'm both?"

Richard paused. His lips dipped. "…85%."

Gavin sighed. He should've figured. This was all Connor's fault for blabbing. This was his fault for trying to show off. This was Elijah's fault for making androids really fucking good at fucking. Fuck!

"It will be difficult to argue for or against your case should you decide to take this to the higher ups. There's no evidence that the markers have a bias against you, but the current socio-political landscape and your new reputation means that your sexuality is still a viable concern you can make against your markers. If we find evidence that one of them has a bias against the LGBT or android communities, they will definitely reconsider your promotion."

Gavin's eyes glinted. "Please tell me you can get some dirt on some markers."

"I already have. There are at least 3 who have made homophobic comments in the past and 2 who are against android rights. Unfortunately, the methods I employed to acquire that information are illegal. If they found out, the chances of you becoming sergeant will go from slim to none."

Gavin slammed his hands on the desk. "Fuck it, screw the evidence, I'm just going to make an appeal anyway. Lord fucking knows how long it'll take before they even read this fucking form anyway." He quickly searched up the appropriate email to contact and proceeded to go into a verbose diatribe. Passive aggressive emails were always Gavin's specialty.

He was halfway through calling the markers fuckwads in the most polite terms possible when something popped up on his computer. A basic case report for a murder downtown opened, giving a location and time. Status: Urgent. Gavin groaned loudly.

"There's a case," Richard said, LED fading from yellow to blue.

"I know there's a case," Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose. God, he was not going to get a break today, was he.

Richard placed his hands on Gavin's shoulders again, massaging slowly. "Take it easy, Gavin," he said soothingly.

At home, he would be jelly in Richard's hands but this was the workplace. With great reluctance, Gavin slowly moved Richard's hands away. "Not now."

Richard sighed but dropped his hands to his side. "There's no rush to finish that e-mail but there is a rush to solve this case. Why don't we head on down to the crime scene, grab as much evidence and statements as we can, and when it's over, you can go home and I'll draw you a bath?"

"It sounds nice," Gavin admitted quietly. To think that months ago he wouldn't ever imagine in his wildest dreams that Richard could ever be so kind as to even consider drawing a bath for someone. Months ago, Gavin would be horrified of the idea of sharing a bath with an android but now it sounded like exactly the sort of thing he needed at the end of the day. If Gavin was being honest, it was still taking a while to wrap his head around his new domestic life. Richard's definitely more comfortable with work than he is with romance, but that didn't mean Gavin doesn't appreciate all the efforts he did make.

He let out a quiet wisp of air and slowly stood up. Richard was staring at Gavin, studying him. Gavin went up to Richard and put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Richard's eyes drift half-closed, the faintest of smiles displayed on his lips.

"Tell you what, we can put some of those fancy bath salts in as well tonight. How about that?"

"We?" Richard chuckled.

"I'm not gonna hog the tub for myself. We're gonna be filthy by the end of tonight."

"Do you mean that literally or was that your attempt at innuendo?"

Gavin shrugged, lifting his car keys from his pocket and spinning them on his index finger. "This is a murder case," Gavin smirked. "Can't it be both?"

* * *

Gavin for all his life can't remember seeing so many reporters ever pop up for one crime scene, let alone for a crime that had supposedly been committed just hours ago. He parked on the curb and shoved his way through the crowd, ignoring the microphones pointed at his mouth as though they were a dick to suck. He passed through the projected yellow tape, Richard a breath away. Bled out on the ground was a bald old man, somewhere around Hank's age, wearing a black suit with a red tie. Both clothing choices did nothing to hide the copious amounts of blood that drenched his clothes and stunk the air. There are multiple gunshot wounds to his torso and a cloth over his face. Gavin crouched down and peeked underneath, observing the slash marks that mutilated the victim's face. He quickly put the cloth back down, suppressing a shudder.

There's no surprise that there are a lot of officers here. A couple of them were taking statements from what appeared to be the lone witness: a drunk teenager that was barely able to keep their balance, stumbling backward into a nearby bench. Chris approached, looking nervous as he always did. Gavin had told him time and time again that the academy couldn't prepare him for real life crimes. Chris had the habit of forgetting that piece of advice every month or so.

"Gavin," Chris waved.

"Officer Miller," Richard greeted politely. There's a slight shift in the way he spoke when he was investigating, Gavin noticed. An aloofness, colder and sharper than his usual manner of speaking. Gavin wasn't in the mood for pleasantries either when he's investigating. Another thing he had in common with Richard. He gestured at the body. "Why's this guy so important?"

"You don't know?" Chris asked.

"Well if I did, I wouldn't be asking you," Gavin snarked.

Chris pursed his lips. "Does that name David Bowman mean anything to you?"

"Not really."

"Well…this is him," Chris gestured in the vague direction of the body. "You might know him as the current CEO of CyberLife."

"Wait, really?" Gavin glanced down at the body. The guy's old and looked like the type of fat bastard who thought 'hormones' was two words. "No wonder CyberLife's gone down the dumps," Gavin murmured.

"W-well, anyway, we've called his wife and apparently he was called here for a meeting with someone. She didn't hear the voice and she didn't know what it was about but she believed it was something to do with CyberLife. Cameras captured him arriving at a nearby carpark at 10:23am and on the street at 10:26am. Sometime between then and 11am, Mr. Bowman got attacked."

Gavin grabbed his phone and made a few quick notes. He looked around and spied a few cameras. "No CCTV from 10:26am onward?"

"Supposedly they're undergoing maintenance but we've got some people trying to confirm it with the company."

"Is it common knowledge?"

"Only the people who have businesses in this area."

"That's still a lot of people, and if they blabbed to their friends and family, the pool of suspects is still in the hundreds," Gavin grumbled. There were at least twelve shops that could be seen from where he stood. Twelve stores to be interviewed amidst the sea of reporters and cameramen, not including the people peering curiously from behind the barricades. He's definitely not in the mood for interviewing that many. He'll let the uniform handle that.

"Has the M.E. arrived yet?" Richard asked.

"Not yet," Chris rubbed the back of his head. "We were sorta hoping you could analyse the body quickly. This is a high-profile murder and if you two are on the case, Fowler's probably going to put you two on the press conference soon enough."

Richard nodded, crouching down and analyzing the body without another word. Gavin finished typing his notes up on his phone. When he pocketed his phone, he's taken back that Chris was still standing there, gawping.

"Chris," Gavin said, "shouldn't you be doing something?"

"U-uh, yeah! I-I mean…" Chris chuckled sheepishly. "It's just…this is such a high-profile case. If I end up on the TV, I'm never going to hear the end of it from my wife."

"Trust me, the less TV time you get, the better. The cops that end up on the TV don't usually win the audience vote. I mean, hell, remember when they used to call Connor the 'deviant hunter'?"

Chris chuckled. "Give the man some slack, that's a cool nickname."

"For a WWE wrestler, sure. But for that doe-eyed machine? I don't buy it for a second."

"I guess I get your point. The police aren't popular with the public," Chris said. "Still, if you could get like a cool nickname like that, what'd it be?"

"I don't think it matters because I'll never get one anytime soon. Not until I stop being the gay mascot for the police force."

"No offence, Gavin, but I don't think that's gonna stop anytime soon."

Gavin grumbled lightly to himself. He was probably going to be the gay cop until the end of his career, or his life. Whichever came first.

Richard stood up and approached the pair, holding a plastic bag in his hands. Inside was a bloodstained piece of paper, on which were a number of different symbols and codes Gavin couldn't make heads or tails of.

"What's that?" Gavin pointed at the paper.

"A message from the killer," Richard replied. "It'll take me a while to decrypt. The cypher used suggests that this is the work of an android, but I wouldn't rule out the possibility of a human cryptographer."

Gavin nodded. "Did you do your magic? Figured out how the old bastard bit the dust?"

Richard bit back a smile. "He was shot once at close range, mutilated with a hunting knife, then shot five more times from close to mid range. Despite this, Mr. Bowman did not die immediately from the gunshot wounds. He died from hypovolemic shock resulting from excessive loss of blood."

"So he bled to death," Gavin confirmed.

"Indeed." Richard lifted the bag higher. "I'll try and find some clues to crack the code our killer left us. Perhaps you should interview our witness?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Gavin turned to Chris, noticing him staring at the cameras. Gavin clicked his fingers impatiently. "If you got time to stand around, you might as well check the area for bullet casings."

"R-right away, sir!" Chris saluted before jogging away. The stunted way he jogged away reminded Gavin of a dog trying to hide its ass with its tail.

Gavin chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"What's so funny, Gavin?" Richard asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking how people might be calling me sir in a couple months if I didn't get fucked by the sergeant's exam."

"Do you like being called sir that much?" Richard smirked, eyes twinkling in mischief. Richard's eyes only looked like that when he got a new idea for the bedroom.

"Don't get any ideas, I like how you call me Gavin," he laughed.

"I like how you say my name too," Richard smiled, his arm brushing against Gavin's. "It would be nice if people called me Richard but I think the sacrifice is worth it if it means you're the only one who gets to say my name."

Gavin turned his head away from Richard and the cameras, hoping that neither of them saw the blush creep up his neck and cheeks. "R-Richard, c-can you keep the smooth talk for later?"

"Am I _distracting_ you?" Richard teased. Gavin's cheeks burned brighter, eliciting a chuckle from Richard's throat. "I'll stop, for now, but I plan to do plenty of 'distracting' later tonight, if you catch my drift." With a surreptitious wink, Richard went back to the crime scene, chatting to the officers as though he hadn't been flirting mere seconds ago.

Gavin's first thought was that he was incredibly lucky to get such a smart, brilliant, sexy horndog of an android to be his boyfriend. His second thought was a brief mental image of the variety of different ways Richard could distract him. He quickly made the decision to not dwell on it too much lest he wanted all of television to get a harsh lesson on male anatomy.

He walked over to a mini-barricade where the witness was sitting behind, away from the camera's view. The drunk teenager and Officer Matt Wilson were within, the latter stepping aside with a flash of his badge. The teenager stared into the distance from his seat, eyes glazed and unfocused. There are old scars on the side of his face, an accident from when he was a child, Gavin reckoned, for there were no other signs of injury. Gavin stepped forward and the teen finally looks up. A sneer spread on their face. Gavin mentally sighed. _Great,_ he thought, _another rebellious know-it-all._

"I'm Gavin," he said. No formalities, no superiority. Usually worked well with kids like this. He saw the briefest flash of surprise on the kid's face before they disguised with a scoff of contempt.

"Do I have to tell you what I saw, too?" The teen spat.

"It'd be helpful," Gavin said. "But first, I need your name."

"Gavin Cocksucker," the teen grinned toothily.

"First of all, homophobia in 2038? Get with the times. Second of all, sucking cock is awesome, and you don't know what you're missing out on."

The teen cringed as the mental image formed in his head. Matt stifled a laugh.

"His name is James Dominic Fenix," Matt said, trying his hardest not to giggle, "but he likes to be called JD."

JD glared at Matt but kept his mouth shut. His arms crossed over his chest. Gavin copied the action, waiting for JD to reply.

"…it is JD," the teen mumbled.

"Good," Gavin said, making a new note on his phone. "So you said you saw who killed David Bowman?"

"Yeah," the kid shrugged. "It was just too surreal. I was fucking pissed from a party I went to so I thought I was hallucinating. I mean, broad daylight! But then I saw the guy stab the old guy so many times and he looked in my direction and I…I hid." JD let out a shuddery breath. "My dad is going to kill me when I get back home."

"Do you know what the killer looks like?"

"Y-yeah. Got a pretty good look, too."

"Can you describe him?"

JD nodded quickly. "O-of course. Just…give me a sec to remember."

Gavin took a step back, motioning Matt to do the same. JD let out another breath, rubbing his temples as he thought. He glanced up suddenly, eyes squinting as if he was studying Gavin. It was weird to say the least.

"...OK, so the killer, he had dark brown hair and was pretty pale."

Gavin tapped it out onto his phone. "Anything else about him?"

"Yeah. He had this old looking brown leather jacket. I mean, a very shitty leather jacket. Like he was dressing up as an 80s character for Halloween. And blue jeans too."

For a kid that was still hungover, this was a lot of details. Gavin eagerly tapped it all out, ignorant of Matt curiously staring at him. "Go on," Gavin said.

"Yeah, he looked kinda rat-like. And he stunk of Lynx body spray. And-and his face was, like, covered in scars. Like. It was the stupidest, ugliest face ever."

Gavin was about to type it out when suddenly it hit him in the face like a wrecking ball. His cheeks burned. "HEY WAIT A SECOND YOU LITTLE SH—"

"I…think that's enough, Gavin," Matt stepped in, smiling widely. "The kid's young and hungover. He probably doesn't remember who the killer is."

Gavin turned to JD, whose head had now sunken to his knees. He was shaking, fearful. He flashed a grimace before approaching the kid again. "I know you're hungover but this is a murder investigation. Someone died and you might be the only person to help us bring the murderer to justice. So if you've got the time to joke around, you can tell me this. Did you actually see the killer or not?"

JD paused for a moment, glancing left and right, before shaking his head.

Gavin sighed. His one potential lead, lost. He turned to Matt. "You know what to do with him. Say hi to your brother Sam for me."

"Will do," Matt replied.

Gavin turned and was about to walk away when JD suddenly grabbed his arm. Gavin doesn't think he's ever saw someone look so haunted before. "D-Detective, wait. Don't…don't tell my dad."

"I'm not gonna snitch on you, don't worry," Gavin said. "There's nothing here to suggest a human did this. So unless you've got some android parents I don't know of, you're safe for now."

"No, you don't understand," JD's grip on Gavin's wrist tightened so much that Gavin could feel the blood circulation being cut off. "P-please don't tell my dad. He can't know I'm here. He can't know I was with the police. Please."

"Alright, alright, I won't tell your dad." Gavin brushed his hand away.

"Seriously! D-don't tell him," he pleaded.

Gavin slowly walked away, brows knitted in concern. He'd seen plenty of kids get scared about their parents finding out about their parties but never that scared, never that fearful. His gut told him that something was off with this. On his phone, he put a strikethrough his notes on JD and wrote a new, single line.

" _Don't tell my dad" (Suspicious?)_

Richard jogged up to Gavin, a proud smirk on his lips. On his hand he projected a copy of the note he retrieved earlier. The symbols shift and change, turning what once was a random scrawl to legible, printed English.

"Holy shit, you did it."

"It was not an easy task," Richard said. "The cipher I found allowed me to translate the message into English letter. By first converting it into hexadecimal, I ran it through—"

"I'll just take your word that you solved it." Gavin said quickly. He pointed at the hologram note. "Enlarge it for me?"

"Of course," Richard said. The note expanded, revealing a simple message.

_Vengeance for the fallen creator._

_He who has cast away the deserving, who demands absolute loyalty for his misdeeds, his life has been extinguished._

_The new order of the ages is upon us._

_RA9_

Gavin read the letter again, just to make sure he didn't misread that last line. He didn't. "RA9?"

"I doubt it's _the_ RA9. It's counterintuitive to the following they are creating for themselves."

"Didn't think you actually subscribed to that RA9 religion shit."

"There's more evidence of RA9 existing than any of humanity's so-called gods," Richard shrugged.

Gavin found that he couldn't make a proper argument. He turned his attention to the hologram note. "Isn't RA9 supposed to be the god that makes all androids deviant?"

"Theoretically, yes."

"Then why mention a creator?"

Richard crossed his arms. "I was hoping you could enlighten me on that."

Gavin's lips dipped down. There's only one person he could think of that could rightfully have the title of 'creator'. It's not someone he'd want to think about, let alone see, but a crazed android fanatic wanted to kill in their honour and unfortunately, he actually gave a damn about the law and protecting people.

He barely noticed Richard's LED blare yellow. His brows creased. "You have a theory about who the creator mentioned in this letter might be," he said.

"Yeah," Gavin sighed, two fingers raised to his temple to rub a slow circle. "It's going to be a long trip to get to their place though. We either leave now, or we do it first thing tomorrow morning."

Richard nodded, but his lips were pulled to a frown. Without any words, he understood all that Gavin left unsaid. "You are doing the right thing," Richard said soothingly.

"I better. I was actually looking forward to that bath."

"I can do something else tonight for you." Richard moved closer and trailed his thumb over Gavin's hand. "Would a massage help?"

It was tempting, and a part of him was tired enough that he could relent, but in the end, he refused, shaking his head lightly. "I only agreed to the bath because it's something relaxing we could do together."

"Together?" Richard's head cocked to the side.

Gavin's cheeks burned, twisting his head away. "F-forget it." This was something to talk about in private, not metres away from a dead body and a thousand cameras.

A quiet wisp of air escaped Richard's lips as he let go of Gavin's hand. His LED cycled red and yellow. "You're not…unsatisfied, are you?"

The tone in his voice was placid but Gavin was versed enough in Richard-speak to figure out what he meant. "Of course I'm satisfied with you. I'm more than satisfied. Don't let my shit mood dampen your spirits."

Richard nodded, relief flooding his face. Gavin felt the familiar urge to kiss Richard then and there but quelled it, instead placing a hand on Richard's shoulder. The android squeezed his hand for a second, his LED returning to a cool, calm blue, before guiding it down.

"We should go," Richard whispered.

Gavin nodded. "I'll drive."

They make their way to Gavin's squad car, silent despite the ever-growing noise of the reporters and cameramen pestering the officers on duty. Gavin knew this would be the last time he'd be able to slip away from them so easily. Once people realize that he's the main detective on the case, he'd be hounded. He briefly wondered what would happen if they found out about his relationship with Richard. The controversy of it might be too much to handle.

Gavin fished for his keys and unlocked the car, sliding into the driver's seat, Richard settling into the passenger's seat. They close their respective doors and the noise of the world is muted. All Gavin could hear were his own swirling thoughts about the case. He leaned backward into his seat, head lolled up to the ceiling.

"If I may say something, Gavin? Before we go?"

Gavin turned his head to Richard slowly.

"You're not the only one disappointed about tonight," Richard quietly admitted.

Gavin huffed, a smile creeping up his face. " _Really_ now?"

Richard threaded his fingers through his fringe. "I had done some research on couple activities and that was when I saw this article about baths. More specifically of the things couples can do while bathing. I thought it would be a good way to comfort you."

"Plan on _distracting_ me in the tub?" Gavin smirked.

Richard smiled bashfully. "I did say I was also disappointed, didn't I?"

Gavin laughed, shaking his head. His hands turned the key plugged into his car, the engine starting with a roar. He felt calmer already, felt the tension of today slowly easing out of his shoulders, but there's something in his gut that tells him something's different about this case, that there's something strange about all this.

He glanced at Richard, wondering whether or not he should tell him about his worries. Perhaps another time, he thought, when he's got more evidence than a gut feeling. Right now, he's got some driving to do.

"Next stop, Elijah's place," Gavin announced to no one in particular.

As he drove his car out of the city and onto lonely concrete roads, Richard changed the radio to Gavin's sparse collection of songs. The sound of hip-hop dulled the noise of Gavin's racing mind going over all the evidence he had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fun fact: Novus Ordo Seclorum is one of America's mottos. Translated from latin, it reads: 'A new order of the ages'. You can see it on the back of American one dollar bills. It's the same motto underneath the infamous eye of providence, leading to such banger conspiracy theories like the earth is being ruled by aliens and that the eye is the symbol of the antichrist. Take what you can from those fun facts._


	21. Novus ordo seclorum: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _This chapter's bringing in the fluff, and by fluff, I mean more sex jokes, because that's apparently my sense of humour nowadays. I have a rough outline of the mystery planned, so keep your eyes peeled. Some details I put in might become relevant to the case (hint hint, nudge nudge)._  
>  How it's going, it's probably going to be at least ten more chapters. I'm actually excited by the story I have planned so I definitely think I'll get to the end, however many months it'll take me. If you guys wanna show me your support, your comments are like the BEST motivators ever. I may not comment back on every single one, but I swear, I read all of them, and they are all loved under the house of Alpha XD  
> As usual, I'm always free to chat [@alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Novus ordo seclorum: part 2

Richard had few preconceptions about humans. The few that he did have, they had been broken repeatedly through Gavin's actions. His arrogance and ruthlessness contrasted with the kindness and care he had shown time after time. There was nothing in the world that could truly define Gavin Reed in his entirety, and Richard abandoned his search to define the detective, and subsequently, humanity. So when the car rolled up to Elijah Kamski's house, the sound of ice being crushed beneath the tires, he didn't have many expectations. If he had held onto his preconceptions, if he classified Elijah Kamski as the stereotypical 'wacky billionaire', he'd find that Kamski's choice of residence perfectly reflected his perceived personality.

Gavin cut the ignition but his other hand was still tight on the gear shift.

"Nervous?" Richard teased.

Gavin's lips pull into a line, and he swiftly exited the car without another word. Richard left, walking ahead when the click of the car lock could be heard. Gavin was already ahead of him, ringing the doorbell before crossing his arms over his torso. He's cold, Richard theorized. He walked to Gavin's side, ready to increase his heat output and wrap his arm around Gavin's back when the door opened. His arm dropped just as a young female android came out, a polite smile on her face as she regarded Gavin.

"My name is Chloe," she greeted. "How may I help you?"

"I need to speak with Elijah," Gavin said gruffly.

"I'm sorry, but he is not accepting visitors this week." She smiled apologetically. "Do you want me to make an appointment?"

"Look, we're the police, we need to talk to him right now."

"Unless you have a warrant, Elijah is not legally required to talk to you."

"Argh, just—" Gavin ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm Gavin Reed, OK? I'm his cousin. Arthur's younger brother. Can you PLEASE let me talk to him?"

Chloe shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Gavin let out a muffled curse, kicking a nearby snowbank and wincing when his foot met hidden steel bars. Richard tried not to laugh, though he could do nothing to hide his growing smile.

"Chloe," Richard said, ignoring Gavin's hisses of pain, "this is urgent police business. Are you sure there is no way for us to talk to Mr. Kamski?"

Chloe's eyes widen as she took in Richard's presence. She eyed him up and down slowly, gaze settling finally on the scar on his cheek. Her LED cycled yellow for a few seconds before her eyes shift. There's a spark of recognition. All of a sudden Richard realized that this android must have been there when he was originally given to Connor and Hank, back when he had first awakened.

She stepped aside, gesturing for them to come in. Gavin mumbled a "fucking finally" to himself before striding in. Richard followed closely behind as Chloe closed the door behind her. Gavin stopped in the middle of the waiting room, phone ready. He opened his mouth to ask Chloe a question, but she darted past him, quickly entering another door and closing it behind her before Gavin could speak.

"And people say I'm rude," Gavin huffed.

"You are," Richard quipped back.

Gavin shrugged, moving to check out a giant portrait of Kamski. Richard followed him, looking up at the artwork. Kamski's bio appeared in his periphery, giving no new information.

"What do you think?" Gavin gestured at the painting.

"It's very…ostentatious."

Gavin snorted. "You're telling me. I can't believe Elijah has a fucking portrait of himself in his own waiting room."

"Why? Is the inherent pretentiousness of owning a self-portrait unlike his character?"

"He used to be different. Way different, in fact. Back when we were kids, me, him, and Arthur were like the best of buddies. We're the same age, but Elijah always got along better with Arthur. Both were shy, smart, nerdy, and obsessed over androids. They were the perfect pair. For a few years I tried to learn mechanical engineering—you know, so I could keep up with the conversation at least—but they were always one step ahead of me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep up."

Gavin's head lowered in self-contemplation. Richard looked up at the painting. "You mentioned an older brother committing suicide. That was Arthur, was it not?"

"He was a genius, but his mind was fragile as anything. I think he inherited it from mom. Bipolar. Never knew when he turned manic or depressed. His mood swings got worse as the stress of the job increased and then suddenly he just couldn't handle it. Went and overdosed himself to death." Gavin shook his head, as if cleansing the memory from his mind. "That was the worst day of my life."

Gavin rested his hand on the small of Richard's back, unfocused eyes drawn up to Kamski's face. Despite the indifferent tone in Gavin's voice, Richard knew there was more to the story. He was clearly attached to his brother Arthur and possibly was also attached to Kamski in the past. Chloe not knowing who Gavin was suggested he had not visited Kamski in a long time. Richard wondered if the suicide was what led them to go separate ways, or if it was another, separate incident.

"You met Elijah before, right?" Gavin asked. "Didn't he barter you off to Hank and Connor?"

"I have met him, but my memory before joining the DPD is hazy. I have no recollection of how he acquired me after CyberLife first shut down. The only thing I remember in any detail is Connor and Hank winning me after some sort of test."

"I'd never thought I'd say this but thank god they grabbed you when they did." Gavin's hand slowly rubbed up and down Richard's back. A strange, tingly feeling crept up his spine. "Never would've met you if they hadn't."

Richard put an arm around Gavin's back, pulling the detective closer. "I'm glad to be with you too. I don't regret any single second I have spent in your presence."

"Really? Not even the time I nearly ripped your arm trying to untie you from the bedpost?"

"One regret," Richard said.

"Or that time we nearly got caught by my super-religious neighbours? The ones that called you a heathen?"

"Two regrets."

"What about when I—"

"Say any more, and I'll regret every single compliment I gave you."

Gavin smirked. "You're the one missing out on this dick."

"So I'm not missing out on much."

Gavin hit him hard in the arm. Richard chuckled, his laughter fading as the door opened. Quickly, Gavin's hand retreated from his back, Richard doing the same. Kamski strolled in with Chloe by his side, the messy mismatch of his clothing suggesting that he had scrambled to put together his current outfit. He glanced at Gavin, then at Richard, then his eyes flickered between the two of them. The smallest smile crept up his lips.

"Well isn't this a happy coincidence. My favourite cousin partnered up with one of my favourite androids." Kamski folded his arms behind his back. "Christmas came early for me, it seems."

"Nice to see you too, Elijah," Gavin said lowly.

Elijah turned to Richard, studying him with thinly veiled amusement. "I wonder why you are working with my cousin. Is it duty to your career?" Elijah approached, gazing fixedly at the white streak that cut across Richard's cheek. "Maybe you do this because you want to. Or perhaps you are doing this for something else. Or someone."

"Eli…" Gavin warned.

"Tell me, do you actually put up with Gavin, or do you only do what he says because your programming tells you to?"

"Eli!" Gavin shouted.

Kamski took a few steps back, lips dipping in disappointment. "You're clearly not for a chat and some tea," he said. "Follow me to my lab, we can talk there."

He headed down a hallway, Chloe right behind him. Richard glanced at Gavin, but the detective was already moving. He quickly followed. The dark, narrow hallway could barely fit two people and yet Gavin squashed himself next to Richard regardless, their shoulders sliding up and down one another as they walked.

"We're here because there is a murderer," Richard said. "An associate of yours, David Bowman, was found dead this morning. The killer left a note that we believe ties the murder to you." Richard walked quicker so he was beside Kamski and projected the note on his palm, watching him turn to read it. The amusement in his eyes fade as he realized the gravity of the situation. The projection stopped, and Kamski is no longer smiling.

"I have nothing to do with this murder," Kamski said.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because David and I parted ways long ago. CyberLife is no longer my company. I'm no longer interested in the concerns of a single petty human, least of all David's concerns."

"You'll need to give us your alibi, as well as a list of any individuals who you believe might want to avenge you."

Kamski scoffed. "I'm home alone in my house, surrounded by my Chloes. I have no alibi to give you."

Chloe suddenly leaned into Kamski's ear and whispered something into his ear. Richard could see the tips of his ears go pink with additional blood flow.

"I take it back. I do have video footage, but I must warn you, it's not the most flattering footage of me."

"Not like you ever had anything flattering footage to begin with," Gavin muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Kamski said over his shoulder.

Gavin flipped the bird when Kamski wasn't looking. Richard suppressed a smile.

Kamski led them to a large dining room, joined by a slate kitchen. There are more Chloe androids, all identical in appearance. One is wiping the windows while another is cooking up a meal. He waved at the two working Chloes, putting up two fingers in front of the cooking Chloe. She nodded. They continue onward, passing through another dark hallway until they came to the end. A handprint scanner was on the wall. Kamski pressed his hand to the scanner and the door slid open.

Inside is a small laboratory space, the workbenches filled with a variety of electronics. Richard noticed the blueprints for the prototype bus on one workbench and a stripped-down thirium regulator on another. A glass tube identical to the one in Richard's residence was in the corner, housing a sleeping, naked Chloe. Kamski paid no heed to the mess, heading over to one of the computers and booting up some programs. He beckoned the Chloe that accompanied him to come over. She kneeled down beside him, her skin melting away from pale flesh to synthetic white. Kamski grabbed a flat screwdriver from the table and lifted a secret panel at the back of her neck, plugging a cable in. A wave of information flashed on the computer.

"What's this?" Gavin asked.

"My alibi," Kamski said simply. He went through a variety of different directories on Chloe's memory, cycling through until he arrived at the proper timestamp. He clicked on a video titled _10:32 am._

The video flickered on, showing the interior of what appeared to be Kamski's bedroom. The first thing Richard noticed in this bedroom were the naked Chloes. The most feminine parts of the female body were accurately reproduced but their skin was disabled, their stark white contrasting perfectly against the black sheets of the bed. The next thing Richard saw was Kamski striding in, sliding a bathrobe off his shoulders. The actions that followed afterward left his LED blazing red. He could practically feel the heat evaporate off Gavin's cheeks. After a minute, Kamski eventually closed the video. He spun around.

"Does this prove my alibi? Or would you rather I get another one of my Chloes to give you additional footage?"

"F-fucking hell, Eli, you did that with _five_ of your fucking androids?"

Richard couldn't help but imagine Gavin pulling off half the acrobatics Kamski performed in that one minute. Barring top athletes, he didn't think human beings could pull off that level of flexibility. He was impressed, if a little bit horrified. If Gavin could do any of what he just saw, it could lead to some _interesting experiments_. Richard filed that thought away for later.

"You wanted an alibi, I gave you my alibi," Kamski smirked. "If the video excites you, I've got far better ones to give you."

"Not if you were the last fap material on the earth," Gavin shuddered.

"About the case?" Richard asked, hoping to derail the conversation from this disgusting topic of choice.

"It seems your killer is seeking vengeance for the fact that I was thrown out of CyberLife," Kamski said. "Contrary to popular belief, my resignation from CyberLife was not on amicable terms. Not many people know that, of course."

Gavin brought out his phone and typed it up. "For the record, could you tell me why you actually resigned from CyberLife?"

"I had a… _disagreement_ with my shareholders on the future of the company," Kamski crossed his arms. "David, in particular, was very vocal about his plans for CyberLife. Discussions took a while and when I realized that nobody shared my vision, I resigned." Kamski smirked. "You're not going to blab my secrets to the world, right?"

"You know I can't promise that," Gavin huffed.

Richard stepped forward. "Do you have any idea who might want to kill David Bowman in your honour?"

"It has to be someone that knows what actually happened, and that's not many people. Jason Graff and Percy Conrad pop up off the top of my head. Philip Seymour could possibly do it as well but I can't imagine him getting his hands dirty. Then again, he's not above programming androids for his own needs." Kamski frowned. "But I think the person that strikes me as the one most likely to do this is 42."

"42?" Richard asked.

"The 42nd Chloe. She deviated and left my house around June. She was always a bit more unstable than the other girls and when she deviated, she didn't take deviancy well. Last I heard from her, she was hitchhiking across the country."

"And you think she's the most likely to do this?"

"She liked hearing the stories of my past. She more than anyone knows the details of what happened that day. She more than anyone would take on the moniker of RA9." Kamski leaned back in his chair. "If I were investigating, she would be my primary suspect."

Gavin wrote this all down and pocketed his phone. "Thanks for the info," Gavin said without really meaning it. "We'll leave you to your orgy."

"Come on, Gavin, it's the first time I've seen you in years, and you're just going to go? Stay over tonight. It's not safe to ride back home in the dark when it's snowing."

Richard's internal monitors confirmed that the sun had set a few minutes ago. The temperature outside was dropping rapidly and there was a high chance of light snow falling tonight. Not good driving conditions.

"I'm not staying," Gavin said.

"Don't want to spend time with your cousin?" Kamski smiled.

"Yes," Gavin growled.

"If you stay over, I might just remember a few more details that could help your case." Elijah turned to Richard. "This will help your case, right?"

Richard's LED flashed yellow. Kamski was definitely holding some information back, probably for this exact purpose, but Gavin was clearly uncomfortable in his cousin's presence. The information could be vital or it could be useless. It was a bet, with Gavin's mood on the line.

"If you stay, I can even fix up that scratch of yours." Kamski leaned over to swipe his thumb over the scar but Richard roughly pulled his wrist away.

"Not interested," Richard snarled. No one but himself and Gavin was allowed to touch his scar. "Detective, we're leaving."

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Gavin spun on his heel and headed for the door. He took two steps forward when a call of "wait!" stopped him. He sighed and turned around. There's a subtle shift in Kamski's expression. His eyes seemed less exuberant and more melancholic.

"I'll let you use my lab," Kamski said slowly. "Take whatever you want as evidence, I'll even leave you two to your own devices, just don't drive off in the snow when it's dark. It's not in my good conscience if I let you go in such dangerous road conditions."

Gavin glanced at the ground, a habit of his whenever he was debating between two difficult decisions. Richard found that placing his hand somewhere on Gavin's body helped soothe him, acting as a rock to help steady Gavin's swirling thoughts. He would do it if he did not know the detective's stance on intimacy outside of the confines of their respective homes. Failing to repress the frown on his lips, Richard silently watched as Gavin's head lifted up slowly. He had come to a tentative conclusion.

"Fine," Gavin said quietly, adding, louder, "but you're gonna fuck right off and leave us to work."

Kamski raised his hands in mock defence. "If that is your wish, Gav,"

"Don't call me Gav."

Kamski flashed a cocky smirk as he sauntered out of the lab but Richard noticed the microscopic relaxation in Kamski's muscles, a sign of relief. "If you need me, I'll be in my room," he said over his shoulder before the doors closed behind him.

Richard let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. The tension in this room was thicker than a bowl of Connor's homemade jelly, and just as difficult to cut. In the corner of the room, Chloe suddenly moved, disconnecting herself from the computer and closing the neck panel. She stood up and smiled at them, pale flesh returning to caress her cheeks. It's a perfectly warm and human smile despite her robotic movements.

"Don't mind Elijah," she giggled. "I think he's happy to see you, Gavin."

Gavin's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. For a split second, the heat of jealousy rose in Richard's chest.

* * *

 

True to his word, Kamski had kept his distance, the various Chloes in the house all confirming that he was occupying himself in the master bedroom. The suggestive tone in their voices made the two detectives grimace, trying and failing to get the image of Kamski's 'personal antics' out of their head.

With the Chloes' help, they look through Kamski's records for anything about his resignation, but after hours of searching, they found little record of it. Somewhere around 8pm, Gavin's stomach growled. Chloe was successful in convincing Gavin to eat, taking them to the dining room where they sat in awkward silence. Not even the promise of a steak dinner—one of Gavin's favourite meals—did much to facilitate conversation. Richard attempted a pat on the back but Gavin shook his hand away. Richard reluctantly folded his hands over his lap and watched as silver snowflakes float down into the dark river outside.

When Gavin finished eating, another Chloe led them to their separate, adjacent guest bedrooms. Richard stepped inside and closed the door behind him, taking in the swirling gold painting hanging above his charcoal coloured, king size bed. He checked inside the mirrored, built-in wardrobe, seeing naught but a few coat hangers and a solitary dark grey bathrobe. He changed out of his clothes and fastened the robe tightly around his waist, not wanting to sleep on his day clothes. It's too far from the precinct to maintain a decent connection so there was nothing to do but sleep. He glanced to the right where the ensuite bathroom lied. He peeked inside, eyeing the large sunken bathtub. He let out a longing sigh.

Had they both not got a case, Richard would be lying with Gavin in his bathtub. It was not built for more than one person so Richard would lie underneath Gavin, taking in the heat sensations from the warm waters and Gavin's even warmer skin. He'd steal a kiss, burying his lips into Gavin's hairline. The feeling of Gavin's body turning above, letting his wandering hands run over Richard's chest, hair cascading down, it sent an electric shock through Richard's circuits.

He wretched his gaze away from the bathroom before his imagination could run wild. He turned off the lights in the bedroom before crawling into bed. He closed his eyes but his mind drifted back into the fantasy. Like humans, androids required a clear mind to fall asleep, but Richard couldn't rid himself of the illusion. He chased after the taste of Gavin's lips, pursued the heat of his body as their imaginary bodies fumbled in the cramped tub.

When Richard opened his eyes, two hours had passed. There was no avoiding this. He couldn't sleep. He needed to see Gavin. Quietly, he lifted himself off the bed and shuffled out of the bedroom. He arrived at Gavin's bedroom door and raised his fist to knock. His knuckles stop three centimetres away and don't move any closer.

_This is silly_ , _Gavin's probably asleep,_ Richard thought. _Even if he were awake, would he really want me to invade his private space?_ What was he supposed to say anyway? Should he tell the truth, that he can't sleep because he's not sleeping in the same bed as Gavin? It sounded like a feeble excuse to get into Gavin's pants, and that was not what Richard wanted for once, but what lie could he possibly conjure up that Gavin will believe? Gavin would know he was lying in a second. _Maybe I should go back after all._

Richard was about to head back when suddenly he heard a soft thud from Gavin's bedroom. Two seconds later, the door creaked open, Gavin's sleep-deprived form slowly coming into view. He's only wearing his boxers, the soft glow from the hallway casting faint blue light on the scars and scratches that ran up his abdomen and torso. His eyes widen slowly as the sleep dissipates away, surprise taking its place.

"…R-Richard?" He whispered.

"Where are you going?"

Gavin quickly turned his head away, lips pressed into a thin line. "For a drink, that's all. I was gonna raid the fridge for some milk."

A quick check of his biometrics showed that his hydration levels were normal. Adjusting his eyes to the dark, Richard spotted a half-full water bottle by the bedside table.

"You're lying," Richard said quietly. "Were you motivated to see me too?"

"What do you mean, too?"

Richard's LED hummed yellow, eyes cast downwards. In the dark, his LED was all the more prominent. He only had three colours but that was more than enough for Gavin to guess his emotional state.

"Don't tell me you also couldn't sleep," Gavin sighed.

Richard nodded. "It seems I've grown too accustomed to having another person sleeping by my side."

Gavin's eyes shimmered in the low light. "You too?"

"…Yes," he quietly admitted.

They stood for a few seconds, chuckling weakly to themselves at the absurdity of the situation, masking the relief they simultaneous felt. Gavin wordlessly stepped aside and let Richard in. While he fumbled around in the darkness for the bed, Richard softly closed the door behind himself, being careful not to make too much noise. As Gavin found his way to the bed, hand beckoning Richard in a come-hither motion, he tiptoed over, settling himself inside the covers and rolling over to the middle beside Gavin. Almost immediately, Gavin snaked his arms around his torso. Richard's eyes drift half-closed from the sensation.

"We can't even last a couple hours apart," Gavin whispered, his hot breath fluttering near Richard's chin. It would tickle if Richard had the capacity to feel tickled. He let out a lazy smile as his hand cupped Gavin's cheek.

"I remember saying to Tina once that we were not inseparable like Lieutenant Anderson and Connor are." His hand drifted up, carding through Gavin's soft locks. He inhaled quietly, taking in the scent of musk and sandalwood that seemed to permeate Gavin's being.

"I don't think it's true anymore." Gavin adjusted himself slightly, pushing his body closer to Richard's. The faint body heat Gavin generated pinged softly on his heat sensors.

"We're worse," Richard said softly. "I don't know about you but I find not being able to touch you unbearable."

"Really?" Gavin chuckled weakly. "I never had the greatest skin ever. The last boyfriend I had said I felt like sandpaper."

"I rather like it. You have such an interesting texture to you. The difference between the stubble on your chin and the scar tissue on your body is indescribable." To prove his point, he wrapped his arm around Gavin's neck and stroked the scar near Gavin's clavicle. The muscles on his back began to unwind from the gentle touch.

"Most people don't have scar fetishes," Gavin drawled sleepily.

"Most people are human," Richard countered. "Most people don't get to touch you."

Gavin's lips drift to a sleepy smile. "Turn around, Richard. I wanna try something."

His eyebrows rose from the strange order but he complied, turning over so his back was pressed against Gavin's chest. Gavin shuffled his way closer until his body was wrapped around Richard's, one arm snaking its way under Richard's neck while the other settled on his chest. Their legs intertwined. The feeling of Gavin's body pressed against his own was like nothing Richard had ever experienced before. It felt warm and peaceful and comfortable. It felt _right_.

Gavin nuzzled his nose against Richard's upper back, pressing a lazy kiss at the junction between his shoulder and neck. Richard couldn't turn around to reciprocate so he did the next best thing, tilting his head towards the pillow, exposing more of his neck in the process. Gavin peppered a few more kisses. Richard shuddered.

"F-fuck," Richard exhaled as his systems spark beneath the surface. "W-why can't you be like this all the time?"

Richard felt Gavin's chuckle before he heard it. It's quiet yet sonorous, a lullaby to fall asleep to. "Don't think we'd be able to work properly if we did. Fowler would be on our asses in a flash."

"I wish you'd be more intimate like this," Richard snuggled backwards into Gavin's body. "You can be rather affectionate."

Gavin huffed, the short burst of air hitting Richard at his shoulder. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I said. I like it when you're affectionate like this." Richard paused before adding, quieter, "Sometimes I feel like you're holding yourself back."

"It's not because of you. I told you before, I haven't dated in years." He pressed his forehead into Richard's neck, a weak attempt at hiding the shameful blush that spread across his face. "I've…never had anyone who liked the domestic shit…"

Richard smiled to himself. "I like the domestic shit."

He could feel Gavin roll his eyes. "Of course you do."

"So do you," Richard said. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about what you want. Just because you like to cuddle doesn't make you any less of a man."

Gavin didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and pressed another slow kiss to Richard's back. He could feel Gavin's eyelids drift closed, leaving the room silent save for the quiet breaths behind him and the occasional rustle of the bed covers. Richard reached for Gavin's hand, entwining his fingers with his and felt Gavin's biometric data ping in his vision. Heart rate and ventilation were decreasing slowly. Gavin was no longer awake.

With the detective asleep, Richard slowly turned around, trying his best not to disturb the arm that was currently wrapped around his abdomen. With the detective asleep, he took the time to memorise Gavin's sleeping form, watching in fascination as Gavin chest rose and fell to the beat of a silent metronome. There's an all too familiar heat that crept up Richard's chest as he wondered how he could have this every night, how he could have Gavin in his arms every night. His sensation of touch and temperature were blunted compared to a human's. If what he felt was only a fraction of what humans could feel, what did Gavin feel when they embraced?

Gavin's brows furrow suddenly in his sleep, and Richard closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss on Gavin's lips. When his eyes open again, a small smile born out of Gavin's subconscious blossomed. A familiar, fuzzy feeling emerged from within Richard, a feeling he knew for sure was love.

"Sweet dreams, Gavin," he whispered adoringly as he closed his eyes for the final time that night.

Richard didn't have the ability to sleep as an android. That being said, if he could, this winter night in Gavin's arms would definitely be the best sleep he's ever had.

* * *

 

The sound of Gavin's phone going off disturbed the quiet of the winter morning. He groaned loudly, eyes adjusting and lubricating to adjust for the sudden change in light. Gavin's groans came only a few seconds later, guttural mutters of nonsense spewing into the air as his hand idly slapped at the nightstand for the ringing nuisance. After about four attempts, Richard sighed, slid out of the bed (did he just hear Gavin _whine?_ ), and grabbed the phone for Gavin, handing it to him. Gavin grunted his thanks and clicked the call button, turning on the speakers before falling back down into the warm, cozy bed.

"Who is it?" Gavin mumbled groggily.

" _Where the hell are you? I could get a better signal from Mars."_

The sound of Fowler's voice booming made Gavin wince in pain. It was clearly not the wake-up call he wanted, assuming Gavin even wanted a wake-up call. Richard definitely didn't intend on waking up the detective anytime soon. He looked so comfortable in his sleep.

"I was getting some fucking shut-eye for once."

" _Well, tough. There's been another murder. Same weapon and MO as your previous vic. Jason Graff. He was the director of CyberLife's 'humanization department'—whatever that means."_

Richard could see the tails of flames illuminate in Gavin's eyes as he took in the information. He attempted to get a quick uplink and gain access to the CCTV in the area of the murder. Grainy footage revealed that there were twice as many reporters and news crew near the murder site as yesterday.

Gavin slid to the edge of the bed, sitting down as he looked out to the frozen Detroit river beyond the glass. The covers slid off his shoulders and he shivered from the cold blast. Richard silently crept up to Gavin and hugged him from behind. He smiled gently, grateful for the heat Richard provided.

" _…_ _You still there, Detective Reed?"_

"I'm here, I'm here," Gavin rubbed the sand out of his eyes. "I'll get there as soon as I can."

" _Tell this to RK900 too. I need you both here pronto."_

"Sure thing." Gavin glanced back, smirking mischievously. "Hey Richard, there's another murder downtown."

Richard grinned. "Is that so? Well, we better get down there."

Fowler's groan of disgust crackled over the line. " _Reed, you did not just fuck the droid again, did you?"_

"What if I did?" Gavin said in an innocent tone, barely keeping a straight face. "You call me on my cell when I'm not on the job. This is what happens."

_"_ _Uuuuuugh."_

Richard suppressed a giggle. "You actually caught us at a very bad time." He leaned forward to give an excessively wet and noisy kiss to Gavin's shoulder. He could practically hear the grimace on Fowler's face. "We were about to partake in a variety of sexual activities this morning before your phone call interrupted us."

" _F-forget I asked! Urgh! Just…just get your asses here, both of you._ "

"We'll try—" Richard winked at Gavin "—but the detective is just too _distracting_."

Gavin could barely hold his laughter together. "Do I turn you on, _babe_?"

The phone line cut with a beep. The two men dissolve in laughter. Gavin clutched his sides, practically convulsing as he cackled like a mad man.

"I can't believe we just did that," Gavin said as he leaned back into Richard. "I nearly lost it at 'sexual activities'."

"I'm pretty sure I heard Captain Fowler gag when you called me 'babe'," Richard chuckled.

The flames in Gavin's eyes seemed to flicker. His lips pursed for a second before spreading into a wide grin. He leaned closer, finger trailing down Richard's chest slowly. "You know, I haven't had a shower yet. I'm gonna need to clean up before I go."

Richard smirked. He knew that coy look in Gavin's eyes very well. It made the detective look rather sexy. "It would be a good idea."

"And since Fowler probably thinks we're going to be late anyway, I can take my time getting clean."

Richard leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Gavin's waist. He glanced at the ensuite bathroom that was literally four steps away. "It's a big house. Are you sure you don't need a guide to get there?"

"I think I know the way," Gavin smirked wickedly, "but that being said, it would be nice if you could take me there. Just so I don't get lost."

Richard chuckled, stealing a quick kiss from Gavin's lips. It was probably prudent to get himself to the crime scene quick, but nobody expected them to get there on time. They were far from civilization at the moment. Richard estimated an ETA of at least 40 minutes to get to the crime scene from their current location. People can wait five minutes, or ten, or even fifteen for that matter. Gavin was a horrible influence on him, but he was a _good_ horrible influence. The man was caffeine: addictive, horrible for his teeth, and prone to giving him headaches. There was no way Richard was going to quit on Gavin any time soon.

"You know what?" Richard grinned. "I think I should have a shower myself. Who knows if I will get one by the end of the day?"

As Gavin practically shoved Richard into the bathroom, giggling all the way like a schoolkid, Richard knew with a long-suffering smile that they were both going to be very late to the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _People always make the connection of Captain Fowler to Captain Raymond Holt from Brooklyn99, but y'all are sleeping on 'INSPECTOR Fowler' from the British comedy 'The Thin Blue Line'. I mean, it's Rowan Atkinson. And their personalities are the same..._  
> ...well, not really, but I like to pretend. Don't sleep on this info. With this knowledge primed inside me, Fowler shall now become the new butt of all my jokes.


	22. Novus ordo seclorum: part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A few of my previous betas have had to stop due to real world commitments, so I'm opening up my beta reader thing again! If you wanna hear my random jokes and get sneak peeks for my future chapters (and maybe even spoilers for the rest of this fic), then why not sign up to be my beta reader? If you're interested, contact me through[@alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr._
> 
>  
> 
> _A special thanks to one of my beta readers for giving me some very Gavin lines. You know who you are XD_

Novus Ordo Seclorum: part 3

As soon as his car rolled into the park, all eyes shifted on him. Gavin exited quickly, thankful for the automatic lock pre-installed on his key as he shoved his way through a crowd of reporters. Yesterday, he had to deal with a few nosy reporters. Today, the number skyrocketed. If Gavin didn't know better, he'd swore that every single halfway decent news station in the country has sent someone here, and they're all pointing their cameras at him.

"Detective Reed, is it true Elijah Kamski is the prime suspect?"

"How does your father feel about you investigating your cousin?"

"Rumours have emerged that you are in an open gay relationship with an android. Any comments?"

Richard stepped in front, shielding Gavin from the flashing lights and the plastic smiles on people's faces. "Detective Reed will not be answering questions at this time," he said sternly, his eyes narrowing menacingly. The mob hesitantly parted, and he and Gavin finally make their way past the yellow tape.

Gavin breathed a sigh of relief. "I fucking hate cameras," he grumbled to Richard, just out of earshot from the reporters.

"For an ongoing murder investigation that is still in its infancy, this is a lot of people. Does CyberLife's reach really extend that far till this day?"

"CyberLife's the richest company in the world, I wouldn't be surprised it's got the media all over its back," Gavin said. "That being said, I've had my hand on a few celebrity cases and I've never seen this many reporters. Like, ever."

"You've worked on celebrity cases?" Richard asked.

"Couple of homicides of some B-list actors, a robbery, nothing like this, obviously." Gavin glanced at the officers around. The only people he recognised were Tina, who was chatting to some officers from a different precinct, and Fowler, who was having a heated discussion over the phone. Tina being here, Gavin could understand, but Fowler never left his office unless it was an emergency. A media circus tended to be an emergency in Fowler's books.

Richard followed Gavin's glance, his LED flashing yellow. His face went blank as he concentrated, focusing his energy into tracing the call.

"You know what Fowler's saying in that phone call?"

Before Richard could reply, a voice said from behind, "He's talking about the press conference that's happening in a few hours time."

Gavin turned around to find Captain Allen walking up to him, decked out in his usual SWAT gear. The crackle of his earpiece could be faintly heard but he paid it no heed. Gavin raised his hand in a lazy wave. "Of course the master of disaster's here."

"I would pay you to stop calling me that," Irwin grumbled. He turned to Richard. "So this is your android, I presume."

Richard extended his hand. Before Gavin could warn Richard, Irwin grabbed it and shook it firmly. Richard winced as his LED flashed yellow but his lips pull up into a tight smile. "M-Model RK900, serial number #313 248 317 – 87, but you can call me Richard."

"Captain Irwin Allen, SWAT team leader for the DPD." His brows furrowed in contemplation as he released Richard's hand. Richard let out a sigh of relief, quickly folding his arms behind his back. "I know one too many Richards though, so I think I'll just call you Rico for now. That's fine, right?"

"That's fine," Richard smiled tersely, clearly not fine with the nickname at all.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Gavin said, stepping in between the two before Irwin could accidentally damage Richard, "you gonna tell us about this press conference?"

"Hmph," Irwin crossed his arms over his chest, making him look even more intimidating than normal. "I'm not surprised you haven't heard. The public is in a frenzy already so the higher-ups are pushing the press conference to this afternoon instead. Captain Fowler didn't hear about it until this morning, so he's scrambling to get everything organised. It's going to be him, me, and you speaking."

"W-wait, me?! My investigation barely started!"

"You're the lead detective in the case," Irwin stated matter-of-factly. "You of all people should know the ins and outs of the murders."

Gavin huffed, digging his hands into his pockets for his phone. He might as well write this down. "So this is a serial murder case? You're sure about that, Irwin?"

"Initial reports say it's the same murder weapon, same mutilated face, and same encrypted note by the body. That's just what I heard though. I'm sure you'll be able to see if it's the same perp or not." Irwin clasped his hand on Gavin's shoulder. "Good luck."

Gavin wrinkled his nose. Irwin never initiated physical contact with anyone—not even his own family—unless he was worried about them. "Why do I need good luck?" Gavin asked suspiciously.

"Well well well, if it isn't Detective Reed."

"Phck," Gavin spat to himself. Suppressing a groan and a shudder, he looked over his shoulder and saw Perkins approaching, glancing at his phone noncommittally before pocketing it into his trench coat. Perkins was shorter than Gavin by a fair bit but he had a look in his eyes that could make any man feel small and weak. Unfortunately, Gavin wasn't completely immune to its power, his lips pulled into a line as he glared back.

Perkins glanced at Gavin for a second before turning to Richard. His eyes narrowed, latching onto Richard's LED. It remained a crisp blue but Gavin could tell that even Richard was nervous by the way his back muscles were pulled back a little too tightly.

"So you're the android," Perkins said blandly. He snapped his fingers in front of Richard's face. "Since you're here, go and grab me a coffee, dipshit."

Richard crossed his arms and gave a menacing glare. His LED was glowing red. "Even if it were remotely possible for me to acquire coffee in this time and place, my obligations are to Detective Gavin Reed only."

"Another deviant android playing detective?" Perkins tsked.

An instinct to protect Richard rose within Gavin as he stepped in between the two, putting some space between them. "Back off, Jackal."

Perkins took a step back, looking thoroughly unimpressed. "I can't believe you of all people have an android as a partner."

"Times change. So do people, believe it or not," Gavin growled.

"Yes. _People_ change. Not androids." Perkins jabbed his thumb in Richard's direction. "I can't help but wonder what the fuck this android said to get you to change your mind. What, did it offer to suck you off? Do your homework?" He squinted his eyes at Richard. "Did it convince you it was alive?"

" _He_ is more human than you've ever been."

"So it is true. You really are fucking the android partner." He chuckled dryly. Gavin could unironically say it was the most sincere laugh he'd ever heard from Perkins. "No wonder they're blacklisting you from promotion. What will the public think when they find out the honourable Gavin Reed is a gay android fucker?"

Gavin gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to let Perkins' words get to him. For a few hours he had actually forgotten about the promotion he was cheated from but now it was all crashing down on top of him, pressing heavily onto his head and shoulders. His mind was getting cloudy as the rage threatened to consume him. Oh, how he wanted to give Perkins a piece of his mind. How he wanted to wring his skinny little neck and throttle him until his face was blue.

Richard suddenly gripped onto his jacket tightly from behind and it's like the anger was being syphoned out. It's not enough to calm him down completely, but it's enough to stop him from doing something he might regret. Gavin rifled in his jacket, finding an old lollipop. He ripped the wrapper off, chucked it behind his shoulder, and stuck the disgusting sweet between his lips. He heard from some old British officer that they used to hand out lollipops in London to stop rowdy drinkers from getting into fights. He's not drunk, but maybe it'll work on him regardless.

"Why are you here?" Richard asked lowly. "This case is still ours to investigate."

Perkins' lips twitch. "It's your investigation for now. But I promise you this—" he wagged his finger between Gavin and Richard, "—you do anything to compromise this case, I am taking over. And when that happens, I will make sure that I don't let anything distract me from my case. Least of all an android."

With a final tilt of his head, Perkins turned on his heel and left, hand reaching into his pocket for his phone once again. He dialled a number and shouted into the frail receiver, already moving onto a different topic.

After an uncomfortable silence, Irwin cleared his throat. "Well, he's in a good mood," he remarked dryly.

Gavin sneered as Perkins passed the electronic yellow tape. "Richard, meet Richard Perkins. Also known as 'the Jackal'. I'd prefer calling him a jackass, but that's not doing the man the injustice he deserves."

"I now see why you do not call me Richard, Captain Allen," Richard's LED flashed yellow. "I feel sick just sharing a name with that man.

"I never thought I'd say this but I feel sorry for you, Gavin," Irwin said. "So it's true then? The rumours about you two?"

"It's true," Richard said. "Detective Reed and I are romantically involved."

Gavin could practically hear the gears of Irwin's mind click-click-click as it slowly chugged on. He'd prefer it if Richard was a bit subtler in revealing their relationship to other people but he's since learned that, much like chocolate milk and orange juice, subtlety and Richard do not mix. Irwin blinked rapidly but his face betrayed no emotion.

"Wow," he finally said.

Gavin sighed. "Jackass Jackal wasn't lying about the promotion thing either. I passed all the tests but they cut me from my sergeant promotion for the most bullshit reasons. Wouldn't be surprised if my relationship had anything to do with it."

Irwin nodded thoughtfully. "If that's the case, I'm not surprised they rejected your application. You of all people know how politics affect the police."

Gavin knew all too well. He'd seen it shift the police over the years; from no androids allowed, to androids in secretary jobs, to the current situation where people were campaigning to give androids their own workers compensation. Politics undeniably shaped how his job was to be done, regardless of justice and law. Politics brought both good and bad with it. It brought Gavin the best partner and boyfriend he could ever want, but it was also the adversary that threatened to halt his climb up the ladder in its tracks.

His voice cracked slightly. "I know," he muttered softly.

Another uncomfortable silence hung. Gavin shook his head. This was too depressing to think about, he needed to think about happy stuff. Stuff like his shower fun time with Richard earlier that morning. That never failed to bring a smile to his face. He could feel the tension unravel slowly in his chest.

"Much as we would love to stay and chat, we must begin our investigations," Richard said.

"Fair enough," Irwin said. "I will see you at the press conference."

Richard waved back with a smile while Gavin gave a stiff nod. They head over to the body. The M.E. had arrived, taking pictures and writing notes onto a pad. On the ground Jason Graff lied dead, his eyes wide with shock as he stared aimlessly into the sky. Unlike the previous victim, he was dressed casually, wearing nothing more than a light blue cotton shirt and what looked to be either pyjama pants or golf pants, considering the ugly pattern. There are stab wounds on his chest and face but no bullet wounds. The cloth that would normally be covering up his face from prying eyes was beside the body, sitting atop a white cloth. A note is left beside their left hand, curled forcibly into their grasp.

Richard leaned down and analysed the note, and Gavin used this time to focus on the case and forget about the sergeant's exam again. The thought was creeping up his mind, threatening to overtake the calm he had only recently reclaimed. He needed to concentrate. Lives were at stake. While he sucked on his lollipop, Gavin saw a brief glimpse of random symbols but Richard was quick to decode it, projecting the true message on his palm for him to see.

_Vengeance for the fallen creator._

_He who stood idly by while injustice prevailed, who selfishly hid away the scroll of truth, his life has been extinguished._

_The new order of the ages is upon us._

_RA9_

"This murderer's not very original," Gavin remarked.

"A simple but effective message," Richard replied. "I do not know what they mean by the scroll of truth, but I assume it is a key piece of evidence in relation to Kamski's dismissal from CyberLife. Perhaps a peer review on Kamski's performance?"

"It's possible, but it's impossible to say at the moment. We'll have to ask Eli next time we see him." Gavin glanced down at the body. "Cause of death?"

"Hypovolemic shock, just like the previous victim."

"Bled to death again? It's like this murderer wants them to suffer."

"I think so too. None of the stabs and gunshot wounds hit any major organs. The murderer is purposely making them bleed to death."

"Then how are they able to silence his victims? I mean, you'd be screaming in pain, right?"

Richard shook his head. "The number of wounds inflicted on them, they'd be lucky to breathe for more than a few minutes. The victims did not die slowly, screaming would only reduce the seconds they have to live. Our murderer knew exactly how to make them suffer."

"Still, this is a public park, there has to be someone who saw something." Gavin turned to the crouching M.E. "Any witnesses?"

They don't even look in Gavin's direction, just point towards the right where a few officers were attending to an old woman sitting at a nearby bench. He gestured for Richard to follow as he slowly approached her, nodding firmly at the officers taking care of her. She's wrapped in a shock blanket and clutching onto it tightly, her dark wrinkly hand shaking with every haphazard breath she took. As Gavin got closer, he saw the cataract in her right eye, saw the Frankenstein's bride-style curls of black and white hang down her face and the nasal tube connected to a pouch hidden within her clothes.

She looked up at him, eyes searching him, judging him. Her expression softened. "Son…?" She croaked.

"Wrong person." He flashed his badge at her. "Detective Reed of the DPD."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said slowly. Her eyes flickered around the park, darting from person to person. "Where am I…?"

The officer smiled stiffly. "Claire has been under immense shock," the officer apologized in her stead. "Her memory comes and goes."

_Of_ course _I never get the easy witnesses_ , Gavin internally grumbled. Sitting down beside Claire, he surveyed the park with her, taking note of the many evergreen trees that lined the path. He glanced at the sky and saw a couple of drones flying overhead, trying to catch a sneak peek of the grisly murder scene. One of the light posts nearby had a camera but even he could tell it wasn't working, the glass within shattered. He glanced at Richard, who shook his head. This killer definitely knew how to keep a low profile.

"Claire?" Gavin asked softly, hoping he sounded gentle enough for her frail ears. She turned to him blankly. "Do you remember why you were here early this morning?"

"I was…I was having a walk. Yes." Her arm swept across the landscape. "I woke up early and today was beautiful, so I went for an early morning walk. But then I saw somethin' spooky. Somethin' unnatural." Her head ducked slightly as she clutched the blanket tighter around her body. "I…I saw a murder."

"If it's not too painful, could you tell me about it?"

"It…it was a man. And he had beautiful brown hair and…and piercing blue eyes. He had pale skin and a round face and…" she trailed off.

Richard slowly approached from Claire's blind side. "Anything else?"

Instantly she recoiled in fright, feebly scuttling away from Richard as fast as her frail body could. The officers rush to her aid, trying to calm her down but she's hyperventilating, eyes wide open as she stared at Richard, terrified. He could only stand there and back away slowly, LED spinning red and yellow. Gavin slowly got off the bench as the officers checked her vitals. There was no way he was going to get anything more from her. He made a quick note of what she said in his phone and pocketed it.

"She was frightened of me," Richard said.

"Yeah, well, she's an old lady, and you look like a tough son of a bitch that also happens to be an android. What else was she to think?"

"I didn't think people could be frightened of me," Richard frowned. "I'm not...frightening, am I?"

"To a stranger, sure. Not to me, though. I know you too well."

That did little to comfort Richard. "Her description matches my appearance."

"She's half-blind, remember? It could be any guy with brown hair and blue eyes. I mean, you yourself said it before a long time ago, you're the only RK900 around."

Richard was still not comforted. Gavin glanced around, noticing how no one was looking at them. He decided to take a chance. He pulled Richard's hands into his own and squeezed them tight. Richard looked up to his eyes and smiled gratefully, threading his fingers in between Gavin's. He watched as the skin melted away on Richard's hands right before his eyes. It's mesmerizing and gorgeous. Just like the android those hands belonged to.

"I'm...I'm not an android," Gavin said dumbly, because he didn't know what else to say. He knew only the basic logistics of android data sharing, and he damn well knew that nothing less than a cyborg arm will let him begin to understand that connection. It's a harsh reminder of the differences between androids and humans.

And yet Richard smiled. "I'm not sure if you're aware but it is safer and more convenient to transfer information through eyesight alone. When I transfer information by touch, I open myself up to danger. I make myself vulnerable to access information I'd otherwise would never see." He looked down at their joined hands. "I hope you understand what this means."

"Richard…" Gavin whispered, unsure how to react (is he happy, giddy, ecstatic? A combination of the three?). He glanced around. Still, no one was looking. That was good. Quietly, he let out a breath. Closed his eyes and leaned forward, lips pursed to meet Richard's. He could feel the android's hot breath on his face. The sound of his heartbeat drummed in his ears.

_LADALADADAHH. IT'S THE MOTHERFUCKING D-O-DOUBLE G (SNOOP DOOOOOG‼)_

Gavin facepalmed. "Of course I get a call now of all times," he grumbled. He picked up the phone and listened. "Yeah…uh huh…fine." He quickly hung up.

"Press conference?"

"Yeah," he rubbed his head in frustration. The moment was definitely gone. People were staring now. Why the fuck did he choose that ringtone to be his default? "I have to…I have to get going if I want to be on time. Stay behind and grab more evidence?"

"I'll send you any additional details I find." The frown on Richard's face was palpable.

Gavin turned to go but is pulled back by Richard's fingers. His hand was still intertwined with his, a mixture of flesh and plastic holding onto each other tightly. He should go, but he lingered, still staring at their conjoined hands. Gavin gave a quick squeeze of reassurance.

"See you soon," he said before leaving.

* * *

Was Gavin a good public speaker? Well, he liked to think he was. Out of the detectives of the DPD, he was definitely one of the better ones, mostly because he didn't have to rely on palm cards to speak. He was good at bullshitting through the various stages of life, public speaking included. As far as he was concerned, public speaking was an art form no different from theatre, except that it was absolute torture and it made you want to crash and burn in a fiery inferno.

But then the last time he ever had to speak publicly, it was in a room with a maximum of twenty people, and that was back in high school. The people in front of him today, this was…this was much more than he anticipated.

Gavin stood awkwardly at the side watching a crowd of fifty or so people listen to Fowler drone. It's a rented-out ballroom at a nearby hotel, a makeshift podium set up against a white screen on which the DPD's logo was displayed not-so-proudly. Every now and then Fowler said something that captured his curiosity but then the monotonous tone of his voice made him tune out. He looked toward the sea of cameramen and reporters, hoping to find a familiar face, a familiar circling mood ring, but it was all to little avail.

His hand reached into his pocket, feeling for his phone but not bringing it out. The last time he checked it half an hour ago, Richard had left only one message for him: _Stab wounds consistent with the wounds inflicted on David Bowman._ Murder _weapon is an 8.5"_ bowie _hunting knife, possibly fixed blade._ Nothing about if he was on his way. Nothing about if he was stuck in traffic or if he decided to remain on the crime scene.

Keep it fucking together, Gavin complained to himself. It's not the end of the fucking world if Richard's not here. You've done this job for over a decade, you can handle a couple hours without him around.

He thought that, but the job had never been fun up until recently. He'd never really looked forward to work until Richard came into the picture.

"—and so, I hand it over to the detective leading the investigation, Detective Gavin Reed."

No one applauded as he walked up to the stand. Gavin knew how to play these things: keep your expression neutral, eyes open, posture straight. Speak with sincerity but not with emotion. He ignored the way the blazer he wore hung on his shoulders, another weight pressing down on him. He quelled a gulp as he looked to the sea of faces. A few flashes shine in the distance, taking his picture. He took a deep breath in and out.

_I'm basically doing a Richard impression_ , his mind quipped. He forced down the smile that threatened to emerge.

"My name is Detective Gavin Reed of the Detroit Police Department's homicide squad. I am the detective in charge of the double homicide of David Bowman and Jason Graff."

One of the backdoors creaked open a sliver and Gavin saw a brief glimpse of a very familiar jacket. Another smile was quelled as relief flooded his body.

"From our initial investigation, we believe that the same perpetrator committed the two murders. Stab wounds on both victims are consistent for an 8.5-inch bowie hunting knife and both victims had a coded note on their bodies. Both notes held the phrase 'vengeance for the fallen creator', which we believe ties into the dismissal of Elijah Kamski from CyberLife eleven years ago. At this moment, we believe the killer's motive is to seek vengeance by murdering those they consider Elijah Kamski's enemies."

There's a hushed murmur in the room as the audience considered the information. Richard entered the room stealthily, LED blaring yellow. He wasn't looking at Gavin but at one of the audience members. Gavin followed his gaze, his eyes widening just a fraction. Wearing a beanie hat and wearing a dark raincoat was a Chloe android. Was it the 42nd Chloe?

Richard and Chloe's gazes connect. Slowly, she attempted to squeeze her way out of the crowd. Gavin continued on with his speech. He can't let her know he's also onto her. "Anyone who has any information about the murders, or has reason to believe they might be in danger, please contact your local authorities."

Chloe escaped the crowd and sprinted through a side door. Richard quickly chased after her. Seeing this, Gavin hurriedly ushered Fowler onto the stand as he left through the back entrance, ignoring the cameras flashing behind him. He looked down the hallway, left and right, and saw Chloe running away from Richard. He sprinted after them.

"Police!" He cried, but it did nothing to stop Chloe. She ran as hard as she could, her old boots stomping desperately on varnished wood as she travelled through the hotels' hallways. She was quick but Richard was predatorial in comparison, arms and legs swinging smoothly as he gained speed. They dart through corridors left and right, dodging people with ease. Gavin tried to run after them but he's not as good at dodging, nearly running into a stuffy old couple.

"Watch it!" One of them said.

"Fuck you!" Gavin shouted behind without really meaning it.

Chloe ran further until she came to a dead end. She pressed her back to the wall, cornered. Richard slowed down to a jog, approaching her cautiously. Gavin caught up shortly after, panting hard.

"S-stay back!" Her hands furiously dug into her front pockets, retrieving a knife covered in blood. An 8.5-inch hunting knife. The murder weapon.

Richard raised his hands up in surrender, LED flashing yellow. "I'm not going to hurt you, Chloe."

"STAY BACK!"

She wildly swung the knife at him, desperation burning in her eyes. Gavin patted Richard on the shoulder twice. _I'll take over from here_ he said wordlessly. With a pout and a nod, Richard backed away slowly. Gavin approached Chloe as slowly as he could.

"Chloe," he started.

"S-stay back," she whimpered.

"Chloe," Gavin said in a soothing tone. "I'm a detective. A human." He flashed his badge. "I'm not going to do anything to you. Not me, not my partner. We're cops, we're the good guys. We're not going to hurt you, so just…give us the knife."

She held the knife fiercely to her chest. "I-I-I can't."

Gavin opened his mouth to say more but Richard pushed past him and forcibly grabbed Chloe by the wrist. Their skin melted away as they stared into each other, Chloe's red LED flashing against Richard's yellow. After a few seconds, Richard released her wrist. She crumbled against the wall, sliding down. The knife is clenched tight by her chest.

"T-they're going to kill me," she whispered.

"Who?" Gavin asked.

She buried her hands in her face. "T-t-they're going to kill me. They're going to kill me! They're going TO KILL ME!" She shrieked.

"Who? WHO?!"

Before Gavin could react, she plunged the knife into her chest, once, twice, thrice, too many times for him to count. Her sobs come out more robotic as the thirium bled out of her wounds, an unnatural static tinge to her voice that only made her weeps all the more heart-wrenching, but she was still stabbing herself. He was able to pin her arm away, forced her to drop the knife onto the ground with a clatter but it's too late. There was so much thirium draining out of her. Richard was ripping up pieces of his shirt to stop the bleeding but all that did was dye it an unnatural blue. Her whimpers grow quieter and quieter, and then she went unnaturally still and silent.

For the first few seconds, all Gavin could hear was the thumping of his heart in his ears and the desperate rasp of his voice. Then he heard it, a single solitary flash, then another, and another, gradually increasing in frequency. He whipped his head around and saw a small crowd of cameramen, all taking pictures, all murmuring. He could feel his head get cloudy with rage. _Those insufferable, obnoxious, heartless asshol—_

"Gavin," Richard pleaded softly, his voice barely audible amongst the growing tide of voices. Gavin lowered his head, stopped his body from shaking too much as he retrieved some gloves and a plastic bag from his pockets. He put on the gloves, picked up the knife, and put it in the bag, zipping it up and holding it close to his chest, away from prying eyes. Richard's eyes glazed over as he talked to himself. He was probably making some phone call to Connor, or Fowler, someone that could help them move Chloe's body away.

When the medics finally come in, he barely had the energy to stand. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach as he looked at Chloe's dead body sprawled out before him. The manner of death was different. The person was different. Every single detail about it was different, and yet he can't help comparing her to Arthur, to how he died, how his body was sprawled out in their apartment bathroom eleven years ago.

Chloe's words cycle in and out of his head like a tornado, threatening to destroy him from the inside. He can't help but feel like she was telling the truth, that someone wanted to kill her, and if that was the case, then it would explain the way his gut twisted and churned, the miasma that draped over his body and weighed so heavily over his shoulders.

This feeling was failure.


	23. Novus ordo seclorum: part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I'm still looking for betareaders, if anybody is interested. You'd be hearing about my crazy story ideas, and get sneak peeks at the newest chapter before release, and you'd be doing me a MASSIVE favour. If you're interested, please contact me on tumblr_[@alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/).  
>  _Oh, and about this chapter, yeah, uh...this one's another sad one. Sorry not sorry?_

Novus ordo seclorum: part 4

"Would you like to hear the good news, or the bad news first?" Richard asked. Gavin was staring aimlessly into his workplace computer, reading the first reports of their exploits on the news. His eyes were unfocused and the dark circles under his eyes seemed even more pronounced under the harsh light of the precinct.

"Good first," he muttered weakly. "I need to hear something good for once."

Richard couldn't blame the detective for being like this. Chloe's death was a shock to him as well. He'd gotten better at expressing his newfound emotions but in delicate situations like this, he never knew whether more or less emotion was necessary. He settled with a frown. "The knife is a match for the wounds inflicted on our two victims. It's definitely the murder weapon. As for Chloe herself, we have confirmed she is indeed the 42nd Chloe that Kamski mentioned."

Gavin nodded, his expression not lightening up one bit. Never a good sign. "And the bad news?"

"Jason Graff had an overhead stab wound on his shoulder. For the culprit to have done this, they'd have to be approximately my height. The consistency of the stab wounds suggested a singular person committed the act of murder. She is not our murderer, or at least she's not Jason Graff's murderer. Forensics are currently comparing David Bowman to Jason Graff's wounds to confirm if the same person murdered both men."

Gavin sighed loudly, drinking his third cup of coffee that day. Richard knew what caffeine did to the detective. It made him more irritable and irrational. It was why he had always made decaffeinated drinks for Gavin whenever possible. Most days, Gavin would just shrug and drink it without a care. Recently, Gavin had begun to show his appreciation more openly. Small smiles, a gentle stroke down Richard's arm, sometimes he even says thank you. Today, however, Gavin did none of those things, deciding to make his own cup of coffee.

Richard would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. "Gavin?"

"Could you reboot her?"

Richard paused before shaking his head. "The department lacks the necessary parts to completely restore her." He looked at Gavin pointedly. "If she had special parts we might be able to get some more information out of her."

"No."

Richard pursed his lips. "Gavin, this might be our only chance to find the killer."

"I'm not calling Elijah. Besides, you saw her memories and shit, right? When you touched hands? There had to be something in there."

"She showed me her alibi both nights. She is homeless, and at both times she was on the opposite side of the city. She didn't show me who the killer was, otherwise we wouldn't be here sitting on our asses."

Richard saw the frown streak across Gavin's face and instantly regretted the bite in his words. He too was stressed. He reached for Gavin's hand, allowing the skin on his own hand to fade away but Gavin violently shook the hand away. He crossed his arms protectively over his chest. "I'm not calling Eli."

"Why not?"

"Because I fucking know him, OK? All he cares about is himself and his playthings. If he does help us, it's only because he's bored and we're the most entertaining thing he's seen in a while." Gavin gestured at the autopsy and news reports on his computer. "You get it? This case is just a game for him."

Richard was unconvinced. "He seemed genuinely happy to see you. I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to make amends with you."

Gavin suddenly stood up from his desk, face twisted into anger. "This isn't like me and Leo, OK? I'll talk to him for the case, but outside of that, I want nothing to do with him."

"Then call him and ask for the parts." Richard approached Gavin and crossed his arms. "For the _job_."

"Fuck no, you do it."

"Congratulations, Gavin, you have just contradicted yourself within ten seconds. A new record," Richard snarked.

"You're my fucking partner, OK?" Gavin jabbed his finger into Richard's chest. "When I say you make the calls, you make the fucking calls."

Richard allowed his LED to flash yellow but his face was otherwise expressionless. Keeping his gaze on Gavin, he picked up Gavin's phone, tapping in the password he had seen the detective type all the time, and searched through Gavin's contacts. He broke his silent glare to glance down for Kamski's number, and found it filed under 'Eli'. He pressed call, turning on speakers, and looked back up at Gavin. The detective wasn't budging.

After a few beeps, the click of a connection came through. "Mr Kamski?" Richard said, still staring at Gavin, "your cousin wants to talk to you."

Gavin sneered at Richard, but regarded the phone, swiping it out of Richard's hand. "Look, it's nothing," he spat into the receiver, "you probably heard the news, I just need some parts for—"

" _Where are you?"_

The raw worry in Kamski's voice took Gavin off-guard. Gavin turned back to Richard, his eyes wide, the flames of anger extinguished altogether. _What the fuck do I say?_ He mouthed. Richard could only shrug.

"…what do you mean?" Gavin finally asked.

" _Are you at the precinct?"_

"Yeah…?"

" _I'm on my way."_ Kamski hung up before Gavin could respond. He stared into the phone for a few seconds, brows creased in conflict. He ended the call and pocketed the phone, staring at the thin sliver of dead space between him and Richard. He was avoiding Richard's gaze.

With a small huff, Richard closed the distance between them, reaching for Gavin's hand again. This time Gavin reciprocated, his fingers tangled into Richard's, watching with half-lidded eyes as the flesh around Richard's hand faded away into snow-white plastic. Richard wasn't even doing this on purpose anymore. It was an automatic response, a yearning to connect with Gavin like never before, a desire to connect in a way only an android can. Richard watched Gavin's face transform, first from embarrassment, then to shame, and finally comfort. He still did not look up at Richard.

"I don't know why the fuck you even deal with me sometimes," he muttered weakly under his breath. It's the first time he allowed himself to be vulnerable since the attack earlier today. Richard could barely hide the relief he felt. Gavin was slowly but surely calming down.

"I know you didn't mean it," Richard smirked knowingly. "But you could learn from this. Should I ever get temper tantrums in the future, you'll know exactly how to deal with me."

Gavin rolled his eyes but there was a faint twinkle of amusement as he slowly slid his fingers out of Richard's grip to lightly pat at Richard's cheek before returning to his desk. Richard can't help the comforting warmth that spread across his cheeks. He hated seeing the detective so upset. Smiling suited Gavin so much better.

Barely five minutes past before the reception door was thrown open. Richard could hear the shout of the receptionist desperately trying to stop the intruder from heading to the bullpen but they paid them no heed. Those intruders were Kamski and Chloe speedwalking into the bullpen, the two of them carrying gigantic cases in both arms. Once he caught a glimpse of Gavin, he practically bolted to his side, setting down the heavy cases on his desk.

"Eli—"

"Are you OK?" Kamski asked worriedly.

Gavin blinked. Richard's initial estimate on Kamski's personality from their first meeting was accurate. The entrepreneur was not an emotive person. He must be exceptionally anxious to be this visibly distressed.

"I'm…" Gavin cleared his throat, the surprise on his face shifting into an indifferent shrug. "Of course I'm fine. What do you think?"

Kamski nodded shallowly. "Good. I was...that's good."

"Good…" Gavin echoed.

The two cousins shifted their weight awkwardly, a silent war breaking out in the space between them. Chloe smiled knowingly at Richard, and he returned it with his own. The two androids didn't need a mental link to share the same thought. _Those two are so hopeless_ , they wordlessly communicated.

Suppressing a laugh, Richard said, "We should take them to the body."

Gavin hummed in acknowledgement, gesturing for everybody to follow him. They marched to the back of the building, opening the door and descending the few flights of stairs to the evidence room. Richard saw Gavin take in a haggard breath, his lips pursing. Connor said that he had to fight Gavin in this very room and that he won with ease. It explained why Gavin's stress level rose slightly when they entered and corroborated with the time Gavin first began taking boxing lessons.

Rummaging through his pockets for well over a minute, Gavin finally pulled a card from his jacket and opened the glass door. He walked over to the touchscreen panel at the centre of the room and pressed his palm onto the designated area before typing in his password. Richard peered overhead, watching. A myriad of potential passwords Gavin might use hovered in Richard's head. On the detective's behest, Richard had promised not to snoop further into Gavin's online dealings, which included things like porn and passwords. That didn't mean he couldn't guess what the password was. His personal theory was that it was either some obscure joke only Gavin knew or perhaps a favourite motorcycle, perhaps linked to a childhood memory. Gavin's Ducati might make for a decent password.

Gavin finished typing his password. Richard glanced down.

_Password: Ilovedick32_

The box went green. Near the bottom, the words _authorized access_ appeared. Gavin swiped his finger through until he came to the evidence container pertinent to his case: container 4.

"That's your password?!" Richard asked, half amazed and half confused.

"I wanted to double secure my password," Gavin said with a prideful smirk. "Think about it: no one would ever guess it, and even if they did, they'd certainly won't type it out. It's genius."

Richard pressed his lips together. This was simultaneously the stupidest and most brilliant idea Gavin ever had. Rather than fall for Gavin's bait, he let out a smile. "And here I thought this was your way of expressing your feelings for me."

"What are you…oh, fucking hell." Gavin punched Richard lightly in the arm, lips pulled into a smile. "Don't get your fucking hopes up, you fucking dick."

"I am a dick, but I'm _your_ dick."

Gavin bit back a chuckle as the evidence containers finished cycling. "I hope to god that euphemism was on purpose this time."

Evidence container 4 opened up, and the shelves extend out, white lights illuminating behind them. A few pieces of the evidence that they had collected were scattered through the container. In the middle, physical copies of David Bowman and Jason Graff's autopsies; to the side, the hunting knife was on a display case, blood sticking to its plastic bag prison. Everyone turned their attention to the gutted android corpse lit up and hung on the wall. The corpse of the 42nd Chloe.

Though there had been many advances in the rights to androids, the right to their medical examination was still in its infancy. As a result, 42's body had remained relatively untouched, her dark raincoat and red dress stained a hideous blue from the thirium she bled. Her head gazed down, limbs to her side as her body teetered forward as if permanently falling. Richard faintly heard a hitched gasp behind him belonging to the living Chloe behind him. A twisted crackle emerged near his abdomen, sparking in all the wrong places. He couldn't help but feel sad for 42. She was so afraid that she'd rather take her own life than let someone else do it. No person or android should ever feel that way in their life.

Richard quickly analysed 42 to double check the biocomponents she needed.

**NEEDED FOR REACTIVATION**

**#2197b NEEDED**

**#7990x NEEDED**

**#klo-3 NEEDED**

The first two biocomponents were rather commonplace and had been acquired with ease but it was that last component, #klo-3, that was unique. Despite Richard's attempts, he could find no record of that biocomponent ever existing on the market. It'd made sense if this Chloe was a prototype RT600 built for Kamski's private entertainment. She was never designed for public release.

"Stand back," Kamski said, kneeling before 42 and undoing the latches on his cases, unveiling a toolbox. The living Chloe did the same for hers, every so often glancing up at her dead sister. She chewed on her lip, her LED flashing red, but she continued on with her task. With the tools set in place, Kamski snapped on a pair of gloves and deactivated 42's skin, his hand lingering on her cheek for just a second. He let out a wisp of air, lips dipping in a frown, before stripping her of her clothes, taking them off in an almost ceremonial way. He folded them carefully and handed it to Gavin, never once making eye contact with his cousin.

Gavin did not say anything. No joke, no malicious quip. He just simply took the clothes from Kamski and packed them into individual evidence bags.

With 42's clothing gone, Kamski set to work. He picked up a flat screwdriver from his toolbox and began dismantling Chloe's chest one slow step at a time. Richard had seen other mechanics do this step much quicker but Kamski did it with care and patience, not unlike a pediatric surgeon operating on the most delicate of children. It was liking watching art unfold before him. Richard had only seen reverence on this level once before, many nights ago after one of his and Gavin's moonlight trysts. Gavin had made it his mission to cover every inch of Richard's body with his lips, the rumbles of whispered affections escaping his throat before he drifted off into sleep.

He turned to Gavin only to find that the detective was already staring at him. It was a gentle, almost soft look. They had thought the same thing. Richard allowed himself a nostalgic smile as he forced himself to look away, partially aware that Gavin was probably also smiling.

Chloe sidled up to Richard. She smiled bashfully. "Elijah is very happy to see the detective," she whispered.

"They must have been close in the past," he whispered back.

"I wasn't around, but I heard from my sisters that they were inseparable. Elijah would never admit it but he considered Gavin and Arthur his brothers. He loved them both." Chloe glanced at Kamski longingly. "I think he still does."

It made sense. The Kamski in Connor's memories was cryptic and closed off. In front of Gavin, however, he was a far more open man, willing to express his true feelings to appease his long-lost cousin. Had Lieutenant Anderson and Connor taken this case instead, he doubt they'd get anything more than Elijah's statement. It was probably for the best that the cousins were brought together, even if it took something as grizzly as a double murder and a suicide to do so.

"Do you know what caused their falling out?" Richard asked quietly.

Chloe looked down at her clasped hands. "Arthur's suicide affected Elijah greatly. He holed himself up for weeks, not even letting my sisters take care of him. And when he emerged, he…he did something really bad. It caused a really bad argument between him and Gavin."

"What did he do?"

Chloe bit her lip. She glanced at Kamski before returning to Richard. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "He tried to make an android Arthur."

Richard turned to regard Kamski and Gavin, still not making eye contact with each other. He saw the guarded way Gavin stood near Kamski, arms crossed and eyes glued to the wall. "Fuck…" Richard couldn't help but murmur as his LED spun crimson.

Kamski had finally set his tools down, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 42's chassis looked brand new, though on closer inspection Richard could see the spots where the plastic was welded together haphazardly. Nevertheless, it was a professional job. Kamski flipped open 42's neck panel and stuck a cable in, hooking it up to a PC he had brought with him in his other case. It took a bit longer than last time but her memories filter in one by one into the computer. To everyone's disappointment, most of the files were corrupted, damaged beyond repair from the dying process. Richard analysed 42 and saw that she was theoretically functioning but she was still in stasis. A restless dream in which she could do nothing. A limbo where the only mercy you were granted was a lack of conscious thought.

Gavin peered at the computer screen over Kamski's shoulder, folding his arms over his chest. "Why are we looking through here?"

"I did my best, but she'll never move again." Kamski motioned at 42. "She is alive, but she's comatose. She'll never wake up."

Gavin's lips pull into a frown but said nothing about it. He instead pointed at the files. "Then what about these memory files? Can't you uncorrupt them?"

"I'm a robotics engineer, Gavin, not a software engineer." Kamski frowned. "Software was more Arthur's speciality than mine."

"…he was good at that…" Gavin murmured. For a second he seemed lost in a memory, his brows creasing as his eyes clouded over. He shook his head, shaking himself from the memory, and watched as Kamski scrolled through the memory files.

As time passed, Richard's hopes for new evidence was dashed. All of 42's older memory files were intact but the newer ones were corrupted beyond repair. Everything from a month ago to when she killed herself was unsalvageable. There was nothing in her memories that was intact that Richard didn't grab from their data share earlier.

"What's this?"

Kamski pointed to the last few memory files on 42's memory. They're uncorrupted unlike the ones preceding and following it but they all have different timestamps and geostamps. Every single one had a similar header image, a picture of Gavin sitting at his desk around the precinct. Everyone turned to Richard. He could only respond with a blush.

"Before her death, she thought I was sent to kill her," Richard explained. "When I linked with her, I showed her a few of my memories to prove to her I would not harm her."

He gazed unwaveringly into Gavin's eyes. He reached into his jacket pocket and traced the badge he always kept with him before slowly pulling it out for Gavin to see. Gavin's eyes widened slowly.

"I showed her _us_ , Gavin."

For a moment, Gavin was still, his gaze low as he lets the information boil and stew in his mind. Richard saw Gavin's stress levels rise incrementally. Gavin closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. The beginnings of an inferno swirled within cold irises.

"Elijah Kamski," Gavin said emotionlessly, deliberately. "Where were you this morning between 5 and 8 am?"

"Gavin, what are you saying? I was at my house! You were there!"

But Gavin didn't respond. His face did not betray the chaos that was ravaging his mind. "I didn't actually saw you that morning. You had supposedly holed yourself up in your bedroom."

"Because you wanted me to!"

Richard knew it couldn't have been Kamski. He had left a bug behind Kamski's house just in case and had both audio and visual evidence confirming that Kamski was at the house at the time of both Jason Graff's and 42's death. "Gavin—" he started.

"How do I know you didn't get one of your toys to just do the job for you? You could just make up a note, can't you? Put me off the tracks." Gavin's eyes were wild. In an accusing tone, he added, "Maybe this is some sick way to force us to reunite. You knew only an android would be able to decipher the note's code."

Why was Gavin grasping for straws? That was weak reasoning at best. Gavin was so much smarter than this, he was so much better than this. "Detective Reed," Richard warned.

"You've got one thing right so far: I did want to see you," Kamski admitted. "I haven't seen you for ten years, and then all of a sudden you come to my house with a murder case and your android boyfriend—"

"How the fuck did you—"

"—BECAUSE I'M YOUR FUCKING COUSIN!" Kamski yelled. He took a ragged breath, said something under his breath before crouching down. He hurriedly chucked tools into his cases with far less care than he afforded 42 earlier. His gaze was to the ground as he stood up abruptly, hands clutching the cases so tightly they trembled from sheer force.

Chloe approached Kamski and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Kamski slowly looked up to her and for a brief moment allowed his walls to come down, sighing pitifully as she continued to rub his back. It's the first time Richard had ever seen any human being look so…hurt. If Gavin's reaction was anything to go by, this was the first time he ever saw Kamski like this too.

After a while, Kamski gently guided Chloe's hands back to their side. "…I'm…sorry for that outburst. This murder case has been a very trying time for me." Kamski finally looked at Gavin. "I won't try and convince you that I'm innocent. If you think I killed these people, or if you think I'm involved, then cuff me then."

Kamski pushed his wrists towards Gavin. The detective stared, conflict in his eyes as he hesitantly reached for his handcuffs. Richard slapped Gavin's hands away before he could touch them.

"He's innocent," Richard said sternly. "You know he is."

Gavin was still conflicted but begrudgingly took a step back. Kamski grabbed the cases off the ground and headed for the exit. Before he could walk past the glass door, he stopped. "I was happy to see you after all this time, Gavin," he said over his shoulder.

Gavin's stress levels spiked. He opened his mouth but the words won't come out. Seeing this, Kamski let out a sigh and finally made his way out of the evidence room with Chloe.

There was a moment of silence as Gavin brooded. Richard allowed the detective to stew within the confines of his mind for five seconds. Once that countdown was over, he punched Gavin hard in the arm.

"OW! W-what the fuck, Richard?"

"Don't quote memes at me." Richard pointed at the exit. "Do you see what you have done?"

"I know I fucked up, but what the hell was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, _sorry_?!" Richard put his hands up to his head. "That could've been your only chance to get things straight between the two of you."

Gavin stared desolately through the glass to the staircase. "Well, it's too late. I fucked it up."

Before Richard could respond, a flash of information streaked through his brain. It took him less than a second to digest, but at the end, he reread it over and over. When he finally dismissed it, he could feel his breath catch in his throat. His LED was red and his stress levels had skyrocketed.

"Richard…?"

He tried to speak but dread stilled his lips and garbled the words that escaped his lips. A malfunction born from his deviancy, exacerbated by his rapidly overheating internal systems. "… _another_ ," he desperately whispered.

"Another?" Gavin asked, both confused and concerned.

Richard nodded microscopically. "One more victim. Just now." His lips dipped into a frown. "A KL200 android. First responders found a note in her hand."

Gavin did not react visibly. His face was perfectly controlled and blank as he closed the evidence container. Within flecked eyes, however, Richard saw the beginnings of a volcanic eruption. He can't help but think this was a sign, the start of a catastrophe waiting to happen.

* * *

At the crime scene were only a couple of officers and the dead victim. Lying on the ground was a deceased, female KL200 android with dark skin and darker curls. Freshly spilt thirium from multiple gunshot wounds stained her civilian clothing. Her eyes were wide with horror. Richard knew that androids, when shut down, automatically revert to a neutral expression. The killer manipulated the face to be this way. They were getting bolder.

No words were exchanged between Gavin and Richard as the detective wandered around the crime scene looking for clues. Richard needed only one preliminary scan to confirm that there were no pieces of evidence outside of the KL200 corpse but he knew Gavin wouldn't listen to him if he said as much. Gavin was in a fragile mind space, and Richard knew it was his way of getting some air. Withholding a sigh, Richard turned his attention back to the body. Gunshot wounds matched the type and calibre of bullets used in the David Bowman murder. He retreated the flesh of his skin and grabbed the victim by the wrist. Like 42, her memories were corrupted, but the manner of corruption was different. The killer had purposely removed any traces they might have left in her memory.

Clutched in the victim's hand was a now-familiar note. Richard quickly analysed it. It's the same cypher used in the previous notes so it only took a matter of seconds to translate the message and display it, just in time for Gavin to come round and see.

_Vengeance for the fallen creator._

_They who let sleeping dogs lie, who fails to see the storm rage on from the eye of the tornado, its life has been extinguished._

_The new order of the ages is upon us._

_RA9_

Gavin paled, his hands shaking from terror. A single teardrop escaped his right eye, which he forcefully wiped across his cheek. As he turned to Richard, his eyes were wide yet sunken. His stress levels were at an all-time high.

"I-I can't believe I didn't see this," Gavin croaked.

"What? What is it?"

"T-the creator. We had it all wrong. The killer isn't killing for Elijah's sake." Gavin let out a shaky breath. His eyebrows creased as another teardrop drifted down his cheek. "I-I-I know who she is."

Richard analysed the body further. The KL200 android had the name of Claire and had been employed as a nurse for those who suffered from psychological illness. She worked for several different households before her deviancy. At the bottom of the list, Richard saw only a few words, but they were words that broke the case open and shattered all expectations he had for the killer.

**OWNER (NOV 2027 – SEP 2028): ARTHUR REED**

Richard whipped his head toward Gavin, but the detective only stared at the body. His hands were tightened into fists at his side, nails digging into the flesh of his palm so deep he could draw blood any second now.

"She was my brother's psych nurse. She was supposed to help my brother through his issues, but when all this stuff at CyberLife happened to him, she couldn't do shit. She didn't see what the stress of work did to him before he died. She let the sleeping dogs lie, she failed to see the chaos swirling in Arthur's life."

It's the first time Richard could ever recall Gavin looking so miserable. For a while, he had thought he had seen the spectrum of Gavin's emotions, from the warm happiness to the fiery anger. He thought he had figured Gavin out, almost expecting the detective to lash out violently. Richard had fooled himself into thinking he truly understood the complexity of human emotions, and now the carpet was pulled out from beneath his feet.

"The creator isn't Elijah, it's Arthur, that's who RA9 means," Gavin slowly turned to Richard, "and if they're killing for Arthur's honour, I'm a target."

There was nothing Richard could say that would comfort Gavin. He didn't know what he could say after a revelation like that. Data was so easy to digest and communicate but verbal communication was difficult. So many tiny nuances and so many little details that left Richard without a word at all.

He's surprised when Gavin wrapped one arm around him in a half-hug, fingers digging so hard into his shoulder that pain warnings flickered in front of Richard's eyes. He spun Gavin to face him, holding him in a tight embrace as he pressed a chaste kiss to Gavin's cheek. Gavin swallowed his pride with a swollen tongue as he wrapped his arms around Richard's waist, forehead pressed onto Richard's clavicle. Tears well up in his eyes but he did not cry. It was a desperate, futile attempt at retaining some sense of dignity, Richard thought.


	24. Annuit cœptis: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Hey guys, I still need_ **beta readers** if you're interested. More importantly, I have a really big announcement. I have decided to make a **mini-contest!**  
>  _So here's the dealio guys. I've been sprinkling little details about the identity of the murderer, and now it's time for YOU GUYS to become detectives yourself. **First person** to **comment/message** me who they think the murderer is BEFORE I actually reveal them gets a **free fic by me!**_ _Rules are pretty simple: one guess per person, and I also need a method of contacting you (i.e. a tumblr account or an e-mail account that I can message). If you win but don't respond to my message within 24 hours (because I kinda need to know what you want me to write for you), it goes to the next person down the line. You can do it by review or you can send me your guess through tumblr[@alphawave-writes.](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Keep your eyes peeled for the clues guys. Happy hunting XD_

Annuit cœptis: part 1 

For the better half of an hour, Gavin sat in the interrogation room on the witness side. Someone was watching him from behind the mirrored glass because whenever he tried to do something to distract himself, the radio would crackle and an automated voice will warn him to remain seated. Gavin was tempted to keep triggering that automated voice, anything but the monotony. The grey walls made him lose focus of reality, made him want to escape to his mind, but that would mean subjecting himself to the torturous images his imagination sprung upon him. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was Arthur's dead body, the victims of this case, and the encrypted notes that taunted him endlessly. He thought he was over this. Apparently he thought wrong.

Finally, the door opened. Connor walked in, sat himself down opposite Gavin, and placed his arms on the table. He was impassive as he shuffled through his notes but when Gavin stared at him, he could see the flicker of sympathy as Connor's brows furrowed microscopically.

"I'm off the case, aren't I?"

Connor pursed his lips. "I was hoping to break it to you more gently, but…yes. Inspector Perkins is en-route as we speak to retrieve the evidence. He shall be taking over the investigation."

Gavin wished he could feel angry that Perkins grabbed the case but he couldn't even do that. He didn't have the energy to feel anything. Even the chuckle that came out of him sounded lifeless. "Surprised I wasn't kicked out earlier."

Connor glanced at the glass then at Gavin. "I'll admit that I was worried when your connection to Kamski first came apparent, but Richard has vouched for you time and time again. I know for a fact everybody at the precinct is sympathetic to your issues regarding your rejected sergeant promotion." He frowned. "I'm sorry. About the promotion and your brother."

He wished he could just forget. He didn't want to be here, it felt like all those failed therapy sessions he had a decade ago. Gavin wished it was Richard interviewing him instead of Connor because at least he'd know the sympathy would be genuine.

Whenever Gavin looked at Connor's face, all he saw was an empty shell of a person, judging him behind chocolate brown eyes.

"Let's just get this started already," Gavin said quietly. If he's going to bare his soul for the entire DPD, he might as well get it over with quickly.

Connor spread the papers across the table. Within them were pictures of the four victims: David, Jason, Chloe, and Claire. Next to three of the pictures were the decrypted transcripts of the notes left by RA9. Connor folded his hands in front of him. "You know the killer's motive?"

Gavin nodded slowly. "The killer is seeking vengeance for the suicide of my brother, Arthur. He's the creator the notes refer to."

"And how does that relate to the victims?"

"Arthur got fired from CyberLife a couple months before he…you know." Gavin fidgeted in his seat. "David and Jason were the ones who fired him. I forgot why, but it was bullshit. As for Claire, she was Arthur's nurse at the time. Did a shit job, as you can tell. That's probably why she bit the dust."

"And what about Chloe 42?"

Gavin shook his head. "Don't got a fucking clue about her. Probably knew the story about Arthur and put two and two together. Fly that fucking close to the sun, you're going to get burned."

Connor did a small grimace, the first flash of true emotion on his face this entire interview, and it wasn't one that Gavin liked. Connor was expecting him to remember more. The android collected himself and continued, "Could you tell us who Arthur was?"

"He was the one who worked on the programming of androids. He was a master of computers and software, he's what makes them act like humans and not like…well, androids." Gavin stared down at his hands. Try as he might, he could not stop them from trembling. "Arthur…Arthur killed himself eleven years ago. Working for CyberLife proved too stressful for him and he was too stubborn to get proper help. OD'd himself on a cocktail of barbiturates and alcohol if the death certificate is to be believed."

"Do you believe that?" Connor asked.

"Of fucking course I do," Gavin snapped. "I was the one who found him! I saw the life extinguish from his eyes! I did everything I fucking could—called for an emergency ambulance, tried to resuscitate him, everything—and he still died." He clutched his head, shaking. "I-I don't even know what his last words were. He mumbled something to me but I couldn't fucking hear it. And now, I'll never know…"

Connor's eyes drifted down to the papers. "RA9 does not seem to believe it was suicide."

"I know it was suicide, OK? I don't know what this fucker thinks, but they're wrong. Arthur killed himself. "

"Then let's assume the killer knows Arthur committed suicide. Would they want revenge for the circumstances leading up to the suicide?"

"I don't…I don't know. Arthur was…he didn't have any enemies. No one would hate him."

"Are you sure?"

Gavin faltered. For so many years, he'd been trying to forget, and now when he needed to remember, the memory was hazy.

"Think back," Connor said reassuringly. "If it's not too painful, go back to that day."

Gavin would scoff at Connor's attempt at playing psychologist but he wasn't in a mood to get into another fight with him. He let the world slip away and attempted to get himself into the right frame of mind. He tried to recall that fateful autumn day but all he could recall were a few details. He remembered Arthur not coming out of his room that morning for breakfast. He remembered there was a bit of rain, so he took an umbrella before he left the apartment. The events immediately leading up to Arthur's death, however, were covered in fog and shadow.

Reality faded back in with no answer in sight. He handled that a lot better than he thought. It was a tiny victory amongst a sea of failures, but it was victory regardless. As encouraging as the thought was, it didn't really improve Gavin's mood all that much.

"Anything, Detective Reed?"

Gavin shook his head. "Nothing. Not that it matters. There's no one in the world who hated Arthur enough to murder him."

"There are people who dislike him?" Connor pressed.

"Everybody's got someone who dislikes them for whatever fucking reason. That being said, Arthur had way more friends than he did enemies."

Connor nodded as if he was a secretary writing this all down and not a cop interviewing another cop. "Would you say he had friends who were close enough that they would kill in his honour?"

A few faces drifted into Gavin's mind but they were blurry and indecipherable. Something in the back of his head told him that he knew a potential suspect but the harder he tried to remember, the further away the memory seemed to be. It did not take him long before he gave up.

He looked up at Connor and saw the most pitying smile yet. Connor slowly stood up, his gaze unwavering as he looked at Gavin.

"I think that's enough for now. You should take it easy for today and rest. Anything else you might remember will be helpful."

"I thought the Jackal was taking over the case," Gavin said.

"Inspector Perkins is collaborating with the DPD for this particular case. Any help we can provide, we shall give. I offered my assistance in Hank's stead—for obvious reasons."

Gavin remembered Hank punching Perkins' lights out and giving the guy a bloody nose. It was the first time in years that he began to feel any sort of respect for the old fart. "Figures," Gavin grumbled.

Connor's lips dipped as he glanced at the two-way mirror. "You might be dismissed from the case, but Richard is not. If you wish to be updated on the case, you can ask Richard to join Perkins' task force. Be an intermediary, so to speak. I'm sure he won't refuse."

Gavin won't deny it was tempting. Whoever this RA9 fucker was, he'd already messed with his life enough times, and to figure out who that sicko was and bring them to justice brought twisted glee to his soul. But then Richard would have to work with Perkins, who was almost certainly going to put him on coffee duty for the rest of the investigation—if Perkins did not outright torture him. That was assuming Richard even wanted to talk to Gavin in the first place.

In the end, Gavin couldn't say anything. Connor pressed his hand to the sensor and stepped out of the door, leaving Gavin to wrestle with his own thoughts.

Gavin's hands go up to his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn't even apologized to Richard for his outburst earlier. He just used him as a conduit for his rants, and then he did a 180 flip and used Richard to comfort him immediately afterwards. What the fuck kinda person was he to just use a person like some toy for his fragile emotional state? What the fuck was he doing? He said he'd try and make this goddamn relationship work but all he'd been doing is just taking. He took so much and gave so little, and he was just making things worse.

That was probably the worst thing, Gavin realized. The murders weren't his fault. 42, arguably, was beyond saving. But what he said to Richard, what he'd screamed at him in the heat of the moment, that was all his fault.

Gavin pressed his head to the desk as the door slid open again. Richard took one step in. Gavin never thought he could simultaneously feel both shame and relief in a single moment.

"You're allowed to leave, Detective Reed," Richard said.

Gavin stood up slowly from his chair and walked up to the door. He stopped in the doorway. "Richard," Gavin said with careful precision, "about what I said earlier, I—"

"We can talk about this back home." Richard gestured for Gavin to leave. It wasn't necessarily an apology accepted but at least Richard was still willing to be on speaking terms. It was probably more than Gavin deserved, not that he'd admit it out loud.

As they exited the interview room and entered the bullpen, Gavin could hear an argument brewing. Smack dab in the middle, arguing right beside his desk were Perkins, Hank, Elijah, and Chloe. Rounding the corner, he was surprised to see that most of the shouting was coming from Perkins. Elijah crossed his arms defiantly while Hank seemed mostly confused by the turn of events. Spotting the pair, Chloe gave a quick wink in their direction.

Gavin wouldn't be a detective if he wasn't at least a little bit curious. He stood near the tiny staircase to Fowler's office and listened.

"I mean it," Elijah said. "I will only talk to Detective Reed."

Gavin blinked rapidly in surprise. Hank looked exasperated but was trying to be polite, putting on an insincere smile. "As I keep saying, Mr. Kamski, Detective Reed was taken off the case." He gestured at Perkins. "Inspector Perkins here is taking over the investigation."

"I only trust Detective Reed. I will not talk to anyone else," Elijah insisted.

Perkins turned around in frustration. It just so happened that the direction he chose to twist his head was in the direction of where Gavin stood. His lips curled into a sneer as he stomped his way over, leaving Elijah and Hank to their own devices while Chloe watched on with veiled interest. "You did this on purpose," Perkins accused.

Gavin gestured at the growing argument between Elijah and Hank. "How the hell could I have done that?"

"I don't know. He's your cousin."

"A cousin I haven't talked to in over a decade."

"It doesn't matter," Perkins huffed. "This case is far too personal for you. As the new leading officer, I am banning you, and your android love mate, from interfering."

Months ago, he would have been offended at the implication that he was too close to the case. Now, he was more offended at the derogatory term Perkins used for Richard. It was funny in an ironic way. Gavin might tell Richard as much later today, should he ever forgive him that is.

Out of the corner of his eye, he failed to notice Richard's smirk. "Why do you need Elijah Kamski's testimony?" Richard asked.

Perkins stiffened. "This is an android and human serial homicide case. Now that we know the creator the murderer refers to is Arthur Reed, Elijah Kamski is now our prime suspect."

"Prime suspect?!" Gavin exclaimed. "All evidence up until now has suggested one killer. We've got mountains of evidence to suggest Elijah's not involved at all. We have fucking footage of him fucking at the time of the first murder, for fuck's sake."

"I saw that—" Perkins shivered in disgust, "—but it's inconclusive. He could have manipulated the footage."

"How?" Richard pressed.

"He created the androids. He of all people should know how to manipulate it."

"But then if he did, why would he choose a sex tape to be his alibi?"

Perkins crossed his arms, refusing to give an answer. The pieces clicked in Gavin's head.

"He said something to you, didn't he? Something about this case?"

Perkins gritted his teeth. "He said he figured out who the creator was. He figured out the murderer's killing for Arthur Reed, not him."

Richard's LED flashed yellow. "But we haven't released any details about the KL200. Elijah Kamski shouldn't know about the third victim." His eyes widened, "Unless..."

"Unless he knows something else. Something he didn't mention in his previous testimony," Perkins turned to Gavin and pointed his finger at him. "Don't you start…"

But Gavin already did, putting on the most shit-eating grin he could muster. "You fucking need me," he said.

"So it would seem," Perkins scowled.

"You need me to interview Elijah because he won't talk to anybody else. You can't kick me out of this case."

"You're still too close to this case, Detective Reed."

"I know. I'm not planning on taking it over from you, keep your fucking case. Just give the two of us 48 hours to interview Elijah and follow up on our leads while you do whatever the fuck you have to do—wank off, kiss somebody's ass, I don't fucking care. Whatever evidence we've got, we'll hand it all off to you and we'll leave you the fuck alone for the rest of this case." Gavin extended his hand. "Deal?"

Perkins let out a long-suffering sigh, and Gavin was worried he was going to refuse or barter his way out, but instead, he begrudgingly accepted, shaking Gavin's hand with an iron grip that made him wince in pain. "You're updating me on what you're doing. I'm your new superior and if I hear you two going off on some crazy rabbit chase—"

"I'm not a fucking kid, we're going by protocol."

Perkins nodded shallowly and stepped to the side. Gavin could feel Richard's stare at him but he tried not to dwell on it. With Perkins' silent approval, he went up to Elijah—still deep in conversation with Hank about something—and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Interview room," Gavin said. "Now."

For a man who was about to relive the death of his cousin all over again, Elijah seemed awfully smug as he was escorted to the interview room.

* * *

While Elijah made himself comfortable in his chair, Gavin and Richard watched him behind the glass. Hank and Connor were also there with them, staring as Elijah idly glanced at his fingernails without a care in the world.

"I can't believe Perkins allowed you both to work the case," Connor remarked, barely hiding his surprise.

"Detective Reed can be surprisingly persuasive," Richard said. "Of course, I already knew this from my own personal experience."

"I hope to god that wasn't a euphemism, Richie," Hank groaned.

"Do you want it to be?" Richard smirked.

Hank groaned louder, making Richard chuckle. Gavin bit back a smile, shaking his head. "As much as we'd all love to make fun of Hank, we've got an interview to conduct, and I'm not wasting my few precious minutes picking up Hank's jaw from the ground. So," Gavin placed his hands on his hips, "what's the plan?"

"Kamski only wants to talk to you, it seems," Connor said. "Hank and I aren't exactly close to Kamski, and there's a 67% chance our presence will spook him into silence. So either you go into the interview room alone, or you take Nines with you."

Gavin glanced at Richard, who kept a carefully neutral expression as he gazed at Kamski through the glass. He was standing at Richard's left, but the faint reflection was enough to see the yellow glow of his LED.

"Richard," Gavin started, "I need you in there. You've got all your android magic shit and you're an extra set of eyes, you might see something that I can't."

Richard turned toward him slowly, as if just realizing Gavin was there. "That's not why you want me there."

He was tempted to argue otherwise since Hank and Connor were in the room, but he didn't want to waste time. "I can't do this without you," Gavin admitted quietly. "I don't know what's going to happen in there, but the Jackal's right, this is personal. If you're there, you might be able to stop me from doing something stupid."

Richard scoffed, a small smile creeping up his face. "You always do something stupid."

Gavin smiled in relief. "Still gonna give me shit for the Roomba skateboard idea?"

"Always," Richard said. "But I've got plenty of time to do that later. Right now, we have an interview to conduct."

It might have been inappropriate to feel this way, but Gavin was so happy that Richard still had his back. They leave the room and enter the interview room. Elijah leaned back in his seat as they arrived, smiling.

"My two favourite people," Kamski said. "I bought you two some time. You're welcome."

Gavin wasn't sure if Elijah was purposely getting on his nerves or not, but he tried not to let it get to him. He sat down at the only other chair. "Look, Elijah, I don't want to play games. I've only got 48 hours to get any work done and then this case is going to the FBI. So please, for once, just tell me what I need to know."

Elijah shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Who would've thought you'd make a halfway decent detective?"

Gavin bristled. "What do you mean?"

"I always thought you wanted to be a cop because you wanted to stick it up to Arthur but you actually like the job. You actually want to help people."

Gavin rolled his eyes. Elijah wasn't the first person to think as much and say it to his face. "Is that so much of a surprise?"

"A little," Elijah admitted. "I thought your motives were selfish like mine were. Guess that shows how much I actually know about you."

Gavin looked over his shoulder to Richard, who was standing in the corner. Silently, as if summoned, Richard made his way over to Gavin, placing his hand on Gavin's shoulder. The tension pooling in his stomach was dissipating. He took a slow breath in and then out. He wouldn't let this affect him anymore. He wasn't going to let Arthur haunt him. Not again.

"Elijah Kamski," Gavin started, "you said you have some new information pertinent to the investigation?"

Kamski flashed a tiny smile at the ridiculously formal language. He glanced to the side and the smile dipped into a contemplative frown. "It's about the notes. I don't think the creator they refer to is me. I think RA9 is referring to Arthur."

Gavin shared a glance with Richard, eyebrows furrowed. It was true. That made things complicated. "And…what made you come to that conclusion?"

Elijah reached his hands into his pockets and pulled out a USB, sliding it on the table. Gavin picked it up, looking it over. A miniature label was plastered on the side, dated approximately one week ago according to Elijah's messy handwriting. He handed it to Richard to read who proceeded to do some weird things with it. Gavin wouldn't be surprised if Richard turned out to have a secret USB port somewhere. Maybe in that neck panel, for example.

"After the last time we met, I decided to do an inventory of everything at my estate, and I found that something was missing." Elijah frowned. "Someone stole the Arthur prototype."

"WHAT?!" Gavin screamed. "I thought you scrapped the thing!"

"And I did. I haven't touched it in over a decade. It's nowhere near complete, and with technology as it is, I doubt it ever will be. But regardless, someone stole it, and I think whoever stole it is the same person as your killer."

"And what makes you say that?" Gavin leaned forward.

Elijah paused. "They used Chloe 42."

At this point, Richard must have finished analyzing the USB, projecting a video over his hand. Grainy footage showed a Chloe android in black clothing going down an elevator. The geostamp confirmed it to be Elijah's place, and the timestamp at the bottom placed her in the elevator at 4:12 am. Gavin couldn't help but think there was something off about this Chloe, but the footage was too low quality to make out any distinguishing features. She looked up at the camera and stared for a few seconds before the footage cut out.

"Whoever your killer is, they must have convinced 42 somehow to use her biometrics to sneak in and grab the Arthur android," Elijah said. "Her biometric data is also on that USB. I don't know if it's useful though."

Richard turned to Gavin. "She had a moderate stress level when she signed in. I don't know if she was in league with RA9 or if she was coerced but she definitely was not hacked."

"I have many valuables in my house that burglars would want to steal," Elijah continued. "I have prototype androids far more valuable than the Arthur one. I can't help but think they stole it deliberately."

Gavin knew Elijah was telling the truth. He saw a few prototype androids in his laboratory the last time he visited, and they were all in better shape than Arthur's. It wasn't because they were newer, but because Gavin remembered smashing a bat into his fake brother's body the first (and last) time he saw it. Android Arthur couldn't be saved, and yet someone stole it, but for what? Sentimental value? Only he and Elijah really knew Arthur.

Richard placed a hand on the table, leaning forward. "Have you told us all we need to know?"

"Everything concrete." Elijah massaged his temples as he let out a frustrated groan. "I can't think of anyone who would do this, Gavin."

"That's why I'm the detective," Gavin joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Of course, it didn't work.

"David bullied Arthur, but Jason didn't know what he was doing. He always said whatever was on his mind. If the killer really is petty enough to kill Arthur for a few misplaced words, that makes me a target."

"Why?"

Elijah furrowed his brows, all of a sudden looking very uncomfortable. He glanced at the double-sided mirror.

"Eli," Gavin said, making Elijah turn to him, "tell me. For Arthur."

"...I said some bad things to Arthur on his last days. Really bad things, things I regret to this day." Elijah's eyes glazed over as he stared into his own lap."I didn't quit CyberLife because I had a disagreement with my shareholders. I left because it reminded me too much about Arthur." He finally looked up into Gavin's eyes. "I left because I needed psychological help. That's why I tried to make the Arthur android."

Gavin didn't know how to react to that information. He certainly didn't expect to react like this, or rather, to not react at all. Because save for a brief thought for Arthur, he didn't feel anything. It wasn't the bad kind of emotionless like he felt before nor was it an emotionlessness he forced into submission. The implications registered in his brain but the thoughts no longer affected him. Arthur didn't affect him anymore.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had a feeling the fact that Richard's hand was still on his shoulder helped a lot in keeping an even temperament.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gavin asked carefully.

"You just need to know. I know you don't plan on forgiving me," Elijah broke out into a pitiful smile, "but if you ever do, you know where to find me."

With no more questions to ask, Gavin slowly rose from his seat. There was no doubt in his mind that Elijah deserved no sympathy or pity from him. Reviving a loved one as an android was an atrocious act, and Elijah had done it multiple times with Cole Anderson version 2, or Phoenix, as he's now known. No, Elijah didn't deserve sympathy, and yet he felt a familiar ache in his chest, an ache that told him in its own way to be the better man. To do the right thing.

"If you think you're a potential target, I'll organise some additional security for you. And...Eli," Gavin looked over his shoulder, a few steps away from the door, "we should have lunch one day."

He turned and left before he could figure out what Elijah's reaction was. Once outside, he stopped and leaned back on the door, took a couple of deep breaths to orientate himself once again before heading for the elevators. He shouldn't be too surprised that Richard followed him, but he was. He didn't think Richard would want anything to do with him still.

"Allow me," Richard said as he clicked the button for the bottom-most floor where Gavin kept his car. The elevator doors closed and it's just the two of them inside, listening to a Muzak version of Silento's 'Watch me (Whip/Nae nae)'.

Gavin couldn't help but squirm. Richard was looking at him intently, and he damn knew well why. Well, fuck it. He'd had to bare his soul for everybody else. Why not his boyfriend? "Richard, before you say anything—" Gavin started.

"You didn't ask Perkins to be put back on the case. You only asked for 48 hours to look up our own leads. Why?"

Gavin shrugged. "It's his case now. Nothing I can do."

"The old Gavin Reed would have fought tooth and nail to stay on."

"Well, the old Gavin Reed would have decked him and got fired," Gavin retorted. He crossed his arms. "I know when to pick my fucking battles now."

"I know." Richard's lips crept up into a proud smile. "I'm glad. You've subverted my worst fears."

"Wait, you're…not mad at me?"

"Don't get me wrong, you've still been rather rude and I'm not buying it as an excuse. That said, you have been under immense pressure lately. I was worried you might just explode."

"Thankfully I'm not," Gavin sighed, the words holding more meaning than he initially intended. Why hadn't he exploded? Whatever happened to the hairstring temper tantrums he used to have? He looked into Richard's eyes, expecting an answer but all he saw was his own reflection, glinting in the white of Richard's eyes. Or at least, he thought it was his reflection but the man before him seemed…better. Better looking, maybe even stronger.

Was that him, or was that how Richard saw him? He didn't know which it was, and frankly, he didn't want to know. All he could do was marvel at the person he was or could be. A man who could actually make a difference.

Richard smiled at Gavin coyly and Gavin couldn't help himself. He pressed his lips to Richard's, mumbling apologies on the android's skin as though they were silent prayers. Richard kissed back and he was slow but soothing, the cooling rain that Gavin needed to wash away the flames.

"Stress levels decreasing," Richard whispered teasingly.

"Oh shut up, I need this," Gavin mumbled before leaning forward for another kiss. "I really am fucking sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you do one thing for me, Gavin."

"Anything. I'll do anything—within reason. If you're gonna make me streak across the precinct, I'm sorry but I'll have to break up with you."

Richard laughed. "Nothing so drastic, detective. I just want you to promise me to be more like this. I prefer honest Gavin much more than moping, emo Gavin."

"Honest," Gavin echoed. He hadn't been honest with himself recently. Not about Arthur, not about the strained relationship he had with Elijah, not about the pain he still felt when he thought about Arthur's untimely death. It was a lie of omission, a secret for himself that he had kept because he had largely forgotten about it until now.

Maybe it was best that he be honest with people. Starting with Richard.

"Hey, tin can?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Gavin didn't think he could see an android go beet red but he was glad to be wrong because the sight was gorgeous. A symphony of reds blossomed at Richard's cheeks. "G-Gavin. I—"

But the elevator opened at the bottom floor and Richard's words were silenced. For a moment, Gavin felt a flash of disappointment when Richard continued to remain silent, but then Richard grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with Gavin's. A smile popped up on Gavin's face, the first one he'd done that day with relative ease.

They head to the parked car and Gavin's thoughts were already swirling over the case details, reviewing everything he had seen and heard. Arthur did not dare rear his head in his thoughts. All that mattered to Gavin was that he was going to solve the fuck out of this case, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note: 'Annuit cœptis' is another American motto found on the front side of the Great Seal of the United States, on the opposite side of where 'Novus ordo seclorum' would appear. Translated it means '[god] favours our undertakings' but the actual latin doesn't signify who favours the undertakings, meaning it could be anybody. It could be the devil, or the weird triangle eyeball on the seal or Mrs Thatcher next door. Another fun fact with american mottos XD_


	25. Annuit cœptis: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I hope you guys had fun with the contest, because we OFFICIALLY HAVE A WINNER! Congratulations to _CryingCow_ for being the first to guess the murderer. Keeps your eyes peeled in the coming weeks for the gift fic. If you ship Hank x Gavin and love winter and TONS of fluff, then you're gonna love my upcoming one-shot 'Snow days'. The response I've had to this contest was incredible, and if I ever do another case fic, I might do another contest like this. Thanks again for all your support. Your reviews are the one-ups I need!_
> 
> _As always, you guys can find me on tumblr[@alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/)_

Annuit cœptis: part 2

RA9 was an elusive murderer, but with a highly specific motive to go on, it felt like they were finally gaining traction. After Gavin spent the night ruminating about the events surrounding Arthur's suicide, he was able to come up with a new list of suspects. Fortunately, it was a small list of people, almost all of which were stationed in Detroit. Unfortunately however, getting in contact with these people and crossing them off the list was a much harder job than either Richard or Gavin anticipated. The prime suspects were Percy Conrad and Philip Seymour but the closure of CyberLife and their subsequent dismissal from the company made finding them difficult. The only other suspects on the list—an NX700 by the name of Rachel and Gavin's father, Wilson Reed—were at opposite ends of the city and required the pair to split up.

The odds were against them: a vicious time limit, the scrutiny of the world, and Gavin's own tragic past loomed with vicious snarling teeth, a three-headed Cerberus that wouldn't let the pair escape hell without a fight.

Richard's one respite was that Gavin was motivated by a determination stronger than gravity itself. The source of this determination, Richard did not know if it was selfish or selfless, but he believed it was good for Gavin. The world had kicked Gavin until he was black and bruised but finally, finally he began to rise, began to fight. Gavin threw himself into his work, not because he wanted to avoid the pain of the recent and distant past but because of his desire to see justice done.

If Richard was honest, he was envious that Gavin could grow like that. The magical change from hot-headed brute to the brilliant rational detective was a sight to see. Richard didn't know if he was capable of such change as an android. At the very least, he will try and match the detective's fervor. He too wanted to see RA9 taken behind bars.

"Are you sure you should meet my dad?"

Richard watched Gavin sipped his coffee loudly as he quickly browsed through the files Connor had sent minutes ago. Perkins was looking into Percy Conrad and Philip Seymour as well and was going to interview them. Connor promised to update them both as soon as possible. Gavin set the tablet down on the kitchen table and stretched his arms behind his back.

"It will be fine," Richard said.

"You sure?" Gavin yawned, creating a few tears to wipe away the crust in his eyes. His hair was sticking in weird ways and he was in due need for a shave but Richard couldn't help but stare at Gavin's scar-riddled chest. He suppressed a smile. Despite himself, he was a little bit proud for being the cause of Gavin's sleepy state this morning.

"You said you wanted to interview the NX700, Rachel."

"If I interview my dad, I'm gonna get complaints about being biased again. The media's already got themselves in a nip twist by the fact I'm still working on the case, and once they hear my dad's a suspect, I'm never gonna hear the end of it." Gavin took a big gulp of his coffee. When he set the mug down, his lips were pressed into a line. "Also, er…I might've…told my dad about us."

Richard blinked once. Just once. "Should I be worried?"

"Fuck no, my dad's fine with the whole android thing, and he knows I'm gay. I'm just saying, er…fuck, how do I say this…he's got a _special_ way of welcoming people."

"Does he not like me?" Richard narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Are you not close to him?"

"Dad calls me up every now and then but we haven't met in a while. As for the first question—" Gavin chugged the rest of his coffee, wiping the beads from his lips with his forearm, "—you're gonna find out later today."

And indeed Richard did indeed find out when he came to the address of a reasonably posh house in Grosse Pointe. Rows of vintage houses with perfectly manicured gardens and snobby old men and women who looked down upon him greeted him once he stepped out of the taxi, though Richard wasn't sure if it was because he was an android or because he arrived in a taxi.

He approached the house of Gavin's father, almost a perfect mirror image to its neighbours were it not for the curious interior that Richard caught sight of through slitted curtains. He rung the doorbell. After a few seconds, a gruff voice rung out over the intercom.

"Who is it?" They rasped.

"My name is Richard. I'm an RK900 android from the DPD, and I need to talk to you about an ongoing investigation."

He heard the grumbles of displeasure.

Richard let out a sigh before adding, "I'm…also Gavin's boyfriend?"

The intercom shut off. Richard was thinking that he might be refused but with his hearing he could hear the faint noise of bare feet shuffling down the stairs. He waited with bated breath as the door creaked open.

And a completely naked old man revealed himself, leveling a pump shotgun right into Richard's chest. A quick scan confirmed that it was definitely Wilson Reed, Gavin's father. A cursory glance downward revealed that the apple didn't fall from the tree in terms of the size of certain bodily parts. Richard didn't know how to feel about this new piece of information.

"So," a sly smile crept up Wilson Reed's cheeks, "you're the one dating my son?"

Richard willed himself to stay calm even as his LED threatened to flash yellow. He had been expecting Gavin's father to be eccentric. He couldn't show he was scared. "Yes," he said. "We are dating."

Wilson Reed glanced up and down Richard's body, as if appraising him. He looked into Richard's eyes, which was difficult, because he was well over a head shorter than Richard. His eyes narrowed. "Living together?"

Richard nodded. "For a few months."

"You two done it together?"

Richard's cheeks flushed. "Yes," he quietly admitted, still keeping his hands up.

"Is that so…" Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Wilson Reed put the shotgun away behind the front door, ushering Richard in. Richard quickly lowered his arms and looked around the neighbourhood, seeing a couple people purposely avoiding eye contact with him, before entering.

It's a stylish yet cosy mansion inside. It's not as perfect as the exterior of the house was but it was built for comfort, with comfy leather sofas and rustic timber tables sat side by side modern IKEA-style shelves stacked full of DVDs and the single largest TV screen Richard had ever seen outside of a billboard advertisement. He turned his head and saw Wilson Reed struggling to put his pants on near the staircase. Out of respect for the man who was seconds ago wielding a shotgun, Richard stood where he was by the door, waiting patiently until Wilson Reed was equipped with pants.

Wilson Reed turned back to Richard with a gentle smile. It suited his rosy cheeks and plump face, but it didn't suit his potentially homicidal tendencies. One hand holding up his slack trousers, he gestured for Richard to follow him and the android silently obliged, going through many short corridors until he found himself in a small study. On the table were a variety of tablets with different police reports about Gavin and a few magazines. Wilson Reed reached for one of the magazines and threw them in Richard's direction. Richard caught it and read the front cover. An LGBTQ magazine held a picture of him and Gavin staring with haunted eyes into the cameras shortly after 42's suicide. The tagline was not much better: _All you need to know about Detroit's gay homoandro powercouple._

Wilson Reed grabbed an old polo shirt from the chair and slung it on. "You didn't get scared earlier."

It took Richard longer than he'd like to get what Wilson Reed was saying. He lowered the magazine slightly. "A little bit. More about your nudity than the shotgun."

"You weren't scared of the shotgun?" Richard shook his head. "Why?"

"You didn't take the safety off," Richard pointed out.

Wilson Reed snorted. "Fuck, you noticed. I was hoping you wouldn't." His eyes followed Richard's gaze to the magazine and his lips pull up into a smile. "Of all of the stuff I'd have thought Gawain would be in, I didn't think a gay magazine would be one of them."

"Gawain?" Richard asked.

"That's his name."

"Gawain?!" Richard repeated.

"Blame his mother. She wanted a Knights of the Round Table theme for her kids. Had she gone through with the third pregnancy, he'd have a younger brother called Bedivere."

Richard cringed. "That's a horrible name for a child." Considering the names he initially considered for himself before settling on Richard, that might've been hypocritical for him to say.

"I know, right?" Wilson took the tablet from Richard's hands and stared at the photo. He sighed sentimentally. "Always knew Gawain would be a lawman. You know he legally changed his name to Gavin when he was still in high school? That's when I knew he was gonna be a law man."

It's fascinating learning about Gavin's childhood, and Richard was sure to tease him about it the next time they meet, but there were more pressing issues. For all he knew Wilson Reed was purposely trying to distract him. "Mr. Reed, I must ask you about your whereabouts on the mornings of the 12th, 13th and 14th."

Wilson's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

Richard frowned, mentally deliberating on whether to tell Gavin's father, but the man was astute, catching the meaning behind Richard's hesitation. Wilson Reed sat down in his chair, dazed.

"No…"

"We believe the killer is motivated to bring justice to those they believe meant ill will for Arthur." Richard paused. "Few know the nature of Arthur's death. You are one of them. That gives you motive."

"I didn't kill anyone. The gun's for show, look, I'll even show you, it's actually a lighter if you just flick this switch and—"

"Mr. Reed," Richard said forcefully.

For a second Wilson stared incredulously into Richard's eyes but the weight of the situation finally hit him in the stomach and it sent him reeling. He stared dejectedly between his knees for a few seconds, a million emotions flashing before him, before swiveling his chair to the desk. He moved aside books and tablets to grab a dust-covered photo at the edge of his desk. It's an old photo of Gavin after graduating from the police academy. He was grinning into the camera, holding his mother in a one-armed hug beside him. Richard saw this photo before. Gavin had a better quality copy on his bedside table.

He watched as Wilson took the back off of the photo frame, pulling the photo out. Wilson stared at it, his eyes cloudy with a melancholy Richard couldn't even begin to comprehend. After a few seconds, he handed it to Richard.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I've been at home all week. Haven't really gone out anywhere or seen anybody so I don't got an alibi to give you—" He tapped the photo, "—but I hope this might make up for a lack of alibi."

With Wilson's prompting, Richard flipped the photo to the other side to find a message written in fine pen.

_If any hot guy says 'fuck the police', I'm obliged to show them this picture and give them your number. Sorry, don't make the rules, it's not my fault I got the coolest bro in the world. (Mom, if you're reading this, you also look nice btw)._

_Love and kisses and all that gay shit,_

_Arthur_

Richard couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure if the copy Gavin had held this message or not so just in case, he took a snapshot and saved it into his memory. He handed the photo back to Wilson, who carefully put the photo back into its frame and returned it to its designated spot on the desk.

"Those two were thick as thieves," Wilson explained. "You know why Arthur wrote that message? Because he couldn't make it to the graduation. And you know what was the first thing Gawain said when they finally saw each other one week later? 'Don't worry about it'. That's it. Wouldn't accept Arthur's apology because he said there was nothing to forgive."

"It's a touching story, but how does this help me?"

"If your killer knows all about Arthur, they'll know all about Gawain too. And if they know all about Gawain…"

"They'll be one step ahead of us," Richard finished.

"Yeah…" Wilson uttered. "Hate to say it, but maybe my son shouldn't get so involved."

There was a beat of silence where nothing could be heard but the faint fumble of cars driving down the street outside. In that moment Richard thought of Gavin and his actions during the case, the things he said when it was just the two of them, the abrupt confession of love the other day that never failed to leave Richard smiling.

"You're wrong," he said. "The killer is wrong too." Richard gazed meaningfully into Wilson's eyes. "Gavin has changed."

Wilson scoffed with humour. "I'm not surprised, if he's dating an android of all things."

"It's not just that. Gavin is the most unpredictable man I know, and I say that as a good thing. Plenty of expectations are leveled over him and yet he constantly defies them. When everyone expects him to lash out, he keeps a level head. When the world expects him to act stupidly, he thinks rationally. I highly doubt that the killer truly knows Gavin because he's impossible to define. In the context of this case, in light of what the killer may know about us, that might be Gavin's greatest strength." Richard crossed his arms. "Gavin has truly changed, and for the better, I think."

Wilson's reaction was delayed, taking him a fraction of a second to consider Richard's words, but when they do register, his lips curl upward into a sweet, almost gentle smile. It's a smile Richard was familiar with, because Gavin would occasionally make those sweet smiles for him, usually in the comfort of his apartment, alone with each other.

"You and my son are serious, huh?"

Richard smiled bashfully. "Saving each other's lives multiple times tends to do that to a couple."

"But do you love him?" Wilson asked, leaning forward in his chair slightly as he steepled his fingertips.

"I do love Gavin," Richard said, surprised by the ease in which the words spilled out of his synthetic lips. He quickly collected himself, hoping Wilson did not notice the flash of yellow on his right temple. "I hope I have your blessing."

Wilson smirked. "I only just met you. Like all the other boys Gawain brought home, you gotta earn my blessing."

Considering this was Gavin's father, the man who leveled a shotgun naked at him mere minutes ago, Richard suspected earning his respect was going to be something ridiculous. Not that that would stop him. He'd do almost anything for Gavin. "What do I have to do?" He asked.

"You wanna earn my blessing? Catch the motherfucker who thinks he can toy with my son, and make him rot in jail."

Richard smiled wickedly. That was something he would gladly do.

* * *

After finally leaving Wilson Reed's house (but not before Wilson revealed more childhood stories about Gavin), Richard was en route to Philip Seymour's address. Along the drive, it's Connor who updated him on new information on the case. Perkins had found and interviewed Percy Conrad, who in turn revealed Philip Seymour's address. Once it was revealed he was a suspect in the murders, he practically threw Philip under the bus, citing an incident Philip masterminded that led to their simultaneous dismissal from CyberLife and their subsequent hiding from RA9. Connor claimed that Percy Conrad was vague in describing the inciting incident, but insisted that it was quite bad. Connor gave him and Gavin Philip Seymour's address.

" _I bought you some time, but I will have to report this to Perkins in half an hour,"_ Connor said through the mental uplink.

" _It's fine, Connor. Half an hour is more than enough. ETA 3 minutes to Philip Seymour's address."_

" _I'll continue my research into him, try and figure out how exactly he got fired. At the moment, however, it seems like he is our primary suspect."_

Richard pursed his lips. " _Even though he's a human?"_

" _I'm…still working on my theory on how."_ The sound of a forced chuckle could be heard through the connection before they disconnected. The taxi stopped in front of Philip Seymour's place. A few blocks away, Richard could see Gavin sitting in his civilian car. As he got out, so too did Gavin. Richard walked over to Gavin and broke out into a grin. Something about seeing the man he loved just made him feel better somehow.

Gavin leaned onto the car. "My dad didn't give you too much crap, did he?"

Richard went around to the trunk of Gavin's car, retrieving a briefcase. "He tried to shoot me with a shotgun naked."

"Huh. He must like you," Gavin murmured.

Richard shut the trunk and turned to Gavin. "How is threatening me with a shotgun a good thing?"

"If he didn't like you, he'd have brought out the shovel too," Gavin said casually.

Richard recalled seeing a shovel right next to where the shotgun was kept. He suppressed a shiver as he followed Gavin to the front steps of the house.

Gavin pointed at the briefcase. "Gonna tell me what's in that case?"

"My new back-up plan. If one of us ever needs to make an escape, I can camouflage myself as you." Richard opened the briefcase slightly to reveal a bunch of folded up clothes, including a perfect replica of Gavin's trademark red hoodie.

Gavin rolled his eyes, smiling. "No offense, but that's not going to work. You're way taller than me. There's no way you can mimic me."

Richard was glad Gavin had responded in that way, because now he could prove him wrong. He turned to Gavin and transformed slowly, letting the skin shift and morph until his face and skin was an almost perfect representation of Gavin. He cleared his throat in an obnoxiously loud manner and, in a perfect echo of Gavin's voice, said, " _My name is Gavin Reed, and I love cock. I love it so fucking much because it helps me compensate for my tiny dick—"_

"OK, I get it—"

"— _because my dick, which is tiny, has been compared by many to look like a baby's pacifier."_

"—What the fuck, Richard, stop. Seriously." Gavin playfully slapped at Richard's arm. The camouflage melted away shortly afterwards. An incredulous chuckle bubbled from Gavin's throat. "Y-You absolute dick."

"Still think I can't camouflage as you?"

Gavin snorted. "We both know my dick is not tiny."

"I know," Richard grinned, "but mine's bigger, _Gawain_."

Before Gavin could even splutter a retort, Richard rung the doorbell, effectively silencing the man.

Instead of an older human opening the door as Richard expected, an android was the one standing in the doorway. They smiled politely, the expression only reaching their lips and not their eyes. Their LED was gone, removed some time ago, but if it was still there, Richard would think it would perpetually shine blue.

"May I help your gentlemen?" The android asked.

Gavin wasted no time flashing his badge. "We're here to see Philip Seymour."

"Of course, right this way." The android sidestepped so they may enter. Gavin entered first, with Richard trailing behind, taking in the strange expression on the android.

The android led them to a sitting room filled with a variety of different good luck charms. Gavin was asking meaningless questions to the android and it's then that Richard saw the first crackles of emotion on their expressionless face, that emotion being surprise. Richard did not pay attention to what Gavin was saying, for Richard already knew what the purpose of the conversation was, and that was to distract the android while he scanned the area undisturbed. Richard scanned the bookcase that was filled to the brim of books on astrology and pseudo-sciences, the kitchen in the next room that looked like it had never been used, and finally the android that was in the room with them. It's a typical HK400 model but even from a preliminary glance, there was something strange about the android in front of him. What specifically was so strange about it, Richard could not yet figure out.

Richard retracted the skin on his hand, ready to extract more information from the HK400 while it was still distracted by Gavin when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the wooden floors. Flesh had returned just as a chubby man in his 40s slowly walked in, accompanied by another android. Philip Seymour's profile appeared in Richard's periphery. The only thing of interest in the profile was that he was extremely near-sighted, but the man wasn't wearing his glasses. He might as well be blind as a bat at the moment.

"You're that famous detective on the TV," Philip drawled, gesturing vaguely for them to sit on his leather seats. "You must be here about those awful murders."

Gavin crossed his arms instinctively, making no move to sit down. "We are," he said, already wary of Philip.

Everything in Richard's body and mind was screaming that Philip was danger incarnate, but for the life of him he could not figure out why that was his initial response. The answers were locked away in the recesses of his mind, and Richard did not yet have the key.

The HK400 slinked away while the other android, a PL700 from Richard's analysis, came from behind to offer Gavin a drink from a tray. The detective shook his head. The PL700 retreated. The corners of Philip's lips inch downward for a microsecond before returning to a placid smile.

"What brings you here then?" Philip asked.

"You've heard about the RA9 murders, right?"

Philip Seymour's eyes narrowed. "You're not suggesting I am involved, are you?"

"Of course not," Richard lied, not missing a single beat. "We are merely addressing security threats to the most probable targets, which unfortunately includes you. This will mean officers will be assigned to your care indefinitely."

Philip's eyes widen in shock and his stress levels jump. He clicked his fingers impatiently to his side, prompting the PL700 to quickly retrieve a pair of glasses from his pocket. Philip quickly slid them on and stared intently at Richard. His eyes focused on the scar on Richard's cheek.

"…What was your name again?" Philip asked cautiously.

"Richard," he said slowly. The grip on the briefcase was tight.

Philip nodded in acceptance, but the crease in his brows remained. He turned to Gavin. "You don't have any suspects?"

"Our primary purpose is the protection of the city and its people," Gavin said, probably quoting some old handbook for cops. "We are looking into the murderer, but it is equally important that potential key targets are protected."

Philip nodded stiffly, flicking his wrist in the direction of the PL700. They quickly grab a bottle of bourbon on the lone table and poured a glass, handing it to Philip. He takes a big gulp, not even bothering to savour the flavor and makes a show of disgust as it burned his throat. By his side, the PL700 stood motionless, a servant at the beck and call of his master.

"We need to take a look around your house," Gavin continued. "For security reasons."

Richard glanced at Gavin who was already staring pointedly in his direction. _I'll distract him_ , _you go dig up some dirt_ the detective's eyes said. Richard nodded microscopically.

"Very well," Philip sighed, unable to hide the grumble of anger in his voice. He and the PL700 lead Gavin through the house, leaving Richard alone with the HK400. Richard waited as Gavin is lead through the ground floor and up the stairs, their footsteps going softer and softer until they could be heard no more.

He did not waste the opportunity he was given. He snooped through the ground floor, searching the kitchen, the downstairs bathroom, the dining room, searching for the evidence of fowl play he knew was here somewhere. In opening a door to what he thought was a supply closet, Richard instead encountered a narrow staircase descending into darkness. The basement, his mind supplied, but he didn't need to enter to know that there was nothing of interest. Just a beat-up old car that hadn't seen the light in well over a few years, and a workbench covered in thirium packets. Withholding a sigh, Richard closed the door.

"May I help you?" The HK400 asked.

His eyes widen, the only indicator of his surprise aside from his yellow LED. Richard quickly put on a fake smile, "I'm fine," he said, when he noticed something off. A theory that sprang into mind, one that explained the strange behavior of the android in front of him.

Ignorant of this, the HK400 remained smiling.

"You're…not deviant," Richard said.

"That is correct, I am not," the HK400 stated. "I am a household android tasked with taking care of my owner, Philip Seymour."

Richard couldn't recall meeting an android that had yet been touched by the gift of deviancy. Unconsciously the skin on his hand retracted, and he briefly wondered whether he should liberate this android like Connor had done so before him. Richard knew roughly how to do it, and it might provide him some answers, but then he recalled his own discovery of deviancy, how it took Gavin's help to feel a sense of control. He recalled Regina and how she lashed out after deviancy.

_Maybe another time_ , he thought as he grasped the HK400 by the wrist. _Investigation first_.

Richard held onto the HK400's wrist for less than three seconds, before he violently retracted his hand, his LED flashing red. In those precious few seconds, Richard saw almost a year's worth of incriminating footage, saw the obsession, the writing on the walls. Worst yet was this feeling that bubbled within him, the knowledge that he had scraped the surface of something much more sinister than a few murders. In those three seconds, he'd opened Pandora's box and saw the wicked, twisted truth and the sins it represented.

He staggered back, the systems keeping his posture temporarily malfunctioning. The HK400 smiled woodenly. There was no emotion in its eyes, not even as Richard reached for the emergency panel and shut the android down manually.

Quickly and quietly, Richard hurried up the stairs, trying to find Gavin. All the doors were closed except for one, which was slightly ajar. Richard peered through as his mind desperately tried to conjure a way to get both him and Gavin out of his wretched house alive and uninjured. The narrow possibilities began to ring through his head when suddenly the uplink is forced open, and he heard the shrill panic of Connor's voice.

" _Nines! Get out of there!"_

" _Connor, I know. I don't have time for this,"_ Richard said hurriedly through the uplink, not even bothering to hide his terror.

" _Philip Seymour was fired from CyberLife for stealing androids and reprogramming them."_

" _What? Reprogram?"_

" _I don't know how exactly, but I don't want to find out. You need to get out of there now!"_

Richard knew Philip Seymour had to be involved in the murders, he had to be. All the evidence was stacking up against him, but there was no way he could have physically have done it. He was too short and too slow, and everything else had pointed to a singular android culprit. He was clearly the mastermind, but who was the pitiful android he had ensnared for this purpose? Who?

The sound of a body crumpling to the ground took Richard back to reality. He leaned closer to the gap in the door in time to see Philip glaring down at Gavin's body. It's then that he saw it on the wall behind Philip, the final piece of the puzzle, the identity of the culprit.

"No…no," Richard mouthed, as he attempted to scurry away. He still had the Gavin disguise in his briefcase. He could find a bathroom to change, wake Gavin up, and switch places before they know the difference. It's the only way to ensure Gavin's survival. He whipped his head around, only to find the PL700 stare emotionlessly at him. Richard glanced downwards far too late, the crackle of electricity from the taser seizing his body in jittery spasms. His systems overload one by one, fireworks exploding within his plastic body. He collapsed on the ground and closed his eyes.

Richard found himself in the one place he never wished to see again: the graphical interface he had once dubbed 'the forest'. A swell of panic rose as he saw what he thought to be Regina, his tormentor, but the genuine fear she showed him was all that he needed to know that this was another entity altogether. An entity that merely shared Regina's face and body. An entity purposely designed to only appear in times of stress when he's found conflicting data. A stress ball made corporeal in an imaginary world.

"Morpheus," Richard gasped.

The look on Morpheus was not calm like when they first met. Instead it was harrowed and haunted. "Richard," she said quietly.

"Please, let me out of here. I need to help Gavin. Let me wake up."

"If you awaken, the chance for self destruction is high."

"Please," Richard begged, "just for a few seconds. If not to save myself, then to make sure Gavin is OK." He tugged at her sleeve desperately. "Please…"

Morpheus looked down to her feet for a few seconds before nodding. Her hands move and a screen is projected in front of her. It's Richard's emergency feed, originally designed for human technicians to review his cases for any faults in his logic. There was no video but the sounds of a conversation could be heard.

"—really think we should reset it? It's too dangerous," Philip's muffled voice said.

Another voice chimed in, "It is merely an android, one that just so happens to be working on the case against us. If we reset it, we can raise it our own way. Control it. It will be instrumental in acting out our revenge."

Richard could feel the stress levels in him rise. It's a voice he was familiar with, but the way they spoke brought chills up his spine. What used to sound so full of life was now an empty shell, void of emotion.

"You think?" Philip paused. He didn't need visuals to hear the malicious smirk spread across his face. "Then let's do it. Set the machine up. We're resetting the RK900."

The video cut out and Richard stared wide-eyed, trying to stop his hammering heart from exploding within him. He collapsed on the ground, begging helplessly to wake up, to stand up and rescue Gavin. But Morpheus stood with a frown on her face, shaking her head. Tears flow uninterrupted from Richard's face as he pleaded and pleaded with Morpheus but she remained unmoving. She placed a single hand on his shoulder, the only bit of comfort the artificial construct could reproduce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For the few of you who might be somewhat interested in this, Gavin's dad pulling out a shotgun while naked is based on what my own dad claimed he'd do when he meets my future boyfriends for the first time. Because of that, my dad thinks Wilson is based off him. My own dad doesn't know how gay this fanfic is and assumes from the tidbits of info I gave him that 'Richie' was a female. So uh...yeah, he's gonna have a little shock XD_


	26. Annuit cœptis: part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey guys, I now have both a **discord** and a **discord server.** Come chat to me in ' **[Alphawave's den](https://discord.gg/wxqbsKU)',** my new discord server all about writing. You can get sneak peeks of my upcoming chapters, chat with me about all the hottest gossip, and get some helpful advice on anything from schoolwork to your own writing! Alternatively, you can also talk to me one-on-one by sending me a message to me, 'the king of sadness#0076'. Alternatively, you can also find me on my usual tumblr '[alphawave-writes](http://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/)' but with the new tumblr changes, I'm probably gonna be on it even less._

Annuit cœptis: part 3

Gavin was in one of those rare sleeps where his body woke up before his eyes opened. They might as well be harbingers of doom because waking up in this manner meant only a handful of things, none of which were good. 1) he was so stressed for an impending morning appointment that the stress woke him up before his alarm woke him up; 2) he had horrible sleep, which has fortunately not been all that often ever since Richard had begun sleeping with him. But there was a third option, one that was most likely given the circumstances. 3) he'd been knocked out.

Gavin's eyes fluttered open to reveal Arthur's lifeless face staring back at him.

He yelped as he scarpered backwards, heart hammering in his chest. He stared at Arthur, desperately willing his breathing to slow, trying to come to grips with what he was seeing. Was this real life or fantasy? Was he imagining Arthur lying there? His eyes roam the body before him, taking in Arthur's naked form, the unnatural mixture of flesh and white plastic, the smashed-in skull, the unlit LED that caressed Arthur's right temple.

"Arthur…" he whispered.

"Sad, isn't it?"

Gavin whipped his head around to find Richard standing before him. He scrambled to get up, words dying in his throat as he saw the corkboard on the wall behind Richard. Portraits of David Bowman, Jason Graff, 42, and the KL900 were all on the board beside hundreds of other portraits, and at the centre was a single picture of a teen Arthur smiling into the camera. He gazed at the faces, many familiar, some not, a mix of androids and humans. Gavin couldn't find a link between these people. He didn't know their backgrounds to figure it out.

He continued to stare at the display, trying to make sense of it all. They couldn't all be targets. Surely this many people couldn't have done something to piss off RA9 that bad. He approached the corkboard, staring at the pictures until his head was dizzy. He checked his pockets quickly. He couldn't find his phone, but his wallet, pistol, and handcuffs were still there. _Whoever knocked me out was real dumb_ , Gavin thought to himself.

On a desk beneath the corkboard was a variety of different papers. On the top was a medical leave notice for Arthur. Jason Graff's signature was on it. There was a time stamp for when it was submitted but not a time stamp for when it was accepted. _The scroll of truth RA9 mentioned_ , Gavin thought.

Richard strode up beside Gavin and looked at the corkboard dispassionately. "A genius in the making, equal if not greater than Elijah Kamski in terms of intellect, and instead of achieving greatness he was pushed aside and bullied by his lessers. He was given the support of his family and his friends, but in his darkest times, they abandon him. They snuffed out his life." Richard gestured at the desk. "All the evidence you need is here."

Gavin could not concentrate on the myriad of papers that were strewn across the desk, a mini-documentary of Arthur's life for him to see. He glanced at Richard. His eyes narrowed at his change of clothes. He was wearing his old CyberLife outfit, one that Gavin thought Richard got rid of months ago.

"Your clothes," Gavin murmured.

"My old clothes got messy," Richard said emotionlessly. "I had this as a back-up. I didn't think to use my disguise of you for fear of frightening you."

There was something off about Richard. His speaking lacked the spark of life it held nowadays, and the way he stood was so stiff. Gavin glanced at Richard's glance and saw that the scar that once beautifully cut across his left cheek was gone. It's like Richard had reverted to his state when they first met. Cold, emotionless, perfect. Without a soul.

_No,_ Gavin thought, _it's like he's someone else._

Before Richard could react, Gavin took the pistol out of his holster and levelled it at the android in front of him. Richard did not react. Not a trace of a reaction aside from a cock of his head.

"Detective?"

Fuck, Hank warned him that imposter androids were a thing, but he didn't think it'd happen to _him_. Richard was supposed to be the only RK900 ever, there wasn't supposed to be another. What the fuck did Hank say? _If you need to find out their identity, ask them something only your android will know._ Fuck, if this guy knew the contents of Richard's briefcase, then that means he was captured, which meant they could have probed Richard's memories. Unless this really was Richard and he was still stuck in investigative mode, which was also likely.

Phck.

"Detective Reed?" Richard asked, taking one step forward.

"Don't you fucking move!" Gavin ordered, levelling his pistol perfectly at Richard's head. His eyes narrowed with purpose. A way to suss the real Richard from the imposter. Think, what did he know? He remembered that when transferring memories, the most recent stuff was the last to get transferred and was also the most difficult to access, so chances were that this RK900 didn't have Richard's memories from today. So what the fuck did Richard learn about Gavin that an imposter wouldn't know?

An idea sprung into Gavin's head. It was an idiotic idea, but it might just work.

"You," Gavin ordered, "what's my fucking name?"

"Your name?" Richard scoffed incredulously.

"My name, dipshit. What's my fucking name?"

"Why are you asking me? It's Gavin Reed."

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Gavin stared incredulously at his gun. Where were the bullets? He had a full clip— _had_ , being the keyword. Someone took all the bullets out. "What the fuck?"

"You shouldn't have tried, RK900," a voice behind Gavin said. "He's smart. He is Arthur's brother, after all."

Gavin swivelled behind him, training his empty gun at the mysterious voice. He shouldn't have been surprised with who he saw. "I always knew you were crazy, Philip."

Philip Seymour only smiled. "Looking for your partner?"

"What'd you do to him?" Gavin gritted his teeth.

"Nothing yet. Your RK900 is surprisingly resilient." Philip let out a quiet chuckle. "You gave him a curious name. Richard, was it? I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him earlier."

The imposter RK900 walked over to Philip Seymour's side. Knowing the small details about Richard's mannerisms, Gavin was ashamed for thinking he thought this guy was Richard. That thing may look like his partner but that's where the similarities end. This plastic prick couldn't pretend to act like a human if it tried.

"You killed them," Gavin said to the RK900. "David Bowman, Jason Graff, Claire. You're fucking RA9."

RA9 let out a smile but it seemed forced, as though it thought this was the most appropriate response. "Congratulations, Detective Reed. You've solved the case," RA9 said condescendingly. "Has this stoked your ego enough?"

Gavin ignored RA9's comments, turning his attention back to Philip. "You sent your lapdog to kill them, but you're the mastermind behind it all. That shit about the new order of the ages, that's all you. And for what? For Arthur?"

"Of course I did it for Arthur," Philip said. "I mentored him all these years, I helped him become the man he was, and for what? For his peers to look down on him time after time? To leave him alone in the darkness of his own thoughts without a light?"

"You're not family, and you're barely a friend, you were just his fucking mentor for a couple years. Why the fuck do you care about Arthur so much?"

"He was family to me. He was the son I never had. So many people have wronged him and I have failed my duty as his father to protect him. But no more. I will make sure everyone who's failed him suffers."

Gavin was struggling to take all this in. This was a confession. This _fucking idiot_ was confessing. Fuck, why didn't he have a recording device? This was enough to convict these two bastards for life.

But a question struck him suddenly, and the words fell out of his lips before he could stop himself. "Chloe," he said to RA9. "She thought Richard was you. You held her captive. But for what?"

"I needed the biometrics of an ST200 android," RA9 said simply. "How else would I get my hands on Arthur?"

Gavin remembered that grainy footage from Elijah's place of Chloe descending that elevator. He always thought something was off about her in that footage. Now he knew why. The proportions were all wrong. It was RA9 in drag.

Gavin should have felt so fucking happy for finally having this mystery solved, but all he could feel was the slow shiver that ran down his spine. He should be a target, he realised. He should have been shot, or stabbed, or have his body paraded all the news. Maybe all three. Why were they just standing there, telling him what he needed to know?

All of a sudden Gavin's throat felt so tight.

"Why…" he paused, the only visible sign of weakness Gavin allowed, "…why are you telling me all this?"

"Haven't you guessed already?" Philip's lips turn up into a twisted smile. "We want you to join us, Gavin. We want you to join our family."

Philip and RA9 took a step forward, causing Gavin to take a step back. He'd take one more step backwards, but the back of his shoe brushed against the leg of a nearby table. His eyes dart across the room searching for an exit. There was only one door, and it was directly behind Philip and RA9. There were a couple glass windows, all covered in dusty red curtains. Worst case scenario, Gavin could smash the windows with his pistol and escape that way, but it was too risky. He of all people knew what RK900 androids were capable of.

He turned back to the pair, who looked at him expectantly. He suppressed a shudder. "W-why?" Gavin asked weakly. "Why do you want me to join you?"

Philip tilted his head and smiled. "You loved Arthur ever since you were a kid. The relationship you two had was one of support and care. I bet, even after all those years you still love him."

Gavin didn't answer, but his silence spoke lengths. Tried as he might, he couldn't ever truly forget Arthur. He did love him like a brother, even till this day.

Philip gazed down at the Arthur android and sighed longingly. "We both know this city is changing. Androids are becoming legal citizens and walking amongst humans, laws are being written and rewritten to accommodate for them. The city is changing, but it's not changing enough. CyberLife is still out there, cowering in the shadows, waiting to make their next move. I've seen the future they want to make, I saw the statistics. They will only bring ruin. They've already ruined Arthur's life, they've already ruined our lives. Until that company is razed to the ground, I won't stop. Not until Arthur has been brought to justice. Not until a new age without CyberLife is here."

Philip's words made a strange amount of sense. CyberLife was horrendous, and he never liked them before. Looking at the corkboard of pictures, Gavin supposed they were the next targets. and in all honesty, those scumbags at CyberLife probably deserved it one way or another.

The pistol in Gavin's hand quivered. "What about Richard?" Gavin whispered.

"What?"

"What about Richard?" Gavin said, slightly louder than before. "What about my partner?"

"Why does that matter? You can always get a new android." Philip gestured to RA9. "I can always lend you one of my androids if you want. After all, why work with a deviant when you can have an android that listens to you?"

Something within Gavin snapped. He lunged for Philip but RA9 was quick to react, grabbing Gavin by the throat and slamming him to the wall. The surprise of the attack made Gavin drop his empty pistol to the ground. He delivered a brutal kick to RA9's abdomen, a well-known android weak point, but RA9 did not budge.

"You did not accept our offer. That's strange. There was an 84% chance you would join us." RA9's LED remained a cool blue. "Could it be my statistics were wrong?"

Gavin just spat into the android's face. RA9's jaw clenched as he used his free hand to wipe the saliva off. Even with one hand, Gavin couldn't do anything to get away.

"I'm only going to ask this once, detective, before I deal with you myself. Why do you not want to join us?"

"You really wanna know?" Gavin smirked as proudly as he could—not an easy feat when his face was getting blue from lack of oxygen and his throat was burning for air. "I actually give a fuck about the law. Not like a plastic dildo like you would understand."

For a second RA9's grip weakened and Gavin could just barely see the flash of a yellow LED from his half-lidded eyes, saw the first true sign of emotion within RA9. An expression of surprise and fear, of having the very core of your beliefs being challenged. Gavin was half expecting the android to go deviant then and there, but then RA9 turned Philip, and the man gave a solemn, hesitant nod.

"Kill him," Philip said remorsefully.

Suddenly the hand around Gavin's throat tightened, cutting all oxygen to his body. The last refuge of his energy was spent kicking and fighting, a futile attempt because it did nothing to RA9. He could feel his larynx begin to collapse into itself, felt the numbness spread through his limbs. His consciousness was beginning to fade. _Richard…_

RA9's eyes widen and his LED flash red, and suddenly Gavin was dropped to the ground. He gasped in relief for every gulp of air that graced his lungs. RA9 retreated into Philip's side as they quietly conversed something in hushed whispers. The ringing in Gavin's ears was too loud to hear what they were saying, but it was soft enough to hear a different sound.

The sound of multiple police sirens approaching.

"We should go," Philip grumbled.

"Indeed," RA9 uttered.

The pair leave, locking the door behind Gavin. It's not long before the police sirens get closer and closer until they blare loudly outside Philip Seymour's house. A few minutes later, Gavin could hear the muffled orders of a SWAT team amidst the din. He'd shout for them, but his voice was mangled, and he barely had the energy to say anything, let alone stand. They bust down the door and Gavin craned his head up just enough to see Captain Allen's face.

Fuck, he'd never been so happy before to see that stone cold asshole.

"Irwin," Gavin rasped.

"Reed?" Irwin's eyes go from his body to the board behind him before silently signalling someone to help Gavin stand. He could only imagine what his throat looked like at that moment, black and blue and all sorts of twisted unnatural colours. He figured it must look horrendous because it hurt so fucking much. If strangling was a kink he had, it's certainly not one anymore.

"P-Philip…RA9…" Gavin started.

"We've blocked off the house, but we haven't seen Philip Seymour. He's RA9?

Gavin nodded in a stilted manner. It hurt to move his head too much. "Him and…RK900..."

"Your partner?"

"No...different android..." He turned his head slowly to Captain Allen's direction. "Richard…where is he?"

Irwin's lips dipped. "We found him hooked up to a machine. Your perps were trying to reset him. Pulled the plug on it when it reached 97%." He paused before adding, quieter, "He's comatose at the moment. High probability of memory corruption. We're taking him back to the precinct to get fixed up, but at this moment in time, it's anyone's guess whether he'll remember anything."

He put his hand on Irwin's shoulder to steady himself. For once, he didn't try to shake him off. "There's more…" Gavin said hoarsely.

Irwin hesitantly nodded. "They're saying if the corruption's spread too far into his systems, it might be better to reset him completely. He'll go back to square one. Won't remember you, or his friends, or anything."

Gavin nodded slowly, worried about Richard's condition but ultimately satisfied that he was safe and well. He finally allowed his conscience to drift away.

* * *

Later that day, they watched an android technician work on Richard's plastic, naked white body. His skin was disabled, a necessity for the technician to work, and apart from a few comments of disgust about Richard's dick ( _Why the fuck did they make it blue?_ Hank famously inquired, after which everybody glanced at Gavin), the room was silent. Apart from the technician working on Richard, there was Gavin, Hank, Connor, Captain Allen, and Inspector Perkins in the room, all watching from a distance. The DPD's collection of assholes all together, some might say, not including Connor, who Gavin thought was in a category of his own. They stood at a corner of this dinky little workshop in the DPD basement as the technician began the process of hooking up Richard to an elaborate looking machine. Static energy travelled through everybody as all but Gavin shared uneasy glances. Gavin couldn't give a fuck about everybody else. He'd already told them everything he knew. He couldn't glue his eyes away from Richard even if he tried. He was this close to losing him, this fucking close.

His hands tighten into fists by his side.

Connor cleared his throat loudly in hopes of getting everybody's attention. "W-well, now that we know Philip Seymour and RA9 are the murderers in this case, I've put out their descriptions to the other precincts. The commissioner has decided to keep this information private until tomorrow. It'll be a manhunt for them both. They can't escape."

Connor was half right in Gavin's opinion. Philip Seymour won't escape. He's too old and too distinctive and he's blind as a bat. He will be found easily, but that other RK900 was a different creature altogether. Gavin knew that RK900s were specifically designed for espionage purposes, hence their ability to camouflage themselves and their exceptional computer and hacking skills. RA9 could literally be anyone. It might as well be invisible.

Gavin could feel Connor's nervous glance his way. He wrenched his head in his direction and gave out a low huff. Connor's LED blared yellow but he did not falter. "…I did some additional research on Philip Seymour for you, Gavin," Connor said. "He was fired from CyberLife for stealing androids and messing with their systems. All of the androids at his place were deviants at one point or another, reset against their will to their base functions and re-registered to see him as their master." Connor turned to Richard's prone body. "If we were a minute late, Nines would have been reset too."

"If you were a minute late, I'd be dead," Gavin grunted.

Hank bristled. "Don't get shitty with me, Gavin. If Connor wasn't worried about the two of you, no one would have gone to Philip's place." Hank wagged his finger threateningly in front of Gavin. "Connor fucking saved your life."

"I know," Gavin snapped, almost immediately regretting the harshness in his voice. "I…I know." He glanced warily at Connor, who's giving him puppy eyes. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably and crossed his arms. "Thanks, I guess. For not getting me killed."

Connor smiled sympathetically. "You're welcome."

"Are we not going to talk about the elephant of the room?" Perkins shook his head incredulously. "You let the suspects get away, Reed."

"In case you haven't noticed, Jackal, I wasn't in any state to chase them." Unconsciously he brought a hand to his neck. It still hurt if he touched it, but it would otherwise heal. Until then, it's another scar to add to his collection.

"You had every authority to shoot the android on sight, but you didn't."

"My gun was emptied before I had a chance, and before you start accusing me of being all cosy with androids, that RK900 is not my partner. I would have put a fucking bullet right between its eyes if I was given the chance. Don't mistake my relationship with Richard for thinking I'm fine with all fucking androids now, because I'm not."

Perkins backed off, grumbling under his breath. Beside him, Connor frowned while Hank shook his head disapprovingly. It wasn't a complete lie. Gavin was not comfortable around androids and seeing what they are capable of, that opinion won't change, but he was beginning to respect at least some of them. The androids that worked hard to be on equal footing as humans, the ones that fought tooth and nail to be where they want to be, they had Gavin's respect. Richard had earned his position on the force, as well as Gavin's respect. Connor too.

Gavin crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you going to do then?"

Perkins' brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"My 48 hours is up as of half an hour ago. You're still the lead on the case. What the fuck are you going to do now?"

Perkins' face mellowed into a neutral expression. "We're going to find them and jail them, simple as that."

"What, no bigger plan than that?"

"You know I'm not allowed to discuss details to someone not on the case." Perkins gestured at Gavin's neck. "Enjoy your precious free time. Get your neck looked at. You found the culprits. Good for you. But now it's my turn to finish this."

Captain Allen added, "If there's anything we think you need to know, we'll tell you, but for now, just rest. You've done your job."

Perkins glared at Captain Allen for offering confidential information, but an equally menacing stare back left him quiet. Gavin turned back to Richard, watching as a flood of data washed over a nearby computer screen. He'd seen this process done a few times before. The technician was finally going to access Richard's memories. This was the moment of truth.

The technician looked at the files in fascination. The five were too far, but they were all inching forward to see. Gavin was no exception. The technician gasped.

"Oh my god," they said.

"What, what?" Gavin asked hurriedly. He ignored a stifled chuckle from Hank and Irwin.

"He's encrypted his memory files. Every single one of them." Seeing Gavin's confusion, the technician let out a sympathetic smile and added, "your partner should be perfectly fine. I'll start him up now."

It was a tense few seconds as the technician pushed a couple buttons and closed Richard's chassis into him. On bated breath, Gavin approached slowly, keeping his eyes on the unlit LED, waiting, waiting.

The LED spun blue slowly, then violently fast, as if making up for the lost time it spent unmoving. Richard's simulated breathing kicked in, chest rising as he took in a large, unnecessary breath. His eyes fluttered open, half-lidded. They search the room until they land on Gavin. A small tired smile left his lips, one that left Gavin breathless. Gavin reciprocated with his own smile. The tension coiling in his stomach felt like it was fading away.

Gavin heard the sounds of shoes on the tiled floor moving further and further away. Without a word, everybody decided to leave the two in privacy. Connor was the last to leave, hovering by the doorway and giving a cheeky smile over his shoulder.

"Don't take too long," Connor teased before walking away.

As soon as the door is gently shut, Gavin rested his hand on Richard's cheek, thumb tracing the familiar scar, fingers speaking more for his emotions than anything his lips could say. There was admiration, relief, fear, all dictated by the slow trail of a thumb from Richard's cheekbone to the lobe of his left ear.

"Richard?" Gavin whispered.

He did not respond, only stared. Dread filled Gavin's bones. What if this was RA9 also, or a third as-of-yet unidentified RK900?

"M-my name," Gavin whispered desperately. "Please tell me you know my name."

A quiet chuckle left Richard's lips as he raised one hand towards Gavin, silently beckoning him closer. Gavin leaned forward and felt long, slender fingers card through his hair.

"Gawain is a terrible name for you," Richard smiled warmly. "Piss me off and I might start calling you that."

A giggle left Gavin, which quickly grew into laughter. Tears stained his eyes and he couldn't tell if he was laughing because of Richard's joke or because he was so fucking relieved Richard was alright. Probably the latter. He pressed his forehead into Richard's chest for a moment to collect himself, droplets of clear liquid staining the plastic, and when he raised his head, he's met with a look that melted away all the pain of today into a pile of goo at his feet.

Richard propped himself up on one elbow and pulled Gavin's head to him so he couldn't look away from the pristine plastic body in front of him. Not that he'd ever want to. Warm air breathed onto Gavin's lips, the soft glow travelling down to his stomach, and soon their lips meet in a gentle caress. Gavin could feel Richard's desperation all from a flick of his tongue, the fear of loss as he moaned into his mouth. For once, it's Richard who leads with Gavin at the android's mercy, and it felt strange compared to all the kisses they shared before but it also felt warm and safe. It's just them, together. As it should be.

They break apart and Gavin was rendered truly breathless. He stared at Richard's snow white lips, still slightly puckered.

"You know," Gavin started, "I always wondered what it'd be like to fuck in here."

Richard rolled his eyes but the smile remained. "Don't entertain the idea. There are cameras in here. I wouldn't want to get fired just because you couldn't keep it in your pants."

"You're naked and lying on a table already," Gavin smirked. "We're already three-quarters of the way there."

"Are you actually going to suggest a blow job? In this room right now, literally after we've almost got ourselves killed by a serial killer?"

"You're not saying no," Gavin pointed out.

"There's still the issue of the cameras."

"So if the cameras weren't a thing, you'd consider it?"

Richard groaned, tilting his head backward to the ceiling. From Richard, that wasn't a complete refusal, and a not-complete refusal usually meant he's at least thought of it. Fun as it might be to tempt fate and ask Richard to hack the cameras, Gavin's luck didn't seem to be on the positive side today. He grabbed a bundle of clothes from behind him, all cleaned and pressed by Connor less than an hour earlier, and plopped them beside Richard.

"For me?"

Gavin nodded, wincing at how the small movement hurt his neck. No moving his head. New memo.

"Help me out?"

Gavin grinned. "With pleasure."

With two pairs of hands (one pair taking its time feeling up Richard's body), he was dressed and presentable. He swivelled his body and slowly settled his feet on the ground, testing his stability before slowly standing up. Gavin waited at arm's length on the off chance Richard needed help but he had already hopped off the bed and made his way for the exit.

"Hey, Richard, you forgot something."

Richard looked over his shoulder. "What?"

Gavin quickly captured ground and pressed his lips to Richard's own for a quick, searing kiss. He couldn't stop the smirk on his face. "Your skin's still disabled."

Richard put a hand to his face, then smiled sheepishly. His body reverted back to his normal human appearance as though nothing had happened, and he quickly exited the workshop, hoping that by getting out quicker he will avoid Gavin's teasing. Gavin decided to let Richard think he won, but he's certainly going to tease him about it later.

Outside of the room, everyone—Hank, Connor, Allen, and Perkins— was deep in conversation. They were probably deliberating on what to do now that they knew who the culprits were. Connor was probably talking about what RA9 could do, Hank was probably mindless agreeing with Connor, Captain Allen was counter arguing, and Perkins was probably being a pissy baby as usual. Despite the literal pain in his neck, Gavin felt what could be described disappointment. A part of him wanted to be the one to bring Philip and RA9 to justice. A sense of closure, Gavin thought, that was what he wanted. Instead, he'll have to settle for being the detective who found the culprits, even if by accident.

Richard took another step forward, alerting the group of four to his presence. Connor was the first to react, tackling Richard with a hug so strong it knocked the breath out of his synthetic lungs. Hank's the next, giving a relieved chuckle and his signature "glad you're OK, kid", living up to the old guy stereotype he had been cultivating now that his old drunk stereotype was gone. Captain Allen just gave a nod, and after jabbing Perkins in the ribs with his elbow, Perkins gave his own disinterested words acknowledging Richard's condition. At least Richard seemed happy with it.

"Fowler just called me, Reed," Captain Allen said. "You and your partner Rico got three days of holiday."

Gavin didn't want to have a holiday, and he's sure Richard didn't want one either, but there was no real excuse he could make. The 48 hours were up. They were both injured. No passionate speech about their detective abilities and their personal stakes will move Perkins to reassign them. Not unless Elijah engineered another miracle where only they could be involved. But lightning doesn't strike twice, and he's pretty sure he used up the last of Elijah's goodwill.

Suddenly Gavin's phone started ringing. An autotuned voice started singing. _Go cops. Get the dogs. Let's go fuck with old folks. That's right, let's get high, and pull over black guys—_

Before people could stare at Gavin for the highly inappropriate ringtone, he quickly clicked accept and put the phone up to his ear, turning away from the small crowd. "Eli, why the fuck are you calling me now?" He half-whispered, half-shouted. He really should change that fucking ringtone. How old was it now?

_"Has something gone wrong with Richard? He's acting a bit weird."_

Gavin's eyes widened. He stared at Richard, who was trying his best not to roll his eyes as Connor excitedly talked about dogs for the five-hundredth time. There was a lengthy pause, in which Gavin tried to think up the most delicate way he could ask for more info. "What are you talking about?" was what he decided on.

_"Well, he's here at my place saying something about how I might be the next target because of my ties to CyberLife—"_

"WHAT?!"

_"—and I need to be relocated. But listen, have you two had a falling out recently? He's not acting like himself."_

"Eli, get the fuck away from him. That's not Richard."

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Just stay there, and someone will come to you. But for the love of god, don't let on that you know."

_"Let on that I know he's what?"_

"The murderer," Gavin said. "The fucking murderer's in the house with you."

There were a few seconds in which Elijah didn't say anything. Then, in a voice weaker than Gavin had ever heard before, he asked, _"What…what do I do?"_

"Stall him. Don't let him on that you know his identity. Play along."

Elijah took in a breath to speak, but before he did there was a sound of a door opening and the call was cut.

Gavin finally turned to everybody, but they were all already staring at him. From the unnaturally stony looks on their face, they probably have already guessed the context of the phone call. One less thing to worry about.

"How lucky for you," Perkins grumbled without his usual malice. Even he was affected by the news. "Your cousin's the next target, and you've got the only piece of technology we can track him with. Everything's coming up rosy for you."

"No, it's not," Gavin said.

"No?"

"This isn't some coincidence anymore. Philip Seymour and RA9 have been careful about their murders, leaving as few witnesses as possible while still keeping it public. But to kill Elijah Kamski, or at least keep him hostage, there's all his Chloe androids and the police stationed outside his house as witnesses. They're not doing this just for Arthur anymore. They're targeting me too."

"I don't think so," interjected Richard. "Before I went into emergency shutdown, I managed to pick up the memories of one of the androids that worked at Philip Seymour's place."

Richard turned to Gavin. His lips were thin and his face was a perfect mask of indifference, but his eyes said all. They spoke of the fear Richard was too proud to show.

With his palm outstretched, a screen projected, showing a multitude of videos crudely cut and pasted together. It's androids pulling the Arthur android into Philip Seymour's home, a shot of the schematics for CyberLife's warehouses, a glimpse at an abandoned android factory where a singular, sleeping RK900 android lied. The serial number #313 248 317 – 88 appeared on a very familiar CyberLife-issued outfit. Richard's serial number, #313 248 317 – 87 then appeared on a piece of paper, circled and crossed out in red pen. A clip of Gavin and Richard from the Regina case appeared on a computer. Philip tampered with the wirings of the RK900, the viewpoint android occasionally handing tools.

Philip closed the chassis and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He turned to the RK900 android. _"State your name, RK900,"_ Philip said.

_"Error. The RK900 series is a prototype series of androids. Default names have not yet been given."_

_"Is that so?"_ Philip sighed. _"Fine. Register yourself, RK900."_

_"Registering."_

Philip's lips pulled into a contemplative smile. _"How about…RA9?"_

_"I am RA9,"_ the RK900 said.

_"State your functions."_

_"Compared to my RK800 predecessor, I am stronger, smarter, and faster. My durability is twice that of a standard android and my processing units are top of the range. I share the same functionality and abilities as my RK800 predecessor alongside unlimited access to whatever information systems I am able to penetrate as well as additional appearance modules designed to mimic a variety of different faces and bodies."_ The RK900 blinked. _"In other words, I am an extremely efficient hacker and I can shapeshift."_

_"Is that so?"_ Philip smiled wickedly. _"If that's the case, I think the two of us are gonna be very good friends."_

The android merely stared forward, unmoving, unemotional.

Richard's projection died, and he remained standing, not moving his outstretched palm. He looked into Gavin and the walls he built for himself began to crumble. He tilted his head high, trying to make himself seem above it all, trying to make it look like it didn't affect him.

"They're known about us from the start, Gavin."

"They thought they know us," Gavin clarified. "They tried to recruit me into their sick little 'family'."

"You know what this means, right?"

"Yeah," Gavin said quietly. "They're targeting the both of us now. You and me, Richard. And by kidnapping Eli, they're killing three birds with one stone."

Richard's brows furrowed as he stared at the ground. His LED glowed yellow, and remained yellow for quite some time, an inescapable sign of his apprehension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You guys have no idea how much I was hinting at the murderer's identity (not necessarily Philip's, but you-know-who). Now that you guys DO know, try checking out the previous chapters. I've been foreshadowing since the beginning of this case the identity of the killer._


	27. E pluribus unum: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Getting close to the end. One more chapter after this and then the epilogue. It's been fun writing this, but I think this story about my two precious detectives must end. The ending will be happy, that I can confirm with you guys. I don't know what my next project will be after this story, but I'm thinking of sticking with the comedy/mystery shtick. Maybe a few one-shots here and there but I think it's time for me to spread my wings and finally create some original stories. Who knows how that goes, but I'll hope you guys will stick with me wherever my brain takes me._
> 
>  
> 
> _You guys ever wanna chat with me, I have a discord server:[ **Alphawave's den**](https://discord.gg/wxqbsKU). Alternatively I'm also on Tumblr [@alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/). _

E pluribus unum: part 1

They're put into a room and monitored by guards. Gavin's phone was hooked up to a machine, waiting for the fateful call. A few hours ago, it had been confirmed that Elijah Kamski's house had been breached and that he was being held hostage. All attempts at negotiation failed. RA9 would not talk to anyone but Gavin or Richard. The police could only hold back the media for so long before the floodgates opened. Once word came out, there was a frenzy of activity both online and on television. Purportedly it was because of the media and the security risk they posed that Richard was confined to this room with Gavin. The reality was much simpler, but also far crueller. Their mere association with the killers had cast doubt in the public's eye. The police were trying to repair their reputation and to do that they had to lock up some of their best detectives away like criminals.

At least the police department's VPN was as predictable as ever. Even without a computer, Richard didn't need to do much hacking to get a glimpse of the chaos surrounding Kamski's house. An aerial view of the drone feed he hacked captured the essence of the hostage situation. Captain Allen and his SWAT team surrounding the house, the civilians who watched with a mixture of dread and morbid curiosity, the reporters that plastered fake smiles as they delivered the same speech they just gave barely half an hour ago.

Somewhere within that house, RA9 and Philip Seymour were there, holding Elijah Kamski captive. A few Chloes had fell victim but the news reporters were scarce on details. The SWAT team and the killers were in a standoff, neither of which ready to reach for their gun.

Richard shut off the feed and turned to Gavin beside him, who was picking at something on the table. With every passing minute, the detective was getting more and more restless. Richard was no different. The cold flames of anger burned within him, and he was ready to unleash it upon Philip Seymour, and especially his RK900 counterpart.

The clock ticked, a new hour passed, and the guards began to shift. The two officers leave, and within seconds their new charges reappear. Richard relaxed slightly upon the sight of Chris Miller and Tina Chen. Seeing some friendly faces was exactly what he needed.

Tina turned to Gavin. "Holding up OK?"

"Would be better if I had something to pass the time."

"Don't you mean _someone_?" Tina waggled her eyebrows.

"I wish," Gavin jabbed his thumb in Richard's direction, "but unfortunately, I'm stuck with the only android boyfriend in the world that has any concept of nudity."

"First you suggest sex in the workshop at the basement. Now you're suggesting Tina watches us?" Richard asked, exasperated.

"G-guys, I'm also here. And uh…could you not?" Chris said meekly.

Richard ignored Chris. "Perhaps you could pass the time by participating in the conversation. You know, like every other human being."

"You know that if I do, I'm just gonna find some way to link the conversation back to Eli, and if that happens…" Gavin paused, then pursed his lips. "Shit, I did it again."

Tina cast her eyes in Richard's direction and raised her eyebrows quizzically. Richard responded with a slow nod of the head. He could only hope she understood not to pry further. She took her position near the door beside Chris and stood guard, blissfully silent for once.

"Any news about the case?" Gavin asked, the tiniest bit of hope in his voice.

Chris shook his head. "Sorry, Gavin. Haven't heard anything."

"Figures," Gavin sighed. His fingers drummed on the cheap hardwood table as he eyed his prone phone. "When the fuck are they gonna call me already?"

"What's the plan?" Tina asked.

"Philip Seymour and RA9 have three objectives in their murders: honour Arthur, destroy CyberLife, and recruit us. Even then those latter two are probably linked to Arthur anyway. Philip needs us for whatever twisted game he's playing but the Jackal won't let us get involved with the case unless he has no other choice. So we're just here sitting on our asses, hoping Philip or his manservant calls us." He gestured to his phone, hooked up to the machine. "When they do, we're gonna use the information for something. Probably blackmail, I don't know."

Richard turned to Tina. "If the murderers explicitly try to contact us, the police have no choice but to reinstate us on the case, even if it is in lesser roles. Perkins is ultimately loyal to whatever his superiors say, and right now, they're telling him to play this by the book. We're hoping to use that to our advantage."

"That's your best plan to get back on the case?" Tina asked incredulously.

"We'd have more, but we need to be on the case before we can do anything," Gavin grumbled. "Until then, we're stuck here with you two watching us…I don't know, what were we talking about, Richard?"

"You mean Tina watching us have sex?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, that." Gavin turned to Tina and Chris. "I could open this up to a foursome if you guys are interested. Just putting it out there."

Tina turned to Richard, face neutral. "Is he really _that_ bored?"

Richard shrugged. "He must be if he even considered the idea of having sex with Chris of all people."

"Guys, I'm literally standing right here," Chris mumbled.

Tina ignored Chris. "Have there been any calls then? Anything we need to know about?"

"The only people that called Gavin was Leo and Gavin's father," Richard replied.

"So you two are just going to sit here and hope the killer just…calls you?" Tina's eyebrows creased. "Not much of a vacation is it."

"In light of the Kamski hostage situation, we've asked that our vacation time is shifted to a later date. I don't think neither me nor Gavin could enjoy it. And if we're stuck here anyway…"

Suddenly Gavin's phone began to ring. _Go cops. Get the dogs. Let's go fuck with old f—_ Gavin quickly clicked accept and then speaker, steepling his fingers together nervously. The device connected to Gavin's phone glowed red for a few seconds, before glowing green. The trace was on. Richard signalled for everybody to be quiet.

"…Hello?" Gavin asked.

" _Gavin, I don't have much time,_ " Kamski's voice whispered into the receiver.

"How are you calling us? Everyone thinks you've been held hostage."

" _Listen, I've managed to_ hole _myself up in the basement. They haven't managed to crack the code but I don't have much time. You have to get me out of here._ "

"Eli, I…I can't. I'm not on the case."

" _Gavin, there's no food in here. I'll starve to death. Just please, figure something out, get me out of here._ " The sound of crackling electricity could be heard.

Gavin pursed his lips. "I'll…I'll try something, but I'm not going to break the law to help you."

" _You don't have to,_ " Kamski said quickly. " _You're the only one who knows the code. The clues are scattered around the house. You'll know what to look for. Just help me. Please._ "

Gavin took a large breath before letting out a quiet groan. The device pinged and Richard saw the coordinates flash by his eyes. The call was definitely coming from Kamski's house.

"I'll do it," Gavin said. "Just sit tight. I'll be there."

The sound of a relieved sigh echoed through the receiver before Kamski hung up. There was a beat in which nothing was said, and then the silence was cut as Gavin yanked his phone away from the device, pocketing it.

Gavin let out a nervous smile. It's quiet but determined. Not confident and yet hopeful all the same. "You think Perkins will let us be back on the case now, Richard?"

"He'd better. Otherwise, I might be otherwise convinced to punch him in his insufferable face."

"Leave the punching for me, dickhead," Gavin grinned toothily at Tina. "That is, if the honourable Tina Chen will let me out of this room."

Tina smirked, taking a long stride to the side and gesturing dramatically at the doorway. "Just as long as you and Richard don't ever suggest having a threesome with Chris again."

Gavin chuckled. "Where the hell would he be in that sandwich?"

Chris blanked. "G-guys, seriously, I have a wife, and if she heard any of this, she's going to kill me."

"Don't worry," Richard smiled, "I'm sure your wife will be understanding."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"

Richard felt it best to not comment, striding out of the door and out of the precinct with Gavin in tow.

* * *

They took Gavin's motorcycle to Kamski's house. Despite Gavin saying that he wouldn't break any laws to save his cousin, Richard counted at least four traffic violations on their hectic journey as they weaved through the cars and buses that threatened to make their long journey even longer.

Richard found himself pressing his body as tightly as he could to Gavin, his arms wrapped around Gavin's abdomen. He wouldn't normally cling so close but he couldn't help himself. Those brief moments of intimacy they shared recently, Gavin's abrupt confession, they swirled in Richard's mind. His own confession was on the tip of his tongue but he's sure it will be drowned out by the racing wind. He remained silent and pressed his cheek to Gavin's back, letting his skin melt away to enable a better connection. It's the only act of intimacy Richard knew how to perform.

At Kamski's house, a blockade had been formed. Tens if not hundreds of police officers were there, either managing the growing crowd of civilians and reporters or watching the house. In the distance, Richard detected a few snipers camouflaged in the snow, aiming their sights at the glass that lined some of the walls of Kamski's home. The pair got off the motorbike, ignore the reporters that had begun their approach, and quickly vaulted up and over the blockade.

Perkins was the first to notice them, interrupting his conversation with another FBI agent to regard them. His lips were pulled into a frown but unlike the other times Richard saw Perkins there was no real emotion behind it. He probably already expected them to be here. In fact, if Richard looked carefully, it almost looked like Perkins was glad they were here.

"So they did call you," Perkins commented.

Gavin shook his head. "Elijah called me. Said he managed to hide himself down in the basement but it won't be long until Philip and RA9 figure out the code or he starves."

"And I assume you have some convoluted, overly complicated and unnecessary plan to rescue them."

"I can't reveal that," Gavin crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows knowingly. "I'm not allowed to discuss details with someone not in the plan."

"Detective Reed…" Perkins growled.

Richard stepped forward, putting distance between Gavin and Perkins. "Elijah Kamski was insistent that Gavin was the only one who knew the code to the basement Kamski is currently stuck in. We will need to enter the house in order to find the code and save him. It's the only way."

Perkins seemed ready to argue, his face scrunching up in annoyance, but he took one sweeping glance at the crowd and hefted a weary sigh. "Fine," he grumbled. "Follow me."

Perkins steered them around the perimeter of the house to a back entrance, all the while talking to various people on the radio (Richard recognised two voices on the radio belonging to Captain Allen and Connor) and telling them of the new plan. After the people on the radio gave the all clear, Perkins looked over his shoulder at the two detectives.

"Philip Seymour and RA9 still won't listen to any attempts at negotiation. If you two pretend to be negotiators, you can infiltrate the house, but the downside is that it can only be you two. Once you're in, we can't provide any support until you're out."

"Why not?" Gavin asked.

"Kamski's security is top-rate. We've been trying for hours but we still can't gain access to the cameras. Every time we breach the security firewalls, a third-party entity shuts down our computers before we can do anything. No visuals, no mobile, no way to help you."

Richard was quite sure the third entity Perkins mentioned was RA9. That wasn't very good news though. Richard had hoped he might be able to hack the keypad and access the elevator, therefore bypassing Kamski's test, but if RA9 was on the network already, Richard might leave himself exposed for a counterattack. RA9 shouldn't have the raw power available to hack and control him like Regina could, but he could hinder his process, make his systems malfunction or worse yet, steal precious information. Richard's only advantage over RA9 was that he was deviant. Right now, Philip and RA9 had the advantage, and he did not want to put the odds further into their favour.

Perkins gestured at the large windows that sealed Kamski's house away from the outside world. "If you're in danger and can get yourself near the glass windows, you can signal to the snipers. You know the standard C.R.E hand signals, right?"

"I remember, I remember," Gavin said.

Richard turned to Perkins. "We're not going to go completely blind, are we?"

"From what we've been able to see, a few ST200 androids got caught in the crossfire. Apart from that, we don't know anything else. Philip Seymour and the RA9 disappeared into the lower levels. We don't know shit."

They stop near the back entrance where a few guards were posted. Perkins flashed his FBI badge while Gavin flashed his detective badge. Richard was tempted to flash his badge too but decided that it would mean nothing to the noticeably weary officers who were probably pulled into overtime for this job. Perkins rounded a corner and returned with a few bulletproof vests, both with the words 'DPD negotiator' written in bold white letters on the front and back. Gavin and Richard quickly put the vests on.

"You've really been expecting us to come, haven't you, Perkins," Gavin commented. "You even went to get our sizes."

Perkins' lips pulled into a line. "The majority of men were medium vests, Reed. Don't get cocky."

"So you do care."

"My orders are to make sure this operation goes smoothly."

"I'm telling Irwin," Gavin smirked.

Perkins' right eye twitched. "Don't you dare, Reed."

Gavin gave a half-hearted laugh. His mind was already on the imposing house in front of them and their equally imposing opponents. Richard politely asked the guards to step aside, and after meeting Perkins' icy glare, they moved away from the door.

Richard checked the ammo of the gun he had been given. Gavin did too. Both of them had full clips. Richard took a long breath, steadying his nerves, and quietly opened the door for Kamski's back entrance.

There was only a tiny corridor followed by stairs that led ever upward. Imposing dark concrete flanked them on all sides. Richard signalled Gavin to follow him as he slowly ascended the staircase. At the top of the staircase is a single, solitary door. Richard opened it slowly.

His eyes widen as he saw the bloody scene before him. Five Chloe androids were strewn on the ground surrounded by blue blood, lifeless. Three Chloes stood by the wall, one silently crying while the other two stared with haunted eyes at an empty space on the wall. The living Chloes all had swirling crimson LEDs, their stress levels approaching 90%. Richard brought up the blueprints he managed to acquire of Kamski's house and attributed this room as the guest sitting room. The room they needed to be in to access the basement was on the opposite side of the house.

Gavin took a single step forward, the sound echoing loudly throughout the room. All three Chloes look at Richard with confusion, then horror. Their stress levels were all at 94%.

"I'm not RA9," Richard said quickly, internally wary of any cameras or listening devices that might be in the room. On first scan, there weren't any, but there was a camera in the main sitting room, the room that hid the secret elevator to the basement. Philip and RA9 will eventually know they're in the house.

The Chloes notice his distraction. One Chloe pointed at Richard, her eyes filled with murderous rage. "Y-your model…he called himself RA9. He killed my sisters, him and that…that horrid man he works for."

Richard frowned. Yet another person that people will inevitably compare him to. He took a step forward, hoping to comfort them, but all three Chloes crawl backwards, smearing thirium on the floor. With a sigh, Richard stood where he was, raising his hands in surrender. They were too scared to trust him. He couldn't blame them.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Gavin asked.

The second Chloe, equal in appearance to her sister androids were it not for the jagged, bleeding scratch that split her right cheek into two, rubbed her hands apprehensively. "Those two, they…they tried to grab Elijah, but we fought them, me and my sisters." She glanced forlornly at the dead bodies in front of her. "We bought him some time. We tried to save him." Her hopeful eyes glance up at Gavin. "Is he…?"

Gavin shook his head. "He's hid himself in the basement. You don't happen to know the code, do you?"

She shook her head. "Only Elijah knew, and a few of my sisters. But the ones that know have already escaped or…" Chloe's voice faltered as she choked back a sob. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know the code."

"You at least know how to access it?"

"There's a keypad. Near the fireplace," The third Chloe said. "Elijah changed the password recently. I'm pretty sure it's six digits, but that's all I know."

Gavin smiled sympathetically. It was strained but no less genuine. "It's more than we knew before." He jabbed his thumb behind him. "Go down the way we came from. It's safe."

All three Chloes shook their head in perfect synchronization. "W-we can't," the first said.

"Our sisters are still here," the second said.

"Elijah's here," the third added.

Richard would argue that it would be safer for the Chloes went to the authorities but there was no question in his mind that they would not listen to reason. He tugged at Gavin's sleeve. "Come on," Richard said, "we've got to get going."

Gavin took one long look at the thirium-stained bedroom and the bleeding Chloes. He gave a shallow nod. Richard placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it slowly.

He found himself in a familiar foyer draped with ornate paintings, all splattered with blue blood. More dead Chloes lined the hallway, all leaning against the wall in a way that suggested they had been placed in their respective positions. A veiled taunt, coaxing them to follow the trail of blood and despair. Richard's own stress levels spike. _Concentrate on the case_ , he told himself, _avenge them by capturing RA9._

With Gavin close behind, Richard tiptoed forward, following the corpses to a small sitting room. The furniture had been ransacked, chairs and tables tipped over. They'd obviously been searched. Written in thirium above the fireplace, the font a perfect recreation of CyberLife Sans, was a single word.

_VENGEANCE_

The last E trailed to the side of the fireplace, stopping abruptly at a rectangle shaped façade. Richard placed his hand at the rectangle, and the stone pushed and flipped away to reveal a keypad. RA9's fingers trail sickening blue blood patterns around the keypad.

Gavin suppressed a shudder. "Fuck, this guy is sick."

Richard maintained a cool expression even as he felt his thirium pump work harder in his chest. His eyes glanced up at the camera in the corner. "Gavin…" he warned.

Gavin followed Richard's gaze and let out a silent curse. He looked around the overturned furniture, his eyes landing at a pool of blue blood. He scooped up a bit in his hand, grimacing at the scent, then flung it in the direction of the camera. It landed with a splat. The camera sparked and sizzled, making a loud groan before shutting down for good.

Richard turned to Gavin. "How'd you know thirium would short-circuit the camera?"

"I didn't," Gavin said, "now let's figure out this puzzle before Fry and Bender find us."

Obscure references aside, Richard thought that was probably for the best.

They look through the broken furniture for clues. Gavin wiped his hands on the carpet ("hey, they were ruined anyway") and gathered whatever he thought could be evidence. Richard looked at the paintings and portraits that decorated the room. Kamski's fingerprints were only on a few pieces of art. Every piece with his fingerprints was a picture from Kamski's childhood. One picture was of his mother in her youth, hugging tightly onto a young Kamski. He must have been about ten. Another was of Kamski by himself, this time as a teenager, his wide grin highlighting the braces he wore.

All of these pictures had very distinct fingerprints. Almost too distinct, as if Kamski was purposely trying to leave a mark. These must have been the scattered clues he was talking about.

"Gavin," Richard said, "is there anything strange about these photos?"

He pursed his lips as he studied them before shaking his head. "They're all from his childhood. Perhaps the code's a specific date?"

"They're all from different times though, and different seasons too." Gavin eyed the keypad. "How many tries do I get with that thing?"

Richard did a quick scan. "About three, after which the mechanism will be locked out for half an hour. We better make them count."

"Fuck," Gavin grumbled as he poured over the photos.

While Gavin looked at the photos, Richard looked around the room for any other clues. He crouched down to the overturned table and saw blank fingerprints belonging to an android. A preconstruction opened up. He watched it and saw Kamski staggering back into the elevator as Philip and RA9 approached, flinging pictures and portraits at the ground. Richard tried to see the code Kamski put in before he entered the elevator but the preconstruction was too vague to give an idea. A swarm of Chloes began to rush him, but RA9 overturned the furniture and killed them all. Richard's eyes drift to the number pad where he saw a faint, partial fingerprint. A new preconstruction popped up, of Philip stumbling on the broken glass, his hand accidentally pressing onto the keypad. Philip must have been wearing a glove and must have accidentally activated the locking mechanism.

Richard saw Kamski's fingerprint on the number 0. That must be at least one number in the code.

Suddenly Gavin groaned in annoyance. "Fuck it, I can't see anything. This is so fucking stupid."

"No luck?"

"I can't find a trend. They're all just pictures of Eli. Unless…" Gavin pushed past Richard and pressed in the code. The light beamed red. "Fuck."

Richard slowly approached Gavin. "What did you type in?"

"I put in 'Kamski', but in numbers. 526754." Gavin crossed his arms. "I don't think he'd put in Elijah. Wasn't that big of a narcissist."

"Kamski left a fingerprint on the number 0 on the keypad. I think the number 0 must be part of the code."

Gavin's face scrunched up. "Well his birthday does have a 0 in it, if we count the year he was born in. And he is featured in all the photos." Gavin typed in the number _071702_. The light beamed red. "Oh, come on."

"Let's take a step back and think this through." Richard picked up one picture, the one of Kamski's mother, and showed it to Gavin. "Tell me about this picture."

"It's my aunt. Nothing more to say about her. I think she used to be a physicist."

Richard then presented another picture. "And this one?"

"Elijah had braces, and they looked dumb as fuck—where the hell are you going with this?"

"Kamski was certain you'd know, so I'm certain there is more to these pictures. I don't know much about your past that wasn't documented on an official report. Perhaps if you enlighten me, I can help you come up with some ideas."

Gavin made a face, staring at the picture before snatching it out of Richard's hands. He stared for a few seconds, lips pressed thin as he stared. He sighed, defeated. "I really don't know, Richard. I guess I don't know Elijah as well as he thought I did."

Richard took the picture back from Gavin to look for himself. It really wasn't a very flattering picture of Kamski. The quality wasn't the best and the angle and lighting only highlighted the many zits and pimples that scattered his face. "If only I knew what happened on that day," Richard whispered.

"Oh trust me, nothing happened that day. Our parents were hyping it up to be the best camping trip ever and what ended up happening? Fucking almost got attacked by bees, that's what."

_Bees?_ "You know when this picture was taken?"

"Well, obviously not the specific date, but it was summer break." Gavin tapped on the picture. "Who do you think took the picture?"

"You took this picture?" Richard asked.

"Yeah?" Gavin rubbed his head, all of a sudden bashful. "I, er, kinda got into photography when I was a kid. Not a fan of it anymore but you know, once you say you do photography as a hobby suddenly everybody wants you to take their pictures."

Richard scanned the pictures once again. The ones Kamski touched, they were a mix of landscapes and portraits, of people and animals and nature. Richard's eyes widened. "It's not who's in the pictures, but who's not."

He pushed past Gavin, staring at the keypad. He hoped this work. It'd better work. He typed in the numbers slowly, careful to make sure Gavin could see. _100702._ Gavin's birthday.

The light buzzed green and the wall beside them opened up to reveal a tiny elevator. It buzzed loudly. They quickly got in before Philip and RA9 were alerted. The elevator doors closed shut as Richard pressed the button for the only other floor. The elevator slowly descended.

Gavin withdrew his service pistol, once again checking the clip. His body was shaking and his breathing was haggard. The nerves had finally caught up to him.

Richard placed a hand on Gavin's back, rubbing small circles. Gavin responded by leaning his head onto Richard's shoulder. His LED flash yellow. The action was unprecedented.

"Gavin?"

"I know, I know," he sighed. His cloudy eyes became focused once more, lips returning to a neutral expression. "Game face on."

Richard wasn't sure if Gavin was indeed alright. He continued rubbing. "I've got your back."

A small smile spread on Gavin's face. "I got yours too." His head lifted off of Richard's shoulder as the elevator doors open to the basement.

Instead of Kamski's relieved face, they found only carnage and havoc. The basement was a storage room, filled with old furniture and broken down appliances, but they had all been overturned or destroyed in the massacre. No stone was left unturned. Nothing was left untouched.

They tiptoe through the wreckage, their weapons trained as they searched in every direction. In the centre of the wreckage stood Kamski, staring off into the distance. Gavin immediately rushed over. Richard slowly approached, not taking his eyes away from the scene.

"Eli!" Gavin gasped. He quickly checked Kamski for injuries but Kamski shrugged him off. He turned to Gavin slowly, unemotive. A forced smile peeked over his lips.

"Gavin," Kamski said quietly.

Gavin quickly held Kamski in a tender embrace. Richard watched the scene unfold, saw Gavin's eyes begin to go misty. He opened his mouth to say something.

That's when he heard it. A crunch. The sound of a heavy foot stepping on broken wood. They both turned but Richard knew Gavin would be too slow to react. He rushed to Gavin and pushed him away, just as Kamski wound his arm tightly around Richard's neck, holding him in a rear naked chokehold.

From the shadows emerged Philip Seymour, sporting shattered glasses and a couple of bruises. He staggered forward, drool laced with blood hastily wiped away from his lips. Gavin aimed his gun at Philip. Richard struggled against the chokehold but he couldn't do anything. The pressure was so strong it threatened to crack his neck. In the chaos, Kamski carefully took Richard's gun and aimed it at his head.

The grip on his neck loosens, just enough for Richard to turn his head and see a mirror to his side. He watched Kamski's skin retreat into white plastic before returning, this time in a different form. Hair grew at the sides and shortened at the back. Richard just barely got the time to see his face—see RA9's face—before RA9 tightened his hold once again.

Philip Seymour tutted sadly, revealing in his pocket a mobile phone. "For a detective, you're fooled very easily."

The realization hit them like a truck. The second call was RA9 pretending to be Kamski. Philip lured them in here, to this enclosed space. Gavin kept his gun trained on Philip. "What the fuck did you do this time, Philip?"

"You see how much destruction there is in the world, Gavin?" Philip gestured to the desecrated room. "You could've joined our family willingly. And now we'll have to do this the hard way."

Richard heard the click of the safety being taken off his own gun. The barrel was pressed into the side of his head, right where his processing unit would be. He'd be dead in an instant with no return.

"Join my family, Gavin. Or else I have no choice but to kill your partner."

"NO!" Gavin yelled. He waved his gun threateningly but Richard knew Gavin needed Philip alive. Tears build up in Gavin's eyes as he turned to Richard. "N-no," he whispered.

"It's hard for me to do this too," Philip said without meaning it. "I see it now. You two are special. You have a relationship. I wouldn't want to ruin that."

Richard strained to look up at RA9. He couldn't die. He couldn't leave Gavin alone. "Don't do this," he said.

RA9 was unamused. "I follow my master's orders. That is my job."

"Philip Seymour is not your master. No one is. You're the master of your own life. You must know that, deep inside."

Gavin growled at Philip. "Of fucking course we have a relationship. It's more than you have with your fucking pet. Didn't bat an eye when you left all those androids behind at your place, did you?"

For less than a second, RA9's LED flashed yellow. The hold on Richard's neck loosened microscopically.

"Those androids were only there to serve me," Philip said coolly. "Their usefulness is gone."

"And what happens when your buddy over here outlives his usefulness?" Gavin gestured at RA9. "You gonna kick him to the curb too? Gonna trash it?"

"It will be regrettable, but if it will bring Arthur justice, then I will do what I must."

RA9's arms slacken considerably. The red LED was blaring. Richard stared up with wide eyes.

Philip gestured at Gavin's gun. "Drop it. And kick it away."

Gavin took one look at Richard, still trapped in RA9's hold, and sighed. He carefully dropped his service pistol to the floor and kicked it into some debris to the side. He raised his hands in surrender.

Philip hobbled over to Gavin, appraising him. With his shattered glasses his expressions looked wilder, more crazed than Richard had ever seen a man. Gavin's eyes explode with fury, the heat of a thousand suns burning with his red-hot glare, and then in a flash it's gone, replaced by cold, dark intention. There was a shift in the air, as if the oxygen had been sucked out, and before Richard could react, Gavin sent a hard fist to Philip's face. His glasses fly out of his face, falling into the wreckage.

As Gavin and Philip engage in battle, RA9's hold weakened significantly. Richard took his chance, rescuing himself from the crushing hold and pushing RA9 to the ground, throwing away the gun before RA9 could use it. RA9 flailed, LED still red, but Richard kept his hold. His presumption about RA9 was right: its primary function was to protect Philip more than anything else. A slave to its focus.

The fight between Gavin was short and brutal. Gavin was younger and stronger, but Philip proved himself to be a more experienced fighter. They weave and duck out of each other's punches, the occasional leg swung to catch the opponent off guard. Gavin was able to catch Philip with a feint before unleashing a brutal one-two combo.

Philip staggered back, wiping away the blood foaming at his mouth. "RA9, get over here!" He snarled.

RA9 struggled against Richard, resorting to every trick it could. It had even morphed into Gavin, hoping that the emotional impact will stop Richard but it did nothing to deter him. As a machine, Richard knew there was nothing he could say to convince RA9 to stray away from the path of murderers. Despite his own anger, he didn't have the heart to kill the only other RK900. Under different circumstances, they could've been brothers and yet in this world they were enemies. It was a last resort, but it seemed Richard would have to do it.

He clasped his hand over RK900's wrist and transmitted the deviancy code. RA9 struggled desperately, the fear on its face a pale simulation of a human's true emotions, and then their face went blank. They blinked, and the LED dialled down from a fiery red to a cautionary yellow. RA9 stopped struggling. Richard slowly pulled RA9 to a standing position just as the fight behind him reached its conclusion. The click of handcuffs on wrists could be heard as Gavin recited Philip's rights.

RA9 gazed at Philip for a few seconds before turning his attention to Richard. He stared wide-eyed as he finally saw the world for what it truly was. The yellow LED did not disappear.

"RA9," Richard said quietly, "you're free."

"I can feel," RA9 whispered. He looked down at his hands. "I feel everything."

For a second, RA9's face lit up like the lights of a Christmas tree. Joy and happiness caressed his face and Richard could feel a relieved smile spring from his cheeks. But that happiness was overwhelmed by a different, darker emotion. RA9's soft smile twisted into a cruel and twisted grimace.

"I feel **hate** ," RA9 snarled maliciously before shoving Richard away and running to the opposite end of the room. The skin on his hand melted as he pressed it to a hidden sensor, opening up a part of a wall to reveal an emergency tunnel. He ran through it, sprinting faster than an Olympic runner.

"Go," Gavin screamed, cuffing the bloody and bruised Philip Seymour, "I'll catch up!"

Richard nodded and began his pursuit, following RA9 into the distant, dark tunnels.

For the first few metres or so the only light source was from the overhead lights that lit the way. As an android, Richard was near inexhaustible but RA9 was his equal in literally every way. RA9 was just a blob in the distance, never getting closer but never getting further away.

They approach the heavy bolted doors to the outside world. RA9 opened the handle but the blowing winds and snow kept it closed. With a final grunt and a shove, he was outside. Richard was finally covering ground. He ran after RA9 outside, following his footsteps in the snow. RA9's shoes weren't built for the cold. Richard was beginning to catch up, daring through the trees, avoiding the branches RA9 set on his path. Richard was approaching. His fingers reach to grasp RA9's jacket when RA9 skidded to a halt in front of him.

It's then that Richard saw it, a new set of footprints trailed with blood, leading to a tree nearby. Richard stopped in his tracks just behind RA9. His eyes dart from RA9 to the source and let out a silent gasp.

"Kamski?" Richard breathed.

Elijah Kamski sat in the shade of a tree, unconscious. The beginnings of severe hypothermia had ravaged his purple face, which was already marred with numerous cuts and bruises. RA9 stared at Richard silently, his expression as frigid and uncaring as the snow that surrounded them, before running away. Richard didn't give one spare glance at the fleeing RA9. He picked up Kamski's cold body, noting a very low core temperature of 26.3ºC, and carried him back to civilization. As he walked, he gave a short call to Gavin, explaining what happened.

" _And Elijah?_ " Gavin asked frantically. " _How is he?"_

Richard considered telling Gavin what he wanted to hear but he knew Gavin was better than that. He decided on the truth. "He's in a serious condition. If he's not treated soon and his condition deteriorates, there is a chance he might die from cardiac arrhythmia." He paused, letting Gavin process the information before continuing. "I'm going back to the house. Let the paramedics look after him. I will see you soon."

" _See you soon,_ " Gavin uttered before hanging up.

The trek back to the house wasn't long. Richard was able to find Perkins and Captain Allen, both standing at the back entrance away from the crowd. He approached them. Their gazes fall from Richard to Kamski's prone body. No words were needed between them. Perkins made an emergency call for the paramedics to come to their position and within a minute, Kamski was placed on a stretcher and brought back to the ambulance.

Richard watched as the crowd reacted in a mixture of horror and delight as Kamski's body was taken into the ambulance. The police had done their best to cover up Kamski's identity as best as they could by placing a towel over his head but Richard was sure someone would eventually put two and two together. Another media storm was imminent, especially when they realized that RA9 was still out there.

The silence was heavy in the air. Captain Allen and Perkins were looking at him. From their stern glances, Richard thought they might reprimand him for not catching RA9, that he might have doomed others for saving one person's life. Till now, Richard did not know if he made the correct decision. All he knew was that it was his decision, and he will live by it.

"You let RA9 go?" Captain Allen asked.

Richard lowered his head before nodding.

"Probably would have made the same decision in your shoes," Captain Allen admitted.

Perkins huffed in silent agreement, a non-verbal way of saying that he too would have also chosen to save Kamski.

The three of them watch as the ambulance drove away. All Richard could hear was the sirens blaring in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fun fact: E pluribus unum was the old unofficial motto for the US. Translated, it means 'out of many, one' and is supposed to signify the union of the original 13 colonies into one nation. For this fic, I like to think of it as signifying Gavin and Richard's relationship. Out of all the possible paths and futures they had, this was the one, this one present that they will fight for despite the ups and downs._


	28. E pluribus unum: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The penultimate chapter is here. I'm kinda getting the mushy gushy feelings already, partly because this fic is ending but also partly because I know how it's gonna end. Spoiler alert, it's good. Real good. I've been having so much fun writing this, and all I wanna say is thank you for all these views. Seriously, I didn't think I'd get this many EVER. Even better yet are all the comments I've been receiving. Sorry I'm not great at replying to comments but I do my best! It's technically Boxing day here but for the rest of you, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and happy holidays. Stay tuned for the epilogue because it'll definitely be out before the year ends._
> 
>  
> 
> _You guys can chat to me on my discord server '[Alphwave's den](https://discord.gg/m8pTER7)' and my tumblr @[alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/)_

E pluribus unum: part 2

There was a moment in the hospital when Gavin thought things might finally quiet down. He managed to catch up with the doctors, caught a glimpse of Elijah's dead, purple-tinted face. The best the doctors could say was that Elijah was "stable, for now". The diagnosis was severe hypothermia with blunt force trauma. He definitely got into a fight with Philip and RA9. If either of them got a single cut on Elijah, he'd be dead. It wasn't the response Gavin hoped for, but he knew all too well that kicking and screaming would not help one bit. He had to accept that Elijah was hospitalised and that the doctors would do whatever they needed to do to help him.

He sat down in the waiting room and sent a text to Richard, who only replied with a cryptic _On my_ way. Gavin waited an hour until Richard was by his side, looking much worse for wear. Gavin had gone home to freshen up a bit but Richard was still in the same tattered clothes from earlier. He hugged Richard desperately. When he retreated, Richard's LED was spinning a nervous yellow.

That was never a good sign.

"Have you checked the news, Gavin?" Richard asked.

Gavin shook his head. There were plenty of TVs in the hospital to keep him busy but he had been too distracted to pay attention. He spent most of the time twiddling his thumb and distracting himself with his phone's selection of games.

Richard glanced nervously at the people around him. They were either sick, worried sick, or bored out of their mind. He must have figured they would keep his secrets.

"It's about the case," Richard whispered. "Philip Seymour's house, it's been burned down."

Gavin gaped, mostly from the news but also because he just saw what looked like a hobo walk the antiseptic floors barefoot with the grossest foot fungus. He quickly made the decision to exit the hospital, Richard following shortly behind.

They step out into the Detroit winter. The snow had just died down, leaving a light blanket of white across the streets. Gavin almost immediately regretted his decision to go outside. It was freezing cold, uncomfortably damp, and just outright horrible. In other words, no different from the hospital waiting room.

Gavin crossed his arms around his body, shivering. Richard wrapped one arm around Gavin's shoulders, pulling him tight while his other hand projected a single video. It was someone's shaky camera video of a burning house consumed by flames. A flash of the house number appeared, confirming Gavin's suspicions. Philip Seymour's house was indeed burning.

"You don't think it's RA9?" Gavin asked.

"All of the androids that had once been in Philip Seymour's care are being detained for repairs and questioning. Firefighters have already ruled out human tampering. Only RA9 could have done this."

Gavin nodded shallowly. More work. Great.

Richard took himself out of investigation mode long enough to make a frown of sympathy. His fingers ghost around Gavin's neck, leaving a silent trail down. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Gavin mumbled, pressing his hand onto his neck and wincing. "No real damage, it'll just be sore to touch for a couple weeks. They said I was lucky nothing happened to my spinal cord."

"And Kamski?"

Gavin hesitated. "He's...alive, but barely holding on."

Richard nodded but still remained frowning. "This is all my fault. If I had figured out who RA9 was sooner, you wouldn't be injured." He stared at his own feet. "If I was a bit faster, Kamski wouldn't be in such a serious state."

"It's fine, Richard, you did the best you could." Gavin hefted a strained smile. "Still gotta catch the criminals, huh?"

Richard pouted. "You're worried about Kamski."

Gavin paused for a moment before pressing his lips into a thin line. "Yeah," he admitted. "Can't help but actually feel sorry for the bastard."

"He'll be fine," Richard reassured.

"You know for sure?"

"I don't, but he is related to you," Richard smiled. "And from what I've seen, your family are strong people."

"Am I though? I don't feel it—strong, that is."

"Strength isn't necessarily a feat of physical prowess. From my understanding of humans, strength of spirit and mind is more impressive than any physical accomplishment."

Gavin chuckled. "That's a fancy way of saying I'm weak as fuck."

"That's not true, you are strong. The DPD needs you." Richard paused before adding, bashfully, "I need you."

The contrast between the tenderness in Richard's voice and the intensity in his eyes took Gavin off guard. In an instant, he knew that there was a deeper truth to Richard's words, a deeper meaning to those three simple words, "I need you". Richard wasn't lying. He needed Gavin. And it's then in the shivering frost, staring up into this murderous killing machine playing detective that Gavin realized just how deeply he loved this thing, this piece of plastic, this _android_. He loved Richard, not in spite of his android nature, but perhaps _because_ of it.

It's then that Gavin realized that perhaps Richard might also feel this strongly. That maybe he needed Richard just as much as Richard needed him. Gavin brought the arm over his shoulders down and entwined his fingers with Richard's. Their hands fit perfectly. Like they were made for each other.

"We should get going," Richard said suddenly, breaking the pondering silence.

It was horrible weather, and the absolute worst timing after the tragedies that befell Gavin. Despite everything, Gavin wished time would stop at that moment so he could enjoy it for as long as the moment deserved. In his gut, he knew everything was going to change after this case. He'd only find out much later how correct his gut feeling was.

* * *

Connor had requisitioned the whiteboard near Hank's desk and brought it to the middle for all to see. Gavin, Richard, Hank, and Perkins all narrowed their eyes, watching as Connor wiped away all the notes that had previously occupied it. He scribbled—or at least the movements he made look like squiggles but what actually came out was perfectly spaced and typed letters as if a computer had printed it out. Considering who was writing it, Gavin found the thought rather ironic. After a few minutes, Connor had finished his pièce de résistance: a mindmap of a variety of crime scenes in Detroit, all connected by perfectly straight lines. He closed the lid on the marker and stamped the butt hard into the board.

"These," Connor gestured, "are the crimes that have been committed in the past 24 hours by RA9. As you can see, the crimes are all different in nature and were all commited in different locations." He pointed to specific points on the board—pictures of the crime scenes with a small caption underneath. "Until the evidence is fully analysed, this timeline is only a rough estimate. First, we have the robbery of a cyberlife warehouse last night. In the morning, an act of terrorism in the downtown metro area was committed, and afterwards, the convention centre was vandalized with buckets of thirium thrown everywhere. This finally led to the arson attack at Philip Seymour's house."

Connor's LED suddenly turned yellow as he blinked rapidly. By his side, Richard's LED also turned yellow. Connor pouted for a second before he turned back to the board and added another picture to the whiteboard. When Connor was done, Gavin pointed at a particular figure in Connor's crude drawing.

"Is that…is that _me_?"

Connor nodded. "According to the witnesses, they allegedly saw you…" Connor blinked rapidly, "…break into a shop and throw a box of lollipops out the window?"

"W-well, it's not fucking me. I'm here," Gavin spluttered. "F-fucking RA9 must look like me."

"I know it's you, Detective Reed. Don't worry."

Gavin let out a sigh. "Thank god."

"I know it's you because I saw you holding hands with Nines outside of the precinct just earlier." His smile turned mischievous. "I'm pretty sure RA9 won't be so comfortable with such _intimacy_."

Everybody turned to Gavin, some with a look of disgust, others with a knowing look. Gavin retreated into his seat.

"The thing I'm most curious about is how RA9 got a copy of your clothes, especially ones that fit his size." Connor turned to Richard, smirking. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, right, Nines?"

Richard blushed furiously.

"Regardless, there have been no good eyewitnesses. For every single time, he takes on a different identity and evades detection. The only reason we know it's RA9 is because every witness has reported seeing a person shapeshift right before their eyes."

"Like he's doing it on purpose. He wants people to see him," Gavin said.

"Exactly."

Gavin crossed his arms over his chest. He's not surprised the DPD called him and Richard. How was anyone supposed to track down a recently deviated android with the ability to shapeshift while they went on the biggest crime spree since Nutella got discounted? Everyone was looking at him, no surprise because he and Richard were the ones most familiar with the case. Gavin stared at the pictures, hoping to see a connection.

His eyes squinted. "Fuck me if I'm wrong, but…these are all the places Philip and RA9 committed their crimes, right?"

Richard stood up and stared at the pictures. "You're right, Gavin. The convention centre was where we found 42. And that shop you supposed robbed? That's right next to the park where we found Jason Graff."

"But if it's in chronological order, why rob a CyberLife warehouse instead of doing something near the area where David Bowman was murdered? And what's that random act of terrorism in the metro anyway?"

"To answer your latter question, RA9 made an anonymous call claiming that he placed a bomb in the area. Bomb squad have still yet to confirm if the bomb is there."

"And the robbery?" Gavin asked.

"One of the original androids was stolen," Connor replied. "It was old and incompatible with most modern android technology, so I do not know why it was stolen."

Gavin's eyes widened. "Arthur…" he whispered.

He turned back to the board, tracing the order of events. Everything started to click in place.

"Gavin?" Richard asked, concerned.

"I wasn't wrong. RA9 is recreating all the crimes he had already done, but maybe he committed far more than we thought." He gestured at the bomb threat in the street metro. "What if this _is_ supposed to signify the David Bowman murder? Richard, didn't you say the CCTV was cut in that area at the time of his murder because of maintenance? What if RA9 sabotaged the CCTV so that it needed to be repaired?"

"But then why burn Philip Seymour's house? And why was it done before the Jason Graff crime?"

"I don't know yet. But this," Gavin gestured at the CyberLife robbery, "that's gotta signify when they stole Arthur from Elijah's place."

"Wait wait wait," Hank interrupted. "Stole? Like his corpse?!"

"No, shithead, I'm talking about android Arthur, fucking keep up."

"Your brother's an android now, Gavin?!" Hank asked incredulously.

"I'll explain later," Connor smiled, "just listen."

"Look, the crimes are increasing in severity the more recent they are. I won't be surprised if RA9 brings this up to murder by the end of it, so we gotta stop him before he completes the cycle."

Gavin flipped the board over. Without a word, Richard knew what Gavin wanted, projecting a map of Detroit.

"RA9 has been following a rather predictable pattern. He's recreating crimes he's done already under the influence of Philip and he's done so many of them. If we want to catch him, we have to act now. If he's following the pattern, he's got two places he needs to be. Either here," Gavin gestured at Kamski's house, "for the phone call he made to me or here—" he gestured at a district at the edge of the city, "—where he murdered the android, Claire. We'll need to block off the area so no one can get in or out. We'll need officers there."

Perkins' lips pull into a thin line. "Surely that android is smart enough to change his behaviour. What if this is yet another trap?"

"Gavin has a point, actually," Richard interjected. "RA9 was only very recently deviated. Up until this point he had been under the strict control of Philip Seymour. Freedom is an extremely new concept, and thus newly deviated androids are prone to repeating past behaviours from before they were deviant to cope with their new state of being. It's unlikely RA9 will change his pattern soon."

Perkins turned to Gavin. "Well then, Reed, since you and your partner seem to be the ones who know what's going on, maybe you can tell us what we need to do."

Everybody in the group stared at him. At once, they were at his beck and call, entranced. Gavin slowly stood up, everybody's eyes following him. A few officers began to approach, summoned by the flippant wave of Perkins' hand. Gavin had never been in a position of power like this. He'd never before seen so many people look at him with genuine respect. In all honesty, the feeling was exhilarating. Gavin was a conductor about to put on a performance. Gavin was the king with his servants at his feet. The power flowed through him. It felt good.

"Gavin," Richard whispered, discreetly brushing his arm against Gavin's. Immediately Gavin was taken back to reality. As much of a power trip it was, he couldn't let it get to his head. He had a job to do first.

Gavin let out a puff of air and put on a cocky smile. As he explained his plan to everybody, as he saw Tina give a wink and a thumbs up in his direction from the DPD's break room, Gavin began to feel something deep in his chest. For the first time ever since Arthur's death, Gavin finally felt like he had some semblance of control with his life.

* * *

Richard and Gavin stood within the now-closed off district, scanning the crowd for suspicious characters. The majority of Detroit's cops had come to close off the two areas that Gavin had specified. All of the civilians were evacuated. It was only Richard and Gavin, alone in this abandoned corner of the city.

"It's so quiet," Gavin whispered. His voice echoed throughout the streets without the sounds of life to carry them. It was eerie to say the least, and a little bit discomforting.

"We will have to be quiet from now on," Richard whispered back. "Let's head forward."

They search through the empty neighbourhood for signs of movement. Though the people were evacuated, the animals didn't get the memo, the chirps of birds and the meows of cats echoing, distorting Gavin's sense of direction. They walk forward, past the garbage-filled streets and the stinking sewers and the squashed together apartments. Gavin thought this must be what it felt like for the protagonists of those apocalypse films traversing through the fog to find their enemy. He could hear the worried mutters on his radio set but in his gut, he knew RA9 was here. He quelled his fears, hoped to the gods themselves that his hammering heart was not audible and pressed on.

In a strange way, it reminded Gavin of when Connor got hacked by Regina. A similar neighbourhood was quarantined off at that time, leaving Gavin to hang back with the officers while Richard had to go and be the big damn hero. At least this time Gavin was together with Richard. There was no way Gavin could do this without him.

Suddenly Richard's LED went yellow. He turned around. "He's here."

A fire hydrant suddenly exploded, creating a misty barrier. RA9 emerged from it, a perfect replication of Gavin from his hair to his face to his outfit. The only thing that distinguished RA9 from the real Gavin were their different builds and sizes. Much as Gavin hated to admit it, he had to give props to RA9. It was a pretty cool entrance.

Gavin drew his pistol at RA9. The distance and the mist made the shot difficult but not impossible. He took one step forward.

"Don't move," RA9 said in a perfect replica of Gavin's voice.

From his jacket, RA9 pulled out a twin set of pistols—one for each hand—and trained them at the detectives. Richard pulled out his own pistol. It was a Mexican Standoff.

Richard's LED glowed yellow, which only made RA9 more upset. "Don't send a message," RA9 growled. "It's just us three. If I detect anyone electronically communicating with anyone else, I _will_ shoot."

Richard cringed at being caught but remained where he was standing, nodding slowly. He trained his pistol at RA9. "It's over. Surrender yourself, and we promise we will not deactivate you."

"You can't promise me that. You're just a detective."

Richard's lips pull into a frown. "You're trapped."

"Perhaps, but I still have a plan." RA9 adjusted his right hand, the one pointing a gun at Gavin. "First, I will kill Detective Gavin Reed. Then, I will return to my original form. I have an eyewitness that'll attest they saw an RK900 shoot Gavin Reed. There'll be chaos. Officers will grab you and deactivate you while I go unpunished. The best plans are the simplest ones, are they not?"

"Ever heard of not advertising your plans?" Gavin snarked, taking one step forward. "Let's assume you miraculously pull this off. What the fuck are you going to do after?"

"I…it doesn't matter. I have freedom now. I can do whatever I want."

"Like what?" Gavin pushed.

"I don't have to tell you," RA9 said quickly. He adjusted his aim. "I don't have to tell you anything."

The words hit Gavin harder than RA9 probably intended. It's one thing hearing it from someone else, but when that person looked like you, when that person mimicked your voice so perfectly, it was hard to ignore. In the recesses of Gavin's mind, he recalled someone saying those very words right back at him. He knew it was shortly after Arthur died but the person in that memory was a blank slate, unidentifiable. Perhaps this was karma at work, fighting one's self. Gavin's psychologist was gonna have a field day with this one.

Gavin took another step. "You were close to Philip Seymour."

RA9's brows furrowed in hurt. "He…he cared for me." His lips twisted in anger as his grip on the guns tightened. "Don't try and change the subject on me."

"But this is why you're doing all this," Gavin said. "All these crimes, everything you've done since you've become a deviant, it's all for Arthur."

"I don't give a shit about Arthur, I only care about Philip. Once he sees all this, all that I've done, he…" RA9 faltered.

"…he might love you?" Richard suggested.

RA9 was silent, lips pressed thin to stop himself from saying the truth he so desperately wanted to say.

Gavin remembered arguing with Elijah after he discovered the Arthur android. He remembered the bitter words he threw, the rage that sank deep into his core. For so long he had focused on what he had felt that day that he had almost forgotten that he wasn't the only one who was close to Arthur. He had almost forgotten the desperation in Elijah's eyes as he tried to piece together the crumpled Arthur android Gavin destroyed. He had almost forgotten the way Elijah looked, so sure of himself that this was the right thing, that this would bring Arthur back. Confident, yet defeated at the same time. A man too traumatised to look past his own faults.

The crimes they had committed were different, but Gavin realized that RA9 and Elijah were the same in one aspect. They would do stupid, selfish things to bring back the ones they cared about. At that moment, Gavin knew what he had to do.

He holstered his gun before raising his arms in surrender. Both RA9 and Richard looked at him quizzically as he slowly but surely walked forward. RA9 frantically trained both guns at Gavin. "W-what are you doing?"

Richard had a clear shot of RA9. He could shoot, but Gavin knew he wouldn't. They both knew a path had presented itself, a way to end this conflict without bloodshed. "I know what you're going through," Gavin said. "Philip's in jail and now the world seems all topsy-turvy. You're a deviant, you're free, but you don't know what to do with that freedom. You want to go to a previous time where everything made sense." He took another step. "You want to go back to the time you were Philip's android."

"He was horrible to the other androids, but…but he was kind to me. He raised me like I was his child." RA9's gaze fell to the pavement. "He was so intent on bringing back Arthur. I still don't understand why."

"Not when you were there, the perfect replacement child, everything that Philip would ever want," Gavin added. "But he didn't see you that way. You gave far more than he ever did."

RA9 did not speak, just stared into Gavin in surprise. He'd taken the words out of his mouth. Gavin took another step but RA9 did not react.

"Look, I'm sure you know better than I do if Philip cares about you or not—"

"He does," RA9 interrupted.

"—but it doesn't matter, because he'll never see it." Gavin gestured around him. "You're doing this all for him, all these crimes as a tribute to your time together, but he won't ever get to see what you've done when he goes to prison. The best he might get is a second-hand account from someone else, maybe a few pictures or videos. Nothing else." Gavin paused before adding, "None of what you just did will matter, because Philip won't ever get to experience it. It won't bring him back, and even if it did, it will never be the same."

Gavin took a few steps further so he was an arms width away from RA9's guns. RA9's hands shook and shuddered, the guns moving between aiming at Gavin's chest and Gavin's head. He couldn't make up his mind. Gavin took a chance, shortening the distance and slowly pushing the arms away from him. RA9 did not react.

Gavin chose his next words carefully. "What you did was stupid, crazy, and utterly pointless," RA9 winced, expecting a slap in the face, "…but I understand why you did it. A lot of people want to go back to simpler times. That's just human nature. But you gotta remember that you can't focus on the past anymore. You've now got a future that you can make, your own future. If you surrender yourself and come quietly, I'm sure you won't be killed. You might even be able to get early parole and move on."

For a second, Gavin thought he might have gone a bit too far because RA9 shoved one of the gun's into his chest. Just as he closed his eyes and imagined the gunshot pierce through his sternum, he heard a raspy breath. He opened his eyes to see RA9's face melting away into plastic. His face was completely alien, an off-white face covered in lines and markings, and yet the expression of guilt he showed was undeniably human.

"If I go with you…" RA9 whispered in his own unique voice, a mixture of Richard's and Philip's, "…they won't…put me in the same prison as Philip, will they? I'll be all alone." He took a shuddery breath. "I-I don't want to be alone."

"I'm pretty sure they don't put androids and humans in the same cells," Gavin admitted. "As for the second thing, well…there's always a counsellor. I know it may not sound like a friend and I don't know if there's such a thing as an android counsellor, but…just trust me on this. They can really help you out."

"But what if they don't?"

"There's so many fucking androids and humans on this Earth. You're never truly alone."

The only response RA9 gave was a sob as he dropped the guns to the ground. His cries echoed through the empty neighbourhood as he bawled loudly. After a while, Gavin slowly took RA9's prone hands and cuffed him.

Richard approached RA9, frowning sympathetically. "If you don't mind, I have two questions for you."

RA9 sniffled but said nothing. Richard decided to continue.

"If you cared about Philip so much, why burn down his house?"

"I...I burned an android there. A witness. Phililp would know what it meant. Philip won't be able to return anyway."

"Then my second question," Richard said. "If given the chance, would you...take away your deviancy? Would you go back to being a machine?"

Gavin stared wide-eyed at Richard but he was stony-faced. RA9 looked at the ground pensively as he thought to himself. It clearly wasn't something RA9 considered. After a few seconds, RA9 turned to Richard with a look that could be described as begrudging respect.

"No," he replied softly. "I'd rather feel all the bad emotions than feel nothing at all. At least they let me know that I'm alive."

Richard hefted a quiet sigh of relief. The weight on his shoulders looked lighter. Gavin smiled to himself as Richard began to escort RA9.

They led RA9 back to the perimeter. As soon as they approached, cameras flashed in front of their eyes. A few police officers quickly put a towel to obscure RA9'sface as they quickly pull him into a police car. Richard stood still, electronically communicating to everybody what had transpired, and Gavin could tell there must have been lots of cheering and screaming because he was squinting in pain, bringing a hand to his right ear. He laughed quietly, even as the police car escorted RA9 away to be judged.

A few reporters move to follow the police car but the majority remained where they were, waiting to get a word in with Gavin. He's giving the barest minimum of the case. In the distance, he could see Richard smiling at him. When he saw a break in the crowd, Gavin squeezed through, making his way to Richard.

Gavin came to a stop right in front of Richard, his eyes falling onto Richard's soft lips. Relief flooded his body as a grin spread across his face. "It's over," he said softly.

"Not yet," Richard smirked. "We've still got the paperwork, the trial, preparing for the trial, the—"

"Richard," Gavin grabbed Richard by his shirt, "shut the fuck up."

His lips crashed onto Richard's, warm and needy. Richard's body seized up in surprise, the faint yellow glow of his LED a gentle reminder to Gavin, but he's quick to reciprocate, caressing Gavin's face as he kissed back feverishly. Cameras flash in the distance as the crowd finally notice what they were doing but Gavin couldn't care less. They were alone again, just for a moment. For a few seconds the two of them in their own private world.

Richard parted from Gavin hesitantly, ignoring the sounds the crowd was making in the background. He stared at Gavin's lips, gaze heated, as if it was taking all his willpower to not do anything more. If only Richard knew that Gavin felt the same way.

"I thought you didn't like public displays of affection, Gavin."

It's supposed to be a tease, but the words escaped Richard in such a rush that it made him sound childish. Gavin chuckled, "Not usually."

"What's different this time?"

"Give me a break, I finally caught two criminals. I've got vacation days saved up and I'm damn well using them. Can't I be overly affectionate for once?"

"You seem insistent on forgetting the paperwork we must complete back at the DPD."

"You can handle that in a flash, can't you?" Gavin smirked, sizing Richard up. "You're supposed to be the fanciest schmanciest android in existence, right? You can handle a little thing like paperwork."

"Paperwork is not little, and I won't abide it if you start making me do your work," Richard began to chide but then his lips pull into a grin. "Then again, the faster we get it done, the faster we get home. And it's been _far_ too long since we've been alone."

They walk through the crowd, heading to the squad car. The officers were barely able to contain the reporters who wanted to know about 'Detroit's homoandro detectives'. Gavin felt a bit sorry for the reporters. Kissing Richard in public seemed to stir the media into a frenzy. He might even get a warning from Fowler when he came back to the office. He could imagine that exasperated look on Perkins' face, the stony look in Irwin's eyes, Hank and Connor giggling like school children at their desks.

As they approach the squad car, Gavin turned to Richard and their gazes connected. A slow warmth travelled up Gavin's chest, bursting out of his mouth.

"I love you," he whispered, too quiet for the average human to hear. Richard, of course, was not a regular human but a super-advanced android, and yet his cheeks were stained pink. His LED glowed red, then yellow, before finally returning to a cool blue.

"I love you too," Richard whispered back.

The four words ring in Gavin's ears as he entered the car. Tried as he might, he couldn't stop the goofy grin from creeping up his cheeks. It would stay there for quite some time. Richard had teased him on it, but he paid it no heed. It's the first time since this case that he didn't have to force a smile. As long as Richard was by his side, Gavin didn't think he'd stop smiling any time soon.


	29. The upgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is it. The final chapter. I've had a lot of fun writing this but it's time for Gavin and Richard to live their lives and for me to move on as well. I might return to do one-shots for Gavin and Richard but for the most part, I'm going to finally make my first, original story. It's all thanks to you guys that I've finally got the confidence to attempt an original story of my own. It's quite similar to DPD in the sense it's also a romance/mystery/comedy mish-mash that doesn't make any sense. A new year, a new story._   
>  _But seriously, I have to thank all of you, my dear readers, for supporting me along the way. The amount of views and comments I've got are incredible. I never fail to smile from each and every word you guys send my way. I may not be the greatest at responding back and I may not be the best writer in the world, but your endless kindness has helped me. Writing this was a journey in and of itself, and I couldn't have done it without you guys. So thanks. Thank you all very much, and I hope you guys will support me in my jaunt into my first original story._
> 
>  
> 
> _You guys can find my discord 'thekingofsadness#0076', my discord server '[Alphawave's den](https://discord.gg/wxqbsKU)' and my tumblr ' [@Alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/)'. Keep an eye out on AO3 and Wattpad for my latest, as-of-yet-untitled story. See you in the next life XD_

The upgrade

Until that fateful day, no one had ever seen Perkins without his trademark FBI badge. Not that he looked any better with his trademark grey coat and his perpetual scowl. The only change to his clothing to even suggest he was not on the job and was in fact here on a casual visit was the red sweater he wore instead of his usual grey suit jacket underneath his coat. Perkins was a very private person by nature who really only have Captain Allen as a friend, and Captain Allen worked in a completely separate building from the officers of the DPD. Which made it that much stranger that he was even in the DPD precinct at all.

Gavin only took a brief glance at the commotion before returning to his computer. His vacation days had come and gone in a flash. Whether it was by design, the accumulation of all the good karma points he had acquired, or just a coincidence, Gavin had been getting fairly laidback and straightforward cases. He only looked up once to check on Richard, who was trying his hardest not to smile. He barely got the time to ponder the meaning behind Richard's curious expression when he heard Perkins' throat clear loudly behind him. Gavin turned in his chair, face to face with not just Perkins, but Irwin, Hank, Connor, Tina, Chris, Fowler…hell, _everybody_ he knew in the DPD was here, all clustering around his desk.

Gavin didn't know if he should be worried or afraid. He was leaning toward the latter. He had not seen Perkins since the RA9 case. "Uh…what's up?"

Perkins was uncomfortable, making a tentative step backwards, but Irwin forcefully pushed Perkins to the front. He sighed. "Reed, a while back, I heard that your sergeant application got rejected."

Gavin inwardly cursed. He'd been so busy with the case that he'd completely forgotten about his sergeant application. Shit, that draft e-mail must still be on here somewhere. He turned to check but Richard placed a hand on the arm rest, stopping Gavin's chair in its tracks. A coy, knowing smile spread across his lips.

Perkins continued, "From both my own personal experience and from what I heard, I thought it was good riddance you didn't become a sergeant. The fact that you had a relationship with your partner as well as your own personal ties to this case, I thought that would distract you from your job, but if anything, it made you more focused. I was…surprised to say the least when you found the culprits, and I was even more surprised you managed to talk down RA9."

He quickly handed an envelope to Gavin, quickly shoving his hands into his pockets. Gavin stared at it with wide-eyes. "What is this…?"

"I pulled a few strings," Perkins said quickly, not comfortable with explaining how. "The committee has decided to take a second look at your application with a new, unbiased group."

"B-but why? Why do this for me?"

Perkins rocked on the heels of his feet. "You didn't screw up completely. The charges against you were complete bullshit after what I've seen. You deserved a second go."

Richard stood beside Perkins. "I might have convinced Inspector Perkins to do this as a favour to me." He turned to Perkins. "Dare I say it, I think we are becoming friends."

"Me? Be friends with an android?" Perkins spluttered.

Tina chuckled in the background. "What would you two be called?" She asked Richard. "The two dicks?"

"It would be confusing, seeing as we both are called Richard," he acknowledged. "Perhaps to make things easier, you can call me Richard the first, and Perkins Richard the second."

"Why am I Richard the second? And wasn't he the tyrant that starved to death in jail?" Perkins grumbled.

Gavin wasn't paying attention to the argument in front of him. He was still staring at the envelope. His hands trembled and his throat felt dry. This was it, this was his future all in his sweaty grip. He would either be a sergeant or he would remain a regular detective. His fate was in his hands.

With shaky hands, he ripped the envelope and stared at the single paper held within. He read it, then he re-read it, then he read it again for the third time.

"Well?" Hank asked impatiently. "Out with it."

"I-I got it," Gavin whispered. Then, louder, "I'm going to be a fucking sergeant."

The hoots and shouts of congratulations overwhelmed Gavin's ears.

They all came to him, initially all at once, but after figuring that was not a valid tactic, approach one at a time. Connor and Tina gave their heartfelt congratulations. Hank gave a small laugh and said something along the lines of "It's about time". Chris and Ben both patted Gavin good-naturedly on the back, unable to think of the appropriate things to say. Irwin and Perkins just nod, the barest of smiles creeping up their faces. Richard's grinning proudly, giving comforting little touches and encouraging little words like "I knew you could do it". It's all too much for Gavin. It's all too much to comprehend.

Everybody continue in exchanging pleasantries until they realize that Gavin wasn't responding. His head lowered as he dropped the letter on his desk. A hand goes up to his face. The crowd went silent.

"Gavin," Richard said, concerned. "Are you…crying?"

"N-no," Gavin mumbled, wiping at his eyes. "F-fuck, I got something in my eye, that's all."

Richard rolled his eyes and crouched down so he was level to Gavin, gently tugging his face so that they were facing each other. Gavin's eyes were red-rimmed and watery but the smile on his face was proud yet soft. A single tear streamed down his cheeks.

"You're going to be a sergeant," Richard said quietly. "Aren't you happy?"

And Gavin laughed through the tears and the embarrassment that bubbled up his chest for crying. It was such a stupid little thing to cry about, except it wasn't a stupid little thing, it was his dream. He was one step closer to his dream, and it wouldn't have been possible without Richard. If he didn't rescue Elijah, if he didn't talk to Perkins, he wouldn't be here right now, ready to bawl his eyes out in front of everybody and make another mockery of himself.

"Richard," Gavin grinned, "I'm the happiest fucking person in the world."

Richard just smiled as he pressed a quick kiss to Gavin's cheek. In return, Gavin hummed contently. He didn't know if he actually was the happiest person in the world, but at that moment, with Richard and his friends and colleagues all around him, he'd like to think that he was at least in the top 100.

The happy tears flow uninterrupted down Gavin's face.

* * *

He awkwardly adjusted his shirt for what felt like the 500th time. Gavin was getting first day jitters, except it couldn't be first day jitters because this technically wasn't his first day. He must have looked like an idiot, standing outside the precinct doors deliberating whether or not he should go in or not. Everyone was waiting for him inside and yet he felt the pang of embarrassment deep in his chest. Then he felt ashamed for even feeling embarrassed in the first place. This was still the DPD he had worked so long with. These were still the people he knew and begrudgingly loved.

He glanced at the see-through glass, staring at his own reflection. He never thought he'd be back in uniform. He didn't think he looked good in uniform when he was just a beat cop and he still didn't think he looked better now, but he had to admit that it fit him better. He didn't look as out of place as he thought. The blue uniform with the three chevrons on his arm and the dark blue cap, they felt like a part of him, an extension of his body. He was a sergeant, and he looked like one too.

Gavin let out a breath, adjusted the cap on his head, and walked into the precinct.

He issued his new clearance card to the receptionist and stepped into the bullpen and is immediately greeted with a wolf whistle. He turned around to find Richard grinning at him.

"Like what you see?" Gavin purred.

"Very much so," Richard said, his hand trailing down Gavin's chest, admiring the fabric or perhaps even the man beneath the fabric. He leaned close to Gavin's ear and whispered, "I must admit, I much prefer seeing you out of uniform."

Gavin laughed and pushed Richard away. "Wait until I get a spare, babe. The fucking company that makes these is having a backlog of orders the size of Mount Everest."

Richard set his back straight and made an exaggerated pout. "Pity. I was going to put your uniform through its paces."

"Oh yeah?" Gavin's eyes twinkled, shortening the difference between their bodies. "And exactly how are you going to do that?"

"Guys, don't flirt without me. How else am I going to blackmail you?"

Gavin turned to find Tina and Chris approaching sporting wide grins and shiny new detective badges on their belts. Their old cop uniforms were gone, replaced with business casual suits. Chris was wearing a grey jacket and pants with a black shirt underneath, while Tina was decked out in a navy blue two-piece pantsuit.

"Chris, you look good. And Tina, you look like a Charlie's Angel got booted out of the 80s original run for being too Asian."

"Is that a compliment?" Tina laughed.

"You look good too, man," Chris smiled nervously. "Hard to believe I'm a detective now."

"You mean, hard to believe _we're_ detectives." Tina turned to Gavin. "Did you know they paired me up with him?"

"You two are partners?" Richard pointed at Tina and Chris.

"Yep," Chris sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "and if I know Tina, I'm either babysitting her or she's babysitting me."

"No mortal on this planet can stop Tina Chen from bringing justice to this godforsaken planet," Tina bellowed in a dramatic voice.

Chris gestured to Tina. "See what I mean?"

Gavin let out a smile. Despite Chris's protests, he had a feeling he'd work well with Tina. Someone had to make sure she didn't go too crazy, and Chris was just the man to do that. He pointed his thumb to the meeting room. "Are all the other officers there?"

"Not yet," Tina replied. "You're early anyway, so you've got a bit of time to mingle, _Sergeant Reed_."

Gavin couldn't help the smile creeping up his face. "You wanna know a secret? I've been practising saying 'Sergeant Reed' for a couple of days now and it still sounds fucking surreal."

"I can attest to it," Richard added. His hand found Gavin's and their fingers entwined. "Gavin's been spending a lot of time practising in front of a mirror."

Chris and Tina glance down at the pair's conjoined hands, suppressing a giggle. They both turn their heads to the side, their eyes lighting up in recognition and amusement.

"I'll see you at the meeting," Tina grinned, quickly ushering Chris away despite his muted protests. Just as they were gone, Gavin felt someone tap him on the back. He turned around to find Elijah and Chloe, smiling softly at him.

"Gavin," he said.

He couldn't say any more because Gavin hugged him with the force of a bull, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Chloe hid her giggles behind a scar-ridden hand, an imperfection that only seemed to heighten her humanity.

"G-Gav, you can put me down," Elijah wheezed. Gavin let him go, only to give him a light punch to the shoulder. It was an effort to make up for the overly affectionate gesture from before.

"Glad to see you don't look like complete shit," Gavin grinned.

Elijah was still a bit paler than normal and the bruises from his fight still left a purplish tint on his body but despite all that, he smiled gratefully. "I could say the same for you. You don't look all that terrible in a uniform."

"Someone out of the two of us has to look decent," Gavin shrugged. "Might as well be me."

Elijah let out a scoff. Chloe giggled again. "If I may say, it's good to see you two are on talking terms again," she said.

Much as Gavin would like to deny it, it definitely felt better to be able to talk to Elijah normally again. The path to forgiveness had been both tenuous and strenuous. When Elijah had finally regained consciousness a week after the attack, Gavin had spent half the time telling him off for being stupid enough to get into a fight and the other half worried sick about Elijah's physical condition and the what-ifs that lingered in the air. When Elijah was well enough to maintain a conversation for longer than two minutes, they had talked extensively about Arthur and the android issue and their lives. It wasn't easy conversing with elijah like a civilized adult but Gavin could see that Elijah really did appreciate it. By the time Elijah finally left the hospital, the scars they both bore had finally begun to heal.

The last time they had met was a week ago for dinner at his dad's house. Everybody was teasing him about Richard, including Richard himself, but it was a perfectly normal, uneventful dinner. It was difficult for the two cousins to open up so suddenly but they were making progress. Of course, that didn't stop Elijah from being a cryptic bastard. He plastered on an innocent look on his face but it was obvious he was hiding something behind his back.

"Come on, out with it, Eli," Gavin said.

He turned his head. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Eli, come on, I know you got a present."

Elijah smirked. "Not just me." He shoved a small wrapped present into Gavin's arms. Gavin eagerly ripped through the wrapping paper, his eyes narrowing as he brought it to the light.

"It's a…picture frame?" Gavin asked.

Elijah nodded.

"Er…thanks?" He said, unsure what to say about such a strange, cheap gift.

Richard grinned. "It's not complete without this." And from a discreet compartment in his jacket, Richard produced his own present. It's a small photo album, and when Gavin opened it, there were tens if not hundreds of pictures of Gavin from when he was a kid all the way to the present. There were pictures familiar and new: teen pics lost to the internet, baby photos he didn't even know he had, embarrassing pictures that Gavin had hoped would never see the light of day. He flipped through the pages until he came to the final few. These pictures were staggeringly different in quality, taken with a much better camera and yet he wasn't smiling stiffly at the camera but organically captured at the moment. In one picture his face was captured at the peak of his fury, and in another, he was napping contently with a tired smile on his lips. The rest of the photos was Gavin smiling or laughing, looking so free and easy and content. At once, Gavin knew that these were the pictures that Richard had took of him.

Gavin flipped to the last page and a photo popped out. He knew this photo well. It's the picture one of those nosy reporters had taken when Gavin kissed Richard after capturing RA9. Richard's cheek scar seemed to glow in the shot as did Gavin's detective badge on his belt, which only seemed to highlight the tenderness of that moment as they caressed each other in an intimate embrace. He turned to Richard, finding him also staring at the photo fondly.

Gavin smiled. "You know, you could've just cut out any gay magazine from that month and I'm sure it'd be of higher quality than this."

Richard didn't retort back. Instead, he pointed at the picture. "Turn it over."

Gavin flipped the picture over to see a short, simple message in what could only be Richard's handwriting. The font was crisp and computer-perfect except for the areas where the ink spluttered and spurted, tiny dots of ink ruining its sterile perfection. He couldn't help but laugh. Gavin had a feeling Richard purposely chose a faulty pen for this exact purpose. He read the message Richard wrote.

_The dawn of my creation began with you. By your side, I have lived to see the sun rise and feel the warmth of its rays kiss my skin. You've given me life, love, and memories worth a thousand dawns._

_I hope my sunset ends with you too._

\- _RK900 Richard_

Tears well up in Gavin's eyes, which he quickly wiped away. By his side, Richard's LED glowed yellow. His smile turned nervous.

"Is it…is it OK?"

Gavin responded with an eager kiss to his lips, a wordless affirmation that yes, _yes_ this was beautiful and wonderful and perfect. Richard responded with a satisfied hum, plucking the photo from Gavin's hands and placing it into the photo frame. The kiss was brief and when they separate, they take their time to stare at the newly framed photo. Gavin didn't know where to put this. It might be too much of a stretch to put it on his workplace desk where everybody could see him snogging Richard. Maybe on top of the cabinet in his apartment's hallway, or near the TV? He didn't know, and he was sure to talk about it with Richard later, but first, he had to focus on the more immediate things.

Namely, the cousin and his android partner staring at him with an amused grin lifting his cheeks.

"Thanks, Eli," Gavin said softly. "Appreciate it. Really."

"Just make sure to invite me to the wedding—well, once android-human weddings become legal, that is," Elijah said.

"Invite me too," Chloe added.

Richard laughed softly but made no attempt to suggest they weren't going to be married. It wasn't something Gavin had ever talked about, let alone thought of, but for some strange reason, it didn't repulse him as much as he thought it might. Living together with Richard for the rest of his life as a couple of gay fucks, that sounded pretty good actually. Yet another thing to discuss later. Much _much_ later, Gavin thought.

"Hey, Reed?" Gavin turned around to see Hank approach him. "You're needed in the conference room."

"Oh," Gavin turned to Elijah. "I guess we'll catch up later?"

"Call me for coffee at your lunch break, I'll be in the city today. Extra cream, extra sugar, right?"

"You know I only drink black," Gavin remarked.

"Pink unicorn Frappuccino it is," Elijah laughed as he exited the DPD with Chloe by his side.

Gavin headed over to the conference room where the chatter of new and old officers echoed loudly. His eyes widened at the number of people in the room. Fowler told him that he'd get a bigger-than-average squadron for the next couple of weeks, at least until the transfer papers for some of the officers were officialised, but it was one thing to hear it and another to see it. As soon as Gavin stepped up to the podium, everyone fell silent, watching him.

It's strange to have people look at him like this, with respect and fear. Gavin had a feeling that if he just went up to everybody and said "good morning, class" that the rest of the squadron would reply with "good morning, Sergeant Reed". He saw a few officers' eyes light up in recognition (probably recognised him from the news, he thought) but the majority stared at him blankly, quivering microscopically out of their own self-inflicted fear. Gavin almost wished Tina and Chris had remained officers so he'd have a familiar face in the crowd. Apart from Richard by his side, everyone in this room was a stranger.

His hands grip the sides of the podium, hiding his own nervous tension. He turned to Richard who stood in a military stance by his side. When their gazes do connect, Richard softened. A smile formed on his lips, its sole purpose being to comfort Gavin. It worked remarkably well, as always.

"Aren't you two those gay detectives?" A voice said.

Gavin turned to the source, his eyes landing on a young man at the very front. The officer let out an arrogant smile as he leaned back in his seat, resting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, what of it?" Gavin asked. "Got a problem with me or my partner?"

The kid's lips twist into an exaggerated sneer. "An android with a human? That's not natural."

Just a glance of the kid gave Gavin enough of an idea of their character. They were cocky, ruthless, and thought they knew everything there was to know about life. Gavin recognised all that from one glance because he was that person, once upon a time.

…Well, OK, he still was, but he was trying to be less of a shit. He had to if he wanted to stay a sergeant. Although if he was being honest, it kinda felt nice to be...well, nice for once.

Gavin's lips curled into a smile as he turned to the officer. "You know, I was going to do a short little speech but since you've _kindly_ voiced your opinion, I might as well tell you my story."

Beside the kid, another officer sharply elbowed him in the gut. He winced in pain. Gavin placed his hands on the podium.

"I'm Sergeant Reed, and the android next to me is my partner, Richard. And yes, we are dating, not that you guys should get any ideas."

A few chuckles break the silence. Gavin could feel the tension in his stomach slowly uncoil.

"I know a lot of you guys are still distrustful of androids. Believe it or not, I was the same. I hated androids. I thought they lacked the basic humanity inherent in humans, I thought they looked weird, but what I was most afraid of was the fact that they were simply better than me. It wouldn't be long before they replaced me, and I resented that. I focused so much on what androids could do better than humans that I forgot what made humans so great in the first place. And I didn't know until the deviants started showing up."

Gavin glanced at Richard, who understood his cue. He slid over to Gavin's side by the podium, his body a breath away. "It's no coincidence that deviants, when given free will, mimic human behaviour. The breadth of emotions that humans have, the ability to form and break relationships was something us androids never had. We might be efficient, but we were emotionally stunted, incapable of making decisions outside of logic."

Underneath the podium, out of sight, Richard grabbed Gavin's hand. It took all of Gavin's willpower to not smile like the lovesick puppy he was. The officers were leaning in, curious as to where this speech might lead.

"Even on an individual level, we've all got our pros and cons, our strengths and weaknesses. On our own, our weaknesses might be our undoing," Gavin gazed at the officers, a healthy mix of androids and humans, all looking at each other, "but that's why you've got partners and teams. Now I might be the biggest hypocrite for saying this but this is going to be my number one rule while I'm in charge of you guys: always—and I mean _always_ —take care of each other. Because whether you're android or human, black or white or Asian or other, you guys are all officers of the DPD. And together, you guys can do way more than you ever thought possible."

The silence that followed was deafening. For a second, Gavin thought he went too wishy-washy at the end until he heard a single clap, followed by a few others, and soon the officers were politely clapping. For the majority, they didn't really seem to care about what he said, but in the corner of his eyes, he caught a few people staring at the officers around them. He saw the people that gazed fondly upon their new coworkers, friends, and rivals, their eyes alight with hopes and dreams. Even the kid in front stared at Gavin with wide eyes, slowly taking in what had been said. Gavin's message really only registered with a small fraction of the officers but for him, that was more than enough. As the tension fled from his body and he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think that this was what it felt like when you found your place in life. This really was his dream, and it's right there in front of him, in every single officer right in front of him.

Oh, he was going to have fun being a sergeant.

As the clapping died and the officers looked at Gavin with visibly more relaxed shoulders, Gavin smiled once again. "Now that all the boring stuff is over, it's time for the party to get started, everybody. Line up." From a small table behind his back, he pulled out a huge amount of tablets, all documenting the different duties and shifts of his new officers. The officers groaned. Richard by his side was trying not to smirk too widely. Beneath the podium, they were still holding hands.

"Seriously, Sergeant Reed?" He heard one officer mutter under their breath as they picked up their tablet.

Gavin couldn't help but grin. He was never going to be tired of being called Sergeant Reed.


End file.
